In this Together
by JaSamRox
Summary: This is a sequel to Finding the Way Back. No matter what obstacles life throws their way, Jason and Sam are in this together. I do not own General Hospital or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a follow up to Finding the Way Back…I think the gist of that story is explained in the first chapter, but if not…go check that one out. This is basically just an introduction to the characters and background, but let me know what you think.**

**Jason went to Pentonville with Michael, but he was there nearly 4 years. When he was out of prison to catch Franco…Sam got pregnant and they had a little girl, Danni. When Jason was released they thought it would be time for a happy ending, but we all know such is not the case with Jasam. At the end of Finding the Way Back, Jason and Sam were happily married.**

Jason sat in the waiting room and the feelings that crept into his mind were all too familiar. He felt helpless as he worried about his wife and their unborn child. He prayed that everything would turn out safely this time and that Sam and their baby would be ok.

"She's strong," Alexis spoke up through her tears as memories were flooding her mind as well. She remembered that time so long ago when her baby girl needed stem cells from Sam's baby girl.

"I know," Jason said as he stood up and walked out of the waiting room. Hi heart was beating fast, his palms were sweaty and he couldn't make small talk with Alexis, not right now. He needed some air. They were in a state of the art hospital in a strange town and miles away from their little girl. He couldn't lose Sam or their baby, he wouldn't. As he walked outside, Jason was thankful that Michael and Abby, who had become extremely close, had been helpful with Danni during Sam's high risk pregnancy.

It had been a difficult couple of months. Jason and Sam never seemed to be able to catch a break. Shortly after they returned from their family vacation, wedding, and honeymoon in Hawaii, Sam discovered she was pregnant. Jason recalled the day she told him so well.

_Sam had some news she wanted to share with Jason, but she wasn't sure exactly how to do it. They had moved into their new home and were beginning to decorate the rooms. They decorated Danni's room first, followed by the master bedroom. As they worked upstairs, they discussed the two spare bedrooms. Jason wanted one to be a guest room, hoping that by spending more time with Jake, he may be able to stay over once in a while._

"_Now then we just have this room next to ours, what do you want in there Sam?"_

"_Well I was thinking we may need it for a nursery," Sam said._

"_Yeah I think that would be good, but what until then?"_

"_We may be needing a nursery sooner than you think," Sam said as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "say in about 8 months?"_

"_Are you saying what I think?" Jason asked confused._

"_Baby, I'm 5 weeks," Sam said excited. "I'm not sure how it happened, I was taking the pill. I hope you're not upset."_

"_Sam, I'd never be upset, this is sooner than we planned, but this is exactly what we want," Jason said as his eyes wandered to her flat stomach picturing the baby bump that would soon be coming. He pulled her closer for a kiss._

_After that, she and Jason discussed not telling Danni until she went to the doctor's appointment for confirmation. They knew they were facing another high risk pregnancy and they promised to be in it as a team. After they visited the doctor, they both sat down and told Danni she would soon be a big sister. Danni was very excited about having a baby brother or a sister, but her comforting world was turned upside down as Jason and Sam both made decisions for their unborn baby and their little girl. When Sam was 10 weeks, she traveled to Maryland again to work with the specialists at Johns Hopkins. She missed Danni very much, but between Jason and family and friends, Danni was able to spend 2-3 days at a time in Maryland._

A few months had passed and it was April. Sam was now 25 weeks pregnant and the target for healthy delivery was at least 36 weeks. Earlier that day, Sam said goodbye to Jason and Danni from her hospital bed. It killed her to be on bed rest, but she knew she had to do this for their new baby.

"_Give Mommy a big hug and kisses Danni," Jason said as he lifted their daughter up into Sam's hospital bed for the last time that afternoon._

_Sam pulled Danni close and covered her in kisses. "Thanks for being my brave little girl," Sam said as tears filled her eyes. Jason stroked her back._

"_It's ok Mommy, I love you and my new baby brother or sister," Danni said innocently._

_Jason kissed Sam as they said their ' I love yous' and he and Danni left the hospital to return to Port Charles._

Jason recalled returning to Port Charles and getting the devastating call.

"Mr. Morgan, your wife has some complications. We tried to stop contractions, but the baby is losing oxygen and your wife is unconscious, we need to an emergency c-section," the doctor stated.

"I'll be right there," Jason said as his mind held onto those words 'emergency c-section'. He quickly called Alexis and they used Sonny's jet to fly to Baltimore. When they arrived, there was no news, Sam was still in surgery.

As he stood outside the hospital, Jason knew what he needed in that moment as he thought about Sam and their baby. He dialed Michael's cell phone number.

"Hello," Michael answered.

"Hi Michael it's me-" Jason tried to continue but Michael interrupted.

"How's Sam?" Michael asked in a concerned voice.

"She needed an emergency c-section Michael, she's been in there for a while and we just don't know. There's no news yet. Can I talk to Danni?" Jason knew that a phone call with his little princess would help.

"Hi Daddy," the little girl answered.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Mommy and the baby?" She asked. Danni knew it wasn't summer time yet and it wasn't time for her brother or sister to arrive, and even though she didn't realize what was going on and she missed her parents; she knew something wasn't right.

"Well your baby brother or sister decided that he or she wanted to come early. Mommy wasn't feeling very well, but the doctors are working hard to make Mommy and the baby better, we'll know soon princess. I just wanted to tell you I miss you and I love you very much," Jason didn't know how to explain it to Danni, who was almost 4.

"Love you too Daddy," Danni said.

"Bye sweetie, I'll talk to you soon," Jason loved sweet moments with his little girl and he loved being a father. He knew that he would do anything in his power for his wife and their children, they were his world.

As Jason hung up the phone, he thought about his beautiful wife and how strong she had been throughout her pregnancy with Danni. He wished that he could be as brave now, but all he could think about was the time many years ago when Sam had her first emergency c-section. Jason recalled the pain he felt, fearing that he would lose Sam since the baby she loved so much was gone. Sam fought back and what a road the two of them had been through over the years. Jason smiled as he remembered all the good times spent together. He thought back to their little girl and how much of a miracle she was to both of them.

_When Sam found out she was pregnant with Danni, she was ecstatic with the news, but knew that the pregnancy would be high risk. With Danni, Dr. Lee recommended that Sam travel to Johns Hopkins in Maryland to deliver her baby and to receive the best medical care available. Sam was determined to do whatever she could to give her and Jason's baby the best possible life she could. Sam spent most of her pregnancy in Baltimore where she could be closely monitored by the doctors until that April day when Danielle Emily Morgan was born. _

Jason didn't remember much of the time when Sam was pregnant with Danni, because he had spent that time in Pentonville. Sam, being the strong and independent woman that she was did not share all the details of her high risk pregnancy with Jason. As Jason thought about Sam alone during her first pregnancy, he recalled how courageous she was. He admired her audacity and strength and loved her for it. Jason was in prison, but still experienced the day to day, worrying whether she would carry Danni to term. It was hard to believe that in 2 days it would be 4 years since Danni was born. He thought about what a sad time his daughter's birthday would be if the unthinkable happened. Jason wouldn't think about that, he just couldn't. Danni was born at 34 weeks and although she was small, she was very healthy. Jason prayed that by some miracle this new baby would be healthy as well.

Jason knew that Alexis was going through hell too. As a parent, he knew that the worst possible feeling is seeing your child in pain and feeling helpless, so he knew what Alexis was feeling. He decided to go back inside. He walked down the hall into the waiting room.

"Any news, Alexis?" He asked.

"Not yet," she replied softly.

"What is taking so long?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but I sure don't have the patience for this," Alexis stated bluntly as she stood up and started pacing.

"Sam's strong Alexis, she's amazing and we'll get through this," Jason said as confidently as he could.

Alexis fought back the tears, "You know Sam's always the strong one and I'm trying to be strong for her, but I just can't stop thinking how it's too soon."

"I know," was all Jason could manage to get out.

Just then the doctor walked down the hall. "Mr. Morgan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Please comment and let me know what you think. Next Chapter Sam finally sees the baby and Jason and Sam tell Danni.**

"Mr. Morgan," the doctor began as Jason took a deep breath, "We were not able to stop labor and so we had to deliver the baby. Your daughter is small, but she's a fighter. Some of her organs are not fully developed, so we'll be keeping her in the NICU for a few months."

"What about Sam? And where is the baby?" Jason asked.

"Your wife is doing fine. She should be waking up soon," The doctor stated. "Would you like to be with her when she wakes up? The baby is with the NICU team for testing. We want to make sure we do all we can for her."

"Yes, I'd like to see Sam," Jason said as he looked over at Alexis.

"One at a time," the doctor said.

"Jason, you go be with Sam, I'll go to the NICU," Alexis offered. It was amazing how Jason and Alexis had come to understand one another and do what was best for Sam and Alexis' grandchildren.

"Thank you," Jason said.

Jason walked down the hall to the recovery room where Sam was. He breathed a sigh of relief, he knew they weren't out of the woods yet, but was thankful for good news. Jason walked in and saw Sam lying there. The scene made Jason think of the time he had to tell her she'd lost the little girl they were going to raise. He still couldn't believe it, they had another daughter. Jason pulled up a stool and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Sam, I'm right here. We have a baby girl," Jason said. "I love you so much."

Jason waited as he pictured Sam with Danni and their baby. He always knew she'd make a wonderful mother and now they had two little girls to love. Silently, he prayed that the new baby would make it.

"Jason," Sam woke up a little groggy and disoriented.

"Where's our baby? What's wrong? Why aren't you with the baby?" Sam asked as she frantically started to try and get out of bed.

"Calm down, hun. Our daughter is in the NICU. Alexis is with her. She's small, but the doctor says she's a fighter," Jason said as he held Sam's hand tightly and ran his fingers of the other hand through her hair. Jason placed a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead. "You know, you're amazing, the way you fought to bring our baby girl into this world."

"We have another little girl?" Sam questioned as tears filled her eyes and she reached to cup Jason's face.

"Yeah, looks like there'll be a lot of hormones in our house," Jason said with a grin.

"I want to see our baby," Sam said.

"Let me get a doctor," Jason told her as he stood up and walked out of the recovery room.

Alexis scrubbed in and entered the corridor to the NICU. As she walked around the hallway that was circular, she saw tiny babies hooked up to dozens of machines and she pictured her granddaughter. She walked to the desk.

"Could you show me where the Morgan baby is?" She asked the nurse.

"I can Ma'am. Dr. Wiley said you would be down. You must be her grandmother," the nurse said politely.

"I am," Alexis answered.

"I must prepare you that your granddaughter was born before her spine was finished developing. She weighs 1 lb. 10 oz. Her lungs are almost completely developed, but not fully. She is on several machines to monitor vitals. The survival rate at this point is 50-70%," the nurse informed Alexis bluntly as they walked toward the baby's incubator.

"Oh dear God," Alexis gasped as she looked at the tiny baby in the room.

"We have a state of the art facility and an excellent staff, so we will make sure your granddaughter is in the 50-70%," the nurse said as she walked away.

In the room, there was another nurse who was assigned full time to monitoring the baby.

"Hello there, my name is Linda," she offered.

"Alexis Davis, this is my daughter's baby, my granddaughter. My daughter, Sam, is still in recovery," Alexis said as the tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe that Sam and Jason's baby was so tiny. Danni had been small, but this baby was nearly half the size of Danni and it worried Alexis.

"Her neonatologist said that she's doing as well as can be expected. Her organs are mature for 25 weeks and it will just take time," Linda seemed very nice. Alexis wanted to be there with the baby, but it was too much.

Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She walked out into the hallway and started sobbing. In her head she wondered why. _Why did it always have to be Sam? She knew her daughter liked a little adventure now and then, but never could anything be peaceful and normal. Alexis blamed herself. Maybe if Sam's childhood had been different, these situations wouldn't find her. No, Kristina and Molly seemed to find dramatic situations and they were raised by Alexis. Alexis cried softly to herself as she thought of the long road Jason, Sam and this new little life would have._

Alexis jumped and was startled by the hands that found their way to her shoulders. They were the hands of her son in law, Jason Morgan. It surprised Alexis, but Jason made Sam happy and showed nothing but love for Sam and Danni as well as Molly and Kristina. Alexis had nothing but admiration for Jason at this point.

"How's Sam?" Alexis asked.

"She woke up, but the doctor wanted to examine her," Jason told Alexis.

"How's the baby?" Jason asked.

"Jason, she's so small. It just hurts to see her hooked up to all those machines fighting to survive," Alexis stated in between sobs.

"Alexis I know you're tired and this has been draining, but do you want to go see Sam while I check on the baby? Sam wants to see her, but I want to be prepared first," he stated.

"No problem," Alexis said, "Should I have them bring Sam down?"

"Well, if she'll let you, have her wait. I'll get her and we can do it together," Jason suggested with tears in his eyes. Jason knew that in reality the chances of their baby surviving were still 50%, but he knew they couldn't lose another child.

"I want to call the girls, so I'll do that after you come for Sam," Alexis said.

"They moved her to a room Alexis, 4564- it's a private room."

"Thanks Jason," Alexis said as she offered a smile and faded into the hallway.

Jason walked into the NICU room and was greeted by Linda, the neonatal nurse.

"Hello Sir, you must be this beautiful little girl's father," she said with a smile as she removed her glove and offered Jason a handshake.

"Yes, I am," Jason said.

"Mr. Morgan, let me tell you a little bit about what all of this equipment is," Linda said as she began to explain what each and every thing that their daughter was hooked up to was for. Jason watched and listened intently hoping he could later share the information with Sam. "Your baby is going to be fine in a couple of months," she said as she ended.

"Now I'm sure you'd like to be alone with her, so I'm going to step outside, but I will be monitoring her vitals on the monitors. We have a 1:1 ratio at this critical stage of development."

The room was dark and Jason stood there looking down at his daughter. Despite all the equipment, she was beautiful. Jason couldn't see her eyes and she didn't have much hair, but he looked at her small hands and thought of Sam's hands and thought about the new life he and Sam had brought into the world. He knew this little girl would grow to have petite, but strong hands like Sam's. He knew that he wanted to do everything possible to keep her safe, happy and loved. After all, that's all Jason ever wanted for his family.

"Hey little one, I'm your Dad and I promise to do everything I can to give you a good life. Your Mommy and I love you very much," Jason said as he spoke to his tiny daughter. Jason watched as the machine assisted his daughter in breathing, noting the pure magic of the simple act of breathing. Sam had told Jason all about the machines that Danni had been on in the NICU and how the staff wanted babies to be able to suck and breathe before they were released. Jason just couldn't imagine such a tiny life, part of he and Sam, fighting to survive. He wanted to do something to make the baby instantly better, but he knew he couldn't.

"Would you like to meet your mommy?" Jason asked as he reached in and touched one of her tiny fingers. His daughter was like a fragile china doll and Jason felt helpless.

He walked out of the room. "I'm going to bring my wife down to meet her," Jason explained to Linda.

"Ok Mr. Morgan. I'll be right here monitoring this little one who has yet to be named," said Linda.

The baby had been born around 2:30 AM and by now it was close to 6:30AM, it had been a long night, but Jason knew Sam needed to see their daughter.

Alexis walked in to find a sleeping Sam, she stood beside her bed as she watched her eldest daughter sleep; something she only seemed to be able to do when Sam was in the hospital. Alexis had strong appreciation for the type of mother Sam had become. She loved Danni and this new life with all her heart. Sam was so selfless always putting the needs of her babies before her own.

Sam awoke and noticed her mother staring at her.

"Hey Mom, how is she?" she said.

Alexis didn't want to tell Sam how tiny the baby was or that she was fighting to survive, because she knew Sam already knew that, so she simply answered, "She's absolutely beautiful, just like you."

"I wanted to go see her, but I must have fallen asleep," Sam said. She was extremely exhausted and groggy. She noticed the sun peering through the windows. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:30," Alexis said, "Jason said he'd be back and take you to the baby. I want to call Kristina and Molly, they can let other family and friends know."

"That's fine Mom, but Jason and I will call Danni," Sam said in a protective voice. She missed her little girl dearly.

"Hey, you're wide awake," Jason said as he walked in.

"I'm going to call the girls and give you two some time," Alexis said walking out.

"Mom, I'm glad you're here. Thank you," Sam said.

"Alexis, do you think it'd be possible to keep the news from Danni. Sam and—"

"Absolutely Jason. You and Sam should tell Danni," Alexis responded and Sam smiled.

After Alexis walked out, Jason reached down, put his hands behind Sam's neck and kissed his wife passionately. As their lips met, Sam deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"For being an amazing mother and doing everything you can for our daughters," Jason answered.

"Daughters, I like the sound of that," Sam said. "I want to go see her."

"Let me get a wheelchair," Jason said.

"A wheelchair- Jason I'm perfectly-" Sam started to protest.

"Sam, you just had an emergency c-section after weeks on bedrest, don't even think about walking down there. I'll be right back," Jason responded as he walked out of the room.

"Yes sir," Sam answered rolling her eyes. It was killing her to wait so long to see her baby.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jason pushed Sam down the hall to the wing where the NICU was located, Sam wondered what their baby would look like. She knew that she had been born very early and prayed that she would be strong enough to survive. Sam felt a tremendous sense of guilt and wondered what she could have possibly done differently during the pregnancy to keep the baby from coming so early. She knew the risks and despite her tendency to not always follow the doctor's orders; Sam always followed the doctor's orders when it came to her children. Sam was shaking with fear for what could happen to her daughter. Jason sensed Sam's fear, because the fear was mutual.

Jason bent down to Sam's level as he warned her, "Sam, I just want you to know that we have a beautiful and strong baby girl in there, but she is very small. You know we're in this together. "

"I know, Jason. I just need to see her for myself," she said as she began to look into his eyes and then put her head down to the floor.

Jason put his thumb under her chin as he lifted it up. "Look babe, you gave all you could unselfishly for our little girl. Sometimes we just have to have faith that everything will be ok." Jason pulled her into a hug as he whispered, "I love you. We will face this together."

As they entered the NICU, Sam remembered the time Danni spent there. "Danni was in that room," she said as she pointed to the second room inside the circular corridor.

"It's hard to believe that little spit-fiery beauty was ever this tiny," Jason commented with a chuckle.

"She certainly was and she was born at 34 weeks. This little one was born nearly two months earlier."

Jason reached down and gently massaged his wife's shoulders. "It's going to be ok," he whispered.

"Here we are," Jason said as they reached their daughter's room.

"Good Morning, you must be this little girl's mother, I'm Linda" Linda greeted Sam with a handshake.

"Yes, I'm Sam."

"Pleased to meet you, I'll be right outside if you need me. Don't worry I will be monitoring her. I'll show you a few things later," Linda said as she walked out giving Jason and Sam time alone with their daughter.

"Thank you," Sam said as Jason pushed her closer to the incubator. Sam looked at her daughter and she placed one hand inside the incubator to touch her. Sam was overwhelmed with joy and fear at the same time. She began to sob as she looked at their beautiful baby. Jason knelt down next to his wife and grabbed the back of her head as he pulled her into a hug. "Jason, she's a miracle."

"Hi little one, it's your mom and your dad. We love you so much already. We're going to do all we can to give you the best life. We want you happy, healthy, and most of all loved." As Sam spoke to her daughter, she noticed her move her fingers. Sam knew it could have been an involuntary reflex, but she also felt that her daughter was speaking to them. Sam turned to Jason who was still knelt down beside her. "Look Jason she's moving for us."

"I see. Her hands and fingers are so small- just like yours," Jason said as he took Sam's other hand in his, "but they're so strong. I know she's a fighter."

"We should name her something that means strength," Sam said.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, in the baby name book I was reading last week, I found Audrey, Breanna, and Trudy."

"I never pictured us having a Trudy."

"Me neither. Do you like Audrey or Breanna?" Sam asked.

"I like Breanna, we could call her Bree," Jason said.

"I liked Breanna too. Do you like Breanna, little one?" The baby started to move one of her legs, which was something she did before she was born. "Jason I think she likes it."

Jason grinned, "Looks like she does. I was thinking that we're going to need to keep the faith for her, so what about Breanna Faith Morgan?"

"Jason I think that's a perfect name for her." Sam smiled and then she looked up at some of the monitors. "Jason, what if—" Sam couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Sam, all we can do is pray. We know that it's a possibility, but Breanna is strong and we're in this together," he said as he held her in his arms. Jason knew what Sam was feeling and he wanted to do something to take the fear and the pain away. He'd do anything, but he couldn't.

"Jason, I just can't imagine loosing another baby. How would we tell Danni?"

"Sam, we've been given this gift of life to protect and love and that's exactly what we're going to do. The only thing we have to tell Danni is that she's a big sister," Jason tried to sound as confident as he could, but Sam knew he was just as scared as she was and that he was just trying to take care of her.

Jason began to explain to Sam everything that Linda had shared with him. They both agreed that Bree was in the best possible NICU with excellent doctors and that she was going to be fine. Sam asked Linda to come back and Linda explained some of the visiting rules for the NICU. Technically, Danni was not allowed to visit regularly, but they said they would make an exception for the first time. Linda also suggested that Sam get some rest because she had just been through an incredible procedure.

Jason took Sam back to her hospital room, the visit with Bree exhausted her completely. It was mid-morning and Jason knew they still needed to call Danni. As Jason settled Sam in bed, he gently stroked her forehead. "You need some rest, they're coming in soon so you can pump some breast milk," he said.

"Jason, there's something I need to do first," she explained to him.

"What, anything at all, I'll do it," Jason said.

"I want to talk to my baby girl, well I guess she's our big girl now," Sam said with a chuckle.

"She will be 4 tomorrow," Jason answered.

"I know it's so hard to believe. I hate being away from her," Sam said.

"Let's call her," Jason said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Do you think she's at school?" Sam asked.

"No babe, she should just be getting out. Carly was picking her up," Jason explained as he dialed Carly's number and handed the phone to Sam.

"Carly Jax," she awnsered.

"Hi Carly. It's Sam,"

"Sam- how are you doing? How's the- you know?" Carly was trying to ask about the baby, but Sam realized Danni was with her and that Carly had respected their request not to tell Danni.

"We're fine. The baby's small. Is Danni with you?" Sam wanted to talk to Carly, but she knew she could do that later, she wanted to talk to her little girl.

"Yes, she is right here. Hey Danni it's for you."

"Hello, Daddy?" came a small voice.

"No not Daddy, but I miss you and love you," Sam spoke.

"MOMMY!" the little girl cheered, "I was so scared about you and the baby. I said a prayer at school today."

"Well your prayer must have worked because your baby sister was born this morning," Sam explained.

"Really? Mommy I thought she was going to be born in the summer time?"

"Well I guess she just couldn't wait to meet you. Her name is Breanna Faith, but we'll probably call her Bree," Sam didn't want to tell Danni the baby was so small, she'd wait until Danni came to visit.

"Is Daddy and Nanna there too?"

"Daddy's right here and Nanna is somewhere here at the hospital," Sam explained. "Do you wanna talk to your Daddy?"

"Yes please. I love you and miss you Mommy,"

"I'll put Daddy on, you behave for Aunt Carly."

"Yes Mommy"

Sam handed the phone to Jason as the tears started to fall. She was a mess from the hormones and she missed Danni so much. Jason held the phone for a moment and started to comfort Sam, but she put her hand up and shook her head indicating she was fine and wanted Jason to talk to their daughter.

"Hey princess," Jason said.

"Daddy! Mommy says I'm a big sister," the little girl said cheerfully.

"That's right princess you are a big sister," Jason said as he grinned.

"I miss you and Mommy and Bree," Danni said bluntly.

"I know sweetie. We're going to get you down here very soon," Jason said. It broke his heart to be so far away from his daughter.

"Danni, I love you. Can I talk to Aunt Carly?"

"Sure Daddy. I love you too." Danni handed the phone to Carly. "Daddy wants to tell you some big news. I'm a big sister," she said.

"You are?" Carly said as her eyes got wide and she acted surprised. "Hey Jason~"

"She couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it," Jason said. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine Jason," Carly said.

"Look Carly, Sam and I want her here with us, especially for her birthday," Jason said.

"Jason I want to come and meet that beauty of yours Jason, but we've got big problems."

"What? Is it something with Michael?"

"No Michael's fine. In fact he and Abby stayed at your house with Danni last night and that went well," Carly explained.

"Then what?" Jason asked. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Well Brenda finally decided that she couldn't stay with Sonny and claimed he was no good for that brat of hers. Jason, Sonny's a mess. He needs you."

Jason knew Sam was upset and he didn't want her to hear this conversation. He walked out into the hallway. "Look Carly, Sonny's a great friend, but Sam needs me now,"

"I know Jason, I'm going to be there for Sonny,"

This was getting better and better. "Carly just don't do something stupid, ok?"

"Jason, don't worry about me."

"Look Carly, Sam's going to be in the hospital for a week or so, but Breanna will be in the NICU for months. We're probably going to find a temporary place to stay here," Jason explained. He and Sam hadn't really discussed what they were going to do, but Jason knew he couldn't clean up another one of Sonny's messes and he hoped he didn't have to.

"Breanna, I love the name. Jason just focus on Sam and the baby. I'll take care of this. I just can't bring Danni to you. But look Molly and Kristina are coming down today and maybe they could bring Danni," Carly suggested.

"Here comes Alexis. I'll talk to her and we'll make plans to get Danni here. Let me know if you need me"

"Bye Jason, don't worry about me or Sonny," she said and she hung up the phone.

"How's Sam?" Alexis asked as she approached Jason.

"She's exhausted, but doing well. I think they're going to get her to start pumping some breast milk for when the baby's ready."

"Has Sam been to the NICU?"

"We were down just a little while ago."

"Good. Does my new granddaughter have a name?"

"She does," Jason said as he nodded wondering if Sam would want to tell Alexis. Then he realized Alexis wanted to know.

"Well?"

"We named her Breanna Faith Morgan," Jason said simply.

"That's beautiful. Molly and Kristina were very excited. I know they can't visit in the NICU, but they really want to come see Sam,"

"Yeah, that would be good. Do you think they'd bring Danni too?"

"You want Kristina and Molly to bring a 4 year old across several states?"

"I know the drive isn't far Alexis, but I'll send Sonny's private jet back for them. Sam needs Danni and I think Danni needs us."

"What are you plans while Breanna is here?"

"I think we're going to stay here to be close to her with Danni," Jason explained.

"What about school?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know Alexis, it's preschool and the year is almost over. We'll have to see what Sam thinks, but now isn't the time,"

"Jason, just know that I am here and Danni can stay with me."

"Thanks Alexis. Call the girls and tell them that Sonny's jet will be ready in a few hours."

Jason peeked in the room at Sam. She was sleeping peacefully. Alexis walked over behind him. "She's so worn out,"

"I know. I'm going to let her sleep."

"She's such a good mom," Alexis said.

"I always knew she would be from the moment I met her," Jason said. "Do you mind keeping an eye on her, I have some business to take care of?"

"I hope it's legal business," Alexis said. Despite Jason's vow to get out of the mob and stick to the legitimate coffee business, the two were starting to get blurred. Alexis knew that and she feared that would destroy her daughter's growing family.

Jason ignored Alexis' comment and walked down the hall. She had been very supportive, but Jason was starting to get enough of Alexis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone; thanks for the reviews. The baby's name is Breanna (Pronounced Bree-ann-ah). I hadn't considered Alexis and Jason in a huge fight, but that would be some conflict. Hopefully this chapter will give a little more info about the baby and Danni finally meets her sister. I promise this story will pick up a little more in the next couple of chapters.**

It had been a few hours since Jason had left the hospital and Alexis was still concerned regarding his whereabouts. She knew Jason loved her daughter and their children, but she also knew that Jason had an instinct to protect Sonny, Carly and Michael. Molly had shared with Alexis that Sonny was having some issues because Brenda left. As she watched her daughter sleep, Alexis couldn't help but wonder whether Jason's loyalty to Sonny would negatively impact her daughter. That afternoon, Sam had worked with a nurse to begin pumping some breast milk, but otherwise had spent the day sleeping. Alexis spent the time wandering back and forth from the NICU to Sam's room. She watched her granddaughter fighting for her life with every single breath and she went to the chapel and prayed for a miracle that Bree would be strong enough to survive. Alexis also prayed that Sam would recover from the emergency c-section. Alexis had also been in contact with Kristina and she knew that Kristina, Molly and Danni were on their way. Alexis had secured a hotel for that night and she planned to take Kristina, Molly, and Danni to stay there. Tomorrow, she would need to get back to Port Charles.

Finally after looking in on her daughter, she decided to go in. Sam was still sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to wake her, so she sat down beside the bed. After several minutes, Sam started to stir. When Sam opened her eyes, she looked around the room, as if trying to familiarize herself with who was there. "Hey Mom," she spoke.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Alexis asked her oldest daughter.

"I feel like I've been sleeping forever, I was so exhausted."

"Well, you've been through a lot honey,"

"Where's Jason?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure; he had some business to take care of."

Sam look questionably as she spoke, "Business?" and Sam remembered Jason leaving the room when he was talking to Carly, she heard him say something about Michael and Sam wondered what sort of crisis was happening. Just then, Alexis' phone rang.

"Sorry honey, I have to take this, it's your sisters." Alexis walked out of the room. "Hi honey,"

"Mom we just landed. Jason spoke to the pilot and he's going to meet us to take us to the hospital," Kristina explained.

"All right honey, you, Molly, and Danni be careful," Alexis spoke in her mothering voice.

As Jason arrived at the airport in his rented SUV, he hurried to meet the girls. He saw Kristina carrying Danni and Molly walking beside her. He was grateful for Sam's family. They were always so supportive and helpful. Jason was hoping that in time, he and Sam could take their girls to see the Quartermaine's. The few times Monica had seen Danni, she had been absolutely ecstatic. Jason had stayed away, because he feared Edward's agenda could harm his daughter, but he had learned from the Davis girls that nothing was more important than family. Jason smiled to himself as he got closer to Kristina, Molly, and Danni.

"Daddy!" Danni exclaimed as she inched to get down from Kristina and ran into Jason's arms. Jason reached down and lifted his little girl into his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Princess! I'm so glad you're here." Jason kissed his daughter's forehead as he looked to Molly and Kristina. "Thanks girls for bringing her here."

"You're welcome, Jason. We couldn't wait to see Mom and of course Sam. We've been so worried about her and the baby," Molly spoke a lot faster than Jason could comprehend and all she was saying began to get jumbled up.

"Her name is Bree, Aunt Molly," Danni interjected.

Jason laughed to himself. Danni was such a special part of his life. They walked to the SUV, but Jason handed Danni to Molly and asked her to distract her from seeing what he had in the vehicle. Molly and Kristina looked at each other strangely, but they knew not to question Jason. For the first few minutes as they drove, they listened to Danni asking questions about Sam and what she could and couldn't do. It had been hard on her while her mother was on bed rest. They were restricted to reading books and coloring and Danni was ready to have her mommy back. After a while, it was quiet and Jason changed the subject.

"Molly, Kristina, do you know what's going on with Sonny?" Jason asked in a concerned voice.

"Brenda left and my dad is going crazy. Brenda said Lucian wasn't safe and she wants a divorce," Kristina explained.

"Michael and Abby went to be with Uncle Sonny," Molly explained.

"Well Sonny loves Brenda, so this has to be hard on him. I can't be there, because I have to be here," Jason explained.

"Jason we know you can't be there for everyone and Sam, Danni, and Bree are your family. In fact Mom, Molly and I are going to let you guys alone for a while, but we're here," Kristina stated.

"I can't wait to see Mommy," a small voice interjected.

"You don't have to wait much longer, we're here," Jason announced.

After they parked in the garage, Alexis met them in the lobby. She had offered to take Kristina and Molly to the snack bar so that Jason and Sam could be alone with Danni. It was starting to get late, so Alexis knew their visit would be short.

"Hi Nanna," Danni said as Alexis pulled the three girls into a hug.

"Jason, the girls and I are going to get something to eat, so you and Sam can be with Danni. We'll be up in a little while."

"Thanks Alexis," Jason said as he grabbed Danni's hand. "All right princess, let's go see Mommy."

Sam had spent most of the day sleeping and she was getting tired of being in bed. Her mom had gone to the lobby to meet Jason and the girls and she couldn't wait to see Danni. She also wanted to go back to see Bree, but she knew that somehow she had to make Danni understand what was happening and that despite her world being turned upside down, that she was loved. She flipped through the evening news on TV and then a couple of magazines. She wondered what could be taking Jason so long. Her door was open and she heard her inquisitive little beauty coming down the hall asking her father a million questions. She assumed that Jason was relieved they reached her room when she heard the last question, "Well, how did Bree get into Mommy's belly, anyway?" Sam grinned, Danni was a smart little girl and they had learned to get very creative in answering her many questions.

"Hi baby girl," Sam said softly as she smiled at her daughter. Danni immediately forgot about her conversation with her father.

"Mommy, I missed you so much," she said as she ran over to the bed. Sam bent down to kiss her daughter, but she winced and grabbed her stomach because of the pain.

"Sorry Mommy," Danni said when she realized how much pain Sam was in.

Jason lifted his daughter up to the bed with Sam. Sam kissed her daughter's forehead and stroked her hair behind her ear. "All the pain seems to disappear when I get to see you. I missed you so much. I love you," Sam spoke as she kissed her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"Where's Bree?" Danni asked as she looked around the room. Danni expected to find her baby sister with her mother and she wasn't sure why the room didn't have a baby anywhere to be found.

Jason pulled a stool up to the bed next to Sam and Danni as he explained, "Well honey, Bree was born really early," Jason paused trying to find the words. He and Sam made eye contact as Sam winked at Jason and continued, "You know your little sister came before she was finished growing in mommy's belly, right?"

"Yes," the little girl was intrigued because she expected her baby sister to be with her mom and dad.

Jason looked to Sam who nodded as he finished, "Well Bree is in a special part of the hospital where they have machines that make it like mommy's belly and she has to stay there so she can grow big and strong."

"As big as me?" The little girl asked.

"No, just as big as she would have been when she was born," Jason answered.

"You know baby, you were born early and you had to stay in the special place called the NICU too, so your little sister wants to be just like you," Sam explained to her little girl who was very interested in the conversation.

"That's funny, she wants to be like me," Danni said grinning. It melted Sam's heart to have her daughter so close to her. Jason and Sam smiled at one another. They were scared for Bree, but having their girls in this world just felt right.

"You know Danni, kids aren't allowed in the NICU, but the nice nurse Linda said you could go meet Bree tonight," Jason explained.

Jason and Sam hadn't realized how much time had passed since Jason and Danni arrived until Alexis and the girls walked in.

"Don't you guys just look adorable," Molly exclaimed. "I want to document this," she said as she snapped a picture.

"Molly," Sam protested putting her hand in the air.

"Mommy, it's ok, you like looking at pictures," Danni said.

Everyone in the room laughed hysterically. The truth was that Jason and Sam loved having pictures of Danni and special events, but neither liked having THEIR picture taken.

Alexis and the girls stayed for a while, but they knew that Jason and Sam wanted to take Danni down to meet Bree.

"Ok, the girls and I are going to head to the hotel tonight. Jason, I have enough rooms for you and Danni to stay with us. We'll stop and see you guys tomorrow before we head back to Port Charles," Alexis announced.

"Thanks Alexis, Danni will sleep well there, but I'm not leaving Sam," Jason said.

"I'm not leaving Mommy either," the little girl said.

"Can we talk about that later, baby girl? You might like a nice hotel," Sam explained. Alexis, Molly, and Kristina kissed Sam and Danni. "Mom, can we let you know?" Sam asked.

"Sure honey, no problem. I just want to help in whatever way I can," Alexis said.

"Thanks, Mom. We really appreciate. Between me being so exhausted and everything happening so fast, Jason and I haven't made any decisions yet, " Sam said. She wondered if it was selfish for her to want Danni with her just for tonight. She knew that she and Jason needed to discuss how they were going to cope the next couple of months and she wasn't prepared to have that conversation in front of her mother.

Alexis, Molly and Kristina left and it was just the three of them. Sam was really looking forward to introducing Danni to Bree. She also had been waiting all day for Jason to take her back to the NICU.

"So are we going to that NICA, or what?" Danni asked as Sam and Jason grinned.

"Honey, it's called the NIC-U and I will get mommy a wheelchair," Jason said as he kissed Sam on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Mommy, why can't you walk?" Danni asked innocently.

"I am really sore from the surgery that they used when your sister was born and it hurts to walk," Sam explained.

Danni had her fingers in Sam's hair and moved them to her shoulder and down her arm. "It'll get better Mommy," the little girl reassured her.

"Maybe it already is," Sam said as she smiled at her daughter and started tickling her. There was laughter in the room that Jason heard in the hallway.

"You're having too much fun in here," he said as he walked in with the wheelchair. Jason lifted Danni down from the bed as she stood and watched her father lift her mother out of the bed and into the wheelchair.

"Daddy, you're strong," Danni commented.

"That's what Mommy tells me," Jason said under his breath. Sam heard it and she grinned as her chocolate eyes met his blue ones.

"Here baby, you can sit on my lap," Sam said as she patted her legs.

Jason lifted his little girl up, "Just be careful Danni," he said.

As they walked down the hall and got on the elevator, Danni asked several questions. Sam tried to explain what it was like when she was born and had to stay in the NICU. Sam was grateful that this time she had Jason there with her. Jason was thinking about how guilty he felt that he hadn't been there when Danni was born. It didn't matter this time. Sam, Danni, and Bree were getting his undivided attention.

Danni was amazed as they scrubbed in and prepared to enter the NICU. As they walked in, Sam showed Danni, the room where she was. Even though they had explained it to her, Danni didn't really understand how small the babies were. She didn't even have dolls that were that tiny. The talkative little girls blue eyes got really big as they walked through the corridor. As Sam held her little girl on her lap, she felt her daughters grip grow stronger on her hands. She rubbed her back soothingly.

When they arrived in Breanna's room, a new nurse was inside monitoring her vitals. "You must be this little one's family," she greeted.

"Jason Morgan, this is my wife Samantha and our daughter Danielle," Jason introduced his family as the nurse shook his hand.

"My name is Debbie. Linda and I are the primary care takers of Breanna," the nurse said, "She's had a good day."

"That's reassuring," Sam said as she looked over at her tiny baby breathing.

"She's responding well to all of her treatments, she just needs some time. She's already survived the most critical hours, her doctors are hopeful, but they'll update you tomorrow. I'm sure you'll want to spend some time with her, so I'll step outside," Debbie said as she exited the room giving Jason and Sam time alone with their daughters.

"Thank you," Jason said. Jason felt like they were living in a fishbowl since Sam had been in the hospital and he knew the next couple of months would not get better. He had calmed his "stonecold" persona, so as not to draw attention. Despite the fact that he'd give anything for his girls, he did not like being around so many people.

Jason pushed Sam and Danni closer to Bree. Danni still hadn't said a word, her eyes just stared at her sister in the incubator as her hands gripped her mother tightly. "What do you think baby girl?" Sam asked as she leaned down to look into Danni's face.

Danni didn't say anything, she just stared at Bree. "She's really tiny, but she's strong. She needs you to say prayers for her and to keep thinking about her. Do you think you can do that?" Sam asked.

Danni shook her head up and down, but still said nothing. Sam looked up at Jason and the two exchanged an eye gesture, both wondering what their little girl was thinking and if it was a mistake to bring her to the NICU. Jason knelt down so his blue eyes were staring at his daughter's blue eyes. "Princess, I know it's scary. Mommy and I brought you down here so you could meet your sister, but if you don't want to stay, we can go back to Mommy's room, ok?"

"What's all this stuff?" Danni finally asked.

Jason started to explain as he pointed to the machines and equipment which even overwhelmed he and Sam. "Well, this incubator helps your sister to stay warm so her lungs can develop. This machine helps her to eat, this one helps her to learn how to suck, and this one helps her to breath. Some of these are just monitors making sure she is ok. The nice nurses are watching Bree all the time, so that they know what she needs." When Jason was finished explaining, Danni reached her arms out, letting Jason know she wanted him to hold her. Jason picked Danni up and held her in his arms, then he pushed Sam closer, so she could touch the baby.

"Baby, it's ok for us to touch her and talk to her. It lets Bree know we love her and I know you love your baby sister," Sam explained. "You know that Breanna Faith. We're all here now and we love you. We have Faith you're going to grow to be big and strong just like your big sister Danni."

Danni smiled as she listened to Sam speak. She was still holding tight onto Jason's t-shirt, but hearing her mom talk made her feel a little bit better. Sam was concerned that Danni was too overwhelmed and she wasn't sure what to do. She looked to Jason for support, but Jason was stroking Danni's back and her hair. "Danni, do you want to touch her hand?" Jason asked.

"No thank you Daddy," she answered politely.

"It's ok, we don't want you to do anything you don't want to," Jason said.

"You know Danni, the next time you see Bree, she'll probably be a lot bigger and some of the wires and machines will be gone," Sam offered.

Sam gently kissed Bree's tiny fingers and Jason kissed his two fingers and touched Bree's hand. "Sleep tight, little angel," Sam said as Jason put Danni back on her lap and they exited the room.

"We're headed back upstairs, but please keep us posted," Jason asked Debbie as they walked out. The nurse motioned Jason into the room.

"You know, Mr. Morgan, I respect your privacy, but I've been watching your daughter and it's not unusual for siblings to be a little overwhelmed," the nurse offered, "just give her some time," she suggested.

"Thank you," Jason said.

"You haven't said much baby," Sam said while she and Danni waited on Jason.

"Mommy, I love you. Bree's going to be ok," Danni said as she looked up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

Sam's hormones were raging and the tears began to stream down her cheeks. She loved the joy her little girl could bring and wondered how even at her young age she seemed to have the right words.

Jason stepped out of the room to find Sam wiping her tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder lovingly. "Hey, it's going to be ok, we're in this together," Jason said.

"I know, I'm just so happy we have these AMAZING little girls in our life Jason," Sam said as her milk chocolate eyes met Jason's eyes.

Jason started to push Sam out of the NICU when they heard the dreaded words over the intercom. "Code blue in NICU 157."

Sam looked up at Jason. "Jason- that's Bree's room-," Sam exclaimed, but Jason was already running down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone, I've been a little busy, but hope to update as quick as I can. Somehow reviews motivate me to find time to write, so keep them coming. This chapter is a bit of a filler. I know where I want this story to go, but I keep getting stuck trying to get there. I think I could make days go on forever and ever just like on the show. Let me know what you'd like to see happen. Will Bree make it? How will Jason and Sam cope with life outside of Port Charles? How are Sonny's problems going to affect Jason and his ability to be there for Sam and the girls?**

Sam sat in the wheelchair holding Danni as Jason ran toward Bree's room. She took a deep breath, trying not to scare Danni, who was already overwhelmed with the baby and the NICU. She started to cry wishing there were a way to make all the pain and the stress go away.

"Mommy, why did Daddy run so fast? What's blue?" Danni asked.

"Daddy ran to check on your sister. Those are just the words doctors use," Sam tried to explain as vaguely as she could because she knew that Danni was already confused.

"Is Bree all right?" Danni asked.

"I'm not sure baby girl, but the doctors and the nurses are going to take good care of her," Sam told her daughter as she held her in her arms and ran her fingers through her hair.

As Sam held Danni close and comforted her, she wondered what was happening with Bree. Sam hadn't even gotten to hold her baby, but touching her felt like heaven. She prayed silently that whatever was happening down the hall, Bree would be ok.

Jason stood outside of the room as he watched the neonatologist, the charge nurse, Debbie, and other neonatal nurse practitioners work. He watched as they removed the tube that was connected to the ventilator and just like a well-oiled machine, they inserted a new tube. The medical staff acted quickly and Jason was amazed at the care that was taken of his tiny daughter. Jason's eyes began to well up as he thought about his petite baby lying there helpless and unaware of all the people working to save her life. Jason wondered how Sam was doing. He knew his wife couldn't take much more and he dreaded that Danni had witnessed all of this. Jason considered leaving Breanna's room and comforting Sam, but then he realized that she would want him with the baby.

After several minutes had passed, the neonatologist came out into the hallway. "Mr. Morgan, your daughter is going to be just fine, although we had a bit of a scare."

"What kind of a scare?" Jason asked.

"Well, babies in the NICU sometimes need extra help to breathe. Your daughter was connected to the ventilator (or breathing machine) via an endotracheal tube, a plastic tube placed into the windpipe through her nose. She was having difficulty breathing with this tube, so we had to switch to a tracheostomy, a plastic tube inserted directly into the trachea, that's connected to the ventilator on the other end. There are many different kinds of ventilators, but they all accomplish the same basic purpose: to help a baby breathe. Her vitals are good and the new tube is working nicely. You can go in with her if you'd like, but we have a team that will be with her for the next several hours, just in case."

"I left my wife and daughter inside the corridor, so I need to let them know what's going on. We'll be up in my wife's room. Can you keep us posted on any changes?" Jason asked. He wanted nothing more than to sit in Bree's room and stay with her, but he hated so many people. He also knew that Sam would need him.

"Absolutely," the doctor informed him. "I know this is your second baby in the NICU, but that doesn't make it easier. Please let us know if you have any questions."

"Thank you," Jason spoke. As he walked down the hall, the doctor's words stuck with him. He thought about how Sam must have felt when he was in Pentonville and she was there with Danni. Michael was like a son to him, and he knew that Sam had supported his decision, but he could never get back the time he lost. As he turned the corner, he saw Sam sitting there, comforting Danni and he was reminded how selfless she was, always putting the needs of others ahead of her own.

Jason knelt down to Sam's level and realized Danni had fallen asleep. He gently stroked Sam's hair. "She's ok. They had to switch the tube that was connected to the ventilator, but she's fine now." Jason explained as he kissed Sam's forehead. "I can take you down there if you want; either to check on Bree or talk to the doctor," Jason said as he rubbed his thumb over the tears on Sam's cheek.

"No Jason. Danni's wiped out and overwhelmed. I feel like she's been neglected lately. Let's take her up to my room. Bree's in good hands. Danni had to have the tube switched a few times while she was on a ventilator, so I know it's pretty routine, but the few minutes of code blue are scary to say the least."

"You're amazing, you know that," Jason said to her as he smiled and looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe that she was so calm despite the chaos surrounding their life.

"Well thank you, the NICU is like a roller coaster ride, so fasten your seatbelt," Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Speaking of a ride, let's get you back up to that room."

As they were riding in the elevator, Jason massaged Sam's shoulders gently, wishing he could massage away the pain and the worry as easily. "We still need to call Alexis," he said.

"Yes, my mother is only trying to help. Jase, do you think it's selfish for Danni to stay here with us, just for tonight?" Sam asked.

"Well let's see, our daughter has been shuffled between our friends and family for months. Tomorrow is her birthday. We've got clothes and a pull out sofa in your room. Not to mention the fact that she's out cold and sleeping comfortably in your arms- I'd say not selfish at all to keep her with us," Jason reassured her.

"Just for tonight, I just want to hold her in my arms," Sam said, still heartbroken she couldn't hold both her babies. "Jason, I was so scared when you took off, I didn't know what was going to happen. Danni clung to me even tighter and in that moment, all I remembered was how empty it felt to lose Lila. That can't happen again."

"Sam, it won't," Jason said quietly as he placed her hand in his for a moment until the elevator beeped.

The elevator reached the floor to Sam's room and they stepped off. Jason quietly pushed Sam down the hall knowing that she needed Danni there almost as much as Danni needed her. In the room, Jason stepped away from Sam and placed pillows and blankets on the sofa. He picked Danni up carefully from Sam's arms and placed her lovingly on the sofa. Sam smiled, just watching the care he took with their daughter made her heart soften, Jason had his little princess wrapped around his finger. He then moved back to Sam and despite no doctor or nurse, lifted her up and placed her in the hospital bed. "How's that?" He asked.

"Almost perfect," she answered.

"Just almost?" he questioned.

"Yeah it would be better if you did this," she said as she reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. It started slow and sensual, but quickly turned fiery and full of passion. The truth was that they both needed each other more than they realized.

Jason pulled away and looked over to Danni who was fast asleep. "I'm going to take this wheelchair back, then I'll see if I can move her here with you," Jason said.

"Now that would be pure perfection," Sam said.

"But first, you have to call Alexis," Jason said as he handed her the cell phone.

"Sure, give me the toughest job," Sam protested.

"She is your mother," Jason said walking out the door.

Sam dialed Alexis' cell and bit her bottom lip as she waited impatiently for her mother to pick up.

"Hello," Alexis answered.

"Hi mom, it's-" Sam started to tell Alexis about their evening, but Alexis jumped in.

"Honey, what's taken you so long, is something wrong?" her mother asked in a concerned voice.

"Mom, everything is fine now. Bree had a scare and they had to reinsert the tube to the ventilator," Sam explained.

"Oh no, while you were there?" Alexis asked.

"Well we were leaving the NICU when we realized something was wrong. Jason went back and I stayed with Danni," Sam explained.

"Oh honey how is she? Are you ready for me to come and get her?"

"Well Mom, to be completely honest, she is exhausted and sleeping on the sofa in here. I think she is overwhelmed by the NICU and Mom, she just needs me. I haven't been there for her," Sam explained feeling completely guilty for her older daughter.

"Sam, you've done all you can. It sounds like Danni is right where she needs to be and where you need her to be."

"Thanks for understanding."

"What about tomorrow?" Alexis asked.

"I want her here with us and then we'll figure it out," Sam pleaded with her mother to drop the issue, but Alexis continued.

"So you don't want Danni in school?"

"Mom, I hate when Danni misses school, but I am not sending her on a plane with you or anyone else until I've spent some time with her and reassured her that even though her world has been turned upside down, I love her and am here. I appreciate your help, but please don't ask again. Jason and I are doing what we think is best for our family," Sam was beginning to get annoyed.

"All right honey, just don't forget we're your family too," Alexis insisted.

"Mom, I could never forget that, we just need some time, just us," Sam pleaded.

"Just know that we love you. We'll probably fly out before you're awake, so we'll chat on the phone."

"Thanks Mom. Talk to you tomorrow," Sam said as she hung up the phone and sighed a very deep sigh, just as Jason walked into the room.

"So how'd Alexis take Danni staying here?" Jason asked.

"Well, I think deep down she understands, but you know Alexis the control freak. She's worried about Danni missing school. Jason, I don't like her missing school, but the look on her face tonight when we were with Bree, I just know she needs us," Sam spoke as Jason walked over, took his boots off and climbed in the bed beside her and she curled into his side.

"Sam, you're Danni's mother. You know what she needs. I think right now, that's you. Anyway, I have a little surprise for tomorrow."

"A surprise?" Sam looked confused.

"Well it is our daughter's 4th birthday, you didn't think I was going to forget. It is the first one I'll get to celebrate with her," Jason explained.

"Jason, 4 years ago, I was in this hospital. My mom, sisters, Maxie, and Spinelli, they were all here, but I couldn't have felt more alone," Sam spoke honestly.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel alone or as if you didn't matter," Jason said but Sam took her index finger and put it over his lips.

"Stop Jason. I knew Michael had to be protected. You did something few men would have done and I love you for it. And see, didn't it all work out?"

"It worked out, but who would have thought that last night before I went back to Pentonville we would have created a miracle," Jason wondered aloud.

"Well if I remember that night, which I do, even though I had next to zero chances of getting pregnant we improved the odds considerably," she said in a suggestive voice as Jason continued to hold her and stroke her arms.

"Sam you know I'd give anything to have been there the first 3 years of Danni's life," Jason explained.

"You were Jason, all the phone calls and letters. She knew you loved her."

"But she had you. You were her rock. You taught her so much and I just can't tell you how much that means to me. Now we have this different life and we're in this together. Bree is going to be just fine and we're going to go home with both of our girls before you know it."

"We've always been in this together." Sam paused momentarily looking over his shoulder to Danni lying there, " Jase, I'm worried about her on that sofa. If she wakes up, she's in a strange place-"

"All right, I'll move to the sofa and bring her over with you like I planned," Jason said.

"Well Danni's not very big and I love having your warm arms around me…is it selfish to want both of you close to me?" Sam asked nervously.

"I think I can arrange that," Jason said.

"I'd like that," Sam said shaking her head up and down and smiling at him.

When Jason picked Danni up, she woke up momentarily.

"Daddy?" she questioned.

"Shh princess, go back to sleep. You're staying with me and Mommy tonight," Jason said as he laid her in the hospital bed with Sam.

Sam and Danni were asleep quickly. As Jason lie to the side of the hospital bed, he watched them. Danni was curled up between Sam and the bedrail. Sam was comfortably lying in Jason's arms. Jason, very uncomfortable to say the least, was perfectly content just watching them sleep peacefully.

When the nurse came in to check on Sam, she kind of looked at Jason in a strange way. Then she smiled. "Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to check on the patient."

"She's out," Jason said.

"Good Night," the nurse said as she walked out. Jason realized that they probably looked a little funny in the hospital bed, but he loved his family so much and he knew he would do anything for them.

Jason had a restless night, but he expected that when he agreed to sleep in the hospital bed. Sam had to wake up a few times during the night. She had to pump breast milk and as loud as the pump was, Danni slept peacefully right through it.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was originally part of chapter 5, but it got kind of long, so I started a new chapter. That's why it was so quick to finish this one. Please keep letting me know what you'd like to see happen. I have fallen in love with Danni, LOL. Wish I could create a fictional character like her on the show.**

As the daylight beamed through the window, Sam opened her eyes to find Danni curled up in a ball near her stomach. She smiled, looking at her daughter, realizing that 4 years ago she had given birth to her. Danni was growing up quickly. She was a talkative, bouncy little girl who liked the adventurous side of life just like her parents. Sam turned to her left and looked up to see Jason sleeping next to her. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Good Morning," he said.

"It certainly is," she replied as she smiled and turned her body for another kiss. She moaned as Jason leaned down so his lips could meet hers. Sam felt Danni stirring and pulled away a little bit. She looked down and saw Danni opening her eyes.

"Good Morning Sunshine," she said to her daughter, "Happy Birthday, big girl," she said as she kissed Danni's cheek.

"Morning Princess," Jason said as he leaned over Sam's shoulder.

"Daddy, did we all sleep in the hospital last night?" Danni asked.

"We did," Jason answered.

"That's so silly," she said giggling. It was one of the sounds Sam loved most, to hear her daughter laughing and giggling with them.

Jason got up out of bed, stretched and put his boots on as he watched Sam stream kisses on Danni's cheek. He loved watching Sam with their daughter.

"Knock, knock," they heard a voice and turned toward the door. It was Alexis, Kristina, and Molly.

"Nanna!" Danni exclaimed.

"Mom, I thought you guys were headed back to Port Charles," Sam said.

"Well, we couldn't leave without coming by to wish Danni a happy birthday," Molly said as she walked past her mother carrying a balloon and a stuffed bear that had come from the gift shop.

Danni's eyes grew wide as Alexis, Molly, and Kristina walked over to her and each bent down to give her a kiss and Sam a hug.

"Your real birthday present is at home, but we found this to brighten your day," Molly said handing Danni the stuffed bear and tying the balloon around her wrist. "The bear is a big sister too, see the button she's wearing?" Molly asked as she pointed to the button the bear was wearing.

"Yes Aunt Molls," Danni said.

"What do you say?" Sam whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Nanna and Krissy and Molly," Danni said politely.

"You're welcome sweetheart. We love you," Alexis said.

"I'm going to go get some coffee and hot chocolate," Jason said having watched them.

"I'll go along to help," Kristina offered.

"Me too," said Molly.

"Hey guys, I want to go too," Danni said as she started to move away from Sam and closer to the edge of the bed.

"OK, I'll help you with your shoes," Kristina offered as Sam grabbed a brush and started pulling her long brunette hair back into a ponytail.

"All ready," the little girl said.

Jason grinned, "Let's go, we'll get some food too."

After Jason left with the girls, Alexis moved closer and sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

"She seems good this morning," Alexis said referring to Danni.

"Yeah Mom, she just woke up, but she seems to be herself. I don't know maybe last night was just too much. You should have seen her speechless and staring at Bree. She didn't even want to touch her. At first Mom, it reminded me of Kristina when I, when I-"

"When you shot Diego?" Alexis answered.

"Mom, she was just so overwhelmed and I felt horrible for putting her in that situation and then we had that scare and all I could think was how I put Danni into a situation where she may see something horrific."

"You know as a Mom, you always question what you choose, but if she hadn't gone down, she may not have understood what Bree's condition was like," Alexis explained.

"Jason and I are going to keep her here for a while," Sam said.

"I understand, but you and Jason can not do this all alone, please ask for help when you're ready."

"We will."

The voices in the hall let them know that the girls and Jason had returned. They walked in carrying drinks, sandwiches, muffins, and scones.

"We brought a little bit of everything," Kristina said.

The Davis girls enjoyed a few minutes with Jason, Sam, and Danni as they ate the food.

"Girls, we really must get going," Alexis said.

Alexis, Kristina, and Molly gave Danni and Sam hugs and kisses and thanked Jason for breakfast. Alexis made Sam promise she and Jason would call if anything changed and if they needed help. When Alexis and the girls left, Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy to be with Sam and his girls.

After they finished eating, Jason helped Danni get dressed and pulled some of the toys she had brought out of her bag. They set Danni up on the sofa in the hospital room. The nurses had been in to check on Sam and were amazed at how well she was doing after the c-section. They cleared her to start walking around the hospital and to wear comfortable clothes instead of a hospital gown. When the last nurse left, Jason walked over to Sam.

"Jase- I need to get a shower and I want to go see Breanna," she said.

"Ok, I'll stay with Danni and then maybe we can switch."

"I guess we'll have to get used to this two kid thing," Sam said.

Jason chuckled.

Sam got a shower and went down to see Bree. Jason stayed in Sam's room and read stories to Danni. Even though Jason didn't talk much, he always answered his daughter's questions and she asked a lot of them. As he was helping her remove the "I'm a big sister" button from her bear and put it on her shirt, she asked, "Daddy when will Bree get to leave that dark place?"

"I'm not sure, she has to grow bigger and stronger first. Were you scared to be there, because it was dark?"

"Yes."

"Well you know Mommy's tummy is dark, so the rooms are dark to make Bree think she's still in Mommy's tummy."

"Oh," Danni said, accepting Jason's answer.

"Mommy and I are going to take turns going to see Bree, so you can stay here. Kids your age aren't supposed to go down there very often."

"I like being with you here," Danni said.

Sam spent time with her tiny infant. It was the first time she had been alone with her. She knew Jason would laugh, but she sang lullabies to Bree and touched her fingers. She was happy to see that Bree was doing well on the ventilator. The neonatologist had a good report too. Bree needed time to grow, but otherwise, she was healthy.

After the doctor left, Sam talked to her tiny daughter. "Did you hear that angel? The doctor says you're doing well, you just need a little time. I'm going to go with your big sister, but Daddy will be down to see you soon." Sam gently kissed her daughters fingers. She thanked the staff for taking great care of their baby and headed back up to her room.

When Sam returned, she found Jason lying on the sofa with a book and Danni was sitting on his chest. Jason was sound asleep and Danni was looking through the pages of the book, telling her own story.

"Hey baby girl, did you play your daddy out?" she asked.

"He fell asleep, so I started telling him a story," she explained.

Sam laughed as she walked over. She still couldn't pick Danni up, so she pulled a stool up beside the sofa.

"What would Daddy do without you to take such good care of him?" she asked.

"You would have to take care of him all by yourself."

Sam chuckled, "That would be hard. I went to see Bree just now."

"Is it still dark there?" Danni asked.

"It is, but the doctor said it will help Bree to get bigger and stronger."

Sam talked to Danni for a few minutes and she realized her daughter was scared because the NICU was dark, Bree was tiny, and there were lots of wires and machines. Sam promised Danni that she would only take her back when Bree was bigger.

Jason woke up and smiled as he noticed Sam and Danni talking softly. He had heard part of the conversation, but hadn't opened his eyes. Danni seemed to be getting more comfortable with the situation at the hospital.

He opened his eyes wide and moved his eyebrows. "I must have been tired," he said.

"Must have been. We got some good news from the neonatologist," Sam said as she continued to explain what the doctor said. Danni was playing with her fingers.

"That's good. I want to go check on Bree and then I have to go run some errands. I could use a helper," he said.

"I could be a helper," Danni said.

While Jason was with Bree, Sam stayed with Danni. She was trying to teach her how to tie her shoes and Danni was very determined to learn something new. They sat on the sofa and practiced over and over. Sam couldn't quite remember, but she told her something about a bunny going around a tree and through a burrow, which she thought was pretty funny.

Jason spent some time with Bree. He even managed to take the book about Africa down and started reading to her about giraffes. Jason was heading Sam's room from the NICU when he received a call from Port Charles.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Gracious greetings Stonecold and congratulations on the newest child with the Goddess"

"Thank you Spinelli, what's wrong?"

"Well Stonecold, I wish the Jackal could report that all is well in Port Charles, but all is not. Mr. Sir has not taken the news of the divine one's departure shall we say well. He is vulnerable and McCall and Jackal have discovered some trouble,"

"Trouble for who?"

"I fear trouble for all associated with Mr. Sir in a business sense and a personal sense," Spinelli explained.

"Spinelli, I've been out of the business, but I've been trying to help Sonny with a little issue," Jason stated.

"Look Stonecold. I know you are busy with Fair Samantha and the little ones, but I fear all of you as well as the Valcary and young Michael, Morgan, and Josslyn are in great danger."

"Spinelli, do you think you could explain," Jason asked.

"Well I have reason to believe that a rival family, located in Baltimore know that you and Fair Samantha are there. They also have knowledge that Mr. Sir is vulnerable. I would suggest you put guards on Fair Samantha and the little ones, just to be safe."

"Thanks Spinelli, I'll see what I can do. I'll try and talk to Max and Milo about Sonny."

Jason hung up the phone and sighed. He needed some more information, but in the last few months, he had been finding the lines of the legal and illegal business starting to blurr. He feared for his family. He wondered if the family in Baltimore would do anything to harm his family. After all, he wasn't a Corinthos, but everyone knew he was loyal to Sonny. Jason decided to wait and gather some more information. He decided not to tell Sam.

When Jason arrived back to Sam's room, he found Danni asleep on the sofa and Sam was dosing off as well. He walked in and grabbed the back of Sam's head and gently kissed her forehead.

"Hey," he said.

"She may be 4, but afternoon naps are still a must," Sam said.

"Huh," Jason said. "Listen I picked up a little something for her yesterday while I was out. I want to try and get a little cake or cupcakes for her birthday."

"She'd love that Jason," Sam said as she touched his arm, "What did you get?" She asked.

"Well you'll just have to be surprised too," Jason said.

"Jason, you know she wanted to go with you."

"I know Sam, but won't we all enjoy her birthday more if she's had a nap."

"Very true," Sam said. "How's Bree?"

"No changes, things still look good, it's just going to take time." Jason said.

"Hey, I met another Mom down there today and she was telling me about some condos within walking distance that are really reasonable and will rent on a short term basis. We don't want to stay camped out here all the time." Sam said as she handed Jason the card from her pocket with the contact info. "It would be good to try and connect with other parents who have babies in the NICU, there may even be other siblings."

"I'll check it out," Jason said as he kissed Sam on the cheek. "Get some rest." He left. Jason spent the afternoon picking up some goodies for Danni's birthday and then he checked on the temporary condo and put a security deposit on it. After that, he went down to the Harbor where the warehouses were to check on the rival family Spinelli was referring to. They, in fact, were in Baltimore, but Jason didn't have much more information, so he called Spinelli and a few of the guys and asked them to check into it. Jason put additional guards on Carly and her children, but he wanted to protect his family. He also didn't want to worry Sam. The NICU was extremely secure, so he knew Bree would be safe. He planned to stay with Danni and Sam as much as he could until he knew more. The last thing Jason wanted was for Sam to have one more thing to worry about.

When Jason returned, he came into the hospital room to find both Sam and Danni asleep in Sam's bed. Jason brought the small cake he had gotten and some balloons into the room and set them up. He then went down to the SUV to get the presents he had chosen for Danni, as well as one he had for Sam. When he came back, he was carrying a shopping bag full of wrapped presents in one hand and in the other hand, he had a ribbon tied around Danni's special gift. He left the special gift in the hall because it wasn't wrapped. Jason walked in to find Sam and Danni awake and out of bed.

"Daddy, look there are balloons here!" she cheered.

"And look over here there's even a princess cake that says, Happy 4th Birthday Danielle," Jason said as he took her hand and led her over to where he had the cake and four candles.

"That's me," she said.

"Baby, we're going to have a party with our family and friends soon, but today on your real birthday you, Daddy, and I are going to celebrate, just our family," Sam explained

"What about Bree?" Danni asked.

"Well Bree can't leave the NICU, so it's just going to be the 3 of us," Jason said.

"Yay!" Danni said, "We've been doing some silly things in the hospital," she commented.

"Well, when somebody you love is in the hospital, sometimes you just have to take the celebration to them," Sam said as she winked at Jason. Both were remembering the Christmas they spent in the hospital as well as other times.

"Let's see what's in this bag?" Jason asked as he handed her a wrapped present. "This is from Mommy and I."

Danni carefully opened the first present to find some books and some music CDs. "Wow! These are my favorite. Thank you. I love reading and singing with you Mommy and Daddy!"

Next Jason handed her a small box. Danni opened it to find a necklace with her birthstone, a diamond. Sam's eyes got wide as she noted the beautiful necklace, "That's very pretty sweetie, let me put that on you."

As Sam put the necklace on Danni, she explained to her that it was special because it was her birthstone and she could only wear it for special occasions.

"Before we do your last birthday present, I have one for Mommy from us," Jason explained.

"Is it Mommy's birthday too?" Danni asked.

"No, but Mommy made it possible for you and Bree to have birthdays, so we're giving her this," Jason answered.

"Jason, you shouldn't have- really-" Sam started, but as she opened it tears came to her eyes. It was a necklace, but Jason was notorious for choosing necklaces. "It's beautiful," she said through the tears as she found a gold necklace with three angels on it. Two angels had diamonds and the third had Citrine, the birthstone for November . "Danni, these angels represent each of my babies. There's one for you and Bree and this one is for your big sister Lila."

"She's in heaven," Danni said.

"That's right baby, she's our angel in heaven, always looking down on us, helping us find our way, and keeping us safe," Sam explained as she wiped a tear off her cheek and reached up to hug Jason. "Thanks baby," she whispered in his ear.

Jason helped Sam put the necklace on and Danni was smiling from ear to ear, she loved watching her parents.

Jason pulled two more packages out of the bag and handed them to Danni.

"There's more? Thank you," she said.

Danni opened her presents and she found a helmet in the first box. She wasn't sure why she was getting a helmet, but she asked Jason to put it on her. As he helped, he asked her what she thought she may need a helmet for and she couldn't think. Danni opened the next present and found some child-sized keys. She was really confused. "What are the keys for?" Danni asked.

"What do you think?" Jason asked.

Sam caught on to Jason's surprised and mouthed the words, "Perfect" to him. Jason walked out in the hall and came in carrying a Pink child-sized Harley Motorcycle.

Danni's mouth opened very wide and her eyes were gigantic. "Wow! My own motorcycle!" she screamed so loud that Jason and Sam were sure the whole hall heard her.

"Shh. Honey." Sam gestured.

Danni walked over and got on the motorcycle. "Now I have one just like you," she said to Jason who walked over to show her how it worked.

After Danni had spent some time with her new toys and Jason and Sam spent some time reminiscing, the nurses came in to check on Sam. Sam then went down to visit Bree. When she returned, she and Jason sang Happy Birthday to Danni and they enjoyed a late dinner and some cake. Danni fell asleep on the sofa and Jason and Sam were in her hospital bed lying in one another's arms. They talked about their past, present, and future and promised that no matter what came next, they'd be in it together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. It's been a while, but I've been really busy. I also added a bit more to my other story, Where the Heart Lives. Time has picked up a bit, but Bree is still in the hospital. Jason and Sam are doing the best they can for their kids. Please comment/review. Thanks **

It was now the end of May and it had been five weeks since Breanna Faith Morgan had made her entrance into the world. For Jason and Sam, it had been a rough 5 weeks. A week after their little angel was born, Sam was discharged from the hospital. She had prepared herself to leave without her tiny infant, but when the time came, she had difficulty. The doctors and nurses encouraged her to get as much rest as she could and to spend some time with her older daughter. They assured her that Bree would be in excellent care and that she could visit her whenever she wanted. Sam visited the NICU for several hours each day. She talked and sang to Bree and touched her tiny fingers. She couldn't wait for the day she would be able to hold her infant. There were a few times when her breathing had temporarily stopped or become irregular with the ventilator, which alarmed Sam and Jason. They knew their baby's lungs were very fragile and that every breath she was able to take, even with the ventilator was truly a miracle. When Sam couldn't sleep at night, she'd visit her daughter in the NICU.

Jason helped Sam to leave her baby in the hospital as they moved into a nearby condo temporarily. He stayed by Sam's side. Alexis would make the trip to Baltimore on Monday evenings and take Danni back to Port Charles for preschool until Thursday, when she would return her to be with Jason and Sam. Jason had additional guards put on Alexis when she had Danni. Even though Alexis questioned the guards, Jason said they were just a precaution. Jason hadn't told Sam what Spinelli had uncovered.

Danni had not asked to see Bree since that first night in the NICU and she told Jason that she was really scared of "the dark place." Sam and Jason didn't want to force her to visit the NICU if she wasn't ready. They decided to give their little girl time to adjust to all the changes in her life.

That Thursday afternoon, Sam sat by her daughter's incubator as she watched her fight for each breath. Tears came to her eyes as she watched her tiny baby struggle. Jason had gone out to make a call. Sam had tried to remain as strong as she could, but sitting there alone watching her daughter struggle to breathe, it was too much. She gently bent down as a tear fell on her baby's fingers. She kissed her fingers and prayed silently that her baby girl would be home with them soon. "Mommy loves you angel," she said before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Mrs. Morgan," Linda said as she noticed Sam walking quickly out of the NICU.

Sam didn't want the kind nurse to see her upset, but she didn't want to be rude, so she turned around to face the woman. Linda pulled Sam into a hug when she saw how upset she was.

"I'm sorry, today is just a rough day," Sam said as she pulled away through the tears.

"Bree is growing, she's gaining weight and all she needs is a little bit of time," Linda said to her.

"I know she's doing well, and this would be 30 weeks, so she needs more time, but I still worry about her," Sam explained.

"Well you're her Mom, you're allowed to worry, but remember you're human and sometimes we all need a break. Bree knows you love her even if you can't be here every moment of every day. She also doesn't expect you to be strong all the time, none of us do" Linda said.

"I'm just going to step out for a minute into the waiting area, I'll be back before I leave the hospital," Sam said as she smiled at Linda. Sam had grown to love the nurse who spent most of her time with Bree. She also found that she was very easy to talk to and genuinely a part of their extended family.

As Sam stepped out of the NICU corridor, she found Jason on the other side of the doors ready to be buzzed in. He immediately noticed her tear-stained cheeks and held out his arms. Sam settled into them. She placed her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. Jason's chin rested above Sam's head. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked as he held her in his arms.

"Hormones," Sam chuckled as she pulled away. "I don't know Jason. We've been blessed with two little girls and Bree is growing, it's just watching her struggle and fight for every breath. It just made me think about what could happen and it scares me more than anything," she said honestly.

Jason took Sam's hand and led her down the hall to an empty area where there was a bench. He sat down on the bench and pulled Sam into his lap. "Hey, I want you to know that I'm right here and we're going to be here for both of our little girls, no matter what," he said to her before kissing her forehead.

"I know that Jason, but I can't stop thinking about Bree in there fighting and poor Danni flying back and forth. Why does it always have to be so complicated?" she asked as she took his hand in hers and used her thumb and index finger to play with his wedding ring.

"We never did like things to be boring," Jason said smiling, "Look you've been here nonstop and you're exhausted. We have a few hours before Alexis will be here with Danni, let's try and relax," Jason suggested.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Sam asked.

"I think that we can have an early dinner at the condo and Bree will be fine," Jason said.

Sam took a deep breath. "Ok, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, let me go in and say goodbye and let Linda know where to find us."

Jason and Sam walked back into their daughter's room and said goodbye to her together. Linda reassured them that everything would be fine and that she would contact them if there were any changes. For the first time in a while, Sam felt a sense of peace as she walked out of the hospital holding Jason's hand. It was nice to be together even if for a few hours.

"I'm starving," Sam confessed.

"I asked if you wanted something from the hospital cafeteria," Jason said.

"I lied. Sorry," she answered.

"I was thinking maybe we could stop and pick up some Chinese," Jason suggested.

"You must have read my mind," Sam said. She was starting to feel more relaxed already.

Jason and Sam picked up some Chinese and walked back to their condo. Even though it was one floor, the condo reminded both of them of the Penthouse they shared before Jason went to Pentonville. While Sam got some napkins, Jason arranged the food on the coffee table.

"Just like old times," she said as she walked in to join him.

The couple enjoyed their dinner and Jason even caught Sam smiling a few times. When they had finished eating, Jason pulled Sam into his lap.

"I know this hasn't been easy since you've been in the hospital and then Bree was born and it's gotten more complicated having our family split up. You know I can't really picture things, but let's try for moment, close your eyes" he said as he turned his head to see that she had obliged.

"Ok here goes," Sam said with a laugh.

"Alright, let's pretend it's a year from now," he said.

"A year from now, let's pretend it's summer," Sam started, "I'd like to be on a beach,"

"In Hawaii," he added.

"Ok Hawaii. Danni is building a sandcastle with you Jason. Bree and I are sitting on a towel watching. Bree is giggling saying DaDa,"

"And you're looking so beautiful that I could~,"

"Stop Jase. Focus on the girls. Danni, being the stubborn little girl that she is gets frustrated with you, so I pass Bree on to you and go help Danni."

"I can see her doing that," Jason said.

"I guess it doesn't matter what we're doing. As long as we're enjoying the simple pleasures of life," she said opening her eyes to find Jason staring into her chocolaty brown eyes.

"Sam, I can't wait to do that with Bree and Danni and so much more, hang in there. It'll all be worth it," Jason said.

Sam turned in his lap. "How could I have been so lucky to marry you? You always know exactly what to say," she said as she turned her body and pressed him down to the floor. Sam was now on top of Jason and her lips came crashing down on his. As their lips met for a sensual kiss, Jason moved his hand down her body and under her shirt. His hands roamed to her breasts. He loved how full they were, especially since she was breastfeeding. They were so sensitive, it caused Sam to moan. His lips moved to her neck and both throbbed with need as she cried out, "Mmm Jason." Sam could feel Jason's erection pressing against her stomach as he continued to massage her breasts. She reached down and touched her through his jeans and he let out a husky growl. She then unbuttoned his jeans and began to unzip them. It had been months since they had been able to make love. Even if the couple had been able to find some alone time, it was still too soon after the c-section. It felt so good for both of them to be exploring one another.

Unexpectedly, they heard the key in the door. Shockingly for them, the door opened and Sam and Jason sat up quickly. Sam's hair was a mess and Jason had managed to unclasp her bra, so her breasts were loose. Jason zipped and buttoned his pants as they turned to face the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Danni exclaimed as the innocent little girl quickly came in unaware of what her parents had been doing.

"Hello," Alexis said in her mom voice as Sam rolled her eyes a bit.

"Hi Princess," Jason said, as his daughter walked over to where he and Sam were now seated on the floor. He shoved Sam's bra under the couch and felt like a teenager having been caught by his parents. He and Sam were adults, but they always seemed to be interrupted.

"Hey baby girl, we missed you sooooo much. We're glad you're here early," she said as she pulled Danni into her lap and started streaming kisses over her face and neck.

"Me and Nana wanted to surprise you at the hospital," Danni said.

"Nana and I," Alexis corrected.

"Yes. Nana and I. Mommy I'm ready to see Bree again," Danni said excitedly.

Jason and Sam exchanged glances with one another.

"You are? That's great," Jason said in a questionable voice as Danni easily moved from Sam's lap to his.

"I need to go see Bree," Danni explained to Jason.

Sam exchanged glances with her mother. Alexis had a confused look on her face as she mouthed, "wait until you hear why." Sam looked into her daughter's blue eyes as she brushed her brunette hair out of her face, "Danni, why do you need to go see Bree?"

"Mommy she has to get this," Danni said as she got up and went to her bag. She pulled out what looked like a card. Sam thought it was so sweet that Danni had made a card for her baby sister.

"It's for you, Daddy, and Bree," the little girl explained.

Sam saw the card was in an envelope. Her daughter handed it to her and asked her to open it first. On the outside of the card, there were kids that Danni had colored. It said Mommy, Daddy, and Bree on the front. Sam opened the inside and she started to cry as she realized what her daughter had made in school. "Baby this is beautiful," she said.

"So can you all come?" she asked. "Mommy I want my whole family there."

"What is she talking about?" Jason asked.

It took a moment, but Sam pulled herself together. "Well it seems we have ourselves a graduate," she explained.

"We do?" Jason said questionably.

"Next Sunday is my preschool graduation. I get to wear a special hat and a gown. I need a pretty dress too. Can you and Mommy and Bree come?" she asked as she looked into Jason's eyes.

Alexis stood there feeling as if she was interrupting a moment more intimate than her daughter and Jason when she and Danni walked in. She walked through the living room and back to the bedroom where Danni was sleeping so that she could unpack the girl's bag. As a mother, she knew this was going to be so hard for Sam. Alexis didn't know what Sam would do. It was an important day for her big girl, but Sam's little tiny girl needed her so much. "It's just not fair to them," she mumbled to herself as she unpacked the clothing Danni had in her bag.

After her mom had walked out, Sam hesitated trying to find the words. It was Jason who spoke first. "Danni, we love you so very much and we are so proud of you. We want our whole family to be there. Bree will still be in the hospital, but we'll take lots of pictures," Jason tried to reassure his daughter as he looked over at his wife who was unsure how to respond. The hospital was so far away from their home. She didn't want to leave Bree, but she didn't want to let Danni down either. Jason knew exactly what Sam was thinking. Sam had been the one that hadn't missed one single moment of Danni's life. While Jason was in prison, she devoted every minute of every day to that little girl, but now they had two little girls to think about.

Then the words that Sam spoke shocked Jason. But Sam thought about the woman who had given her strength at the hospital earlier that day. "Danni, your Daddy and I would LOVE to be there," she said with a smile on her face.

They both sandwiched Danni in between them for a hug. Jason and Sam paused for a kiss. As they pulled away Sam looked into Jason's eyes knowing that she had surprised him with her answer. "Why don't you go check on Nana?" Sam said. "I'll bet she wants to visit Bree before she heads back to Port Charles."

"You amaze me," Jason said as he looked into Sam's brown eyes.

"With that answer, I amazed myself. I just couldn't say no to her, then I thought about Linda and something she said today and I knew I had to be there for Danni," Sam said.

"We'll make it work," Jason said as he stood up and then reached down to pull Sam up.

"Jase- do you think Danni really is ready to visit the NICU again?" Sam asked.

"I don't think we should push her, but if she's ready we should take her," he said.

Alexis and Danni walked out of the bedroom together. Jason was starting to clean up the Chinese boxes.

"Hey Danni, would you like something to eat and then maybe go see your sister?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy, but you and mommy are silly you're supposed to eat at the table," she said.

"You're right Danni, why don't you and Daddy take the food into the kitchen so you can eat and we can head over to the hospital," Sam said, "Mom do you want any Chinese?"

"No thanks," Alexis answered.

After Jason and Danni walked out of the room, Alexis pulled Sam into a hug.

"Honey, how are you really doing?" Alexis asked.

"Mom, I really don't know. My emotions are all over the place. I had to get out of the NICU today and I feel guilty, but I think it helped a bit. I love Bree and I want to be there for her, but Danni needs me too. We'll go to her graduation," Sam said.

"Honey, you're a great Mom and sometimes Moms need a break too. I'm just sorry we interrupted you and Jason, you guys probably haven't had much alone time lately," Alexis said.

"No, our alone time has been pretty non-existent, but it was worth it to see Danni," Sam explained as she bent down and retrieved her bra from under the couch and hid it under her shirt. Her mother knew exactly what she was doing. "Let me go freshen up, so we can head to the hospital," Sam said.

Alexis chuckled. "Sam you're a grown woman and just because you're a mom doesn't mean you don't have other needs. I'm going to head on over to visit the NICU and I'll see you all there in a few."

"Thanks Mom for everything. We love you," Sam said.

At the hospital, Alexis visited her granddaughter first so that Jason and Sam would have some time alone to prepare Danni. Alexis also needed to get back to Port Charles. There was a lot going on that Jason and Sam didn't know about and Alexis hoped they could keep it from them while they visited briefly for Danni's graduation.

When Jason and Sam arrived at the hospital, they knew Alexis was already in Bree's room and that with them too there would be too many people, but they didn't think it would matter just this time. The nurses and staff had gotten to know them and were actually pretty flexible. They walked down the hallway. Jason was carrying Danni in his arms and holding Sam's hand. They stopped to "scrub in." Danni was trying her best to be brave as Sam scrubbed her fingernails and helped her to put on a mask. "We don't want your sister to get any germs that may make her sick," Sam explained.

"Mommy, when will Bree get to leave the hospital?" Danni asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Bree is getting stronger every day and hopefully by this summer she'll be ready to come home," Sam hoped her words were truthfully what would happened. She knew her baby was making progress on every milestone and prayed it wouldn't be too long.

Jason was pretty quiet as he watched his wife and his daughter. He couldn't stop staring at Sam and smiling. He was grateful for everything they had in their lives and knew that he would stop at nothing to keep his family safe. There hadn't been any immediate threats, but in the last five weeks, Jason had really tuned everyone, even Carly, out to focus on Sam, Danni, and Bree. It felt pretty good. He smiled as they walked over to the doors to be buzzed in.

"Danni, when we go in, Bree is still going to be in a dark room. There are lots of wires to help her, but don't be afraid. Daddy and I are with you," Sam explained as she held her daughter's hand over the gloves.

"I know Mommy," the little girl said simply causing Sam to look at Jason with a smile. She felt so blessed to have Jason and her little girls.

When they got to Bree's room, they found Alexis talking to her. She was telling Bree how much everyone in the family wanted to meet her. "She's really growing," Alexis said to Sam as they walked in.

"Yes, she is Mom. She's almost 3 pounds already," Sam said, "As soon as her lungs are developed and she's off the ventilator, we'll be able to hold her."

While Alexis was talking to Sam, Jason knelt down next to Danni as they stood away from Bree's incubator. "I bet if you look really close, Bree's smiling because she knows her big sister is here," Jason said.

"Really?" Danni asked.

"Sure. Even if she can't talk yet, we know she's been waiting to see you again," Jason explained.

Sam had been partially listening to Danni and Jason as she was speaking to Alexis. She walked over and knelt down next to Danni, who was still standing pretty far away from Bree. "I'll bet Bree's been wondering about you. She likes when Daddy and I visit her, but she really wanted her big sister," she explained.

Alexis knew that this was a moment that Jason and Sam probably wanted to share privately with their daughter, so she said goodbye and gave hugs and kisses and she left. She had a little over a week to figure out how she was going to get things together in Port Charles, so Jason and Sam didn't have more to worry about.

Sam pulled a stool up to the incubator and asked Danni if she wanted to sit. At first, she said no, but after a while she warmed up. Jason and Sam were very honest with their four year old and answered all of her many questions. Danni even talked to Bree and told her all about her upcoming preschool graduation and how she wished Bree was big enough to come. Before they left the room, Danni had touched Bree's fingers and that pleased Jason and Sam. After they had all said good night to Bree, they walked out of the NICU.

"Danni, you are such a big girl. We are so proud of you," Sam said.

"And I bet you made your little sister very happy," Jason said.

Danni grinned from ear to ear. "I was scared before, but not no more," she said.

Later that night, after Danni had gone to bed, Jason and Sam sat on the couch and discussed how they were going to get to Port Charles the following Sunday. After talking with Jason and realizing that she couldn't do everything, Sam reluctantly called Maxie.

"Hello," Maxie answered.

"Hey Maxie, it's Sam"

"Hi Sam, how's Breanna doing?"

"She's good, she's growing, but it'll just take time,"

"That's good. How are you holding up? Has Jason been there for you because Spinelli hasn't heard from him and he seems to not be returning calls."

Sam was a little shocked. She thought Jason had been in touch with people back home. "It's just been really busy. We're trying to visit the baby and keep life normal for Danni, which is actually why I called. I have a favor."

"Anything Sam."

"Maxie, Danni is graduating from preschool next weekend and she needs a dress. It's been so long since I've been home, I don't think any of hers from last year will fit. Nothing too extravagant though. Do you think you could help find her one?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to! You know fashion is my expertise. I already have the perfect one in mind—" Maxie continued to ramble, but Sam cut her off.

"Thanks so much we really appreciate it. Jason and I are coming to Danni's graduation next Sunday, probably just for the day, we'd love to get our family and friends together afterwards to celebrate."

"Good Luck with that," Maxie said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in a concerned voice.

The blonde recalled the conversation she had with Alexis a few weeks prior. Alexis demanded Maxie not tell Sam and Jason about what was happening. "Oh, I just mean that everyone is so busy and life's crazy. Good Luck getting everyone together. Sam I gotta go, Kate needs me to finish these layouts ASAP. I'll get Danni a dress, ok,"

And with that Maxie ended the conversation and hung up the phone. "That was weird," she said to Jason.

"What?" he asked.

"Maxie said good luck getting everyone together and then she basically hung up when I asked her about it," Sam explained.

"That's Maxie. I'll never understand her," Jason said.

Sam chuckled, but she still knew something was off. She was too exhausted to deal with it tonight. Jason slid over closer to her on the couch and picked her up to move her onto his lap. She was sitting with her legs across his legs and he had one arm under her legs. He used the other hand to caress her face.

"It's been a long day and I think you're tired and we need some rest," he said as he lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I think I'd like that very much," she said as he bent down and his lips met hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone, thanks for the reviews and comments. I'd really like to know what you'd like to see next. I have about 3-4 ideas in my head, so let me know what you think should happen. I'm putting some questions at the end of this chapter. I also wanted to note a few things. Jason was in Pentonville for 4 years. From the time before Sam got pregnant with Danni until she was just a little over 3 years old. (Danni was conceived while Jason was out helping catch Franco. In my mind it happened after they played Dominoes). Kristina is only 19 and Molly is about 13. I needed them to stay close to their age now for this story. Most everything else is like General Hospital. Jake is alive and he's Jason's son. Jason doesn't see him, but has considered a relationship. Liz has been wishy washy and then Sam found out she was pregnant with Bree. Aiden goes to preschool with Danni. This chapter is a little short, but please review to help me narrow down what you'd like to see next.**

Sam left the living room and went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Jason stopped to check on Danni, as one or both of them always did. He opened the door to her bedroom slightly to find her sleeping. He stood there for a moment and watched her little chest rise and fall as she breathed in her sleep. He smiled to himself thinking about how wonderful it was to have two beautiful daughters and a fantastic wife. He closed the door and tried to be a quiet as he could, but it made some noise. He stood outside for a few seconds and heard Danni stir, but she didn't wake up.

He came in to find Sam sitting up in the bed, she smiled at him.

"She's out," he said.

"I figured she would be. We're all exhausted. It's a lot for her to go back and forth like that Jase."

"I know. I wish there was another way," he admitted.

"Nnnnna-no, don't so that Jason. We're doing the best we can," Sam said as he walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She grabbed his arm as he walked away and into the bathroom.

It had been a long day and Alexis was exhausted from traveling to Maryland with her granddaughter. Despite everything that was going on around her, she was determined that her eldest daughter and her family would be happy and that meant taking care of getting Danni to school and back to Maryland to be with Jason and Sam. At the airport, she found her way to her car. She hated that Sonny's jet was unavailable, but knew it was better this way. She wished there was something she could do for the man she shared a child with, but she knew that there was nothing anyone could do. As she was pulling out of the parking garage at the airport and heading home, her cell phone rang.

"Alexis Davis," she answered.

"Mom, it's me, I just got home from the library and Kristina's gone," Molly said.

"What do you mean Molly? She hasn't been feeling well lately, so she couldn't be far," she assured her youngest daughter.

"Mom, she took a large suitcase and some of her clothes. She also left a note apologizing to me for taking money from my stash," Molly explained frantically.

Alexis took a deep breath. "Molly, I'm on my way home. We'll find her. You be careful. I love you and I'll see you soon," Alexis said before hanging up.

Alexis didn't know what to think or do about Kristina's latest behavior. Despite the fact that she was 19, she wanted to call the girl's father. Sonny was not particularly available for anyone right now. She knew it was wrong to keep the happenings of Port Charles from Sam and Jason, but they had their own issues to focus on. She wondered how she would even manage to keep the latest news from them when they came home for Danni's graduation. Alexis continued to drive and her mind drifted off.

Sam was sitting up in bed waiting for Jason, who sometimes managed to take longer than her in the bathroom. While Jason was in Pentonville and while she was in the hospital, she had learned to fall asleep without him, but since he had been there consistently for the past few weeks, she found herself wanting to fall into his arms before going to sleep every night. As Jason came out of the bathroom, he looked over at her.

"You didn't have to wait for me. I know you're exhausted," he said as he climbed into bed next to her.

"I know that, but it's so much easier to sleep with your arms wrapped around me," she said as she turned to face him and leaned in as her lips met his. His blue eyes were filled with desire as she grabbed his hair to pull him closer as the kiss became hot. Neither noticed their bedroom door opening, but were pulled away from one another as they heard the small voice.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Danni asked as she stood on Jason's side of the bed and looked up toward her parents.

Sam sat up and looked over Jason, "Baby girl, what's wrong. Daddy told me you were fast asleep."

"I was, but kept thinking about the baby. Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Jason and Sam did not like to make it a habit for Danni to sleep with them, but the little girl had grown accustomed to it while Jason was in Pentonville, so occasionally they would allow it. Jason reached down and lifted her up. "You can sleep with us just until you fall asleep, ok princess?" he said as he placed her between he and Sam.

"Are you thinking about Bree?" Sam asked.

"I was, but then it made me think about the new baby," the little girl said.

"Oh Danni, you Daddy and I are not having a new baby. We have all the babies we need for now with you and Bree," Sam explained as she looked over at Jason with a smirk.

"Not our baby, Aunt Krissy's baby," Danni said simply, "Will she be tiny like Bree and have to stay in the hospital?"

Jason shook his head. He was so glad Sam was there to tackle his daughter's vivid imagination. She spoke first. "Danni, I don't think Aunt Krissy is having a baby either," Sam said.

"Uh huh," Danni said. "Nanna was talking to Aunt Krissy on the couch this morning while I was eating my cereal. She said something about a baby and a man who might hurt it. Nanna was crying last night before she tucked me in. Right before that, Aunt Krissy said she wanted to talk to Nanna and they sent me away. Was Aunt Krissy scared about the man?"

Sam and Jason exchanged confused glances as they realized that neither of them had been very concerned about the world outside of their little family for weeks. "Honey, do you remember exactly what Nanna and Aunt Krissy said?" Jason asked.

Danni shook her head "no" as she was arranging herself between Jason and Sam. Danni found a comfortable spot once she was turned facing Sam. As they spoke, Sam lovingly stroked her face and her hair. Jason had been rubbing her back.

"Danni, I don't want you to worry about anything sweetheart. The grown-ups are going to take care of everything, ok?" Sam said.

"That's right. We love you very much and will do anything to make sure our family is safe," Jason added.

"Everyone in our family? Even Nanna and Mols and Krissy?" she asked.

"Danni, we love everyone. We'll take care of them," Jason said as he emphasized the word everyone he thought about all their loved ones they hadn't really spoken with or seen in the past month.

"Honey, you're only four. You shouldn't be worrying about all the grown-ups in your life. It's our job to take care of you and Bree," Sam explained.

"And being here with you, your sister, and your mommy is the best job in the world," Jason reassured her.

"Ok. Thanks Mommy and Daddy," Danni said as she gave each of her parents a kiss and rolled over onto her back.

"Now let's all try and get some sleep," Sam said as she reached up and turned out the light. She settled herself close to Jason with Danni between them. Jason reached over and pushed the hair out of Sam's face and gave her a peck on the lips. He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Good Night. I love both of you," he said.

"You too," Danni piped in.

"Love you guys. Sleep tight," Sam said.

"Mommy I'm not a guy," the little girl interjected.

"That's right, but I love you anyway," Sam reminded her as she chuckled. Jason was the only one who may have gotten her hint at sarcasm.

Alexis pulled in the driveway the same time Mac arrived. After speaking with Molly, she called Mac and asked him to come over as a police officer for advice, but mainly as a friend. She couldn't turn to Sonny in the state he was in. As Mac got out of the car, she noticed there was a passenger. Mac brought Maxie along. Alexis knew the girl had a kind heart, but she was so nosey and talked a lot, she didn't know if she had the patience to deal with that right now.

"Thanks Mac for coming over," she said as she gestured for him to follow her into the house.

"No problem Lex, but you know there's not much the police can do. Kristina is an adult. She's 19," Mac explained.

"She's 19 and thinking like a 12 year old," she said as she showed Mac to the couch.

"Well I know what Kristina's going through. I used to really have a thing for older men," Maxie said.

"Mom," Molly said coming out of her room in her pajamas.

Alexis pulled her youngest daughter into a hug, thankful she was home safe and sound, unlike her middle daughter. "Show me the note she left," Alexis ordered.

"Mom, she asked me not to," Molly pleaded.

"Well you pretty much ruined your chances of not showing it to me when you told me about it," Alexis said humorously, "which by the way showed mature judgment Molly," she added.

"Ok, alright. I'll show you the letter," Molly said as she walked to her room to retrieve it.

"I'm lucky she can't lie to me," Alexis said.

Mac and Maxie both chuckled.

"Forgive me. I haven't offered you anything to drink. May I get you something?" she asked.

"No thanks Lex, let's talk about finding your daughter," Mac answered.

"Here Mom," Molly said as she handed Alexis the note and took a seat on the arm of the chair in which her mother was sitting.

Alexis read the note to herself.

_Molly,_

_Thanks for always being there when I need you. I'm going to ask you for two favors. One, I borrowed some money from your stash, but promise to return it really soon. Things are a mess right now. I'm going away for a while, but I'll be back. Two, Tell mom I'm safe, but don't show her this note, please._

_ Love,_

_ Krissy_

"What the hell is this all about?" Alexis asked. "And why are you so quiet, you're never quiet," she said looking over at Maxie who was staring at Alexis and being unusually quiet.

"I'm just shocked," Maxie answered.

"I thought I'd heard it all. That's a new one," Alexis commented.

Neither Jason nor Sam fell asleep very quickly. Each were thinking about recent events. For Jason, he was thinking about the rival family who hadn't made any moves in nearly six weeks. He hadn't shared any of the threats with Sam. Alexis didn't even realize that Jason had a few guards keeping an eye on her when Danni was there. The family in Baltimore was either unaware that he was there or they weren't concerned. Jason hadn't spoken with Spinelli, but hadn't needed to. He thought things were under control. Then he thought about what his daughter said. If Kristina was having a baby and there was a threat then there was something going on. Jason knew that Brenda had left and Sonny was not handling it well, but didn't know the details. Jason felt terrible for being so focused on his own family. It weighed heavy on his heart that other people needed him. But damn it Sam, Danni and Bree were his family and they needed him too. He was happy and out of the business, but was his past colliding with the future he so desperately wanted?

Sam kept thinking about her conversation with Maxie. She had been hesitant to comment why it would be difficult to get everyone together. Sam wondered why her mother wouldn't tell her Kristina was expecting. Kristina had made some poor choices, but this was probably one of the worst in recent months if it was in fact the case. She thought for a moment. Danni did have a little bit of PI in her, she was good at overhearing things and figuring things out and that made her proud. Sam couldn't even think of a relationship Kristina was in at the time. She recalled a few weeks ago when Kristina visited Sam that she had been dreamily talking about Ethan Lovett, but Sam had hoped beyond hope that Ethan wouldn't dare touch her younger sister. She was too young to even know what love is. Kristina needed to find herself before she found any man, but nevertheless she had constantly been seeking male attention in her young adult life. Sam imagined that it was probably because of her relationship with Sonny (or lack thereof, thanks to Alexis). She'd have to talk to her mother and soon. She wanted to be there for her family, especially if there was some type of threat. Sam closed her eyes and sighed rather loudly as she lay in bed. Jason must have noticed, because he reached over and rubbed her arm. Sam opened her eyes to find Jason peering over Danni, who was sleeping soundly at this point. He smiled at her, as if to tell her it will be ok.

"You think she'll be ok in her bed?" Jason whispered.

"Should be," Sam whispered back.

"I'll be right back," Jason whispered as he picked his daughter up and carried her back to her bed. He was successful in lying her down and covering her up without her waking. He stood in her doorway for a moment and watched her sleep again before carefully tiptoeing back to the master bedroom. He found Sam up and pumping breast milk, it really had been a long night and his exhausted wife just needed some sleep. He felt guilty that he was turned on watching her breasts, but he couldn't help it, every inch of her was incredibly gorgeous.

"I could hear that thing down the hall," Jason said as he chuckled trying not to stare at Sam's full, bare breasts in front of him. He loved watching every aspect of Sam as a mother.

"Sorry, do you think it'll wake Danni? I mean usually it doesn't, but with her having been up tonight, I just don't know," Sam replied.

Jason sat back in the bed beside Sam. "It'll be fine. I just wish you could get some sleep. It's already time for your middle of the night milking session and you haven't rested a bit," he said.

"Jason, how am I supposed to sleep? My 4 year old just told me my 19 year old sister is pregnant and some man is threatening our family," Sam asked.

"You don't know that. Danni has an imagination and she can't remember the conversation. I've been out of touch with Port Charles and I'm sorry for that, but I'm going to figure this out. I would think someone would have informed us if something big is going on"

"Jason, I just have a funny feeling about this. Kristina does make poor choices and Maxie was keeping something from me on the phone. I knew it," Sam explained as she finished with the breast pump and got out of bed to take care of the milk and put the pump and its contents away. As she paced the room, picking up the equipment she had used, she continued to ramble, "Jason, mom has been here for us. She's been great with Danni. What if Kristina and Molly are feeling neglected? And now Kristina has acted out and done something she can never take back and probably with Ethan Lovett. She's had a school girl crush on him forever and-"

Jason cut Sam off as he got out of bed and took the breast pump out of her hands and pulled her close to him. "We'll figure this out, but tonight you are going to sleep," he said as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "I'm going to label this and take it out to the freezer, when I come back we're calling it a night," Jason said.

Sam sat there and thought for a moment. She knew that Danni was safe. Jason was there with her. She decided to call the hospital to check on Bree before she went to sleep. The night nurse informed her that Bree was doing fine and having a restful night. Sam didn't call very often in the middle of the night, but it put her mind at ease to hear the nurses say her baby was safe. As she was hanging up her phone, Jason returned.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The hospital," she answered as he noticed Sam's eyes were puffy and wet.

"Is Bree ok? Have you been crying?" he asked.

"She's fine. Must be allergies," she said.

Jason walked over to Sam who was standing beside the bed. He wrapped his arms around her tenderly. "I think we've established you don't have allergies. Want to tell me the real reason?" he asked.

"It's silly Jason," she answered.

"Sam I'm here for you and whatever we face, we're in this together," he reassured her.

"I don't know. I'm just emotional. I'm relieved and happy my babies are safe. But scared about my mom and my sisters and I don't know who else," she answered honestly.

"Shh. It's been a long night and I am ordering you to get in that bed and close your eyes," Jason said as he rubbed her back and she clutched her arms under his shoulders and around his upper back.

"Ordering me, huh?"

"I am," he said as he grabbed under her legs and placed her in the bed. She grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of her as she kissed him once again. Jason climbed over her and into his side of the bed. Sam snuggled comfortably against his chest.

"Jason, I really needed to hear you say we're in this together. I love you," she said.

"I love you too and I mean it Sam. Whatever happens, we're in it together. Now, please get some rest. The NICU nurses don't need your grumpy tomorrow,"

"True. They have witnessed me in bitch mode," Sam said.

Jason chuckled as he turned out the light and wrapped his arms around his wife.

**Is Kristina really pregnant? Who's the father? What's going on with Sonny? Michael? Would you like to see Jake in this story? Will Jason end up back in the business to protect his family? Please help. Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter turned out to be a little longer than expected. Some of the questions from the last chapter are answered. A note is that Maxie and Spinelli are still together, but they aren't married.**

Their Thursday to Monday weekend family time went rather quickly. Danni had visited Bree in the NICU for a little while every day, usually with Sam but sometimes with Sam and Jason. Sam loved how Jason would go the hospital for time alone with Bree too. It was magical to see him with both of their girls. Bree was maintaining her breathing with the ventilator and it had been almost a week since she had any scares or incidents where she stopped breathing. Linda, the nurse, told them it would only be a few days until she could be out of the incubator for periods of time. Sam knew that meant she would finally be able to hold her baby. Danni was very excited that she would soon be able to touch her baby sister outside of the incubator. Jason had tried to contact Spinelli to see what was happening in Port Charles, but Spinelli had not returned any of Jason's calls, which Jason found very strange. Alexis assured Sam that everything was fine. Sam wanted to ask about Kristina's potential pregnancy, but instead tried to get the truth out of Alexis indirectly. She had been unsuccessful. Jason and Sam had decided to continue to focus on their girls. They had a feeling something more was going on, but decided they could figure it out when they went to Port Charles for Danni's graduation from preschool.

Danni was getting very excited about her graduation and even more thrilled that her parents would both be attending. Sam was nervous about leaving Bree, so she had arranged for Robin and Patrick to bring Emma to the Inner Harbor. They agreed to stay in Jason and Sam's condo and visit Bree over the weekend. When Maxie suggested Robin and Patrick, Sam didn't think they would agree. Robin said she understood Sam's need to be with Danni and the need for someone to be close to Bree. Sam was pleased to know that someone they knew would be able to look out for their little girl. Jason and Sam were going to Port Charles Friday evening and then planning to come back to Maryland with Danni the following Monday. They both hoped this would be the last time Danni had to go back to Port Charles and longed for the day that all 4 of them could return to their home together.

That afternoon as they sat in Bree's room after reading a few books and singing some songs, Sam held Danni on her lap and stroked her hair as they watched Bree sleep.

"Mommy, can I tell you something?" the little girl asked.

"Absolutely Danni, you can tell me anything. Always," Sam said as she leaned around to look into her daughter's blue eyes.

"I'm glad that you're my Mommy and I think Bree is too," she said.

Sam's eyes started to well up as she grinned looking at her daughter. This moment was melting her heart. "Well thank you sweetheart. I'm sooooooo glad that I'm your mommy and Bree's mommy too," she told her daughter.

"Some Mommies aren't as good as you," Danni said.

"Oh really?" Sam asked. "Well, thank you." Sam wasn't really sure what had provoked her daughter into mentioning such a thing. She had never expected her four year old to be talking about other mothers and their children.

"I mean it Mommy. Nanna is a good Nanna, but she's not a nice mommy. She always yells at Aunt Krissy. Then Aunt Krissy yells back and says she hates her. It's not fun," Danni said rather bluntly as Sam was picturing arguments between Alexis and Kristina.

Sam sat there for a moment thinking about her daughter's perception of Kristina's obvious rebellion. "Well honey, I'm sorry that you have to watch or listen to that. Sometimes Mommies have to yell when their kids make bad choices. No matter what, mommies and daddies just want to keep their kids safe. I'll bet Aunt Krissy is not making good choices and Nanna is getting frustrated. It's sort of like when you don't pick up your toys or share them and I have to remind you."

"Ok," Danni said seeming content with Sam's answer. Sam was relieved. She really didn't want to have to get into the conversation about the stupid choices Kristina was making. After a pause, Danni continued, "Mommy I don't ever want to say I hate you." The little girl was playing with Sam's wedding and engagement ring. Danni loved the time she could spend with her mom, and with Bree in the hospital, the days she knew she had to leave were really difficult on her.

Sam could sense that Danni was starting to feel anxious about leaving again. Even though they had been doing it for nearly 6 weeks, it wasn't any easier on Sam or her little girl. "No matter where we are and what happens, I want you to know that I love you this much," Sam said as she stretched her arms out as far as she could, "and even when she yells, Nanna loves Aunt Krissy too." Sam reached down and kissed her daughter and held her tight in her arms. She had always imagined having a child with Jason, but moments like this confirmed that her children were truly a miracle.

"Mommy, will Bree ever get to play with toys?" Danni asked.

"She sure will. Soon she'll be doing all the things that you like to do," Sam said as she imagined both of her daughters playing together. She couldn't wait until Bree was out of the hospital and they could go home.

Linda walked in. "Hi there, just checking this little one's vitals," she explained. "It's good to see you again Danni."

"What do you say?" Sam whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. I used to be scared to visit Bree, but not anymore," Danni said.

"Well, I know it looks scary, but under all this stuff is your little sister," Linda said.

"I know and I think she likes it when I come," Danni said confidently.

"Are you kidding? She LOVES to see her big sister," Sam said as she strung kisses up and down her neck. "How is everything?" she asked Linda as she looked up from Danni.

"She's doing fantastic. Her vitals are good. I can hear her heart and lungs. She may even start to suck soon. She's almost able to swallow. And you know the three magic things a NICU baby needs to do are-"

"Breathe, suck, and swallow," Sam finished the nurse's sentence. Sam and Jason had spent some time in classes learning about what milestones their baby would need to tackle before going home. They were also learning how to care for their new infant out of the hospital. Sam was also secretly hoping that when Patrick and Robin arrived they would be able to see when General Hospital could safely initiate the responsibility for Bree's medical care.

"Good Job Mommy! Bree needs to breathe, suck, and swallow and she has to breathe without a ventibulator for 7 days to go home," Danni interjected.

"I think you've been spending too much time in the NICU. Let's say goodbye to your sister and get you out of here," she said.

Danni hopped off of Sam's lap and stood beside the incubator, it was still physically a little painful for Sam to lift her daughter since the c-section, but Danni and Sam had learned to improvise. Danni spoke softly to her little sister. "Ok Bree. Mommy and me are going to get Daddy, but we'll be back soon. I love you," she said as she kissed her fingers and then reached up and touched Bree's fingers mirroring something Sam often did.

"Linda, thank you for taking such good care of her. Jason and I are so thankful that Breanna has such excellent care," Sam said as she expressed her heartfelt thanks to the nurse assuming the majority of the daytime care of her baby. Sam didn't like depending on others, but both she and Jason needed the NICU staff to provide a high quality of care to their little one.

"It is my pleasure. I don't see anything too alarming, but tomorrow we are going to do some x-rays and other tests to check her heart and lungs. Can I assume Mr. Morgan will be in this evening?"

"You certainly know our routine," Sam said.

"It appears this little one does too," Linda said as she nodded over to Danni who stood near the incubator talking to Bree.

"I'm glad she's come around in these few days. I hope going home doesn't scare her away from the NICU," Sam explained.

"She got comfortable; it just took some extra time. You and Mr. Morgan are patient and supportive with her. That's all she needs," Linda explained as she walked out giving Sam some privacy to say goodbye to her daughter.

Sam bent down beside the incubator as she said goodbye to Bree and encouraged her to keep fighting to be big and strong. She then kissed her two fingers and touched Bree's tiny hand. She reached out for Danni's hand as she used her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Ready, baby girl?"

"Yes," Danni said simply.

"All right, let's get you out of here so you're ready when Nanna comes," Sam said as they walked out of the corridor.

"Only 3 more days of school!" Danni said excitedly.

"I know and then we get to watch you graduate and you'll be with us all the time," Sam explained.

"I can't wait!"

Once they were out of the hospital, Sam turned her phone on. Her text message alert went off several times and she noticed she also had a voice mail message. She checked her voice mail as she and Danni walked down the sidewalk. As she listened, she used her brows to make a confused look on her face. "That's strange," she said out loud.

"What's strange?" her inquisitive daughter asked.

"That was Nanna. She said she can't fly down here today, but wanted to know if she could send Miss Maxie instead," Sam explained.

"Miss Maxie is very cool," Danni said.

"That she is, but Nanna doesn't really talk to her too much," Sam said as she thought aloud. Sam called Jason as they continued to walk down the street.

"Hey there," he answered.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm stopping at the condo, but headed to the hospital, what's wrong?" He asked as he sensed the shock in her voice and worried about Bree.

"Nothing Jase. Bree is doing great. We actually just left the hospital and we're headed to the condo."

"I'll wait here for you. How's the munchkin?"

"She has been a great big sister," Sam said as she looked down and squeezed Danni's hand as they walked and Sam bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure how to tell Jason about Maxie coming to pick up Danni.

"Good," he answered.

"Jason, there's something else."

"That doesn't sound good,"

"I got a call from my mom. She wants to send Maxie for Danni. Something's up."

"Did you get my texts, Sam?"

"I haven't read them yet."

"Well I texted you to explain that I'm sending Maxie and Spinelli on Sonny's jet, which wasn't easy."

"What do you mean? And how did you finally talk to Spinelli" Sam asked.

"I'll explain when you get here. Do you want me to cook something?"

"I'm fine, but Danni would love some mac and cheese," she said as she looked down and Danni shook her head up and down.

"She's already inherited your terrible eating habits,"

"I know. But she also has your good instincts Jase. See you soon. We love you," Sam said as she hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"All right Danni. We are going back to the condo to see Daddy and get you something to eat," Sam explained.

"Can I play before I have to leave?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Sam answered Danni feeling guilty about sending Danni back and forth so much.

Sam and Danni walked the rest of the way back to the condo. It was a lot of walking for the four year old, but Sam wasn't supposed to carry her. Danni didn't complain; she had gotten used to the walking. Danni liked when Jason was with them because he would lift her and give her a piggy back ride.

When Sam and Danni arrived back at the condo, Danni found Jason in the kitchen as Sam lingered behind in the living room reading her texts from Jason.

"Daddy!" Danni exclaimed as she walked up to Jason who was standing behind the stove stirring the mac and cheese.

"Hey princess," Jason said as he bent down to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You can, but you have to be really careful," he said as he pulled a stool up to the stove and handed her a wooden spoon. "You can stir the mac and cheese, but be careful because it is really hot."

Danni shook her head up and down to indicate that she understood Jason's directions.

"Where's your mommy?" he asked as he stood beside her carefully monitoring her and the stove.

Danni shrugged her shoulders. "She was right behind me."

"Hey Jase," Sam said as she walked in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her hand up and kissed her fingers gently.

"I missed you. What's new?" he asked.

"Well Bree had a great day. They need to run some tests tomorrow on her heart and lungs. She's still learning to breathe, suck, and swallow. But I read my texts, sounds like you had a busy day" Sam said.

"You could say that. I learned a lot," Jason said careful not to be too specific in front of Danni.

"So Maxie and Spinelli are on their way?" Sam said questioningly.

"Daddy I think this is going to burn if we keep cooking it," Danni said interrupting their coded conversation.

"We can't have that. Mommy burns enough for all of us," Jason said.

"Oh stop," Sam said as she pulled away and playfully slapped his arm. She went to the cabinet to get a bowl.

"Mommy tries," Danni said taking up for Sam.

Jason took the wooden spoon from Danni and moved the saucepan to the cold burner. He lifted her down from the stool as he returned the stool and put the spoon in the sink. Sam put the mac and cheese into a bowl for Danni and poured her some juice.

"Here sweetie, why don't you go into the living room to eat that. If you're really careful, you can watch one of your DVDs," Sam said as she led her daughter out and set her food up on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Danni said as she sat down.

"You are quite welcome. Daddy and I need to have some grown up talk. Let us know if you need anything," Sam said.

"Ok,"

Sam walked back into the kitchen to find Jason had already cleaned up everything. He pulled out a chair and sat down as he held and arm out to Sam. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Are you really ok with Maxie and Spinelli taking Danni back to Port Charles?" she asked bluntly.

"What other choice do we have?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. My mom is trying to figure out where Kristina has run off to and she can't take care of Danni too. Nor do I want our daughter there while my mom needs to focus on finding her,"

"So according to Spinelli, Maxie saw Kristina with Ethan Lovett at Kelly's the night she disappeared. Kristina told Maxie that she was going away with a friend. Nobody's seen Ethan…"

"So Ethan is Kristina's friend. Everything that we've seen or found points to Kristina leaving on her own free will with Ethan, but why?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Well remember what Danni said?" Jason asked as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"She thought Krissy was having a baby, which why didn't my mom just admit?" Sam asked.

"Well, you know Alexis. In her eyes her children can do nothing wrong. She isn't going to admit there's a problem unless she absolutely has to,"

"Hello Jason, Kristina has run off somewhere, Houston I think we have a problem," Sam said as she waved her hands in the air in frustration. "I, I mean we, could have helped. Why didn't Alexis just tell us?"

"Sam, she's a lot like you. She doesn't want to admit she needs help unless it's the only option. I'm surprised she called Mac."

"Well I haven't called her back since she left the voice mail, but you talked to her?" Sam asked.

"I did. She told me Maxie offered to take Danni and stay at our house with her until we get there. Maxie and Spinelli can take her to school and get her ready for her graduation and Alexis and focus on Kristina."

Sam sat there for a minute unsure of what to say and trying to process that her little sister, even though she was a young adult had run away. After a few moments, she said, "Jason, do you think that's safe for Danni?"

"Sam there's something I need to tell you. I want you to understand that everything I have done has been for you and our girls." He paused for a moment thinking of how to tell Sam.

"Jason, you're scaring me. Just say what you have to say," she said.

"Right after Bree was born; I learned that there was a family with ties to Port Charles and possibly Baltimore. I knew they wanted revenge on Sonny, not me. I also knew Sonny was vulnerable and I wanted to protect my family. I've had extra guards on Danni and Alexis every time Alexis has had Danni in Port Charles. Sam, if I can't be there, I wanted to know that our daughter would be safe. I wasn't trying to hide it from you, you've just had so much on you with Bree and recovering from the c-section. I didn't want you to worry," Jason confessed.

"Jason I appreciate you not wanting me to worry, but if our daughter is in danger I want to know. "

"That's just it Sam, the guard didn't report anything suspicious to me, but if he had, I would have told you. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"I don't want to keep secrets from you either. No matter what, we have to be honest," Sam explained.

"I know, that's why I want to get this out in the open now," Jason said.

"So Mom and Mac are looking for Kristina?" Sam asked.

"According to Spinelli, Dante thinks he's found them. He has gone off and will hopefully bring her home."

"Did Spinelli say why he wasn't answering your calls?" Sam asked.

"Well apparently Sonny has had a serious set-back since Brenda left with Alec. He stopped taking his medication and ended up at Shadybrook."

"What's that have to do with Spinelli?"

"Apparently Michael took over the business in Sonny's absence. You know how he's always claiming to want to be a mobster. He threatened Spinelli not to say a word to me."

Sam chuckled as she pictured Michael threatening Spinelli. "Ok, so why didn't Carly call you. You know Carly always needs you?" she asked.

"Well Sam, that's where I failed. Carly called me the day after Bree was born to tell me about Michael and I told her I didn't have time for her plans, because I thought it was about Sonny and Brenda. I also told her that you and our girls were my family and that Bree was my priority. Sam, I just wanted to be with you and our girls. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. Now Michael's taken over the mob, we're probably on the verge of a mob war, and Carly thinks I've abandoned her," Jason explained.

Sam stood up and put her hands on Jason's broad shoulders. "Jason, don't you ever say that you've failed. Carly, Sonny, and Brenda are all adults. They make their own mistakes and they have to clean up their own messes. As for Carly, you cry wolf one too many times and this is what happens. Michael and Kristina are adults too. They may be young, but they're going to have to make mistakes. That's how you learn. Jason, our daughter was fighting for her life while I was recovering from surgery, and our other daughter was in shock with all the changes in her life. It was ok for you to say no to Carly. You are a good and honorable man. You do everything you can for those you love. And that's one of the things I happen to love the most about you." As she finished, she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was slow and sensual, but Jason pulled away, obviously still distracted.

"How can you say that Sam? The life I choose to live hurts everyone in it."

"Stop Jason," she said as she pulled his hand and led him to the doorway of the living room. She spoke very softly. "Look in there. She's safe, happy and loved. That's all that matters. You love with your whole heart and you'd do anything for your family."

Jason pulled her into a hug. As they stood sideways facing the living room, they watched Danni who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"You know Sam, when Michael was a baby, I swore to protect him and keep him safe. He ended up going to prison. I looked at Michael and the danger in his life and decided Jaske was better off with Lucky as his father. Danni was a surprising miracle, but I missed 3 years of her life. With Bree, I had the chance to start fresh, to be there for every single moment. I want that."

"Jason, I want that too. I don't regret one single moment in Danni's life or Bree's. We love each other and we're raising our girls the best that we can. We are going to make this work, together," she said. "And we may even find time to fix the world's problems too," she chuckled at the last one.

Jason grinned before turning to look into Sam's chocolate eyes. "I mean, do I try and stop Michael? Should I stay away from the business? How do I fix things with Carly?"

"I think that you are going to have to think carefully about what you want. Follow your heart. No matter what you choose, I'll support you Jason. I know that you love me and I know that you love our girls. Besides you married me, so you're stuck with me," Sam smirked. "I need to get Danni's things ready," she said as she walked down the hall toward the bedroom. Jason stood there staring at her. He knew that he had made mistakes, but one thing he was sure of was that he had Sam's love and support. He never wanted to take that or his two little girls for granted.

Alexis stood by the door to the lake house with her cell phone in her hand. Dante had a lead on where Kristina could be, she just prayed that he could convince her to come back to Port Charles. Ethan Lovett had been kind to Kristina, but Alexis never imagined they would be sleeping together much less run off Kristina. Her daughter had just finished her second year at PCU. For a teen who was such a model student in high school, college sure had been a bumpy ride. Alexis thought that she should have been more understanding when Kristina told her she didn't want to return to school and work at Crimson. Ethan understood Kristina and gave her the attention she was seeking. "Ugh!" she said to herself frustrated.

"So Mom, do you think Dante can convince Kristina and Ethan to come back?" Molly asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"I hope so," Alexis said simply knowing that her daughter was an adult and she could leave if she wanted to. Mac explained that if Kristina had left on her own free will, there was nothing the police could do. Dante was going as her brother to try and bring her back. He was hoping that by taking Lulu along, they could convince Ethan to come back.

"Mom, is what people are saying true, is Kristina having a baby?"

"Molly I don't know, but you need to understand that Kristina's choices are not acceptable."

"But Mom, Kristina and Ethan are in love, and I think that is beautiful," Molly started to go on and on about love and romance.

"Just promise me that you will always stay my sweet girl. No boys."

Molly laughed. "Ok Mom. Mom it's Monday, don't you have to go get Danni?"

"I talked to Jason today and Maxie is going to get Danni this week. Jason and Sam will be here this weekend."

"I can't wait until Jason and Sam and the girls can come home for good."

"I know Molly, me neither. Jason and Sam need a sense of normalcy in their lives."

"I think it's amazing how Jason and Sam always come out together no matter what," Molly said with her eyes gushing.

"Let's focus on getting both of your sisters home."

Sam was in the bedroom packing some of Danni's usual things when she heard the doorbell ring. "It's time," she said to herself as she walked out to find Maxie and Spinelli in the living room with Jason and Danni.

"Hey you two, are you ready for this?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely Fair Samantha. Maximista and I will take the utmost care of Stonecold and Fair Samantha's little one.

"Spinelli and I are so excited. Someone told me that Danni needs a dress for her graduation,"

"I do," Danni said.

"Well Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday you have school, but on Friday we are going to find a dress and get our nails done."

"Wow, baby girl, sounds like Maxie has some fun planned for you. You are going to have so much fun," Sam said as she walked over and knelt down to her daughter's level. She pointed to her when she said you.

Jason gestured Spinelli into the kitchen to talk. Maxie, Sam, and Danni sat down on the couch. Danni crawled on her mother's lap. Danni was starting to get very clingy because she knew it was almost time to leave.

"Maxie and Spinelli are taking you to our house, so you get to sleep in your own bed and then Daddy and I are going to be there before you know it," Sam said as she tried to reassure her daughter.

"Danni, we are going to be so busy. We may even get to have a play date with my niece Emma so you can tell her all about your little sister," Maxie said.

"Mommy, how many darks until you and Daddy come?" Danni asked.

"Well let's see," Sam said as she started to count on her fingers, "Tonight's dark is 1, tomorrow's dark is 2, Wednesday's dark is 3, Thursday's dark is 4, and then on Friday when it's dark, your Daddy and I will be there."

"4 darks, not a big deal," Danni said.

Sam and Maxie both laughed as Sam explained some of Danni's routines to Maxie. Sam was proud of Danni for being so easygoing.

In the kitchen Spinelli informed Jason of some of Michael's business decisions. Jason also asked for an update on Carly and Sonny. Jason kindly reminded Spinelli that as long as he had Danni with him, he was not to contact Michael. Jason threatened Spinelli that if a mob war erupted like he anticipated it would, Spinelli was to inform him immediately. Spinelli also needed to be available for Jason to call him. After the terms of Spinelli and Maxie caring for Danni were established, Sam and Jason said goodbye and Maxie and Spinelli left with Danni.

"Jason, what did you say to Spinelli in the kitchen," Sam asked after they had left.

"I just asked him a little bit about business in Port Charles. Then I explained the terms of him caring for Danni," Jason said with a smirk.

"Terms, huh? He looked terrified." Sam said.

"Yeah he did," Jason chuckled. "Danni is so important to us. I just don't want anything to happen to her, because Spinelli had some crazy plan."

"I love you," Sam said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now, what do you say we go check in on our other daughter?" Sam asked.

"I'd say that sounds like a plan and afterwards maybe we can grab a late dinner," Jason said.

"Sounds great," Sam said.

As they were walking out of the condo, Sam's cell phone rang and they looked at one another. Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Jason, it's the hospital," she said.

**Next chapter: Why is the hospital contacting Sam? Jason and Sam enjoy some time alone before heading to Danni's graduation. What happens while Jason and Sam are in Port Charles?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I thought Jason and Sam's trip to Port Charles would fit in this chapter, but I had to save it for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy what I have. Please review. Thanks **

Jason and Sam looked at one another. Sam kept looking at her cell phone ringing. "Jason, it's the hospital," she said with fear in her voice.

"Do you want me to answer it?" he asked as they both looked at each other with panic.

"No, I've got it," she said as they stopped walking and moved near a building out of the walking path of the sidewalk. "Hello," she answered.

"Mrs. Morgan, this is the NICU at Johns Hopkins, we have some news to share about your daughter," the nurse on the other end of the phone said.

"Yes, what's going on?" Sam asked with anxiety in her voice. Jason stood beside her and rubbed her back for support.

"Mrs. Morgan, Breanna is doing fine, actually better than fine," the nurse said. Sam did not like the way she was hesitating to share news with her.

"That's good, we are on our way to visit her now" Sam said waiting for the news.

"Well then, you will be able to see her beautiful eyes. She's finally opened them," the nurse said cheerfully.

Sam's eyes filled with tears as she pondered whether Bree would be like Danni and have Jason's blue eyes or if she's resemble her own chocolately brown eyes. Perhaps she would have a unique eye color.

"That's wonderful news! We should be there in a few minutes," Sam said as she wiped her eyes.

"Great, I know she will want to take a peek at her Mom and Dad," the nurse said.

"Thanks for the call"

"Mrs. Morgan, you're very welcome," the nurse said as she ended the call.

Sam hung up her phone and returned it to her pocket. Jason stood looking at Sam and waiting to hear what was happening. From Sam's end of the conversation, he knew it was good news. "That sounded good," he said.

"Yes, Jason. It was very good news," Sam explained as she grabbed Jason's hand and gazed into his blue eyes. "Our daughter has finally opened her eyes."

A huge smile spread across Jason's face. He was overjoyed. He grabbed Sam and pulled her into a hug. "That is the best news I've heard all day," he said as he held Sam in his arms. He realized that she was still crying. "Was there more or are those tears of joy?" he asked.

"Jason, these are tears of so much joy," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes.

Jason started to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of the hospital. Sam couldn't help but notice that he was moving so quickly, she could barely keep up. Nothing could keep Jason from his girls, her included. She stopped to throw the tissue in a trash can and realized Jason was further ahead of her. She jogged until she caught him and jumped on his back so he could carry her the rest of the way. He grabbed her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. Sam gently kissed a sensitive spot on his neck and he groaned.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said playfully.

"Make me," she said giggling as she stretched up and turned her head around to place a gentle peck on his lips. "So do you think she'll have your eyes or mine?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I love our blue-eyed beauty, but I wouldn't mind having another pair of brown eyes to stare down," he said chuckling.

"Jason you're funny," she said as she reached down and grabbed her stomach. Sam was feeling some pain near the incision. It had been healing nicely, but jumping on Jason's back in the moment may have caused her to pull something.

They walked the rest of the way to the hospital with Jason carrying Sam. They were so excited to see their daughter's eyes. Sam never mentioned the pain to Jason.

The jet ride to Port Charles was definitely not quiet. Danni had managed to tell Maxie and Spinelli about the entire 3 year old graduation program. She practiced her poems, songs, and stories. Both Spinelli and Maxie doted on the little girl.

"So do you think Mommy and Daddy will like the program at my school on Sunday?" Danni asked after she had finished explaining it to them.

"I think they'll love it," Maxie said. "You know Danni, when you were a baby before your Daddy came home, Spinelli and I helped your Mom take care of you."

"I know. You helped Mommy while my Daddy was in prison for Michael," the little girl explained.

"That's right and we couldn't wait until Stonecold, Fair Samantha, and the little one were reunited," Spinelli said.

"Huh?" Danni asked.

"Don't worry about him," Maxie said, "But now we can't wait until you all get to come home with your little sister."

"When I come home, I miss my Mommy, Daddy, and Bree, but when I go back to Baltimore I miss my friends. I want to come home too," Danni said, "Can I call my Mommy and Daddy?"

"As soon as we get to Port Charles we will call Stonecold and Fair Samantha," Spinelli explained.

"Why don't you find one of your favorite stories and Spinelli can read to you?" Maxie suggested.

Spinelli read the story, "The Princess and the Pea" to Danni who comfortably fell asleep between he and Maxie.

"She's so sweet. It's too bad that there's so much going on with Michael, Kristina, Carly, and Sonny," Maxie said.

"Whatever do you mean Maximista?" Spinelli asked.

"Jason loves Sam and he loves his kids, but when he finds out Michael is running the mob, don't you think he is going to drop everything and be the hero?" she said.

"I think Stonecold is a man of honor. He will be there for Fair Samantha and the kids. I fear no one can change young Michael's mind and well, Mr. Sir needs help that Stonecold can't give."

"I hope you're right Spinelli. Sam's been through enough and she deserves to have Jason all to herself," Maxie said. "You're not going to keep taking orders from Michael, are you?" Maxie wondered.

"Stonecold said I may not have contact with Michael while we have the little one in tow. He fears for the safety of the little one and the wee little one. I will honor his request. I just hope young Michael doesn't seek me out to help in his war with Johnny."

"Looks like we're getting ready to land, we better buckle her up," Maxie said.

When they arrived to the hospital and Jason put Sam down, he saw her grab her stomach. "Is that hurting you?" he asked.

"I think I overdid it when I jumped on your back. I was just so excited, but nothing is keeping me from seeing our little girl with her eyes open," Sam said.

"Let me have a peek at that incision," Jason said.

"No, it's fine. I've waited a long time for this moment and I'm not waiting anymore. Let's get scrubbed in," Sam said.

After they scrubbed in, they walked down the hall to find the second shift nurse. "There you are," she said, "Breanna opened her eyes about 30 minutes ago. We can let her see some light, but we will also keep her eyes covered for a few hours during the day to help her continue to grow. Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now, we'd really just like to see her," Sam said.

"Oh Mrs. Morgan, I completely understand," she said.

"Thank you," Jason said as he led Sam into Bree's room.

When they got into the room, they both walked over to her incubator. "Hi baby girl. We missed you. We can't wait to see your beautiful eyes," she said softly.

Jason reached into the incubator and pulled the mask off, so she could see them. "Look there," Jason said, "You're even more gorgeous with those big brown eyes," he said pausing.

"Jason look, she's gorgeous," Sam said. Bree still did not have any hair, but her dark eyes were clearly a trait she had inherited from Sam.

"She has your eyes," he said as he pulled the stool up and sat down beside the incubator. He pulled Sam down onto his lap.

Sam was quiet. All of the firsts for her baby were extra special because she had been born so prematurely. She marveled at how their tiny miracle was thriving.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked after a while.

"Are you kidding," she said through the tears, "I'm better than ok Jason, I'm fabulous. I've got you, Bree, and Danni. Our life is good."

"Are you happy Sam?" he asked.

"I'd be happier if we were taking her home, but yes Jason, I am very happy," she said.

For both Jason and Sam, every day with their tiny baby was a miracle they were thankful for. They sat talking to their daughter for a long time. Sam left for a few minutes to go talk to the nurses. She knew that Jason would never admit it, but he loved spending time alone with Bree. After about an hour at the hospital, they decided to leave for the night, but said good night to Bree and thanked the nurses for all of their help.

When they left the hospital, Jason noticed Sam grabbing her stomach again. "Are you sure you're ok? Maybe we should get it checked out," he suggested.

"No Jason, let's go get some dinner. I am starving," Sam said.

Jason knew better than to argue with Sam, but he decided to monitor her closely because he also knew she'd never admit how much pain she was really in. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"How about that little Italian place down the street? They know exactly how you like your pasta. But first Jason, we need to check our phones. Maxie and Spinelli should have made it to Port Charles and hopefully they'll call so we can say good night to Danni"

Jason turned on his phone and had a voice mail, but it was from Robin wanting to firm up details for their visit. "I don't have a message on my phone," he said.

"Well, I only have one and it's from my Mom wondering if Danni made it to our house. I can call her later," Sam said. "Didn't you ask Spinelli to call you?" Sam said in an annoyed tone. She didn't want anything to happen to her little girl.

"Relax Sam, this is Spinelli we're talking about. He and Maxie probably forgot," Jason said.

"Yes Jason, but Danni wouldn't," Sam said. Jason could tell that she was worried.

"Let's call them and see," he suggested.

"I'll try Maxie," Sam said. She dialed the number and waited for Maxie to pick up the phone. Maxie's phone went straight to voice mail. "Maxie, it's Sam. Jason and I just wanted to make sure you made it home. Call one of us when you can. Tell Danni we love her." Sam immediately hung up and dialed Spinelli. As the phone was ringing, she said, "Jason Maxie always has her phone with her,"

"Relax Sam," he said placing an arm around her.

"Hello Fair Samantha,"

"Spinelli. Where are you?"

"We are on Mr. Sir's jet. Apparently there was a lot of air traffic and we had to wait to land safely. Now, the air strip is busy and we are taxi-ing before we can depart the plane,"

"Well that explains it. I tried calling Maxie," Sam said.

"Maximista couldn't get to her phone a moment ago. The little one fell asleep on her lap, with her seatbelt on for the descent, might I add,"

"Thanks for keeping her safe Spinelli. So Danni is fine, but asleep," Sam asked.

"She appears to be waking up now. We are getting ready to depart the plane," he explained.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Of course," Spinelli said as he watched Maxie pick Danni up to carry her off the plane and into the waiting car. He handed his phone to Danni. "You have a phone call," he said as he motioned Maxie to take the child off the plane and he continued to gather their things.

"Hello," Danni said.

"Hey baby girl. How are you? Spinelli says you were sleeping."

"Yes Mommy, I fell asleep after we read some stories," she said.

"Well now you're going to head home and get ready for bed because you have school tomorrow," Sam said.

"Did you go see Bree again?" Danni asked.

"We did and guess what?"

"What?" Danni asked.

"She opened finally her eyes!"

"Yay!" Danni said excited.

"Listen, I have somebody else here that wants to talk to you too. I love you sooooo much Danni and can't wait to see you," Sam said.

"I love you too Mommy, just 4 more darks," Danni said.

"Four more. I can't wait to see you and all your friends from school. Here's Daddy," Sam said as she handed the phone to Jason.

"Hey princess, are you safe and sound in Port Charles?"

"Well Daddy we're just leaving the airport and going home."

"Ok, well that's good. Is Spinelli listening?" Jason asked.

Danni laughed. "Daddy you're silly, Spinelli is a grown up, he has to listen. Maxie makes him,"

Jason laughed to himself, "All right honey. Be good for Maxie and Spinelli and we'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too," Danni said as she handed the phone back to an eager Spinelli.

"Stonecold, the little one is safe and sound. We are almost to your house with guards in tow," Spinelli explained.

"Spinelli, just take care of our little girl. Thanks to you and Maxie," Jason said.

"Rest assured Stonecold. Your precious little one is safe with Maximista and I,"

"Thank you," Jason said as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Sam.

"She seemed good," Sam said looking at Jason.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I know this seems selfish, but she's so independent. It's like she can fly back and forth and she doesn't need or miss us," Sam confessed.

"Sam she needs us. She'll always need us, just in a different way. We should be proud that she's handling this so well. And don't think for a minute she doesn't miss us, she just doesn't want to upset you," Jason said.

"Upset me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with it, but you've been pretty uh-" Jason was looking for the words when Sam finished for him.

"I've been pretty emotional. It's just that I love these girls so much. It's hard to watch them grow up. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Sometimes I wish Michael could have stayed that sweet, little red head who needed me. But he grew up. Our girls have a long way to go, but we need to make sure we give them roots and wings. That's what I want Sam, I want to be there for you and for them, but I want to let go when they need to learn. I didn't do that with Michael," Jason confessed.

"I think our little girls are going to be just fine. We love them and that's all that matters," Sam said.

"Being a parent is a tough job," Jason said.

"But I love it. Now, let's go get some of that pasta," Sam suggested.

Jason and Sam enjoyed a nice and quiet dinner where they were able to talk about their kids. Jason also shared some of his thoughts about Michael and Sonny. Sam could tell that Jason wanted to help, but didn't want to leave her and the girls. She encouraged him to do whatever he felt was right and she vowed to support him no matter what.

When they got back to the condo, Jason called Spinelli to check on Danni and found that they had safely made it home and put her to bed. Both he and Sam were relieved. Sam also called the hospital to check on Bree and discovered that she was doing well. She learned that her breathing, lung, and heart tests had all been scheduled for first thing in the morning.

Jason returned Patrick's call and got everything arranged for their visit to Baltimore. Things were really starting to fall into place and it made Jason feel good. He felt like he could enjoy the time with Danni at school without a disaster or catastrophe erupting.

Sam called Alexis to tell her Danni was safe. She learned that Dante had found Kristina in Italy. Sam could not believe that Kristina had run off to a foreign country. Alexis told her Kristina was claiming to want to be with Ethan for the baby. She told her that they couldn't be together in Port Charles because of Sonny and now Michael. Kristina was refusing to return with Dante, but Dante was not giving up so easily. Alexis sounded frustrated, but hoped that Dante and Lulu could get them to come home. Sam thought about the conversation she and Jason had earlier that evening. Kristina had roots, but Alexis was never willing to give her any freedom or wings. Sam knew that it was going to be tough, but as Danni and Bree grew older, they needed to be independent.

Jason told her he wanted to call Carly and offer some support to her and explain why he had been so short with her on the phone. Sam thought it was a great idea. Sam needed to pump some more milk, so she went back to the bedroom. When she was finished, she put on her pajamas and waited in bed for Jason.

When Jason walked into the bedroom, he found Sam waiting in the bed. "You didn't have to wait," he said as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"I wanted to," she confessed. She and Jason had been so preoccupied with their girls and their situation that they had not had much time to be alone. As she looked deep into his blue eyes, she knew that he had nothing but love, compassion, and desire for her. She longed to show him how much she appreciated it.

"How's your incision?" he asked.

"It only hurts when I pull it or lift something heavy," she said looking into his eyes that were growing an even deeper blue.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm. In bed it doesn't hurt at all," she said with a suggestive voice.

"Is that right?" Jason asked. Sam was giving him all the encouragement he needed. "I think I'd better have a fresh look at it, just to be on the safe side," he said.

Jason trailed his fingertips along the top edge of her pajamas until he found the strings. He pulled once and her pajama bottoms loosened. "Lift up your hips," Jason instructed. He pushed her pajama pants to her knees, then stood up and moved to the end of the bed. Before she realized her husband's intent, he grabbed the bottom of both pants legs and snatched her pajama bottoms off of her.

"Now that was hot," she said sitting up to attempt to kiss him, only to have Jason push her back down on the bed. He carefully removed the top to her pajamas and threw them on the floor.

Sam was sitting in the middle of the bed, and she gave Jason an arched look. "You could have looked at my incision without undressing me," she said.

"I know," he watched her with a sensual gleam in his eyes. Sam nodded and smiled at him, giving him the ok to shed his own jeans and pull his black t-shirt over his head. He stretched out beside her on the bed. They were both lying there, Jason in his boxers, and Sam in her panties and full of desire for one another, it had been far too long. "Now then, let's have a peek at that incision," he said. He had seen that it was healing very nicely. "Damn this looks worse than yesterday, are you sure it doesn't hurt?" he asked.

Sam bit her bottom lip. "Well that was before I decided to jump on your back and bruise the incision, but I'm tough Jason. I want you so much," she confessed as she sat up and began to kiss his bottom lip. He opened his mouth further and their tongues began battling for control as Jason grabbed the back of her neck and she put her hands in his hair.

Jason pulled away and laid Sam back on the bed. He gently pressed his fingers on the incision. "Does that hurt?"

"Jason I'm fine, it's just sore. " she protested.

Taking her by surprise, Jason scooted down in the bed, bent his head and placed a soft kiss to the center of the flesh near the incision. The tender caress caused her to shiver. He looked up into her chocolately brown eyes and smiled. Bending again, he strung a line of kisses along her incision and following to her navel, then downward all the way to her lacy bikini panties. Jason's brilliant blue eyes seemed to devour every inch of her. He pulled them down as Sam lifted her legs so he could remove her panties. Her head tilted back as she felt his tongue slip inside her. She grabbed his head and held his hair as he licked and sucked, she was so wet for him and he loved the taste of her juices.

"Oh Jason," she screamed as his tongue was replaced by his finger. He moved his finger in and out of her, causing her to breathe and pant heavy. Since when did she ever have an orgasm so quickly? Jason was making her feel so good. As his finger moved in and out of her, Sam began rocking her hips.

"Easy baby," he said, "don't want to hurt that incision,"

"Fuck that," she thought as she felt his finger move out of her and his hands roamed up her body and to her breasts. He smiled in appreciation at her full breasts. She sank her fingers into his hair again and held his head to her breast. After a moment licking and sucking the first nipple, he abandoned it seek out the other. Sam screamed. Between the tenderness of her breasts and the cool air on the first, she was in sensory overload. Jason used the tip of his tongue to trace wet circles over her flesh. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Oh y-yes Jase," she called out.

He moved and started stringing kisses over her collarbone and her neck. "And that?"

"Oh yes," she moaned.

He nipped her earlobe and she felt him grin when the tiny pain elicited a groan from her. "You like that too, don't you?"

"Y-yes, I, oh, Jase," she called out as in one motion he grasped her waist with both hands and rolled to his back, holding her suspended above him. For a moment he held her there at arm's length, a slow smile curving his mouth at the confusion on Sam's face.

"What are you d-" she started to ask.

"Just making sure we're gentle with that incision," he murmured. Their eyes were locked with one another as he lowered her ever so slowly. She had noticed Jason's growing erection and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Her eyes widened as she felt his sex nudging her. Slowly, with exquisite torture, she felt him enter carefully in tiny increments. Sam watched his blue eyes sizzle as, inch by inch, he lowered he onto him. When she was fully seated, he moved his hands downward and grasped her hips. With the gentlest of pressure he guided her movements. Sam was not used to being so passive while making love to Jason, but she appreciated the tender care he was taking not to hurt her body. The rhythm started slowly, but as the pleasure built, the movements grew faster and more intense. Sam braced her hands on Jason's shoulders. She was surprised another climax came hard and fast. She collapsed on Jason and panted.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Uh hmm," was all she could manage as she realized Jason hadn't reached his climax. Damn it had been a while, but they had become pretty good at reaching their climax together.

"That was just a warm up," he said.

He carefully grabbed her by the waist and rolled both of them over without breaking their intimate connection. Jason braced himself above her on stiffened arms, he took in her flush face and well-loved expression and smiled. His hips began to move as Sam wrapped her legs around him.

"That's a girl," he encouraged. He moved on top of her, "C'mon, c'mon baby, stay with me," he encouraged, watching her face as the pleasure built. "That's it. That's it. Now. Now! Aah, yes. YES!"

With one last powerful thrust, Jason sank deep inside her and went rigid, his back arched, his face contorted with pleasure. Sam's world seemed to explode around her. Neither said a word, they just laid there for a minute until Jason pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back beside her. She adjusted herself in his arms as her head rested on his rising and falling chest. After a few moments he spoke, "How's that incision?"

"Fine. Jason, that was incredible," she said.

"We are pretty amazing together. Don't tell your doctor we had sex too soon. I don't want her coming after me," Jason chuckled.

Sam raised her head as she hit him in the shoulder. "I don't think our sex life is any of the doctor's business," she said as she leaned up for a slow and sensual kiss. "Besides, I needed and wanted that Jason. I love you."

"Sam, I love you too."

They lay there together for a few minutes, perfectly content and satisfied with one another. Sam was a little sore, but unwilling to admit it.

"Can you believe Bree opened her eyes?" she asked.

"It's pretty amazing, she's getting stronger every day," he said.

"Jason, thank you for loving me and the girls and for making us feel so safe,"

Sam fell asleep in Jason's arms that night, perfectly content with the day she had spent with her children and the evening she had shared with her husband.

**Next chapter is the trip to Port Charles. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. I am a teacher, so recent days off (and your reviews) have motivated me to update faster than usual. I am getting ready to go on a few trips, so I may not be updating for a while. I'll try. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. (BTW a lot of this is unedited, so forgive the typos).**

The next day, the tests showed that Bree's heart and lungs were developing a lot quicker than they had anticipated. The neonatologist told Jason and Sam that they expected her to be breathing on her own within 2 weeks. They said she could potentially leave the hospital within 4 weeks.

"We strongly advise that you stay close to the hospital for at least 4 weeks after Breanna is released," he informed them.

"That's what I did with Danni when she was released," Sam said.

"We actually recommend a little bit longer, but Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio-Drake have already contacted us to see what equipment they may need in Port Charles. Remember, just because they have the equipment doesn't mean they have the staff with the training. Dr. Lee is very experienced, but that doesn't mean there are nurses available to assist should there be an emergency," the doctor explained.

"We understand that. And we're not willing to compromise on making sure Bree gets the care she needs. We are actually considering with the hospital to open a NICU in Port Charles," Jason said.

"Mr. Morgan, that is a rather large and expensive undertaking," the neonatologist explained.

"We know. This hospital is excellent, but it's put a lot of stress on our family to travel. It's just that we want to do something to help others," Sam explained.

"The Drakes will be arriving on Friday, so we can introduce you," Jason said hoping to end the debate with the doctor.

"Very well, I believe Breanna is back in her room. Do you have any other questions?" the doctor asked.

Sam hesitated, "When will we be able to hold our baby?"

"It shouldn't be too long. I think we are almost ready to remove the feeding tube. The nutritionist is coming in today. Hopefully by next week, you can hold her for a short time with the IV and the ventilator. I know that you've been pumping lots of breast milk, which we have labeled in the freezer."

Sam smiled. She couldn't wait to hold her baby. She knew that premature babies shouldn't have much tactile stimulation, so they were limiting it, but she was getting stronger every day. "Thank you," she said.

"I'll let you two visit with her. Let me know if you need anything," he said.

"Thank you," Jason said as he nodded at the doctor.

"Jason, that sounds very good," Sam said as they walked down the hall.

"It does," he said.

"I just wish we didn't have to leave her," Sam said.

"Sam, if it makes you feel better, I will stay and you go be with Danni," Jason offered.

"No way, Jason. Danni would be crushed if we both weren't there. Breanna is doing fine and Robin and Patrick can stop in daily. If we were staying here, we'd feel the same about not being with Danni on her special day. Look Jase, she's awake," Sam said as she walked over to her daughter. "Hi Bree, Mommy and Daddy are here to visit you. We love you and your doctors are telling us how great you're doing."

"Look at her," Jason said as he leaned down to whisper to his daughter. "You're really growing."

Bree made a slight noise. "What's that?" Sam asked pretending to talk to the baby. "Oh, you want your Daddy to sing Sunshine," she added.

"Not now," Jason protested.

"Come on Jason, are you going to deny your daughter her favorite song from her Dad?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm not going to sing, not here with all these people outside,"

"Of course you are," Sam said sarcastically. "Come on Jase," she pleaded with the look in her eyes that Jason couldn't deny.

"Ok." He walked over closer to Bree and pulled a stool up close to her. He began singing very softly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…."

Jason and Sam visited with Bree for a while that day, but knew that they needed to give her ample time to rest. They left after a few hours. That week, they met with the team of specialists working with her and received very good news from everyone. Despite needing time, their baby was thriving. While at the meeting, they informed them that over the weekend, The Drakes would be available close by. However, Jason informed the staff that he and Sam wanted to be contacted in case of an emergency and that they would be calling to check on her frequently.

On Friday, Patrick and Robin arrived with Emma. They took turns visiting the NICU, so Sam and Jason could introduce them to the staff and they could see Bree. When they left the hospital, Robin and Sam were walking together and Jason and Patrick were walking with Emma.

"She's an amazing little girl," Robin said.

"Yes, she is. She was born so early, but she is growing more each day," Sam explained.

"I can't imagine what it's like trying to juggle both girls in two different cities," Robin said.

"We wanted Danni to finish school, so this is how it has to be. But after this weekend, she can stay here with us all the time until we go back home," Sam said.

"I'm sure that will be a relief. Jason is so attentive to your kids. It reminds me of the way he was with Michael," Robin said.

"I always knew Jason would be an amazing father. How is Michael anyway?"

"I'm not really sure about Michael. The last I heard he was trying to run the business, but we haven't seen him in the hospital, so I guess that's a good sign. Do you think you and Jason will have any more children?" Robin asked.

"It's hard to say. We love our girls and I wouldn't trade anything that we've been through with either of them, but honestly another high risk pregnancy is not something I want to jump into right away," Sam answered honestly.

"I don't blame you," Robin said.

"I just want to enjoy what I have right now, that's enough," Sam answered honestly.

When they got back to the condo, Jason and Sam showed Patrick and Robin around and thanked them again for everything.

"Thanks so much for helping us out. We'd better get going if we're going to make our flight. We'll be back on Monday morning, but we'll be calling you," Jason said.

When Jason and Sam got out of the building, Sam looked strangely at him. "Jason we have plenty of time before our flight."

"I know, but I wanted to go by the hospital one more time," he said.

"And I thought I was being overprotective," Sam joked.

After a brief visit with Bree and one last time talking to the nurses, they were walking out of the hospital, with tears filling both of their eyes. 

"It'll be ok," Jason said as he pulled Sam into a hug while they waited on the taxi.

"I know, I just didn't expect it to be this hard," she said through the tears.

"We're doing this together," Jason reminded her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Maxie was exhausted. Danni had been a pleasure to take care of, but she had lots of energy and lots of questions. Maxie had also learned that the little girl could be stubborn when she wanted something. All week she had been taking her to school, but on Fridays there was no preschool, so Maxie had taken her to a spa for manicures and pedicures and then they were going to get her graduation dress.

"Can I get this color?" Danni asked innocently as she picked up the hot pink nail polish.

"Sure, you can pink any color you want for your special day," Maxie said wondering what Jason and Sam would think of the color choice. She was not in the mood to reason with a stubborn four year old.

"Did you know we're having my birthday party after graduation at our house?" the little girl asked.

"I do know silly, I've been running around getting decorations this week," Maxie explained.

"Thanks, Aunt Maxie," Danni said.

"You're welcome Danni, it's going to be a fun day. Your Aunt Krissy is home, so she'll be there."

Monica looked up from her magazine, as she recognized the little girl's voice. It broke her heart that Jason had only brought Danni to visit a few times. "Hi Danni," she said.

Maxie looked shocked. She knew that Jason and Sam had visited the Quartermaines, but didn't really know if they were close. She had no idea if Monica knew about Bree or the graduation and she was pretty sure they had forgotten to invite her to Danni's birthday party. Maxie hated getting herself stuck in situations like this.

"Hi Dr. Monica," the little girl said.

"So you're getting ready for a special day?"

"On Sunday I graduate from preschool into Junior Kindergarten. After that, we're having my birthday party," she explained innocently.

"Wow, that's exciting. But wasn't your birthday last month?" Monica asked.

"It was, Mommy and Daddy have been with my baby sister, but this weekend they're coming here!"

"Sam and Jason celebrated with Danni in the hospital, but didn't get a chance to have a party. So I threw together a combination birthday and graduation party. It's on Sunday at 3pm. Forgive me, I didn't know who to invite and I know I missed some people, but you are more than welcome to come and bring Edward, but not Tracy," Maxie said. She figured that since Danni had spilled the beans about the party she had to do something.

Monica laughed, "Thank you Maxie, but the truth is I don't know how my son would feel about us being there."

"Daddy would be happy, just come," Danni interjected.

"I'll see what I can do Danni," she said. "Maxie, how is the baby doing? I've heard reports around the hospital."

"You know, she's doing fine. She's still in the NICU and Jason and Sam have been very busy and stressed," Maxie tried to explain.

"Maxie, I know my son and I are not close. I just want to get to know my granddaughters."

Maxie was thankful that Monica was called for her appointment. She felt really awkward about the conversation. She decided she needed to let Jason and Sam know. Later, as they sat in the pedicure chairs, Maxie snapped a picture of Danni and sent it to Sam. She also put, _call me (not emergency),_ in the message.

"This is fun!" Danni said.

"I'm glad you like it. I practically have to drag your mom to the spa," Maxie said.

"Well I'll come anytime," the little girl said as Maxie's phone rang. Maxie was surprised Sam called back so quickly. They must not have been at the hospital.

"Hey Sam," she answered.

"Maxie, cute pic of Danni. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong- didn't you get the not emergency part?"

"Yeah, but you've got my daughter with you, I didn't know what was up, so what's going on?"

"Well, we sort of ran into Monica at the Spa. Danni told her all about graduation and her birthday party on Sunday," Maxie explained.

"Oh no," Sam said, "We probably should have invited her and Edward."

"Well, I sort of did after Danni told her all about it. I hope you're not mad," Maxie said.

"I think it's great, but you're going to have to deal with Jason," she said as she looked over to him and smiled.

"Well he'll get over it," Maxie said, "Besides Jason likes me."

"I'll tell him, it will be fine. Can I talk to my girl?"

"Sure. Here Danni, it's for you."

"Hello," she said.

"Hey sweetheart," Sam said.

"Mommy no more darks, you and Daddy are coming tonight!" she exclaimed.

"We can't wait to see you. Are you having fun with Aunt Maxie?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm getting pink nail polish and then we're going to find a dress,"

"That sounds exciting. I miss you. Make sure you use your manners and thank Aunt Maxie," Sam reminded her 4 year old.

"I will," Danni said. "Guess who we were talking to?"

"I don't know, who?" Sam asked knowing the answer already.

"We saw Dr. Monica and I told her Daddy would be happy if she came to the party." Danni explained.

"Good. Maybe she can come. We're going to have a fun weekend," Sam said.

"I love you Mommy," Danni said.

"I love you too and we will see you VERY soon," Sam said as she hung up the phone.

Jason looked oddly at Sam because he had only heard part of the conversation. He and Sam were grabbing some lunch at the airport before their flight. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Well apparently Maxie and Danni ran into Monica at the spa," Sam started to explain.

"Maxie took her to the spa?," Jason asked rolling his eyes.

"She decided to make it fun for her. They're getting their nails and toes done,"

"And they couldn't do that at home?" he asked.

"Well you know Maxie and Danni is having a blast. Look at this picture she sent while you were getting our food," Sam said showing him the picture of Danni in the pedicure chair smiling from ear to ear.

"She looks like she's having a blast Jase. But Maxie was worried because they ran into Monica,"

"Danni knows Monica," Jason said not recognizing why Maxie or Sam were concerned.

"Danni was telling Monica about her graduation and her birthday party on Sunday. Maxie really had no choice but to invite Monica and Edward to the party," Sam explained as she looked waiting for a reaction from Jason.

"Well Danni's been to see Monica and the Quartermaines are family," Jason reasoned.

"So Monica said they may come," Sam finished. "Jason I think it would be really good for Danni and Bree to get to know Monica and Edward as family. Being down here with Bree has really helped me to realize how precious life really is."

"No Sam, it's fine, I agree, as long as our girls aren't forced into ELQ or something like that, " Jason said adamantly.

"You do. Because Danni is calling her grandmother Dr. Monica and I just think we need to give them the chance," Sam explained.

"I know. It's really hard for me to go back to the Quartermaine's and I don't want Edward to think of Danni and Bree as his heirs, but we can try it. Tracy is another story," Jason said.

"Jason I know you were hurt, so I totally understand baby steps. I think this could work out. And I agree I don't want Tracy around our girls."

"I think it will be fine if they come on Sunday. And if it doesn't work, it'll be our house, so it's on MY terms," he said.

Sam laughed. "I like the way you think. We'd better get going if we're going to catch our flight."

Jason cleared the table where they had been eating and stood with his hand out waiting to walk hand in hand with Sam to wait for their flight.

As they waited at the gate, Jason insisted on calling the hospital to check on Bree. He found that she was fine. Sam realized that it was going to be a long weekend, because they were both very nervous about their baby. They were looking forward to enjoying the time they had with Danni, family, and friends.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After their manicures and pedicures, Maxie took Danni for a late lunch. She could tell Danni was getting tired and hoped they would be able to find a dress quickly. Maxie didn't really have contacts with children's designers, so she took her to the mall. Maxie knew it would be difficult to match her hot pink nail polish, but she knew Danni loved the color she had chosen. After looking in a few stores, Maxie found a lacy white dress with flowers on the bottom.

"How about this one?" she asked.

"It's ok," Danni said.

Maxie knew that the young girl had a stubborn streak to her and that the white dress was not one she would be happy with. She continued to look. She found another floral dress. It was white, but not as frilly as the last dress and it had hot pink and other colored flowers on it.

"I found the perfect one," Maxie said as excited as she could.

"Yes! I love it!" Danni said as Maxie breathed a sigh of relief.

Danni tried on the dress and it fit perfectly. "Do you need shoes for your dress?" Maxie asked.

"Aunt Maxie, I have shoes," she said.

"Are you sure?" she asked one last time.

"Yes, I have white dress shoes," she said.

"Ok good. So we just need to pay for this dress and then go and pick up one last thing for Mommy and Daddy's surprise."

"They are going to be so excited. Thanks Aunt Maxie."

"You're welcome," Maxie said as she looked back to make sure the guard was still with them. She didn't want to take anything for granted, especially with Jason Morgan's child with her.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Jason, are we there yet?" an impatient Sam asked just 20 minutes into the flight.

"No and we won't be for at least an hour," he said.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm driving you crazy, I just want to be there with her," she said.

"You do drive me crazy, but in a very good way," he said.

"Good, cause I'd be concerned if I mean, you didn't notice me," she said.

"Oh trust me, I notice," he said grinning.

"Jason, when we land, I want to go home and see Danni and I know it's getting late, but I think you should go make peace with Carly," Sam suggested.

"She's coming on Sunday. I think she understands where I was coming from, but she felt alone and in the moment, her loneliness turned into Carly anger," he said.

"Yeah, but just imagine what she's going through. Jax left and wants Josslyn, Sonny's falling apart, Morgan is growing up, and Michael. Jason you have to try and talk to Michael."

"I will. I'm going to try and find him on Saturday and see what we can do. I don't want to force him into any decisions, but I want to try and make him understand that when you get into this business, it's hard to get out."

"Do you really regret it?" Sam asked.

"I regret that I ended up in prison. I regret that Franco and Ronnie targeted you and Danni to get to me, and I regret that Danni was kidnapped, but it's too late for that now. I'm just trying to stay out as much as possible and protect my family at the same time. One thing I've realized is that this business is something you can't completely turn your back on. That's when you're vulnerable," he said.

"You've been a big help to McCall and Jackal PI, which may or may not be in business when Bree is better."

"Don't worry. Spinelli's been keeping things going," Jason said.

"Yeah Jason that's what I'm worried about, but none of that matters without you and our girls,"

"Are you going to go see Kristina?" Jason asked.

"No I'm not. I told her what I thought she should do and she has clearly done the opposite. She can come to me. I'm not going to be like my mother and kiss her ass,"

"Sam, she looks up to you,"

"I know Jason, which is why I think she needs me to back off, she'll come when she's ready,"

"True. Besides, it's not like you won't see her over the weekend," Jason reasoned.

"True, I just want to know if someone is threatening her or my mom,"

"We'll have to see. Fasten your seatbelt, we're almost there," he said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After their full day at the spa and shopping, Danni was exhausted. She was starting to get really grouchy. When they got back to Jason and Sam's, Maxie encouraged her to take a nap.

"Come on Danni, you need to rest before your Mom and Dad get here," she said.

"No. If I go to sleep then I'll miss them coming home, it's almost dark," Danni said. She had convinced herself that Jason and Sam would be arriving when it was dark.

"Let's watch a movie or something," Maxie suggested.

"No, movies make me sleepy and I'm not going to sleep," she protested.

Maxie was running out of energy and patience, "All right then, I'm going to go and add the finishing touch to our surprise. You stay here on the couch so that you're awake when your Mom and Dad get home."

"Where's Spinelli?" the little girl wondered.

"He's at the office working on a case. I think," Maxie said realizing that she hadn't really talked with Spinelli all day.

Maxie walked upstairs to finish her little surprise for Jason and Sam. She was tickled with how it turned out. She hoped that Danni would be so exhausted that she would fall asleep anyway.

"Jason it feels like forever since I've been here. I went on bedrest so soon after we found out I was pregnant, we were barely settled in the house," Sam admitted.

"I think you'll like what I've done with the place," he joked.

"Oh stop. It doesn't matter to me about the things in the house, it's the family that matters and we have ourselves a great family," she said.

When Jason parked the SUV outside the house, he had barely turned off the ignition before Sam was out of it and heading inside. He knew she had missed Danni in the time since she had left. Jason decided to leave their bags for later and he followed Sam inside. When Sam walked in, she noticed everything was very quiet. She also saw that Danni was passed out on the couch and decided not to wake her. Jason walked in behind her.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Look," she said pointing to the couch.

"She looks wiped out," Jason said.

Maxie came down the stairs. "Welcome home you two," she said, "I know a little girl who is going to be very upset she wasn't awake."

"She must have had a big day. We can't thank you enough," Sam said.

"She's great, but a little stubborn. She refused to take a nap, but I guess she couldn't fight it anymore," Maxie explained.

"I'm going to wake her or else she won't sleep tonight," Sam suggested as she walked over and sat down on the coffee table. She gently tapped Danni on the shoulder. "Hey sweetheart, we're here," she whispered.

Jason stood and watched Sam with their daughter. He asked Maxie about the guards and Spinelli and was pleased to find that everything seemed safe.

Danni opened her eyes when she heard Sam's voice, although she still seemed out of it. "Mommy?" she said questionably.

"I'm right here," Sam said as she lifted Danni onto her lap and Danni's head fell on Sam's shoulder only to rise up quickly.

"Wait Mommy, did that hurt your belly to pick me up?" Danni asked.

Sam shook her head as she spoke. "No sweetie. The doctor said that everything is healed and I can hold you again and do some of the other things I couldn't do," she looked at Jason as she said the last part and both exchanged a smile and a glance.

"_Those two can have sex with their eyes,"_ Maxie thought to herself as she noticed the eye sex between Jason and Sam.

"Yay!" Danni said obviously still exhausted from her day.

"I think we should probably give you a bath and get ready for bed," Sam said.

"Wait Mommy," Danni said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Danni looked at Maxie, "Can we tell?" she asked. Maxie nodded.

"We have a surprise for you. It's upstairs," Danni said.

Jason looked at Maxie, "Oh goodie another surprise."

"You know you love me Jason," she said.

"Actually I am very grateful that you helped us out with Danni and if that means a surprise, I'll take it,"

"Aww, is Jason Morgan saying thank you," Maxie said.

"We mean it, thanks for everything," Sam said as she stood up and lifted Danni, "My goodness you've gotten heavy, my big girl."

Jason knew that Sam had seen the doctor, but he also knew her incision was still bruised. "I can take her," he offered as he reached down and touched Danni's chin,, causing her to giggle.

"No. I'm carrying her upstairs," Sam insisted.

They walked up the stairs and down the hall past Jason and Sam's master bedroom to the room they intended to be the nursery. As they walked in, Danni said, "Surprise! Mommy we worked on Bree's nursery."

"Well this certainly is a surprise," Sam said as tears filled her eyes. She imagined the day when they would finally bring Breanna home.

"We weren't really sure on a theme, but Danni helped me with the purple and green colors. I hope it works,"

"Maxie, it's perfect. Thank you," she said as she handed Danni to Jason and pulled her friend into a hug.

"You have been a busy little girl this week," Jason said.

"And I didn't tell the surprise," she said as everyone laughed.

Jason and Sam both thanked Maxie again and asked her to let Spinelli know. Maxie told them she'd see them over the weekend and left to look for Spinelli.

"Let's get you ready for bed. We have 2 big days," Sam said to Danni. Jason put Danni down she went to get her pajamas.

"I'm going to check on the guards and the warehouses. I want to make sure everything is still safe," Jason said to her.

"OK Jase, just be careful. I love you," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too. I won't be long," he said.

Sam gave Danni a bath as the little girl told her all about graduation and asked many questions about Bree. Sam was very exhausted from traveling and having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Mommy, are you tired?" she asked.

"I am," Sam confessed, "Let's dry you off and get you to bed."

"Will you lay down with me?" Danni asked.

"Of course I will," Sam said.

After Danni was in her pajamas and they were heading to her bedroom, the phone rang. Sam thought it was odd because it was a little late. She encouraged Danni to go pick a story and answered her phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey honey, where are you?" Alexis asked.

"We're at home. We just got in a little while ago. I was going to call you after I put Danni to bed," Sam explained.

"That's ok, I knew you were busy, just wanted to check on things," Alexis said.

"We're fine. I think Jason's worried. He's checking some things out now, how's Krissy?"

"She's mad at me, but deep down I know she's scared. Dr. Lee confirmed her pregnancy and I think she's worried about Anothony Zaccara threatening her,"

"Wait, Anthony threatened her?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, she was afraid for the baby, so that's why she left," Alexis explained.

"That's the bad man," Sam mumbled.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Oh nothing, just trying to put it all together," Sam said.

"Look, don't you worry. Enjoy your weekend with Danni,"

"We will Mom, I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"All right honey. Love you,"

"Love you too," Sam said as she pondered Kristina and Anthony's threat. She had a feeling there was a little more going on and she was going to try and figure it out.

She hung up her phone and walked in to find Danni with 4 books spread on her bed. She wanted Sam to read all of them. "Why don't you pick 2?" Sam suggested.

"But I already picked 4. Mommy you didn't read to me for 4 darks," Danni said.

Maybe she was going to be a persuasive lawyer like Alexis, Sam chuckled. "Well let's climb under your covers," Sam said as she took her shoes off and crawled in bed with her daughter. Danni snuggled close to Sam. "I'll read to you, but you have to turn the pages."

"Ok Mommy," Danni said.

Within minutes of reading, Sam was exhausted. Danni decided to continue telling the story to her sleeping mother. She turned the pages and explained what she thought was happening from the pictures. When she had finished 3 of the books, she kissed her mother's cheek softly. "Good Night Mommy," she said.

Jason came home to find the light on in Danni's room and Sam sound asleep. He noticed Danni was lying there with her eyes open. He walked in and sat down on the floor beside the bed. "Hey princess," he said.

"Mommy was tired," she explained.

"I see that. You have a big weekend, so you should probably sleep too," he suggested.

"I'll try," she said as she climbed out of bed and into Jason's lap.

"You should probably sleep in your bed," Jason suggested.

"And Mommy should sleep in hers," Danni retorted.

Jason smiled. He didn't have a comeback for that one. "Ok, what's on your mind?" he asked not thinking anything was bothering his daughter.

"I do have a question. Daddy, we saw Dr. Monica today. I invited her to my Birthday party and she said she didn't think you would like that. Why?"

Jason took in a deep breath. Danni certainly knew how to ask questions. He tried to explain as much as he could. "You're probably too young to understand this, but Dr. Monica is part of your family. Her husband was my Dad and she was like my Mom," Danni looked confused, but Jason continued. "I was in an accident a long time ago before you were born and I can't remember being a kid. It was hard for me to be with people who wanted me to remember, so I decided to leave them and live on my own."

"I bet they missed you Daddy," Danni said.

"There were other things that made it hard for me to be around my family. They wanted me to be different, and I couldn't. There were two people in my family who loved me and liked me the new way I was, your Great-Grandma Lila and your Aunt Emily," he explained.

"Emily, I have her name," she said.

"You do. So Danni, I want you to know that Dr. Monica and Edward are your family and we're going to try and see them more."

Danni seemed content with the conversation. Jason wasn't sure if she understood everything, but he liked that he was being honest with his daughter. It made him think of Jake. Before Sam found out she was pregnant, Elizabeth has agreed to let Jake play with Danni and to see Jason and Sam. He wanted that to work out. Once Bree was home, he knew he had to make that happen.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" Danni asked.

"How much I love you and your sister," he said as he started tickling her, causing her to giggle.

The giggling woke Sam up. "Are you still awake?" she asked.

"Not for long," Jason said as he stood up and put Danni into her bed. Sam climbed out of the bed as the both tucked Danni in and said good night. They turned the light out and walked into the hall. Sam started walking to the bedroom, but noticed Jason had stopped. He had tears in his eyes. She walked back to him and pulled him into a hug. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I was telling Danni about Monica being my mom. It made me think of Jake. I know Lucky is his father now, but he's still Danni and Bree's half-brother,"

Sam stood there consoling Jason. She knew that talking about family was hard and she also knew from experience that it was hard to be happy with their family, when there were unresolved pieces of the bigger family. "We're going to get through this Jason. We can talk to Elizabeth. It'll work out," she reassured him.

Jason felt comforted standing in Sam's arms and somehow telling Danni the truth about Monica gave him a sense of peace. As he and Sam lay in one another's arms that night, they each thought about how much they had changed one another's lives. They were family and they were going to do everything they could for their little girls, no matter what.

**Please review. What do you think about the Quartermaines? What's going to happen with Jake? What's going on with the mob and Michael/Carly/Sonny? Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Sam awoke and reached over to find Jason's side of the bed empty. She could feel the sunlight streaming through the windows and was surprised her daughter hadn't woken her up sooner. She figured Jason had Danni with him, so she got up and went over to the dresser where she was charging her cell phone. She had called once through the night to check on Bree, but she was wondering how she was. She found a note on the top of her phone. "_I called the hospital, she's doing great. Love, J."_

Sam smiled as she realized she didn't know who was worse with calling to check on Bree; her or Jason. She decided it was definitely Jason. While she showed care and concern for her daughters, Jason would stop at nothing to protect them from anything or anyone that posed harm. While Jason and Sam shared that instinct, Jason was definitely a little more on the edge while Sam tried to stay calm, cool, and collected. Danni also seemed to have the protective gene in her, because she was always asking how Bree was doing. When they were in the nursery the night before, she was worried about some of the "things" Maxie put in there being too close to the ground for Bree. Sam smiled thinking about the way Danni looked out for Bree. It reminded her of the way she had cared for her brother Danny. He would have been so proud to know her girls. Sam was brought out of her thoughts as her little girl walked into her bedroom.

"Mommy, I'm happy you're awake," she said walking over to Sam.

Sam bent down to her daughter's level and pulled her into a hug. "I must have been really tired, because I slept really late,"

"Daddy said not to wake you up, but since you're awake, I can tell you that we made breakfast," Danni informed her mother enthusiastically. "And we called and checked on Bree, and she is just fine," she added.

"Well it sounds like you and Daddy have been very busy. I can't wait to spend all day with you. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Sam asked feeling guilty that she had spent months on bedrest and then time after Bree had been born at the hospital.

Danni shook her head up and down. "Can we go to the park?"

"We sure can and I wanted to talk to Daddy about doing something else with you, but that will have to be a surprise," she explained.

"Well there you two are," Jason said as he stood in the doorway looking at his beautiful wife bent down talking with their petite daughter that mirrored her mother in more ways than one.

"I told Mommy we made breakfast," Danni said proudly.

"Did you tell Mommy we saved the bacon for her to cook?" Jason asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Daddy we didn't do that. We made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast," Danni said.

"Daddy's trying to be funny because I've been known to burn bacon and toast before," Sam said.

"I'm glad Daddy can cook," Danni added.

"You should be, or else you'd probably starve," Sam said as she stood up gently massaging her daughter's shoulders. "Let me get dressed and I'll be right down," she said.

Jason picked his little girl up and carried her out of the room. "We'll set the table while Mommy gets dressed," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Sam joined Jason and Danni in the kitchen and the three of them enjoyed a quiet breakfast until Max came in, "I'm sorry Jason, I tried to stop her, but-"

"When were you going to call me and tell me you were home?" Carly barged in and demanded from Jason.

"Carly," Jason nodded toward Danni trying to get her to understand it wasn't the best place. "Let's go into the living room," he suggested.

"Fine Jason, I'll go into another room, but don't think I'm going out of your life," she said causing Sam to smile at how ridiculous Carly sounded.

Jason pulled Carly by the arm and led her to the living room.

"Look Carly, I was coming to see you today,"

"You were, because I have to find out from this invitation that you're coming home for a weekend. What happened to us Jase, you're supposed to be my best friend?" she said honestly as she held up the invitation she had received to the party on Sunday.

"Carly, I'm still here for you. It's just that things have gotten really crazy lately. With Bree in the hospital and Danni flying back and forth, that's been my focus," he confessed.

"I know Jason, deep down I knew this would happen. I want you and Sam to be happy, but I want you here for me and my kids too,"

"Carly, I will do everything I can for you and your kids. Right now, Sam needs me. Bree is doing well, but she's not out of the woods yet. I've messed up, I've made mistakes, but my kids are young and they need me, just like I was there for you when Michael and Morgan were younger,"

Carly pouted a little bit. "I know that Jason, I just knew you were coming home and well, I thought you'd come see me last night. I was disappointed."

"Sam actually wanted me to come see you, but I had to check security and get some info on Michael. Carly, I want to talk to him today,"

"Well Jason, maybe you can get through to him before he's in over his head. Sonny's in no shape to run the business either though,"

"Carly I'm working on it, just trust me. I'm sorry I let you down, but Sam and my girls have to be first. That doesn't mean we can't be friends. I hope you can come to Danni's graduation and party tomorrow, but I can't drop everything for you like I used to, not now."

"I get that Jason and thanks for the extra men you have put on Morgan, Joss, and I. I just want you all to myself," she chuckled on the last part knowing it wasn't possible.

"Carly, just trust me. I'll do what I can, but Sam, Danni, and Bree are my family now. They need me,"

Carly was speechless. She was happy for Jason, but it hurt like hell to have her best friend tell her he couldn't be there for everything like she had been used to. She pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away she said, "Ok Jase, now we need to take care of Sonny and Michael,"

Jason shook his head. Had Carly not heard a word he said? "Carly, I'm going to finish what I was doing before you came in and then I'm going to see Michael. Then, I'll see what else I can do, but not if Sam or Danni need me. I hope you will be able to come tomorrow," he said simply as he walked back toward the kitchen.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Meanwhile, Sam sat with Danni in the kitchen. She was happy that Jason had been there for her every step of the way with her high risk pregnancy and since Bree had been born, but she knew that Carly would not take it well. She sighed.

"Mommy, is Aunt Carly mad at Daddy?" Danni asked.

It amazed Sam at how well Danni could pick up on what was going on around her. "No," she said simply as she searched for the words. Sam thought for a moment and she was unsure how to explain this so her child would understand, "You see, before Daddy met Mommy and before you or your sister were born, Daddy and Aunt Carly were best friends. They still are. Sweetie, Aunt Carly is used to having Daddy fix all her problems."

"Aunt Carly always has a problem," Danni commented.

Sam grinned, but she continued. "Danni, we all have problems. But now Daddy has you and Bree to think about, so he can't always help Aunt Carly and it's hard for her because she's not used to it. But no matter what Aunt Carly says or does, she always loves you and your sister. You and Josslyn will always be friends."

"Daddy went to jail for Michael," Danni admitted.

"Yes, baby girl, he did. Your daddy will do anything for the people her loves,"

"And he loves us a lot," Danni said grinning proudly.

"Yes he does," Sam said.

Jason walked back into the kitchen with Carly following him. "Well thanks Jason," she said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Carly was so selfish, it was hard for her to understand that Jason had other commitments in his life.

"Hi Aunt Carly," Danni said innocently.

"Hey sweetie, it's good to see you. Josslyn is so excited about your party tomorrow. I guess we'll see you then," she said.

"Carly, I'll do what I can," Jason said trying to make Carly understand. He was happy she was putting on a good front for Danni, but he knew that she was not pleased with their conversation.

"And I'll go see about Sonny." She huffed. "On my own," and with that she stormed out of the house.

"That went well," Sam offered with a smile.

"Better than I expected," Jason said with a smirk.

Jason, Sam and Danni finished their breakfast. Jason was really quiet and Sam could tell that whatever he and Carly had discussed was bothering him. When they finished eating, Danni helped Jason clean the dishes while Sam made a few last minute phone calls for the party. When they were finished, Jason left to go see Michael.

As Sam hugged him, she tugged on his shirt, "Be careful and remember Michael IS an adult. You don't want to push,"

"I know. Thanks. Where are you two headed?"

"I think we're going to the lake house and then the park. I had something else in mind for later, if we have time," she said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he whispered suggestively.

"Not that," she said laughing playfully, "I thought maybe we could meet at the d-o-c-k-s and take your b-o-a-t out. That is if you can manage to solve all the world's problems first."

He laughed, even though they both knew it was nothing to be joking about. Michael was in trouble and everyone who had been or was associated with Sonny or Jason was at risk. He did like the way his wife was trying to keep things normal for their daughter. "We'll see," he said simply.

With that, Jason kissed Sam and Danni on the forehead and left.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

As Jason drove, he thought about how hard he was on Carly. He felt somewhat guilty, but at the same time, he knew that Sam and his girls needed him too. He sighed as he remembered another time when he wished he could have been in two places.

_Jason walked into the visitation room at Pentonville to find Sam sitting at the table. She was gorgeous, dressed in a black blouse, her dark hair flowing around her face. Jason couldn't help but notice that she was glowing. He walked in and sat down. He kissed her hands._

"_Hello beautiful," he said._

"_Hello yourself, handsome,"_

"_I miss you so much."_

"_Jason, I miss you too."_

"_I wish I could get out of these and wrap my arms around you."_

"_Jason, I'd give anything to be in your arms right now,"_

"_What's wrong?" he asked sensing that something was off. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the tears in Sam's eyes. He thought maybe she had found someone else. "Do you wanna break up?"_

"_Jason, stop. I've told you before I don't want to break up. I love you,"_

"_Then what's wrong. I'm so sorry I'm here,"_

"_Jason, I have something to tell you. Something shocking, even to me,"_

_Jason was curious, what could be bothering Sam. "What is it Sam?"_

"_Jason, we're having a baby," she announced._

_His heart fluttered. He had always wanted a baby with Sam, but how could this have happened, Sam was told she couldn't have children. "That's great," he said._

"_You're not mad?" she questioned._

"_I'm excited, but Sam I can't be there for you and our child like I want to be. How-?"_

"_Well, remember the day I fainted here and we thought it was stress related and they took me to GH…well, Dr. Lee was surprised too. We're having a baby,"_

"_Is it safe for you? Can you carry the baby to term?"_

"_Jason, Dr. Lee says that some of the scar tissue on my uterus has healed and I should be able to carry this baby, but this is a high-risk pregnancy. Dr. Lee wants me to see some specialists in Maryland to help deliver our child safely,"_

"_Our child, I like the sound of that. This must have happened-"_

"_The night after you came back from Franco's art exhibit. We played dominoes Jase and then—"_

"_I can't believe we made a baby," he said._

"_I can, we increased our odds considerably," she said._

"_I'm sorry Sam, I will do whatever I can to protect you and our child and I'll come home to both of you as soon as I can,"_

_She reached up and placed a finger over his lips. "Shh. Stop Jase. Just be happy that we have this. I know you love me and I know you love this baby," she said as she placed her hands on her stomach._

Jason smiled as he drove. Sam was so understanding of the sacrifices both of them made for Michael. Now he had to put her and their children first. He smiled just picturing Sam with Danni and Bree in her arms. Carly needed to understand, they were his family.

When Jason arrived at the restaurant, he found some familiar guards.

"Mr. Morgan, what brings you here?"

"I'd like to speak with Michael,"

"Of course you may head into the office,"

Jason walked into the office to find Michael sitting behind Sonny's desk and on the phone. "Bernie, just do it. If the Zaccharas want to play that way, it's on," he said as he hung up the phone and his eyes spotted Jason surprisingly.

"Jason," Michael said, "I'm surprised to see you."

"What do you mean Michael? You knew I was in town because of all the guards and security we've moved around."

"It's just I didn't think you'd be here," Michael said.

"Michael, I'm here because I care about you. I'm going to tell you what I have to say one time," Jason said as his eyes grew a dark blue.

"Jason, save your breath. I know you don't think I can run this business, but my dad needs me and I can do it. I've been fine while you've been with Sam and the kids,"

"Michael it's not fine! From the conversation I heard, there's a mob war and for what reason? Innocent people are going to get hurt. You don't have anything to prove, but you're in over your head. I'd be in over my head,"

"Stop trying to protect me and treating me like some little kid who can't handle this," Michael demanded as he stood up.

"Michael, it's not that you can't handle it. This business will suck you in and I don't want that for you,"

"Look Jason, I respect what you're trying to do. You didn't want the power, but I do. It's fine that you want out. You and Sam should be happy, you deserve it," Michael said.

"Michael, when you were a baby, I swore to protect you and keep you safe. I just feel like I've failed if I don't warn you what this is really like,"

"Thank you for the warning Jason, but in case you haven't noticed you have two kids to take care of and I'm now an adult, so back off,"

"Michael I love my little girls, but I love you too. I know you're an adult, which is why I'm going to let you make this decision. But please think carefully about your choice before it's too late. I'll always be here if you need me,"

With that, Jason walked out of the office. He had tears in his eyes, but there was little else he could do for Michael. He just prayed that if things got tough, Michael would let him know. Jason was angry too. He had given so much of himself to that little boy, only to have him act like an ungrateful brat. Adult or not, Jason knew Michael was in over his head. From now on, Jason was finished trying to reason with someone who would act like that. He had a few things to take care of and he wanted to get to Sam and his little girl.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

When Sam and Danni left the house, they went to the lake house first. Danni was so excited to see her Nana and her aunts. She ran ahead of Sam and into the house. Sam knew that Danni was fine, so she stopped on the porch and called the hospital. She spoke to the nurses who informed her that Bree was breathing much better than expected and that there had been no complications. She was pleased. She walked in to find Alexis sitting at the table with some legal work and Danni on her lap.

"Hey you," Alexis said.

"Hi mom, where are the girls?" Sam asked.

"They're still sleeping, late night for Molly and all Kristina seems to want to do is sleep," Alexis answered.

"Hey Danni, why don't you go in and wake up your Aunt Krissy and Aunt Molly," she suggested knowing that her sisters would be much easier for Danni to try and wake them than she or her mom.

"All right Mommy," the little girl said heading off to Kristina and Molly's bedrooms.

"How are you really?" Alexis asked knowing that her eldest daughter would say fine even if she wasn't.

"I couldn't be better Mom. My big girl has an exciting weekend and my little girl is doing very well. But I'm worried about Kristina," she confessed.

"I'm worried about your sister too. She's withdrawn and she's having a baby, I just don't know what to do,"

"Mom, is this baby Ethan's?" Sam asked not sure how her mom would react.

"Well there's that possibility, but there's also the possibility that this is Johnny's baby," Alexis explained.

"Woa- w-w-wait a minute, as in Johnny Zacchara? He swore that he would keep his hands off my little sister," Sam asked shocked. Sam was getting pissed. She warned Johnny to keep his hands off of her little sister more than once. Johnny was only alive because of Jason.

"Yes. Apparently your sister was trying to get Ethan's attention using every trick in the book. She pulled more stunts than I have time to explain now. Ethan was trying to be a friend to Kristina. Kristina wanted to make Ethan jealous. Somehow she drugged Johnny Zacchara and slept with him to make Ethan jealous. It must have worked because then she started sleeping with Ethan. I just don't see how someone so smart and so intelligent could be so stupid. Your sister's behavior has been spiraling downward for a long time,"

"I know Mom. I wish I could have been here," Sam admitted feeling guilty that she had been in her own blissful world with Jason and their daughters. Sam also knew that Alexis was to blame for enabling Kristina's behavior, but she didn't want to get into that with her mother now.

"Sam, don't do that. Don't think for a minute that you could have done more, your hands have been full,"

"I got Aunt Mols up," Danni announced walking back into the living room proudly with Molly behind her. Their entrance interrupted the conversation that Alexis and Sam were having about Kristina.

"Good Morning Molly," Sam said with a grin at her less than enthusiastic younger sister.

"Hey Sam, so glad you guys are home. It's so nice to see you, but it's early." Molly said as she walked over to give her big sister a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you too," Sam said.

"Aunt Krissy is in a bad mood," Danni stated as everyone looked to one another knowing what Kristina's moods could be like.

"Well sweet pea, we should probably let her sleep," Alexis said as she picked her granddaughter up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I hear tomorrow is a special day," she said to Danni.

"Yes, it is. Graduation and then a party," Danni exclaimed.

"It's going to be so much fun," Molly said as she walked over to Danni and Alexis.

"I just wish Bree could come," Danni said.

"Soon, she'll be home with you," Molly said rubbing her back.

"How is Bree doing?" Alexis asked.

"Good. I just called to check. She should be breathing on her own soon and then we'll finally get to hold her," Sam explained.

"Yay!" Danni said.

"That's exciting sweetheart," Alexis said as she rubbed Sam's shoulder.

"Can we go wake Aunt Krissy?" Danni asked Molly who was now holding her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Molly explained to the four year old.

"But it's one one three seven, she should be awake," Danni protested.

"I know we wanted to see Aunt Krissy too, baby girl, but we have lots to do and we should get going," Sam said as she encouraged Danni to say goodbye to Molly and Alexis. Sam hugged her mom and her sister. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," she said as they walked out of the lake house to get into the car.

As Sam buckled Danni into her booster seat, Danni asked, "Why is Aunt Krissy so mean all the time?"

"She's just having a bad day. What do you say we go play at the park and then grab some lunch and try and find your Daddy?" Sam asked.

"Ok Mommy," Danni said as Sam covered her face in kisses.

As Sam drove, she watched her daughter in the backseat. She was smiling, laughing, and excited. She wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

After Jason left Michael at the restaurant, he decided to go see Sonny. He knew that Sonny was in bad shape and withdrawn, but he had to attempt to see his best friend. Sonny had been there for him so much. When Jason arrived, the nurse warned him that Mr. Corinthos was not engaging in visits. Jason pleaded for the nurse to allow him to see Sonny. When he walked in the room, he noticed that it was dark. He also noticed a powerless Sonny sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Hey Sonny," Jason said as he walked into the room. Sonny remained withdrawn and did not speak to Jason. Jason tried to make eye contact with Sonny, but Sonny offered no response. "Look Sonny, I know I've been MIA. Sam and I have another little girl, Breanna. She's in the hospital, but she's growing each day. I wish you could see her and I pray that I can be there for my kids the way you are for yours."

Jason waited for a response from Sonny, but he got none. He wasn't sure what to do for him. "Sonny, I'm here, whatever you need. Sam and I are here until Monday. I'll come back," he said. Jason wasn't used to seeing his friend in such a withdrawn state. He didn't know what more he could offer him. As he was walking down the hall, he ran into Dante. Despite his role in the PCPD, Dante had formed a bond with Sonny and tried to be there for his family. Even Dante had no explanation for Sonny's behavior.

"How is he?" Dante asked.

"Withdrawn. I haven't seen him like this since we thought Michael was dead. I tried Dante."

"I know you did. We're not going to give up. Sonny doesn't know about Michael taking over the business, so I wasn't going to say anything."

"Dante, I tried to talk to Michael. He's not budging and thinks he knows it all. It scares me to think about what could happen," Jason said.

"Between Michael and Kristina, the Zaccharas are pissed to say the least and you know what that means,"

"For Anthony that means war," Jason continued.

"I don't know what to do. I tried talking to Johnny,"

"You can reason with Johnny, but Anthony is just a loon," Jason continued, "I don't know where the other families stand, but I'm guessing they won't be on a young boy's side. This is the perfect opportunity to take Sonny down."

"What can you do about this Jason?"

"Dante I honestly don't know. I talked to Michael. I am going to protect my family, but I'm not stepping in to take over. That's too much risk to Sam and our girls," Jason explained adamantly.

"I understand Jason. If anything happened to Lulu, I know I'd feel the same,"

"Dante, I have to get going, but I'll see what I can do," Jason said as he walked away.

Jason didn't know what else he could do. Michael was in over his head and the Zaccharas were angry. Sonny had been the most powerful mob boss, but he was weak and that put everyone in danger. Jason decided to increase security guards for everyone and monitor the situation. He couldn't risk getting involved unless there was a direct threat to Sam or the girls. As he drove, he decided to call Robin.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Robin," Jason said.

"Hi Jason, your beautiful little girl is getting stronger and stronger. She's doing great."

"That's good news. I know Sam and I are driving you crazy, but it's so hard being away from her,"

Robin laughed. "It's ok Jason, you and Sam can call us as many times a day as you want."

"Don't say that, we may take you up on it," Jason said.

"We're here, call us," Robin encouraged.

"Thank you. It really helps knowing you and Patrick can keep an eye on her,"

As Jason hung up the phone, he thought about Sam and his girls and how he would feel if anything happened to them. He knew there was nothing he could do immediately except tighten security. He checked his text messages. Sam and Danni were at the park and decided to join them.

When Jason arrived at the park, he saw Sam's SUV and parked right beside her. He noticed the guards that were at a safe distance. He hated that his daughters were living in a world filled with guards, but it had to be this way, at least right now. Jason had made a choice less than a year ago to get out of the business, but he knew this was a business that you never truly get out of. He walked down the path to the park and found Danni on the see saw with Sam standing there pushing her up and down. He winked at Danni who was facing him and held his fingers to his lip. She started laughing as Jason walked up behind Sam and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Sam could feel his strong muscular arms and she knew Jason was behind her. She gently pushed Danni down so she could climb off and turned and kissed him. "Hello handsome," she said as she pulled away to check on Danni and saw her daughter walking toward them.

"Hey there," he answered. "Hey princess, are you having fun with Mommy?"

"We are having fun. We played on the swings, the slide, and the see saw." Danni informed her father.

"Sounds like you and Mommy have been busy," Jason said as he leaned down and picked his daughter up. He positioned her so that he was close to both of them, holding Danni in his arms and holding Sam's hand in his.

"We have had a busy day. So busy, I think it's time for lunch," Sam said, "What do you say we walk to Kelly's for some lunch?" she suggested.

"I love their cookies," Danni said.

"That sounds great, but you know you have to eat all of your lunch and drink your milk before a cookie," Sam explained.

"I know and I can do that," Danni said proudly.

"I have an even better idea," Jason offered looking to Sam for approval. She gave him a nod. After the morning Jason had, he wanted nothing more than to take Sam and Danni and hide in a bubble somewhere away from everyone else and their problems. Maybe that was selfish, but he didn't care.

"What?" Danni asked inquisitively.

"Let's order our lunch to go," he suggested.

"To go where?" Danni asked inquisitively.

Sam smiled at Jason, "Let's keep that part a surprise," she said as they walked.

Jason pulled out his phone and called Mike to place the order while they walked to Kelly's. He stopped at the SUVs to get a few things. Sam realized he had packed extra clothes for all of them and some other things they needed including sunscreen. "You're such a boy scout," Sam whispered in his ear causing him to grin.

He then told the guards that they needed to watch their vehicles, but that he would take care of Sam and Danni. Sam called the hospital one more time to make sure Bree was ok. After they picked up their lunch, they headed to the dock.

"Daddy, are we having a picnic by the water?" Danni asked.

"Better than that," Sam said.

"We're having a picnic on the water," Jason added. "We're taking Daddy's boat out and Mommy is going to drive it,"

"She told me she used to sail around the world on her boat," Danni said. In fact, Sam had told Danni many stories about the time she'd spent doing salvage work. With the wedding and the high risk pregnancy, they hadn't yet taken Danni on Sam's boat.

"Baby girl, I've been waiting to sail with you and your daddy since you were born and today is the perfect day." Sam explained the rules of the water to Danni who agreed to follow them.

Jason smiled as they gathered their things and got onto the boat. The afternoon was perfect. They enjoyed their lunch while Danni asked many questions that both Sam and Jason answered. Danni was very interested in sailing and Sam and Jason were very happy to answer her questions. Shortly after they had finished eating and Sam had showed Danni around the boat, which was on autopilot, Danni fell asleep in Jason's arms.

"She's out," Sam said nodding to Jason who couldn't see that his daughter's blue eyes were closed.

"I've been waiting for a day like this for a long time," Jason said looking into Sam's loving eyes.

"Me too," she said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Sam prepared a spot for Jason to lay Danni with blankets. He gently laid his daughter down, covered her and kissed the top of her forehead.

Jason and Sam walked to the upper deck where they could see for miles and miles. Port Charles was close by; yet seemed so far away. At first neither spoke. Then all at once,

"Jason, we went to my-" Sam started. While Jason said, "I went to see Michael and Sonny." They chuckled because both had been waiting for a time to share what had happened with one another.

"You go first," Jason encouraged.

"Well, Danni and I went to my Mom's this morning. Kristina would not get out of bed, so I didn't speak to her, but my mom confirmed that Krissy is in fact pregnant with a baby that could be Ethan's or Johnny's."

"What?" Jason asked looking confused.

Sam explained what had apparently happened between Kristina and Johnny. Jason was stunned. "I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what to say," he confessed.

"Well Kristina's out of control," Sam spoke as she waved her hands in the air.

"So is Michael," Jason admitted as he explained his visit with Michael. "Sam, we've got a mob war starting,"

"That's what I'm afraid of Jason, what can we do?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"We aren't going to do anything, but I am going to do all I can to make sure you, Danni, and Bree are safe. Beyond that, I can't worry about it," Jason said.

"Jason, that's not like you, I can tell you're worried" Sam said.

Jason took her hands in his as he moved a piece of hair out if her face. "You're right, I have always protected Michael, but he's an adult making his own decisions now. If he comes to me for help, I'll help, but I'm not going to be the cause of this war that's brewing. I love you and our girls too much to put you at risk like that. Don't worry if anyone comes near my family, they'll pay."

Tears were filling her eyes, "I love you Jason and I support you doing whatever you have to do, just let me know how to help."

"Do me a favor and keep our girls safe and happy," he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His mouth covered hers as his tongue moved in and out of her mouth. Suddenly, they heard a loud boom and pulled away.

Jason and Sam both looked over toward Port Charles. "That's Johnny's warehouse," Sam said.

"It appears Johnny has been attacked and I can only guess who's responsible," Jason said.

"Michael" they said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone, I know it's been a while. I really wanted the graduation and party to be part of this chapter, but I feel like I'm at a good stopping point. So the graduation will be in the next chapter. Please review. Thanks!**

After they heard the explosion, both Jason and Sam knew Michael was probably responsible. Anthony had pushed him to attack and now the entire Corinthos organization was in danger.

"Jason, what are you going to do?" Sam asked expecting him to react, but she was surprised.

"Right now, nothing. I can't risk having you or Danni hurt and staying out on the boat gives me an alibi,"

"You know the cops try and pin everything on you, but what about Michael? He's in over his head," Sam pleaded.

"I warned Michael. I can't drop everything and go protect him as much as I would like to. I tried that in the past, and look where we are," he said.

Sam was shocked. She knew Jason cared about Michael, but this was different. He didn't want to risk losing what he had with her and their girls. She walked over and he pulled her into a hug as she braced her arms on his shoulders and her head fit comfortably below his chin.

"Sam, I love you and Danni and Bree. I'm always going to protect you and our girls. When Michael was little, I vowed to always protect him and the decisions I made for his life were on me, but this time Michael's choices brought this on and that's on him," Jason explained as he stroked Sam's cheek and gently kissed her shoulder.

"Mommy, Daddy," they heard Danni yelling and went running down to where she had been sleeping. Jason got there first and found his little girl sitting up with tears filling her eyes.

"We're right here," Jason said as he sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey baby girl, are you okay?" Sam said as she walked over and knelt down.

"Mommy I heard a loud noise and then I woke up and couldn't find you or Daddy. What was that noise?"

Jason looked deep into Danni's eyes. "Honey that noise was some kind of explosion on a building in Port Charles, the building is now on fire," he explained.

"Why did it explode?" Danni asked amazing Jason at how well her little mind could comprehend what was happening around her.

"We're not sure," Sam said. She didn't want Danni to ask more questions, especially since neither she nor Jason knew exactly what had happened.

"But we know one thing. You and Mommy and I are safe on the boat and we're going to stay here until it's time to go back just like we planned," Jason explained as he kissed Danni's forehead and pulled her little body closer to his. "I'll tell you what, you stay here with Mommy while I try and make some phone calls to see what happened,"

"Okay Daddy," she said as she reached out for Sam to hold her. Sam held Danni in her arms and started swaying back and forth while she was talking to her. She wanted to stay in the lower part of the boat, so Danni couldn't see the chaos in town.

"You're such a brave little girl, you know that. Your Daddy and I want to give you and Bree everything we can. We want you to grow up to be strong and brave and to make good choices. We also want you to be happy," Sam explained.

"I know Mommy," Danni said simply.

"Do you? Because sometimes when kids grow up, they think they know better than their parents. Promise me something."

"Anything," Danni said.

"That you'll always remember how special you are and how much Daddy and I love you. And that you'll listen to us,"

"Always mommy," Danni said innocently.

"That's why I love you," Sam said as she started tickling and kissing her little girl all over causing Danni to giggle.

"What's going on in here?" Jason asked walking in to join them as he smiled.

"Mommy is tickling me," Danni said between giggles.

"I guess I've been caught," Sam admitted. "I should probably turn autopilot off and get us back to the dock. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Can I come with you?" Danni asked.

Sam looked to Jason wondering what their daughter might see if she went with Sam. Jason nodded and the couple exchanged glances that indicated it was ok for Danni to go with Sam. "I'd like that very much," Sam said as she put her heavy 4 year old down and held out her hand for Danni to walk with her. Sam really wanted to know what Jason had discovered from his phone calls, but knew they couldn't discuss it in front of Danni.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Dante arrived to the scene of the warehouse fire the same time as Lucky Spencer and he feared that his little brother was responsible. He knew that if his suspicions were right, Lucky would be one of the only detectives who may look the other way.

"Appears someone placed a bomb in Johnny's warehouse," Dante stated the obvious.

"Yes, but no one was inside. Whoever did this knew when the men unloading cargo would be gone for the day," Lucky explained.

"Which means they didn't want to hurt anyone, but they wanted to send a message that they could hurt someone," Dante added.

"You're exactly right. I noticed Jason Morgan's boat is gone, but Jason wouldn't do this," Lucky said.

"No, Jason's been gone far too long and he's only here for a few days. I ran into him at Shadybrook, causing trouble is not on his agenda," Dante explained.

"Then, do you think it was another family?" Lucky asked unsure of what to think.

"I think another family wouldn't have anything to prove, but"

"Michael would," Lucky finished. "Dante you've got to find your brother and get him out of this business or our entire town is going to be subjected to a mob war."

"Well detectives, what do we have here?" Johnny asked as he came upon the fire which was almost out.

"Someone put a bomb in your warehouse. Didn't harm anyone, but I'm not sure about the contents," Dante explained.

"Johnny, do you know of anyone who would want to cause you harm?" Lucky asked.

"I can think of several," Johnny answered. "I'm pissed, but not as much as my father is going to be."

"We're going to make sure that whoever is responsible is brought to justice," Dante explained.

"Right, but you have no leads. Thanks once again to the magnificent PCPD," Johnny said as he walked into what was left of his warehouse.

X X X X X X X X X X X

By this point, the sun was starting to set and Jason and Sam had enjoyed a fabulous afternoon with their daughter, but they knew it was time to get back to reality. As they docked the boat and gathered their things, they could see Johnny's warehouse near the dock. It wasn't completely destroyed. Jason could tell that no one had been inside and that some shipments may have been lost, but the damage was minimal. He was concerned about Michael, but after the way Michael had spoken to him he wouldn't run to him, he couldn't and that was making it difficult for Jason. Michael knew where to find him.

Sam followed Jason off the boat holding a sleeping Danni in her arms and two of their bags. She noticed Jason standing there staring off at the warehouse and she knew exactly what he was thinking. She walked up behind him, but her hands were too full to even touch him. "Hey, if you want to go to Michael, I can take her home," she offered.

Jason turned back to see he had left his wife holding their stuff and their daughter. "I'm so sorry, let me take that," he said grabbing the bags.

"It's ok, I can tell your mind is preoccupied," Sam gestured.

As they walked back toward their cars, they met Lucky.

"Hey Jason," he said, "This is standard, but do you care to tell me what you were doing this afternoon when someone set off a bomb in Johnny Zacharra's warehouse?"

"I was spending a day on the water with my family," Jason said simply.

"Thanks Jason, I'll note it in the record. We shouldn't need you for anything," Lucky said.

"Thanks," Jason said.

"How's your new little one?" Lucky asked.

"She's doing great. She's tiny, but growing," Sam said.

"We hated to leave her, but this one had graduation and we didn't want to miss that either," Jason said.

"Aiden is very excited about graduation too," Lucky said, "He's been singing those songs for weeks all over the house, driving Elizabeth, the other boys and I crazy."

"You're living with Elizabeth?" Sam asked. "Sorry that's probably none of my business," she added.

"No, it's fine. You've been away. Elizabeth and I are back together. We wanted to give all 3 of the boys both parents under one roof," Lucky explained. Tears started to fill Jason's eyes as he began to think about Jake.

"Well, I hope you two can make it work," Sam said as she exchanged glances with Jason. Sam wasn't sure how he'd feel about the words that were about to come out of her mouth, but she thought maybe it would be for the best. "You know, before all the craziness of my high risk pregnancy, Elizabeth had agreed to get our kids together for a play date. We had even discussed Jake spending some time with Danni. Tomorrow after graduation, we're having a party at our house. We missed Danni's birthday, so we're celebrating graduation and her birthday. Jason and I would love it if you, Elizabeth, and the boys could make it," Sam said breathing a sigh of relief that Jason hadn't objected yet.

"I'll check with Elizabeth, but the boys would love that. I know Aiden loves Danni. I really need to get back to work," Lucky answered as he walked away.

When Lucky had walked away, Sam looked at Jason and bit her bottom lip. "Okay, babe, I'm really sorry to just throw that out there, but I could tell how much it hurt to hear Lucky talk about Jake and I thought maybe if we took some baby steps, Elizabeth would warm up to having Jake spend some time with us. Don't be mad," she said.

"Sam, I know what you're trying to do and it's ok, it really is. I mean, we've got the Quartermaines, Carly, Maxie, Spinelli, your family, why not invite Lucky and Elizabeth. The more, the crazier," he said as he walked toward their cars and she followed.

Jason met the guards back at the car and helped Sam get Danni buckled in. He kissed her on the lips. She could tell that Jason's mind was still elsewhere and she knew he was going to have to leave her. "I'll be home very soon," he said.

"Be careful. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he answered.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

When Sam got home, she found Maxie sitting on her couch.

"Sam, where have you been?" Maxie asked.

Sam put her finger to her lip and pointed to Danni, who hadn't woken up the entire car ride home or when Sam pulled her out of her booster seat. "Just a minute," Sam said as she walked upstairs and changed Danni into her pajamas and tucked her in bed successfully not waking her. When she walked out in the hall, she saw Maxie standing there, obviously upset at her, though she had no idea why. "Maxie, don't get your panties in a wad. Jason and I took Danni out on his boat today and we stayed on the water a little longer than expected,"

"Sam, I don't know how I'm supposed to get a party together without your input," the blonde fretted. "Wait a minute, you and Jason aren't into parties. I should have just planned."

"Maxie, I told you to take care of decorations and invitations, but Jason and I would take care of the rest. It'll be fine," she said as she walked down the stairs to avoid waking her daughter.

"Fine, how is it supposed to be fine? Spinelli says that there's a mob war and well you know Jason is going to swoop down and step in,"

"Maxie, there was an attack- which Jason knows nothing about. He's not going to do anything unless we're threatened,"

"Well then that's good to know," the blonde was stunned and speechless for the first time. "You know Spinelli is taking orders from Michael now. I told him it was a bad idea. Spinelli is loyal to his Stonecold though, I think Jason could convince him otherwise," Maxie continued to ramble.

"Maxie, Jason and I have not had a chance to talk about this, so I really don't know what to say about whatever is going on. I do know that Jason has promised, more than once may I add, that he is here for the girls and I,"

"Well, it's about time. I guess Jason is turning into a squishy teddy bear,"

"Maxie, after going through what we are with Bree, it's just made Jason more aware of what's important," Sam said as they heard the door close and looked up to find Jason walking in the house.

Maxie watched as Sam's eyes met Jason's. She felt like a third wheel. "Well Sam, I think we're covered for tomorrow. I'll be by in the morning to decorate. I must be getting home to Spinelli," she said as she scurried away.

"Wait," Jason said in a voice that scared Maxie and caused her to turn around. "Tell Spinelli that he is in NO terms to have contact with or take orders from Michael. Kindly remind him he needs to keep things going at the PI agency if he knows what's good for him."

"I'll pass the message along. I'll see you tomorrow," Maxie said as she left.

Jason and Sam were left in their living room staring at one another. Jason seemed very distant and Sam just wanted to comfort him, but for the first time in a very long time, she didn't know how. Jason was the first to speak. "I don't know how this happened," he said with tears filling his eyes. "I don't know how that innocent little boy that I've loved as my own could try and take over this organization and start a mob war and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it!" he yelled.

Sam walked over closing the distance between them. She reached up to touch his shoulder as she began rubbing it. "Jason, you couldn't have known. You have loved Michael since the day he was born and that's all that matters. He's gonna have to learn on his own," Sam said reassuringly.

"Did you know that Anthony is threatening Kristina and her unborn baby?" he asked.

Sam shook her head, even though she had speculated, she didn't know.

"Michael's trying to do what I would do. He's trying to protect his family," Jason explained. "he just lacks experience to do it well and refuses to listen to anyone."

"And that's what makes this dangerous," Sam interjected.

"Exactly." Jason said as he pulled Sam's arm and walked over to sit on the couch. He pulled her into his arms as they sat for a moment. "How's Danni?" he asked.

"She's out and I think she really has no idea what's going on around her," Sam explained.

"Good. She and Bree are the innocent ones in all of this. We have to protect them," he said.

"Jason, I need to check on Bree," Sam said as she pulled her phone out. He placed his hands over hers.

"I called. She's still doing fine. No major changes, but it seems she will be in your arms sometime next week," Jason explained as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Sam said with tear-filled eyes.

"Look, I talked to Johnny. He knows that I'm not involved in this. He also knows that we're going to protect Kristina from Anthony. He promised he'd leave us alone if we drop contact with Michael," Jason explained.

"Jason, that boy is like a son to you. What would Carly say if she found out you bargained with Johnny?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT CARLY! Sam, I CARE ABOUT YOU, DANNI AND BREE," Jason yelled causing Sam to see the rage in his eyes. "Johnny is going to try and talk with Michael and maybe it will help, but we aren't here to clean up the mob mess, we're here for Danni's graduation and party. Sam, our little girl has been through hell because of the choices that I made, it has to be about her tomorrow."

Sam just looked at Jason, knowing that he was feeling guilty for decisions he'd made that had affected their children and her. "Jas- you're a good man-" she started.

"Let me ask you something, why do you put up with it all? I mean, why did you wait and why do you keep letting me take you and our girls for granted,"

"I know you love me and I know you love Danni and Bree. You're loyal and loving and you're an amazing father. That's why I love you," she paused, "And you're pretty handsome, too. Jason, I know that what we have is special and rare and no matter what, we're in this together. Now for tonight, let's just focus on being happy about tomorrow and try and get some rest," she said.

"I'd like that a lot," he said as he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs.

As they lay in bed that night, Jason's mind was filled with flashbacks of Michael. He knew that Michael had made some bad choices. He felt Sam's touch on his shoulders and he was reminded of his two beautiful daughters and his loving wife. Jason knew from Sam's touch that he needed to be there for Sam and his girls. Michael was going to have to get himself out of this one. Jason laid there for what seemed like hours, he could hear Sam had fallen asleep. Without any other words, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss in Sam's hair as she slept, "I love you," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. I was actually able to get this next chapter finished quicker than I thought. It takes us through graduation, but the party will be the next chapter. Please review, it helps me to write more. I've started the party chapter and can probably get it up this week **

The next morning, Sam opened her eyes to find Jason's large and muscular arms wrapped tightly around her as he slept. It was rare that she would awaken before him, but she laid there as the sunlight streamed in and she thought about the events of the previous day. Sam knew that her sister was in danger and that Michael was responsible for the bomb in Johnny's warehouse. She thought about her tiny baby so many miles away clinging to her life and none of the other stuff seemed to matter. Sam was brought out of her thoughts as her energetic four year old entered the bedroom.

"Mommy, Daddy! Today's the day!" Danni announced proudly as she marched to Jason's side of the bed. She knew that he was usually the first of her parents to wake up and that Sam enjoyed sleeping in whenever she could. Danni noticed that Jason was still asleep as she heard Sam whisper a "Shh."

"Morning, baby girl are you sooooooo excited?" Sam asked as she leaned over Jason looking her daughter in the eye. She motioned for Danni to come to her side of the bed and reached down to help her climb up. Sam was reminded what a sound sleeper Jason could be.

"I can't wait," Danni said excitedly as she snuggled into her mother's loving arms while Sam remained in Jason's arms.

"Daddy had a late night and we have plenty of time, so let's whisper," she said quietly to her daughter, "Today is going to be so much fun," Sam added.

"Mommy, I wish Bree could be here too," Danni admitted.

"I know Danni, I want Bree with us too, but the doctors need her to stay in the hospital. Very soon, we'll all be together. When you're thinking about Bree, just remember that she's always right here," Sam said pointing to Danni's heart.

"I know Mommy, let's wake up," she said.

Sam was wide awake thanks to her thoughts, the sunlight, and her daughter, but she was so comfortable in Jason's arms she never wanted to leave that safe feeling. Sam carefully tried to get out of bed, but she woke Jason as he felt her leave his arms.

"What's going on, he asked?" as he opened his eyes.

"Morning sunshine," Sam said turning and looking into his eyes. It was rare that she was awake before Jason and they both knew it.

"Daddy, get up, we have a lot to do today," Danni explained as she climbed over Sam and into her father's arms.

"We do?" he asked questionably as he looked at Sam with a grin. Sam loved how playful Jason could be with Danni.

"Yes silly, we have graduation and then the party," she explained as she looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Well then I guess I should get up and get dressed," he said as he sat up.

"You should and you have to dress up today Daddy," the four year old explained.

"Dress up?" he asked.

"Yes. We bought you a blue tie to match your eyes."

Jason groaned. "Who did?"

"Me and Aunt Maxie picked it out and you have to wear it because it's a special day," she explained as she wrapped her tiny fingers in his. Jason couldn't say no to his little princess and it made Sam laugh as she listened from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth.

"I guess I can wear it, but only for you," Jason explained.

"Thank you very much," Danni said excitedly. "And Mommy will think it's hot too," she added as Sam walked out of the bathroom laughing.

Jason raised his brows looking at Sam who winked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? That's what Aunt Maxie said," Danni explained as innocently as she could.

"Come on little one, I think you are spending just a little too much time with Aunt Maxie," Sam said as she picked Danni up off the bed and carried her down to feed her breakfast.

While her daughter was eating and her husband was showering, Sam called to check on Bree. Robin told her that everything was looking good and encouraged her to relax and enjoy the day with Danni. Sam wanted to be with Bree, but felt comfort knowing she was in good hands. She thanked Robin for being there with Bree and assured her that they would arrive early tomorrow morning. As she hung up the phone, she felt Jason's arms and scent around her as he kissed her shoulders.

"Morning beautiful," he said.

"Hey, don't you look handsome yourself," she said as she turned around and looked him over nodding with approval and straightening his tie. "Wow" was all she could manage as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Sam had so many emotions. She was thrilled to be sharing this day in their daughter's life with Jason. While he was in Pentonville, there had been so many times that she had to do things alone, it felt really comforting to know that from this point forward they were in it all together.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked sensing her tears.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just that being here with you and her Jason, it just seems right. I am so happy that we have each other and Danni and Bree. A lot has changed for us, but I love where we are right now. I love having you with me, with us."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he gently kissed her hair. It felt so good to stand in his embrace, but Sam knew she had a lot to do and she didn't want to get lost in the bliss and make them late.

"I want to be out of here in an hour," she said.

"An hour? But we have lots of time," Jason asked questionably.

"I promised my mom and Maxie and Spinelli we'd save seats and you know normally we like the back, but since this is our little girl, I want to sit up front," she explained.

"I can manage an hour. Can you?" he asked playfully.

"Absolutely."

"Good, then we should be there in plenty of time," Jason said as his lips brushed over hers.

As Sam pulled away, she turned to face her daughter and focus on the task at hand. The kiss with Jason left her feeling weak in the knees, but she spoke to Danni, "We've got to get you ready Danni," she said as she looked over at her daughter who was playing with her cereal. "Hurry up sweetheart," she encouraged.

"I'll help her finish up, you go ahead and make yourself beautiful…not that you need any help in that area," Jason said as he ran his hands over her bare arm.

"Thanks, just send her up when she's ready. Can you check outside and make sure things are all set for the party?" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs.

Jason stood there and watched as Danni continued to play with her cereal. "Come on munchkin. We don't want to be late for your graduation," he said as he sat down beside her at the table.

"Daddy we won't be late, I've been waiting forever for you and Mommy to wake up. Do you want to hear my songs?" she asked.

Jason laughed, "You know what, I've heard your songs and I want the next time that I hear them to be when I'm looking at you in your dress and gown on stage, ok?"

"Ok Daddy," she agreed.

Jason managed to help Danni finish her breakfast and then she walked outside with him to check the set up and the security for the party. Danni asked many questions, but he could tell she was very enthusiastic about having their family and friends join them in the afternoon.

Sam knew that Jason had forgotten to send Danni upstairs, so she walked out onto the patio in a stunning blue dress that matched Jason's tie. Her long raven hair was pulled up half way and the layers of waves seemed to fall naturally down her back. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe how amazing his wife looked. "Danni," she called, "it's time to get dressed and do your hair. Come on baby girl."

Jason stared at his wife as she met their little girl and kissed her on the cheek as she picked her up to take her inside and get her ready. He was so happy that he had chosen his life with Sam over anything else and couldn't imagine anything that would make the moment better than it was right now except for having his other daughter there with them. Jason briefed the security guards and called the hospital one more time to check on Bree while Sam was inside getting Danni ready. As he waited in the living room for them to come down the stairs, he felt anxious. He couldn't be more proud of his little girl and the woman he loved who had cared for her so delicately while he was away.

"Are you ready to go?" Danni asked as she skipped down the stairs two at a time being followed by Sam.

"I can't wait," he answered. "You look very pretty Danni."

"What do you say baby girl?" Sam interjected.

"Thank you," the little girl spoke. "I got to wear my birthstone necklace," she said proudly.

"And you look stunning," Jason said as his hand met Sam's and he helped her put on her sweater for the cool, New York spring air.

"Why thank you very much," she said.

After they walked out of the house, Jason asked one of the guards to take a picture of the 3 of them on the front stoop. Neither he nor Sam had ever really liked pictures, but with their girls it didn't seem to matter. When they were finished, Jason had asked the guards to stay at the house. He did not like bringing attention to them or to Danni in public, especially if he was with her. As they got into the SUV, Sam couldn't help but notice that her husband and daughter were grinning from ear to ear. She was sure that her facial expression mirrored theirs as well.

As they drove, Jason and Sam discussed the day. "Jason when we get there, I'll take her to the classroom and you can go into the auditorium and save seats."

"How many am I saving?" he asked.

"Well, there's you, me, Maxie, Spinelli, my Mom, Molly, Krissy, Carly, and Josslyn- did I miss anyone?"

"Uncle Sonny," Danni chimed in from the back seat.

"Sweetheart, Uncle Sonny hasn't been feeling well. I don't think he's going to make it," Jason explained.

"That's ok," she said.

"But you know what honey, there are so many other people that love you and we're all going to be there," Sam explained.

"What about Michael and Abby?" Danni asked.

"I'm not sure Danni, we'll have to wait and see," Sam said knowing that Michael shouldn't dare show his face if he knew what was good for him.

"I'm just happy you and Daddy are here," she said as Jason pulled into the parking lot of the preschool.

"You two get out here, I'll park and then go save seats," he said, "Princess I'll be looking for you on stage."

"I'll be in the middle of row 3," Danni said as Sam unbuckled her and she stood in between the front and back seat to give her father a kiss.

"I'll see you out there," Jason said.

"I'll be in as soon as I get her dropped off. Seats close to the front," Sam instructed. She grabbed her daughter by the hand and shut the car doors as they walked into the school and Jason drove to the parking lot.

When they got to the classroom, they were greeted by the teacher. Danni was the first child to arrive and she was acting kind of shy which surprised Sam.

"Good Morning Danni," her teacher said. But Danni didn't answer. "It's so nice that your Mommy is here. How's that baby sister?"

Sam watched as her outgoing little girl was shy and reserved. "I guess the cat got her tongue. I hope he brings it back before you have to sing," she said as she felt Danni's grip tighten around her index finger.

"How are you Mrs. Morgan?" the teacher asked.

"I'm doing great. We're so excited to be home for a few days and to be here with this one, who couldn't stop talking this morning," Sam explained.

"Well, I know she is very excited that you're here," the teacher answered.

Just then Sam felt the grip on her finger loosen and she looked down to see Danni smiling as some of her friends arrived. Danni walked over to greet them leaving Sam and the teacher alone.

"I just want to say thank you for everything this year. It has really been crazy for us with all the ups and downs, but Danni loved school and it really was one of the most constant things for her. I never imagined that we'd be sending her back and forth so much or that I'd be facing another high risk pregnancy. She feels safe here and both Jason and I appreciate it so much," Sam said with heartfelt thanks.

"Thank you for sharing your little girl with us. She is resilient, outgoing, smart, and caring. I wish all of the kids in my class were like Danni," the teacher said honestly.

"Thanks so much. She seems to be warming up now, I think I am going to head out there with Jason," Sam said as she waved to Danni who was busy with some of her friends. As Sam was looking back and waving to Danni, she barely noticed that she practically ran into another mother walking into the classroom.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she realized it was Elizabeth.

"Hey Sam, I'm glad you and Jason could come back for this," Elizabeth said in her snotty tone.

"Jason and I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Sam answered. "Hey Aiden, how are you?" she asked turning her attention to the little boy. Sam never really felt threatened when she saw Elizabeth, she just annoyed her.

"Good," the little boy answered as he kissed his mother and walked in with the other kids leaving Sam standing there with Elizabeth.

"Lucky said you're having a party after graduation today," Elizabeth remarked.

"We sure are and we'd love it if you, Lucky, and the boys could join us. Danni loves Aiden," Sam answered.

"We're planning on it, as long as Cameron and Jake are on their best behavior. You know older brothers can only tolerate little ones for so long," Elizabeth said with a fake laugh.

"That's great! I know Danni would love it and I really do want her to spend some time with all of your boys, including Jake," Sam said.

"Sam, I still don't think it's a good idea to let the world know about Jake," Elizabeth countered.

"_Then why are you bringing it up here, again," Sam thought to herself._

"Elizabeth, that's not the issue here. I just want our kids to play with one another and see where it goes. You and Jason are going to have to talk about Jake. Now let's get to the auditorium before we lose the seats Jason and Lucky are saving," Sam said.

"Jason has no say in what happens to Jake, but I wouldn't mind letting him play with his half sisters," Elizabeth said. Sam couldn't believe how casually Elizabeth continually brought up Jake's paternity in a public place. She knew that Jason would not be happy, but she refused to let Elizabeth ruin their day with Danni.

As Sam walked into the auditorium, she realized Jason must have intimidated someone, as he had reserved the entire front row in the middle section. She smiled as she walked down the aisle to meet him and left Elizabeth searching for Lucky who had saved seats on one of the wings further from the front row. When she got to where Jason was standing guard over the seats, she reached up and kissed him. "These are great seats," she said as she played with his tie.

"I wasn't sure if they were too close," he admitted.

"Nope. They're perfect," Sam said as they both sat down. "My mom and the others will find us," she said as she texted Maxie to let her know they were sitting in the front and center.

"What took you so long?" Jason asked.

"Danni was the first kid to get there and Jase, she seemed a little nervous. She didn't even want to talk to her teacher," Sam explained.

"How is she now?" Jason asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, you know our social butterfly. I don't know where she gets it, but she warmed up as soon as the other kids started coming in."

"Good," Jason said.

"I literally ran into Elizabeth dropping Aiden off," Sam said.

"How was that?" Jason asked.

"Jason I try to be very patient with Elizabeth, but sometimes it's hard. They're coming this afternoon," Sam added.

"Good. I think our kids need to play together some," Jason said.

"I couldn't agree more," Sam said as she jumped up after receiving a text from Molly letting her know they arrived.

It seemed that many of the other eyes in the room were on Jason and Sam. Despite having tried to walk away from the business, Port Charles was a place for rumors and The Morgans sometimes found it difficult not to stand out in a crowd. As much as Jason and Sam liked to blend in, when it came to Danni, they'd always be front and center, no matter who was watching. Sam was sure that there was some talk about the explosion from the previous day, but she didn't care. She spotted her mother and sisters and waved.

"Hi honey," Alexis greeted her daughter giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Jason, you look nice," she said.

"Anything for Danni," he said smiling.

"Hey Sam," Kristina smiled as her big sister pulled her into a hug.

"Krissy, I've been waiting to see you. We have so much to talk about."

"Molly," Sam said as she greeted her youngest sister.

"Sam I can't wait to see Danni. She's been excited for months and you and Jason look amazing. You guys should dress up more often," Molly rambled.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Sam said as she winked and smiled at Jason and explained how she and Jason had planned to have everyone sit to avoid any confrontations.

"Gracious greetings Stone Cold. Maximista and I are honored to be here for the little one's special day," Spinelli said as he and Maxie greeted everyone and sat down.

"Didn't you just love her dress and that tie Jason, amazing," Maxie said.

"It's perfect, Maxie. Thank you for everything," Sam said.

Sam sat down beside of Jason and couldn't help but notice that he seemed nervous.

"What's wrong," she leaned over and whispered.

"This is gonna sound silly. But Carly's not here yet," Jason said.

"I noticed. It's quiet," Sam smirked.

"Danni and Josslyn are so close and I've been there for everything for Carly's kids. I just don't want Danni to be let down," he explained.

"She won't. Speak of the devil," Sam said as she stood to greet Carly.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. It's been crazy," Carly offered.

"Thanks for coming, I know these last few days have been tough," Jason said.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss anything this little girl does Jase you've been a great friend to me even when I don't deserve it. Am I scared as hell about Michael? Sure, but I'm here for you now," Carly explained.

"Well you're just in time," Sam whispered over Jason as they dimmed the lights.

The kids marched into the auditorium to the traditional graduation march. Danni was toward the front of the line and she looked very serious as she concentrated on marching up to the stage. Jason wrapped his arm around Sam as they watched their daughter standing in her place as the other kids marched in.

"Look Jase, she's adorable," Sam whispered.

"Just like you," he said.

"I never had anything like this, Jase. I'm so excited for her," Sam whispered.

"It's pretty cool," he answered.

Molly waved at Danni who waved back to her family and cracked a smile; she obviously got the seriousness from her father. When all of the kids had taken their places on stage, the Director of the School welcomed everyone before asking them to sit down. She also gave the audience a chance to snap a group photo. Sam had given her camera to Molly who was great with pictures. She had even managed to snap a picture of Jason and Sam watching Danni walk in. Spinelli was also snapping lots of pictures.

"Jason, she is adorable," Carly said as they took their seats.

"Thanks," he answered.

The program was entertaining. The group did a few songs as a whole and then each row of kids did a different dance. Danni's row did the Chicken Dance and she was a natural. She didn't miss a single move. Everyone with Jason and Sam smiled from ear to ear. Some of the kids had a speaking line where they had to say their name and something they enjoyed about the year. Neither Jason nor Sam realized Danni had a speaking line. When she got up to the microphone, she said, "My name is Danielle Morgan and my favorite thing this year was painting pictures for my Mom and baby sister in the hospital."

Sam was touched. Her eyes and cheeks became moist as she smiled. Jason squeezed her hand as Maxie reached over and patted her on the knee. "That was so sweet," Carly said leaning over to Jason. "I know it has to be about them now." Jason was proud of his little girl, but relieved that maybe Carly was starting to understand it all. Alexis, Kristina, and Molly were tearing up while Danni was speaking; it was really cute to watch her up there.

When they were finished their program, each child got to walk across the stage for their diploma or certificate. Since Danni had just turned four and she was coming back to preschool, she earned a certificate. She proudly accepted it and as she stood for her picture, she waved to Jason and Sam who were in the front row and waved back at her. Sam winked at Danni, unsure if Danni could see from all the lights.

When the program was over, the teachers took the children into the social room for refreshments and to meet their parents. Jason and Sam knew that it was going to be crazy, so they asked Kristina to sneak away a little early and grab Danni so there wasn't any kind of chaos.

"Aunt Krissy!" she said when she saw her come in.

"Hey sweetie, you were fabulous!" Kristina said.

"Where is everybody?" Danni asked.

"They're going to meet us in here. We were so close to the front your Mommy and Daddy were afraid they wouldn't get out in time, but they didn't want you to worry, so they sent me," Kristina explained.

Danni introduced Kristina to a few of her friends and then Kristina let her get a cookie and some juice. "Don't forget to save room in your tummy for party food and birthday cake," Kristina reminded her.

When Josslyn walked in with Jason and Sam, Danni went running and gave her friend a huge hug. "Joss, thanks for coming," Danni said.

"Baby girl, I LOVED everything about your graduation," Sam said as she bent down and hugged her daughter. "Thanks Krissy" Sam said looking over at her sister.

Jason bent down behind Sam. "Princess that was amazing! Were you nervous?" he asked.

Danni held up her fingers. "Uh, maybe just a little nervous," she said.

"Do you know what time it is?" Carly asked as she walked up to Danni standing with Jason and Sam bent down.

"Time to party," Danni said as Jason raised his brow and rolled his eyes. He and Sam honestly didn't know how she came up with half of the stuff that came out of her mouth. "Aiden told me that he and Cameron and Jake are coming," Danni announced.

"Really?" Carly asked.

"Yes. Aiden IS one of Danni's friends," Sam explained.

"Well with Elizabitch it ought to be interesting," Carly huffed.

"Carly," Jason demanded.

Maxie heard the tail end of the conversation. "Don't forget the Quartermaines," she added.

"What?" Carly asked. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world."

The social hall was very crowded. They had about an hour until the time the party was supposed to start, but Jason, Sam, and their guests decided to say goodbyes to the teachers at the preschool and head over to their house. Alexis and Molly had gotten stuck talking with someone and hadn't even gotten the chance to talk with Danni, but they knew there'd be time for that later.

"Sweetie, Josslyn and I are going to go get Morgan, but we'll see you back at your house," Carly said as she hugged the little girl.

"You were rockin that dress. We'll have to go shopping again soon!," Maxie said as she kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Danni said to Calry, Josslyn, Maxie, and Spinelli.

"All right, Danni let's go say goodbye to your teachers," Sam said as she held out her hand.

"I'll get the SUV," Jason offered as he walked out behind Carly.

"Carly, thank you for coming today. I know there's a lot going on, but it meant a lot to Danni and to me and Sam," Jason offered.

Carly teared up a bit. "Jason, you're my best friend. I know I'm not your wife, but when my kids were little you were always there for them. I want to do that for you," she offered.

"Carly, I love your kids like they're my own. But right now, I do have my own. What Michael is doing is not good for my kids. I'll always be here if he needs me, but I can't pick up the pieces, not now," Jason explained.

"I know that Jase, I really do. It's very hard for me to watch Michael and Sonny fall apart. I just have to have faith that it will get better. I can't chase after Michael anymore. It's not good for Josslyn or Morgan," Carly said as she cried.

"So are we still in a good place, as friends?" Jason asked.

"Absolutely. You can't get rid of me that easily. We're going to get Morgan, but we'll see you, Sam, and Danni in a little while," she said.

"Sounds good," Jason said as he pulled his friend in for a hug.

As Jason walked to where he had parked, he pulled out his phone and called the hospital to check on Bree. He was surprised that there was no answer, so he decided to try Robin. Robin's phone went straight to voice mail. Jason didn't think anything of it. He knew the NICU was a busy place and the direct number to the nurse's station was bound to be busy at some point. He figured that Robin was possibly in with Bree. He pulled the SUV around and waited for Sam and Danni to walk out of the school. He got out to help with the car doors, but Sam said she could handle it.

"Daddy, wasn't that the coolest thing ever?" his little girl asked from the backseat.

"It sure was. I loved your songs and your dancing," he said.

"Well I LOVED that you had fun making pictures for me and your baby sister at school," Sam added.

"Yea Mommy that was the best," Danni said.

"Were you nervous when you were up there talking?" Sam asked.

"Just a little bit, but I like to talk, so it wasn't bad," Danni explained.

Sam and Jason both chuckled at their little girl and then looked at one another.

"Are you happy?" Jason asked.

"Uh huh. Very happy," Sam answered. "I think I'll call to check on Bree," Sam said.

She tried Robin's phone first and it went straight to voice mail. "She must be in with Bree," Sam said. Jason didn't want to alarm Sam by telling her he had tried. Sam then punched the direct line for the NICU. "That's odd," she said, "There was no answer or automated system."

"Why don't you try Hopkins main line and then go through the options," Jason suggested.

"Good idea," Sam said as she began dialing. "That's odd," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Jason asked.

"The number is out of order at the moment. Jase, what's going on?" Sam asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your reviews. I want to know what you think! Here is another update. As always, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to. Things are starting to get crazy for me, but I would like to update this story. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.**

As they were driving, Sam looked at Jason, "Jase, what's going on? I don't understand how a hospital that size has phones out of order."

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on," he said as he tried to rationalize with Sam, but knowing that he was terrified as hell for their baby too.

Sam sighed in frustration unsure of what to do next. Jason reached over and took her hand in his. It was a simple gesture, but felt so comforting to Sam.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Danni asked in a concerned voice from the back seat. Sam hated how her little girl could sense when something was wrong. She decided in that moment to be honest.

"Well sweetie, we were calling to check on your baby sister, but the hospital isn't answering," she said simply.

"And you're scared for Bree. Mommy don't be scared," Danni said.

"I'm just worried because I don't know what's going on Danni. Thanks baby," Sam said as Jason reached over the gearshift and squeezed her hand. Danni always amazed them with her resilience and intuition about situations.

"We're going to try and call Patrick just as soon as we get to our house," Jason explained as he tried to be calm for Sam and their daughter.

"I have Patrick's number saved in my phone. I'll try right now," Sam said as she began searching through her contacts.

Jason continued to drive, but his foot seemed to be stepping just a bit harder on the accelerator. He wanted to get Danni and Sam home so that he could check out whatever was happening in Baltimore. He needed to know that their baby was safe. Jason couldn't have any bad news or threats hanging over the party that was supposed to be about Danni.

"I can't find Patrick. Jase, I thought for sure we put his number in here," Sam said.

"Here, let me check," he said grabbing for Sam's phone.

"No, you're driving. The last thing we need is an accident," Sam reasoned with her husband as she moved the phone out of his reach and continued searching. "Here it is, I found it," she said as her hands trembled. She feared the worst and could barely hit the button to dial.

"Sam, we're almost home, let me," Jason said as he took his hand off the wheel to take her phone from her hands, never letting go of her other hand that he clasped.

"Jason, we're overreacting. I'm sure it's nothing," Sam said as she tried to fight back tears. She knew that Danni was in the back seat and that this was supposed to be a happy day for her.

"We're going to find out, but until then we need to be calm," he said as he nodded his head toward the back seat. Sam knew that they were both trying to think of Danni and not let anything ruin her day.

When Jason parked the SUV in the driveway, he turned to face his wife. He looked into her chocolatey eyes and somewhere deep inside found the strength to remain calm. "Sam, I want you to take Danni inside and get her ready for the party. I'm going to try Patrick and if that doesn't work, we'll do some digging on our own. I promise we'll figure this out. I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead and removed his hand from hers.

"Thanks Jase. I love you too," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the SUV as Jason had asked.

"All right, Danni, let's get ready for your party," she said as she unbuckled the four year old and lifted her out of the SUV. She carried Danni's graduation cap and gown under her arms and held onto Danni for dear life as she walked into the house.

"Mommy, why is Daddy staying in the car?" the four year old asked.

"He's going to try and call to check on Bree," Sam explained.

"Ok," Danni said.

Jason didn't want to admit it, but he was getting worried about Bree and whatever was happening at the hospital. He wasn't sure how he would react to bad news, so he wanted to make sure Danni wasn't around. He also knew that Sam couldn't take it, and he wanted to spare her from anything that may be wrong. He loved that woman and he loved their girls. If anyone had done something to harm even a single hair on their baby's head, he was going to make them pay.

Jason sat alone in his SUV and dialed Patrick's cell phone number. He anxiously waited as he heard it ring. He thought that was a good sign. He listened intently as he heard it ring once, twice, three times. Finally Patrick answered.

"Hello,"

"Patrick, it's Jason,"

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"What is going on down there?" Jason demanded.

"I'm not sure. Robin was with Bree and I had Emma. She was supposed to meet me, but she didn't. Emma and I walked from the condo toward the hospital, but there are road blocks. The police are saying the hospital is on lockdown,"

"What the hell?" Jason asked.

"Jason, calm down. Apparently there is a gunman on the 8th floor. The rest of the hospital is locked down. Robin is with Bree on the 5th floor. I'm not sure which section of the 8th floor, but the lock down is for the entire hospital, just to be on the safe side," Patrick rationalized.

"Do you know Robin is still with her? What if that maniac leaves the 8th floor?" Jason asked in a concerned voice.

"Look Jason, I'm just finding out about the situation myself. If I thought there was anything to worry about; then I would have called you and Sam immediately," Patrick said trying to ease Jason's mind.

"Call me the second you hear anything!" Jason instructed.

"I'm working on it. Jason, stay calm and enjoy your time with Danni," Patrick pleaded but Jason was too upset and confused to notice. He didn't know what he could do to make sure Bree was safe. He didn't want Danni's day to be ruined and with the variety of guests he was expecting, he didn't want them or Sam to be worried about Bree.

Jason hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. He started to walk into the house to figure out what to say to Sam when his phone rang.

"Morgan," he answered not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Jason- I know I'm not supposed to be calling you, but I don't want you to worry," it was Robin.

"Robin, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"I'm locked in the NICU with Bree. The hospital is on lock down because of a situation, but the nurses here are conducting business as usual, there is no threat in the NICU," Robin explained.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Jason this hospital is the size of Texas. The lock down is a precautionary measure. The media is here and I called because I didn't want you to worry. I don't know what's happening, but I'm not leaving your little girl,"

"Thank you Robin. Please keep me updated," he asked before the line was disconnected. Jason was thankful that Robin had called to assure him everything would be all right. He felt better, but was still a bit nervous. As he walked toward the house, he thought very carefully about what he would tell Sam. He had to be honest, but he didn't want her to worry. He checked security and found that everything was in order for the party.

When he walked inside, he found Sam helping Danni with her shoes on the steps. Sam had changed her into more comfortable clothes and Danni was now wearing sandals but couldn't buckle them by herself. Sam knew that her daughter was a risk taker and there was no way her dress would remain clean, so the new clothes were necessary.

"Daddy," the little girl said.

"Are you ready for your party?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Good. Why don't you head outside with Max and Milo and wait for your friends. Mommy and I are going to go upstairs and change our clothes," he said.

"Ok Daddy," she said.

"Stay where Max and Milo can see you," Sam said as she walked over to her patio doors and asked Max and Milo to keep an eye on Danni and where the caterers should set up. After she closed the doors, she looked at Jason, "Something's going on. You look worried. What did you find out?" she asked.

"Let's go upstairs," he suggested.

"Jason just tell me what the hell is going on," she demanded.

"I will, let's just go upstairs, where we can be alone." He put his arm around her waist and carefully led her up to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. Sam was worried.

"Jason, just tell me what's going on down there, what's wrong with our baby?" she asked.

Jason was still holding Sam's hand. He moved over to the chair in their bedroom and sat down as he pulled her into his lap. He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "Sam, I talked to Patrick and then Robin called. I know Bree is fine and I think she's going to stay that way," he began.

"Jason, what does that mean? What the hell is going on down there?" Sam said as she began to allow the tears to flow freely. She felt safe in Jason's arms and she respected the fact that Jason knew her and knew they needed to be alone for whatever he was about to tell her.

"I called Patrick first. He answered. Robin was with Bree and he and Emma were headed to meet them, but they found out the hospital was locked down," Jason explained as he stroked Sam's tear-stained cheek with his thumb.

"I don't get it. Why the hospital where OUR daughter is?" Sam asked.

"Patrick only knew that there was a gunman on the 8th floor," Jason continued.

"W-w-w-wait a minute, Jason. A gunman?" Sam asked standing up and walking over to look out the window at the scene in their backyard as she thought about how happy this day was supposed to be for Danni and now how worried she was for Bree. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

Jason gave Sam some space to process what was happening and then walked up behind her at the window. "Johns Hopkins is a huge hospital. The gunman isn't anywhere near the NICU. The NICU has been locked down and Robin is in the room with Bree. I really think everything will be ok," he explained as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Sam pulled out of Jason's embrace and looked into his blue eyes. He was trying to be understanding for Sam's sake, but he was pissed as hell about the situation. Then she finally spoke, "You THINK everything is ok. Jason I know it's a damn big hospital. I've spent two pregnancies there. I carried that baby girl as long as I possibly could and stayed in bed for months to keep her safe. I missed being with you and with Danni because our daughter's life meant that much. And now you're telling me that some random gunman could take her away, but you "THINK" it's going to be ok " she screamed as the tears continued to fall.

Jason didn't say anything at first, he just pulled her into a hug and held her tight against his chest as he stroked her back to soothe her. He knew that she was frustrated and even though he was on the receiving end of Sam's rage; he knew she was speaking out of frustration. "I know how you feel. I don't want anything to happen to our baby either," he said as he placed a gentle kiss in her hair on top of her forehead.

"Jason, I know what it's like to lose a baby. I've been there and that pain is something I've never forgotten. We CAN'T lose Bree, not after all she's been through," Sam said through the tears.

"As Jason held Sam, he looked out the window at the tents, the moon bounce, and all the decorations for the party and he thought about their other little girl. He pulled out of the hug and turned Sam around so that she was facing the window and looking out at the party too. "I remember that pain. I wasn't Lila's father, but I wanted to be and when we lost her, it was horrible. We're not going to lose Bree. Sam, I know this is hard. But we're here and Robin is with Bree. We just have to wait and see and in the meantime, we have a four year old who needs us to be strong," he said standing behind her as they looked out at Danni who was leading Max all over the patio and the backyard. A few of the guests had arrived. Maxie and Spinelli were there already and Alexis, Kristina, and Molly were also there. The truth was nobody knew what was happening in Baltimore and Jason and Sam wanted the focus to be on Danni.

"You're right. We owe it to her to trust that Bree is in good hands," Sam said, "Let's not say anything to Danni about Bree. I don't want her to worry."

"Sam, if Robin wasn't in the room with Bree or the gunman was closer, I'd be on the next plane to Baltimore," he explained.

"I know you would. We'll just wait for Robin to call and try and make it through the party," Sam suggested.

"If we don't want Danni to know, then we shouldn't tell anyone else. I'm going to make a few calls. There are some guys I can put on watch to let us know how things are at the hospital."

"That'd make me feel better," Sam said as she wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

"Let me make those calls, you get ready," he said.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Meanwhile, Danni stayed outside with Max. She checked everything out. "Woah! a Moon Bounce," she told him.

"Maybe Milo will bounce with you," Max said looking to his brother.

"Silly, it's just for the kids," Danni announced.

"Where's my little fashion diva?" Maxie asked as she and Spinelli entered the backyard.

"Over here," Danni called upon seeing Maxie and Spinelli.

"Maximista did a fabulous job with the decorations," Spinelli told her.

"Why thank you," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and went over to join Danni.

"Hey Aunt Maxie," she said as Maxie began looking around.

"I love your sandals Danni. Where's your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Daddy took Mommy upstairs," Danni said simply.

"Oh really, I bet I know what's going on up there," said Kristina as she joined the tail end of the conversation.

"Aunt Krissy, they're changing their clothes," she said.

Maxie and Kristina laughed. They loved the innocence and honesty Danni had. They both knew Jason and Sam couldn't keep their hands off each other and assumed there was more going on.

"Hey sweetheart! Congratulations on your graduation and Happy Birthday again," Alexis said as she walked up to join the group.

"Thanks Nanna," Danni said as Alexis bent down to give her a kiss.

"We loved your songs and the dance from graduation," Molly added.

"Thanks Aunt Mols," she said.

"Look it's Dr. Monica and Edward," Danni said as she saw Monica and Edward arrive.

The little girl walked over to say hi just as Jason and Sam came outside.

"Hi Edward, hi Monica," Sam said, "We're so glad you could make it."

"Well we love seeing this little girl. She's got a bright future ahead of her," Edward said.

"Thanks to Maxie for the invite," Monica added.

"Well things have been a little crazy for us and Maxie was helping us out," Sam explained not sure whether Monica was thankful or implying that the invite had come from Maxie rather than her or Jason.

"Oh dear, we understand. How is the newest addition to the family?" Edward asked.

Jason looked at Sam and could see that she was trying to be strong in spite of the fear each of them felt.

"She's good. She's growing more and more each day," he said.

"We brought some pictures. We'll bring them out later," Sam added.

"Mommy, Josslyn's here!" Danni exclaimed as she left the adult conversation to meet her friend.

"Sorry about that, she's going to be really excited and a little overwhelmed to see so many people in one place," Sam explained.

"We love seeing Danni and even if she's with her friends, it's just nice to be here," Monica said.

"Look Monica and Grandfather, Sam and I want our girls to get to know their family. We can make it work as long as there aren't any expectations or any talk about their future. All that matters is that Danielle and Breanna are happy and safe," Jason said.

"Understood Jason, but they can't deny they're Quartermaines any more than you can," Edward added.

"You're right Edward, let's just see what happens," Sam said as she winked at him trying to avoid confrontation between Jason and Edward. "I'm going to go say hi to a few other people," Sam added leaving Jason to talk with Edward and Monica.

Neither Sam nor Jason were huge fans of parties, but they owed it to their little girl to bring family and friends together to celebrate with her. Carly, Josslyn and Morgan had arrived as well as a few of Danni's friends from school. Sam walked around and talked to everyone even though it was probably the last thing she wanted to do. She and Jason spotted one another and made eye contact. They quickly found their way to the corner of their patio where they were alone.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked as he put his arm around her.

"Ok, but I can't stop thinking about Bree. Have you heard from Robin?" she asked.

"No, but I'm sure she's got everything under control," he said as he pulled her into a hug. As Jason was holding Sam in his arms, he noticed that Elizabeth, Lucky and the boys arrived along with Dante and Lulu. "Don't look now, but the Spencers are here," he whispered.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be on my best behavior," Sam smirked as she and Jason shared a laugh and Sam pulled away. "Hey Aiden, Cam, and Jake! Danni's probably over by the moon bounce. I know that she'll be excited to see you boys," Sam said.

"Be careful boys," Elizabeth said.

When the boys had walked away, the four adults stood there awkwardly. Lucky was the first to speak. "Thanks guys for the invite. It's nice for the kids to spend some time together," he said.

"Absolutely, anytime," Sam added.

Just then, Jason's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said as he stepped away.

"Looks like Jason hasn't changed. Business always comes first," Elizabeth smirked.

"If you only knew, enjoy the party," was all Sam could stay as they exchanged glances and she walked over to greet Dante and Lulu.

"Dante, Lulu. Thanks for coming," She said.

"Thanks for inviting us," Lulu said.

"We love that little girl of yours," Dante added.

"Thanks. She is one of a kind," Sam said laughing.

"She really loved stopping by Crimson with Maxie this week," Lulu informed Sam.

"I'm sure she did. Maxie wants to make her into a little Diva. I don't think Jason could handle that. Maxie is enough for him," Sam said. "How's Sonny?" she asked Dante.

"Sonny's about the same and until he takes his medication and really tries to get over Brenda, he won't," he said.

"That's tough," Sam offered not knowing what else to say. She knew Sonny was in a bad place and that was dangerous.

"But we're not here to talk about Sonny," Dante said.

"You know Danni asked if Sonny was coming this morning and we told her he wasn't feeling well, so if she asks you can tell her the same?" Sam asked Dante.

"Sure will," Dante said.

"Look at Danni and the boys over there. Dante let's go check them out," Lulu suggested.

"She always wants to be with the kids," Dante said as they walked away.

"It's good practice," Sam said sarcastically and Dante and Lulu both looked back giving Sam an odd glance.

By that time, Jason had returned to Sam. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight.

"Any news?" she asked.

"That was one of the contacts from Baltimore. The gunman is still on the 8th floor and the hospital is locked down, but business as usual," he explained.

"Which means Bree and Robin are locked in the NICU," Sam said.

"That's right. She's in the safest place she could be right now, and tomorrow we'll be with her," Jason said.

"Are you missing Bree?" Maxie asked as she walked up beside them.

"You could say that," Sam said.

"Well Sam, the caterer is ready and I think that everyone is starving, so why don't you let everyone know it's time to eat," Maxie suggested.

"You mean announce it?" Sam asked.

"Or you could use a bull horn, but you don't have one of those. You have to thank everyone for coming and I'd think you'd be able to do that better than Jason. No offense," Maxie rambled.

"None taken," Jason said.

"Let me get Danni and we'll make that announcement," Sam said as she walked over to the playset and found Danni and Jake playing alone in the sandbox. They were playing with motorcycles in the sandbox and Sam listened to their conversation for a minute. She could tell they were enjoying playing with one another. "Hey Danni, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Jake and I are playing motorcycles in the sand. Josslyn didn't want to get dirty and Aiden and Cam didn't like motorcycles, so it's just me and Jake," the little girl explained.

"Well it's a good thing you're not still in your dress. You are one sandy little girl. How did you end up with so many motorcycles, is she being fair, Jake?" Sam asked.

"She's being fair, I gave her all those. Danni has nice toys and you're a nice mommy," he said.

"Why thank you. Right now, I have to take Danni for a few minutes, but she can play with you later and if she doesn't, you can come over to play at our house anytime, ok?"

"Ok," Jake said with a smile on his face. He thought Danni was so lucky to have such a nice Mommy and a cool Daddy. He knew her Dad had a real motorcycle and he thought that was very cool.

"But Mommy, we were just getting ready for the crash," Danni protested as Sam walked her over to wash her hands.

"I know sweetheart, but we need to thank everyone for coming and tell them it's time for food," Sam explained.

"Ok," Danni agreed as they walked over to where Jason was standing. "Daddy Jake and I were playing the best game with motorcycles in the sand!" the little girl said enthusiastically.

"You were. You can play with Jake later," Jason suggested. It melted his heart that his son was playing with his daughter and he secretly wished that somehow Jake could be part of his life.

"Are we ready for this?" Sam asked.

"Ready or not," Jason said.

Jason whistled his lips to get everyone's attention and when it was quiet, he looked to Sam and waited for her to speak. She lifted Danni up. "Hi everyone, Jason, Danni and I would like to thank all of you for being here with us. As you know, our lives have been a little crazy lately. You know we like it crazy. We wanted to take some time and celebrate Graduation with Danni and her friends, but we also want to celebrate Danni's 4th birthday with our family and friends. Thanks so much for coming and all of your help in the past couple of months, it means a lot to Jason and I. Please help yourselves to food, drinks, and anything else you may find," she said but then she felt Danni tapping her on the shoulder. "Do you want to add anything, Danni?" Sam asked unsure of what she might say.

"Thanks to Mommy and Daddy for coming and Emma and her Mommy and Daddy for staying with Bree. Bree is going to come to our next party," the little girl said confidently as Sam smiled then started to cry and Jason was left standing there speechless.

"So everyone eat, drink, and have fun," Maxie finished for the couple as she watched Jason pull Sam and Danni into a hug and away from the spotlight.

Alexis had noticed that since they arrived at the house, Sam seemed overly emotional and she made a note to herself to try and talk to Sam. She knew that it could have been the day and being overwhelmed, but it seemed like something was going on.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Did I make you sad?" Danni asked.

Sam looked her blue-eyed little girl in the face. "No baby, you could never make me sad, I'm crying happy tears for you today," she explained hating that she wasn't being completely honest, but knowing that was best for her four year old.

Molly noticed that Sam seemed upset, but was trying to put on a smile for Danni. She thought of a way to give Jason and Sam a little bit of alone time to chat.

"Hey Danni, why don't I help you get some food," Molly suggested as her niece jumped down from Sam's arms and held out her hand. Molly winked at her big sister, but she wasn't sure Sam even noticed.

"Thanks Molly," Jason said as he turned his attention back to his wife. He pulled his wife into another hug. "It's going to be all right."

"I know Jason, it's just hard to be here wondering about her," she said.

"Jason, I'm sorry to interrupt," Edward said as he walked up.

"Yes Grandfather," he said.

"It just occurred to me that this is the first time I've been to your new house. What a fine house it is. Would you care to show me around?" Edward asked.

Jason looked to Sam. He hated to leave her, but she mouthed "_Go"_ to him. "Ok Grandfather, I'll show you around," he said as he started off.

Sam watched as their guests went through the line for food. She watched Kristina closely. Her sister did not get in the line. In fact, she watched Kristina walk around to the front of the house. She followed her to their small garden area in the front where there was a swing.

"Hey Krissy," she said as she approached her.

"Hi Sam, I hope you don't mind, but I needed to think," the teen explained.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can be a really good listener," Sam offered.

"Sam, I've missed having you here so much," Kristina confessed.

"I've missed you too, but I had to do it for Bree. I love you Krissy and I'm here now," she offered.

Kristina sighed. She didn't know where to begin. She knew that Sam would listen and offer advice, but she loved that Sam didn't judge her like her mother and even Molly would.

"Sam, I messed up…big time," Kristina confessed.

"Well, coming from somebody who's done a lot of messing up, I know that it's best to be honest and to learn from your mistakes, so what's been going on?" Sam asked.

"Well, you remember when I visited you in the hospital and you were telling me how you knew Jason was the one…you know your best friend who completes you and that you love more than anything,"

"I remember a similar conversation, but Krissy I also remember telling you that I am who I am first. Jason's just the guy that fills my heart with love and that together we have these two amazing little girls,"

"Yes, well I know that Ethan is the one for me,"

"Krissy, we've been through this, you're too young, you have so much time to live, don't rush."

"Well I did have lots of time. Sam I know you know I'm pregnant,"

"That's what they tell me," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam I don't know how that happened. I was on the pill," Kristina pleaded.

"Been there done that, but it's too late for you to complain about it. You've got to make the best of what you have. Kristina a baby is a HUGE responsibility. I love my kids with my life, but I'm glad that Jason and I fell in love and grew together with one another before we ever had Danni, who was a miraculous mistake by the way,"

"Sam, this baby is probably Johnny Zacharra's," Kristina admitted.

Sam decided to pretend that she didn't realize how that was possible. "What? That guy promised me he'd keep his hands off you, I'm going to-"

"Ok Sam, wait a minute. Johnny didn't realize what was happening,"

"What do you mean he didn't realize Krissy? I think Johnny knows that sex means a possible baby and if Ethan's the one, why were you-"

Kristina interrupted again this time with tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault. I wanted to make Ethan jealous, so I gave Johnny something to make him not realize it was me and we hooked up,"

"Does Johnny know you're pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Anthony found out through the hospital and he knew we slept together. He threatened to take my baby. He doesn't want a Zacharra raised by a Corinthos," Kristina explained.

"Is this baby Johnny's?" Sam asked.

Kristina was silent and didn't say anything. "Johnny's the only guy I had sex with before I found out I was pregnant," she admitted.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you slept with Ethan?" Sam asked.

"I thought that I could make Ethan believe this was his baby. He really does care about me Sam," Kristina said.

"But Mom thinks-" Sam started.

"I know Sam, it's all my fault. I messed up big time and I don't know what to do."

Sam sighed and she pulled her sister into a hug. "Krissy I want you to know that what you did is not right, but I am proud of you for being honest with me. I'll be here for you as much as I can. But now you've got another life to think about and that means it's not about you anymore, do you understand that?"

Kristina shook her head up and down as she cried into Sam's shoulder.

"I mean it Krissy. The second that baby was conceived. It became all about keeping him or her safe. I'll be here for you, but you have to understand that it's not about you," Sam said.

"Sam, you're the best big sister, thank you," Kristina said as she hugged her sister one more time.

"Hey you two, I was wondering what happened to my girls," Alexis said as she walked up behind the swing.

"Sorry Mom, I came here to think and Sam followed me," Kristina explained.

"I needed a little break too," Sam admitted.

"Sweetheart, is everything ok?" Alexis asked.

"Yes Mom, it's been a beautiful day. Danni is so excited and so far the party is going well despite our many varied guests," Sam said as she bit her lower lip and was unable to fool her mother.

"Honey, I know you. Something's wrong. Are you worried about Bree?" Alexis asked.

Sam sighed deeply. "I am," she answered simply. She wanted to tell her mother about the lockdown, but she and Jason had agreed they'd try and keep it to themselves so that Danni didn't worry.

"Honey, you can probably call Robin, Patrick, or the hospital," Alexis suggested.

"I know," Sam said. "It's just that Jason and I want today to be about Danni," Sam lied.

"Do you want me to call?" Alexis offered.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She had just lectured Kristina about honesty. She couldn't lie to her mother like that. "We called after graduation and there was no answer. So we tried a few numbers and we finally found out that the hospital is on lockdown."

"Honey what's going on? Why is there a lockdown?" Alexis wondered.

"Apparently there is a gunman on the 8th floor of the hospital, but just to be safe the entire hospital is locked down. Robin was in Bree's room, so she's locked there with her. Robin called Jason and said it's business as usual, but Mom there's a gunman," Sam said as Alexis pulled her into another hug.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Jason is doing what he can from here, but until I know that gunman is gone, I'm still worried. Jason and I didn't want to say anything, because we don't want Danni scared or worried,"

"I can understand that honey, thanks for telling me," Alexis said as she caressed Sam's cheek.

"In my head, I know she's safe, but—"

"But in your heart, you're scared," Alexis said.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Kristina said.

"It's ok. It helps to explain to someone why I've been acting like a complete hormonal freak all day," Sam said.

"You and Jason have a beautiful place," Edward said as he walked up to where Alexis, Sam and Kristina were sitting.

"Kristina, let's go get something to eat," Alexis said as they left.

"Thank you. Sit down Edward. Swing with me," Sam said as she patted the empty spot beside her.

Jason watched Sam. He knew that she and Edward always had a connection, but Sam was like that with so many people.

"You know, it's nice to see that you've turned Jason into a family man," Edward said.

"A what? N-n-n-n-n-o. Jason has always loved his family. Jason hasn't changed since the day I met him. He loves with his heart and does whatever it takes to protect his family. He's a lot like you," Sam suggested.

"No dear. You've changed Jason and for the better," Edward insisted.

"Jason's the same. He's just a father now and a pretty amazing one at that," Sam said feeling guilty that they were talking about Jason as he was standing right there.

"Grandfather, I love my kids and I love my wife, they don't have any expectations," Jason interjected.

Sam was shocked by what she heard. She and Jason had rarely talked about his life as Jason Quartermaine, but she was starting to understand it a bit more. Jason Quartermaine was a guy who loved his family, but was given a lot of expectations. Jason Morgan was still a family man and somehow Sam felt that their girls may bring Jason Morgan to the Quartermaines.

**So it's not the entire party…but what do you think? What is going on with Kristina? Michael? Baby Bree? The Quartermaines? Please review if you want me to continue writing this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to those who are reviewing the story. Remember to tell me what you think. There are a lot of things I'm considering, but not positive how I want it to go. Here's another update. I know this story is moving really slow, but I get so caught up in it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

As Sam sat with Edward and listened to him telling her about Jason, she noticed something about Edward and she imagined the same was true for Monica too. They both were lonely and missed their family. But they missed Jason Quartermaine. Sam wondered if Edward and Monica were willing to accept Jason Morgan. Jason and the girls were family, but Jason had been hurt so much that he had turned away from his family. Sam wanted Edward and Monica in their lives, but didn't want to push Jason. She also didn't want Jason to feel pressured into being someone he no longer remembered.

"We'd better get back to the party," Sam said as she stood up. She held her hand and helped Edward up.

"Thank you dear," Edward said. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to Jason."

"Now Grandfather that I can agree with," Jason said as he smiled watching Sam.

When they got back to the backyard, Sam noticed that most of the kids were enjoying the moon bounce with Spinelli and Lucky supervising. Maxie and Lulu were chatting together. Dante and Carly were also talking with Morgan. Monica stood by the moon bounce watching the kids, but Sam guessed she was probably mostly watching Danni. She could tell that Monica loved her little girl and she wanted more than anything to be her grandmother. Kristina was sitting by herself, Sam imagined she needed some time to think and Sam was lost as to what kind of advice to give her. Molly was entertaining Max and Milo, although Sam was unsure how. Elizbaeth was talking with the other preschool parents. It appeared that everything was going well. Sam could hear Danni laughing and giggling with her friends and it warmed her heart.

"I'm going to go over where the action is," Edward said as he walked over toward Monica.

Jason wrapped his arm around Sam. "I'd say this is a success," Sam said.

"The smile on Danni's face is all I care about," Jason told her.

"And nobody got hurt," Sam said immediately pausing, thinking of her baby.

"She's going to be fine," Jason said.

"How did you know I was thinking about Bree?" Sam asked as she smiled realizing how well Jason knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Because I know you," Jason answered.

"Jason I kind of told my mom," Sam admitted.

"That's ok," Jason said.

"I couldn't not tell her and she knew something was up, but she agrees that Bree is safe,"

"She's going to be just fine. My contacts said there have been no changes, but they'll let me know the second the hospital is out of lockdown," Jason said as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"I trust our little girl will be safe. She's been through too much to have something happen now. Come on, let's go over and be with our big girl," Sam said as she pulled his arm.

When they got to the moon bounce, Jason went over with Lucky and Spinelli to help supervise the kids getting in and out. They were all having a great time. Sam stood outside and watched as Jake, Danni, Aiden, and another little girl from school were in there together. She couldn't help but notice that Jake and Danni were getting along so well.

"Our kids do play well together," Elizabeth said as she came up behind Sam.

"Yeah. You know I found Jake and Danni playing motorcycles in the sandbox," Sam admitted surprised that she and Elizabeth were having an adult conversation.

"I bet Jake loved that. Cameron and Aiden aren't really into motorcycles," Elizabeth said.

"Well Danni's not used to playing with someone who likes to get as dirty as she does. She can be a fashion diva thanks to Maxie, but deep down she loves getting messy," Sam chuckled as she was telling Elizabeth.

"Jake is definitely our little dare devil. That boy will try anything- no fear. I'll bet with both you and Jason as her parents, Danni's the same way," Elizabeth said.

"Well Danni's a lot like me. She tries to hide her fear and act tough, but she gets scared. Sometimes she does show that 'no fear' streak just like Jason," Sam explained.

"Sam I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Our kids do play well together and we should get them together more,"

"I'd love that. Tomorrow we're heading back to be with Bree, but she should be home in a few weeks and we'll talk," Sam said shocked that her conversation with Elizabeth had gone so well. Sam hoped that she wasn't secretly up to something.

"That sounds good. Lucky and I really have to get going, but this was fun. Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"You're going to miss cake…I completely forgot about it," Sam admitted.

"They're having too much fun to even notice. We can stay for a few minutes," Elizabeth added.

Sam went over to Jason and asked him to get all of the kids out of the moon bounce so that they could sing to Danni and have cake and ice cream. Jason wasn't sure how to get that many kids quiet, so he asked his daughter for her help. Danni was very efficient, she called Maxie over for help. Maxie and Lulu got the kids out of the moon bounce and helped put shoes on. Carly helped get them all to sit at the tables. Sam had grabbed Kristina and Molly to help with Danni's cake. After all of the kids were seated, Sam walked out with the birthday cake and 4 candles. She placed it in front of her smiling daughter and looked to Jason who was smiling too. The entire crowd sang "Happy Birthday" to Danni.

"Don't forget to make a wish baby girl," Sam reminded her as she blew out the candles.

"I did," Danni said after she blew them all out.

Alexis began cutting the cake with Kristina's help and Sam went to be with her daughter.

"Mommy, I know I can't tell you my wish, but it was the same wish as my real birthday," she said.

"I hope it comes true," Sam said as she kissed her daughter's face.

"Oh, it will," the little girl said proudly.

"You think so, huh?" Sam asked as she smiled thinking about how happy her daughter was.

They began handing out cake quickly. After the cake and ice cream some of the guests, especially the ones with younger kids, left because it had been a very long day. Edward and Monica lingered for a while. It was obvious to Sam that they missed family time and Jason, Sam and their girls were family. Sam pulled Danni away from her friends for a few moments.

"Sweetheart, I want you to go talk to Edward and Monica for a few minutes. They've been waiting all day to see you," she explained as she knelt down to talk to her daughter. Jason had gone to make a few calls and Sam decided this was something she needed Danni to do.

"But Mommy, what do I say?" the little girl asked.

"Well let's start with a thank you for coming and see what happens," Sam said as she brushed her daughter's long hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "You'll know what to say. Come on, just remember your manners," she said pulling Danni's little hand.

"Somebody's been a busy little girl today, but she has something she wants to say to both of you," Sam said.

"Thank you for coming," Danni said shyly as she held Sam's hand tighter by the second.

"You're quite welcome. I loved seeing you and watching you with your friends," Monica said.

"Yes, dear, you and your sister are our youngest Quartermaines," Edward added.

"You remind me so much of your Aunt Emily when she was a little bit older than you," Monica said.

"We are so glad you were here and as soon as Bree comes home, we'll make sure to invite you over for a visit," Sam said.

"We'd love that. She certainly is a beauty in the pictures. There's so much they can do for preemies now. The NICU is fully equipped. Please if I can help with any medical information let me know," Monica said.

"Thank you. We will certainly do that. You are both welcome to visit us any time," Sam said unsure of how Jason would respond to her offer.

"ELQ and our door at home are always open to you and Jason and those little ones of yours," Edward said.

"Thanks again," Sam said. As she started to walk away with Danni, she couldn't help but notice her little girl was still standing there and she had let go of Sam's hand. "What's wrong Danni?"

"I have a question," Danni said.

"Ok honey," Sam said as she braced herself for what was coming.

The little girl looked at Monica and Edward. "Daddy said you're my family, and you were Aunt Emily and Daddy's mommy. Why is your name Dr. Monica?" Danni asked bluntly.

Sam knelt down, prepared with an explanation, but Monica held out her hand. "Let me," she offered. She walked a few feet over to a patio chair and sat down. She pulled Danni into her lap. "Danni, I'd like to tell you a story," she said.

"A long time ago, your Daddy was a little boy with lots and lots of energy. He grew up to be a strong man. He even wanted to be a doctor like his father. But one day, there was a terrible car accident that changed his life. Your Daddy was so hurt from the accident that he had to sleep for a very long time. While he was sleeping, his brain forgot who he was. When he woke up he couldn't remember that I was his mother or Aunt Emily was his sister, or that Edward was his grandfather." Danni had heard the story before, but the way Monica was telling it was different. Sam watched, but couldn't hear everything Monica was saying. "The problem was that everyone wanted him to remember and it was too hard. Your daddy didn't like people telling him how to be, so he decided to be somebody different. Then he met your mommy and they fell in love and you and Bree were born. I missed a lot of time with your daddy because I wanted him to remember so badly. He doesn't remember me as his mommy, so he doesn't call me that. I am a doctor, so you know me as Doctor Monica, but if you want to, you can call me Grandmother," Monica watched as Danni sat there. She knew she probably told her too much, but she could already tell her granddaughter was able to comprehend a lot.

"Ok, but maybe I should ask Daddy first," Danni said simply unsure of how to respond to Monica and a little confused that she was her grandmother.

"I think that's a good idea," Monica told her granddaughter.

"They look cozy over there," Edward said to Sam.

"They certainly do. Edward, I want Danni and Bree to know the Quartermaines. I just think Jason is scared. He wants our girls to feel happy and safe, but with no pressure," she explained.

"We can do that," Edward said.

"Just remember that Jason is a good man. He may not be the young man you remember, but he's a great husband and father. I love Jason Morgan for the man that he is," Sam said.

"That's why you're so good for him. You accepted Jason when so many of us turned him away because we wanted him to be someone else," Edward explained.

Monica walked back to where Sam stood with Edward holding Danni's hand. "Did we get an answer to that question?" Sam asked.

"Yes and Dr. Monica says I can call her grandmother if I want to," Danni said enthusiastically. "She thinks I should ask Daddy first though."

"I think that's a great idea," Sam said. "What do you say to them for coming?"

"Thank you," Danni said as she offered a hug for Monica and Edward. Sam couldn't believe the look on Edward's face. He was very happy. Monica was excited too. Sam said goodbye for both she and Jason and promised they would let Monica and Edward know when Bree was home.

A few hours later, Danni and Josslyn were falling asleep sitting with Alexis reading a storybook. Molly, Kristina and Morgan were with Max and Milo. Spinelli, Maxie, Carly, Sam, and Jason were sitting and talking.

"I'd say that was a successful party," Maxie admitted.

"Yes it was, thank you for your help," Sam said knowing her friend well enough to know she wanted acknowledgement for her help with the party.

"Maximista has done a fabulous job for the little Stonecold party," Spinelli added.

"Why thank you Spinelli," Maxie said kissing his cheek.

"Why don't you too get a room?" Carly suggested causing Sam to laugh. Ever since Jax had left town because of her involvement with Sonny, Carly was feeling lonely and defensive of any other couple in Port Charles.

"We actually need to get going," Maxie said as she motioned Spinelli. The couple said their goodbyes and left.

Jason's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it.

"Morgan," he said.

"Jason, this is Patrick,"

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he walked farther away from the group and sensing the fear in Patrick's voice.

"The hospital is still on lockdown, the gunman's location has changed," Patrick said.

"Where is he?" Jason demanded.

"Jason, I'm not positive where he is," Patrick said.

"Patrick, I don't like it when people don't tell me things, WHERE is HE?" Jason commanded.

"Jason, the authorities have apparently lost him," Patrick said.

"Damn it. How do you lose a gunman?" Jason asked.

"Look Jason. I wanted you to know. As far as I know Robin is in there with Bree," Patrick tried to reason with Jason. "I'm sorry, if I didn't have Emma, I would try to do more."

"I have some men watching things; I'm going to make a few calls. Then I need to get to Bree," Jason said as he hung up the phone and started dialing his men. Fear set in when Jason couldn't reach any of his men in Baltimore. He motioned Max over to him.

"Hey boss," Max said.

"Look Max, I'm trying to get Vince and some of the guys in Maryland, but they won't pick up. Do you know what's going on?"

"Jason, I don't," Max said.

"Look I need to get to Bree. I want you to stay here and guard Sam and Danni with your life. Something's going on here," he said. "I need to talk to Sam."

Sam was on edge from the moment she found out her baby was in potential danger and she knew the hospital was locked down. She tried not to think about it and focus on the beautiful day they had, but she couldn't imagine if anything happened to her little girl. The fact that Jason's phone rang didn't help. She knew if it was good news, Jason would have told her immediately, instead she watched Max walk over to where Jason was standing. She saw Jason walk back to the patio where she and Carly were sitting.

"Is everything all right?" she asked not even caring that Carly was sitting there. She was worried about her baby and needed to know what was going on. Jason walked over behind Sam and started to massage her shoulders. She knew exactly what he was doing. "Damn it Jase, what's going on?" she asked standing up.

Jason knew that Sam was frustrated with the situation and not necessarily at him, but Carly was a different story.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been edgy all day. If I had a man like Jason, I'd take his hint instead of pushing him away," she said.

"Carly, I know you're not going to understand this and yes, I have been edgy today. But get this, it's not about me! I'm worried about my baby, and Jason knows something that he's not telling me," Sam screamed.

"Come on Sam," Jason said as he pulled her into the house and tears began falling freely from her face.

The noise had startled Danni and Josslyn and caused everyone who was calmly relaxing on the patio to look.

"What was that all about?" Carly asked Alexis.

"Not now," Alexis said pointing to Danni and Josslyn.

"Is something wrong with sissy?" Danni asked.

"Sweetheart, your baby sister is just fine," Alexis lied to her granddaughter.

"Alexis, what don't I know?" Carly demanded.

"I'm not sure, we're going to have to ask Sam and Jason," Alexis stuck to her guns and refused to tell Carly anything while the little girls were on her lap.

Carly started pacing and then rushed over to Max attempting to get information from him.

X X X X X X X X X X

Jason led Sam into their home and closed the blinds. He and Sam didn't need an audience.

"Jason, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at Carly," Sam admitted as he walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead and held her hands in his. "It's just that I'm scared and I hate that there is nothing we can do from here,"

"I know," he said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"That call was about Bree, wasn't it?" Sam asked.

Jason pulled away from Sam. "It was, let me tell you what I know," he said as he led her into the family room and had her sit in a chair. He sat on the coffee table across from her and looked into her eyes. Jason took a deep breath. "The first call was Patrick. The gunman has moved,"

"Moved where? What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Patrick says the police lost his location and they're not sure where he is. Now the good news is that Robin is still with Bree,"

"We think Robin is still with Bree," Sam interjected.

"We don't have any reason to think she's not," Jason said.

"But we don't know that she is Jason and we don't know that the gunman isn't in the NICU, right? So what you're telling me is we really have no way of knowing whether Bree is safe or not. Well I can tell you one thing, I am not going to sit back while my baby is in danger. I have to go to her," Sam said standing from the chair only to have Jason push her back down.

"I know how you feel. I have to get to her, now. Max is going to stay with you and Danni," Jason explained.

"N-n-n-n-n-o, JASON. We are in this together, no matter what. I'm going with you," Sam said.

"Sam, there's something else you should know. I can't get a hold of any of my men in Maryland. I put Max on it, but there's no answer. That makes me wonder about this," he confessed.

"Jason- you're not going up there alone, I'm going with you," Sam was adamant.

"What about Danni?" he asked.

"Baby, what about Danni. I hate what this is doing to her, but another night with my mom is safer than taking her with us," Sam pleaded.

"I know you want to be there for Bree, but Sam Danni would be even safer with you. Look, I don't know anything about this gunman. For all I know this could be a rival family trying to get to me or the business. I don't want Danni vulnerable, I want her with you," he begged.

Sam had tears freely falling from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She understood Jason's point, but she wanted to know her baby was safe. "Jason, I get what you're saying and I know Danni needs me. Call me selfish, but**I** need to know Bree is ok, I need to see her. I want to touch her. We haven't even gotten to HOLD our baby yet. What if we NEVER get to hold her Jason, what if…..what if something happens to her?"

Jason pulled Sam onto his lap and he kissed her hair. He understood Sam's point of view, he just didn't want Danni scared or alone and he hated putting Sam in danger if he was facing a gunman. "I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing, I need to find my men and get to our daughter," he said as he held her in his arms and gently rocked her in his arms.

"Jason, I am not some delicate little flower. I can take it and you know you're going to need back up," Sam defended.

"Don't I know you can hold your own in any situation and we do make a good team, I'm just thinking about a four-year-old who needs her mommy too,"

"Well just for the record, she needs her Daddy too," Sam said as Jason's phone rang again.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Jason it's Patrick. Robin just called me. They found the gunman,"

"Where was he?" Jason asked.

"The police have him," Jason whispered to Sam.

"You're not going to like this but he was on the 5th floor with a map and the NICU highlighted," Patrick explained.

"Where is this nut now?" Jason asked.

"They arrested him," Patrick said.

"Was he acting alone?" Jason asked trying to figure out what was happening and why.

"I don't know," Patrick confessed. "But I do know that Robin called and said Bree is doing really well. She is breathing on her own some,"

"That's great news," Jason said as he smiled but immediately focused his attention back to the danger. "Patrick, I need you or Robin with Bree all the time until we get there if possible,"

"We can do that," Patrick said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Jason said and hung up the phone.

Jason turned to Sam. "There's good news, really good news, and some not so good news," he started.

"Well I'm guessing the really good news is the police have the gunman," Sam said.

"Actually that's just the good news. The really good news is that through all of this, Bree has started breathing on her own some," Jason said.

Sam started kissing him. "Jason, that is some of the best news I've heard all day. And it means we can hold her….. but wait, what's the not so good news?"

"The gunman was heading for the NICU. He had a hospital map with the NICU highlighted," Jason said. "It could be nothing, but-"

"That's why you asked Patrick or Robin to be with her all the time until WE can get there. Jason, I'm going with you or I'm going alone, but I'm going to see our baby come hell or high water," Sam said.

"Look I knew that once we found out she was breathing I couldn't hold you back," Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Oh God Jase- Danni, we have to tell her we're leaving her again," Sam said worrying how much more her big girl would be able to take.

"Ok, let's do this as quickly as we can. I'll get rid of Carly-"

"You think you can manage that one?" Sam asked.

"I can. Then I'll talk to Max about security and guards for Danni at the lake house. You tell your mom what's going on and tell Danni we'll be back soon,"

"Sounds like a plan, this is going to be hard on her," Sam said.

"I know, but as soon as we know it's safe, Max can bring her to us. It's not the best, but I am going to find out WHY that man was heading for the NICU where our baby is," Jason explained with rage in his blue eyes. He vowed to make anyone who was heading for his daughter to pay.

Jason kissed Sam before they both stood up and walked outside hand in hand. They found Carly talking with Max while Alexis held the two girls in her arms.

"I'll go that way, you handle things here," Jason said as he started moving toward Carly and Sam started walking over to Alexis.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Danni asked.

"I'm crying because I'm very happy and maybe just a little bit sad," Sam explained as she picked her daughter up from Alexis' lap and put her on her hip. She walked over to a nearby chair and sat down with Danni in her lap.

Alexis watched as her daughter held her granddaughter. She loved watching Sam with Danni. The time they spent without Jason had truly bonded them together like no other mother and daughter she knew. Alexis knew that Sam loved that little girl and Danni trusted Sam more than anything.

"Why are you sad?" Danni asked.

"Let's start with why Mommy's happy," Sam said.

"Ok," the little girl said simply as she took her thumb and ran it across Sam's cheek to wipe a tear. It melted Sam's heart because it was the way she had wiped some of Danni's tears.

"Well, I'm happy because I just found out from Emma's daddy that Bree is breathing a little on her own. That means Mommy and Daddy will get to hold her," Sam explained.

"Do I get to hold sissy too?" Danni asked.

"You will, but not for a while. Right now it's just Mommy and Daddy," Sam said.

"So what's making you sad?" Danni asked.

"Well, mommy and daddy have decided that we need to be with Bree and we can't take you with us just yet. We're going to be at the hospital A LOT and so the sad part is that we have to leave you again," Sam said as she started to cry.

"Don't cry Mommy," Danni said.

"Mommy's just having a tough time because she knows that you are brave and strong, but hates leaving you," Sam decided there was no way to water down the gunman story. "But you know what? As soon as Bree is just a little bit stronger, we're going to have someone bring you to us. Because we love you so much and we are not going to spend one more minute away than we have to," she said as she started covering Danni's face with kisses. The laughter from her daughter made the tears go away. Sam knew she was making the right decision. "Daddy and I love you more than you'll ever know baby girl,"

"I love you too Mommy," Danni said as her blue eyes met Sam's brown ones.

"Tell you what, why don't you get Aunt Krissy and Aunt Molly to go help you pack a bag. Mommy and Daddy have to leave tonight. Josslyn you can walk up with them if you want to," Sam said.

"Actually Josslyn, Morgan, and I are going to go," Carly said hugging Sam. "Jason told me everything. Call me," she whispered in Sam's ear. Sam looked over to see Jason deep in conversation with Max. She didn't know what he said to Carly, but she had taken the hint. Maybe it was the fact that Carly felt Jason told her something he hadn't told anyone else. No matter the reason, Sam just had to tell her mom and make sure it was ok for Danni to stay there.

"That was abrupt," Alexis said referring to Carly's departure. "Honey, I'm so excited that Bree is breathing a little bit, but that's not everything, is it?"

Sam bit her bottom lip. She knew that her mom wanted to hear everything no matter how bad it was. "No mom, it's not. The good news is that Bree is breathing a little on her own AND that the gunman is in police custody. The not so good news is that Jason can't get a hold of any of his men and that gunman was on the 5th floor with a hospital map and the NICU highlighted," Sam confessed. "Jason and I need to get to Bree, but we need Danni here until it's safe for her to be with us. Can she stay with you at the Lake House? Max and the guards will be there too," Sam admitted.

"I'd love to have Danni with us. Does Jason think Bree is in danger," her mother asked.

"He doesn't know. Jason's been away from the business since he got out of prison, but it's one of those things you can never really leave behind I guess. We want to figure things out and we can't have Danni at risk. We talked about me staying here, but mom I have to be there with Bree."

Alexis hugged her daughter knowing what a tough decision it was for her every time she left Danni. "I'm proud of you. You are such a strong and caring mom. You put those girls first no matter what. Honey, this is going to get easier,"

"Thanks Mom. I really want to talk more with Krissy, but it's going to have to wait."

"Sam, don't think about that. You and Jason need to get going,"

As she was in her mother's arms, Sam couldn't believe the way the day had been. It started with her in Jason's arms as her daughter came in proudly announcing her big day. It had been a great day, but as she was in her mother's arms, she realized that a normal day just wasn't in the cards for she and Jason.

Jason walked over to her with a small bag. "I don't think we need much. I said goodbye to Danni," he said.

"I want to see her one more time. Thanks Mom for everything." As she walked toward the house, she stepped on a balloon and it popped. "We need to clean all this up," she said.

"It's taken care of," Jason said.

"What would I do without you," she said grinning.

Sam said goodbye to Danni and she and Jason left for the airport where the private jet was waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few hours traveling to Maryland seemed to drag on and on for Jason and Sam. Sam was thrilled that she'd finally be able to hold her baby. While Jason was excited too, he was concerned about the gunman and the fact that he was trying to get to the NICU where his daughter was. As the anger boiled inside of Jason, he refused to let it ruin this night for Sam, who wasn't oblivious to the potential danger. When they arrived at the hospital, they would be able to hold their daughter for the first time. They had been waiting weeks for this incredible moment. Neither of them could sleep on the plane, there was way too much to think about.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been 3 weeks since the birth of Danielle Emily Morgan and Sam had practically been sleeping in the NICU. Her mother and sisters had been to visit her and Maxie and Spinelli had been in as well. Sam talked to Jason on the phone every day. She updated him on how much Danni was growing and told him how she missed him. She pictured him touching her, talking with her, and sharing all of their daughter's milestones. Unfortunately the reality was that Jason couldn't share any of Danni's milestones with her._

"_Miss McCall," the nurse walked in pulling Sam from her thoughts._

"_Yes?" Sam asked._

"_We'd like to try and see if Danielle can breathe on her own. If so, you'll be able to hold your baby,"_

"_I'd love to finally be able to hold her, but is she ready to breathe on her own?" Sam asked the nurse._

"_We think her lungs are fully developed and she will be able to, let's see," the nurse said as she began removing some of the tubes that Danni had. Sam watched, hopeful that she'd be able to hold her tiny infant for the first time. Danni was the miracle she never thought she'd have, so she was also concerned that something could go wrong. She heard the nurse yell 'code blue' and it happened so fast, the shuffling of doctors and nurses, the CPR they gave Danni and the way they reconnected her to the breathing machine. Sam was frightened for her little girl. She remembered that the doctors and nurses reassured her and claimed that Danni's body was just in shock and that they'd try again shortly. Sam remembered feeling so scared for her baby. She wanted to keep her hooked up to the breathing machine forever. _

_But then she remembered a few days later when Sam had left the hospital and the nurses got Danni to breathe on her own. When Sam returned, she was able to hold her baby. When they placed her in Sam's arms, she felt like heaven. Her head was so tiny it barely covered the palm of her hand and Danni's legs were barely long enough to reach Sam's elbow, but her little girl was beautiful. Sam remembered those blue eyes looking up at her and she knew in that moment that Danni was everything she'd ever dreamed of. _

"_Hey Danni, it feels so good to hold you. I'm your Mommy and your Daddy and I love you very much. Daddy's not here, but he wants to hear all about you. Mommy's so proud of you for fighting so hard." She gently kissed her baby's temple and handed her back to the nurse after a few minutes, she didn't want to do too much too fast, but the minutes she held her baby felt so incredible she didn't want to let her go._

_Sam recalled that the nurses had to run a few minor tests and so she left the NICU and called Jason._

"_Morgan," he answered after the guard at Pentonville handed him the phone._

"_Hey Baby, I miss you," she said._

"_I miss you too. It's earlier than normal, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Jason was starting to ramble like Sam. At first Jason didn't say much because he didn't like the other inmates hearing him, but when it came to his daughter he didn't care._

"_I am crying, but these are tears of joy. Jase, Danni's breathing on her own some and I finally got to hold her in my arms," Sam said._

_Jason paused for a few minutes. Sam didn't realize it, but Jason had tears coming from his cheeks._

"_Are you ok baby?" she asked._

"_Yeah. I'm fine. That's amazing. I can't wait to hold her too." Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture Sam had sent him of her standing beside Danni's incubator. " I'm going to do whatever I can to get out of here as soon as I can,"_

"_I know you will baby. You'll be holding her soon too, I know it." _

"_Morgan, time's up," the guard said._

"_Look Jase- I know you can't say it back, but I love you," Sam said as the line went dead._

_After she hung up, she was sitting in the waiting area with her phone picturing the day Jason would finally hold Danni. She never imagined it would be when her little girl was 3 years old._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked realizing that Sam was lost in thought.

"Oh nothing," Sam was hesitant to admit her memory, because she knew it would be difficult for Jason to hear that she was thinking about holding Danni when he wasn't there.

"Well nothing sure does have you thinking a lot," he said.

"You got me, I was thinking about the first time I held Danni," she admitted as she looked into his eyes for a reaction. "It was incredible, Jase."

"I wish I could have been there to share it with you," he confessed.

"Jason, stop. We can't change the past and Danni loves and adores you, and that's really all that matters," Sam said as she slid closer to him on the jet and he wrapped his arm around her. Sam took his hand and started playing with his wedding band. "You're here now. We're going to hold Bree together,"

Jason sighed. He wanted everything to be ok, but he couldn't stop thinking about the gunman and the fact that he couldn't reach some of his guards. He needed to keep Sam and Bree safe no matter what.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Nothing," he said.

"Come on. It didn't work when I said nothing and it's not going to work for you either,"

"All right. I'm just worried that gunman was trying to get to me and he was going to use Bree to do it," Jason confessed.

"Jason, I know it's scary, but I also know you'll keep us safe," Sam said trying to be confident. She knew everything Jason was thinking was a possibility and she just wanted to get to her baby.

"I promise," he said as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and Danni went directly from Jason and Sam's house to the Lake House. They had several guards with them. Jason hated using the guards, but knew it was necessary. Whenever guards were necessary, he tried to make it so Danni didn't realize why all the men were there. Danni didn't know anything different, so she wasn't focused on the guards.

"What a great day that was," Alexis announced as they walked into the Lake House just as one of the men was coming through to tell her all was clear.

"And Mommy and Daddy get to hold sissy!" Danni reminded her proudly.

"I know munchkin, that is very good news! You played very hard today," Alexis said as she reached down and looked at her granddaughter covered in dirt and grass stains with her hair falling from her ponytail. She recalled how neat the child looked that morning and smiled. "Molly, why don't you take Danni's bag to her room and help her take a bath and then put on her pajamas?" Alexis asked as she yawned. She was exhausted.

"Come on Dan-Dan," Molly said as she held her hand out and grabbed Danni's bag with her other hand.

"All right Aunt Mols, but can I have a sleepover in your room?" the four year old asked.

"I guess," Molly said as they left the room.

"Ok Mom, spill. Why are there guards everywhere and why couldn't Danni go along? Because I'm pretty sure it's not because she can't hold Bree," Kristina wondered.

"Honey, Jason and Sam couldn't take Danni and they wanted the guards to make sure everything is safe. Jason's had guards on Danni since Bree was born and she's been traveling back and forth," Alexis explained.

"Yes, but not this many guards and Sam was weird all day," Kristina added.

"Kristina, your sister and Jason are calling all the shots, we're just watching Danni," Alexis said not wanting to worry her already stressed out daughter.

Just then, Molly called for some help in the bathroom. Apparently Danni was being very stubborn about having her hair washed.

"I have to go help her Kristina. Danni sure does get being stubborn from Sam," she said as she walked away.

"And probably from you too," Kristina mumbled.

Kristina sat on the sofa alone as she thought about the day and the guards. She knew something was up. She didn't know if it had anything to do with the explosion or with her situation with Johnny, but that's what she thought. She decided to call Michael and see if he could give her any info. He was after all running the mob in the absence of their father.

X X X X X X X X X X

When Jason and Sam arrived at the hospital, everything appeared to be getting back to normal. The police were gone and the hospital seemed to be functioning normally. There had been a few hostages, but no injuries or deaths, which led Jason to believe the gunman did not accomplish whatever it was he had set out to do. Jason had continued to try his men, but no response. He called Spinelli and asked him to trace the GPS on their cell phones.

Sam practically raced into the hospital and through security to the elevator. Jason followed her. When they arrived in the NICU, they found Patirck outside the corridor with Emma.

"Go ahead," Jason encouraged Sam as he remained outside with Patrick.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Jason knew it didn't matter, Sam was going inside.

"I'll be in as soon as I can," he said.

"Jason," Patrick said as he nodded for Jason to join his wife with their baby.

"She's just a little excited," Jason shook his head and explained referring to Sam.

"Understandably so, Robin shared the good news,"

"Thanks. Any news on the… the….situation from earlier?" Jason asked stumbling to find his words.

"No Jason, there's still no word on why a gunman would take 3 hostages in a hospital," he said as he walked away from Emma. "I don't believe you'd put my family in danger like that. I certainly hope this isn't mob related,"

"Patrick. I'm sorry, I honestly had no idea," Jason confessed. As a husband and father, he knew what it felt like when your wife or your child was in danger and he would never subject anyone else to that for any reason. "I would NEVER put you, Robin or Emma in a situation I know is dangerous."

"I believe that Jason, but I don't know about Sonny. We actually had a great weekend until this morning, didn't we Emma?" Patrick said as he walked over towards his daughter.

"Why don't you and Robin take Emma to the condo tonight and get some rest for your flight in the morning?" Jason suggested as Patrick looked at him funny. "I know Sam and she's not going to want to leave, so we'll stay here and you can stay at our place."

"Sam wanting to stay in a hospital?" Patrick questioned sarcastically.

"It's pretty rare, but it's already very late and I know she'll want to stay," Jason said.

"You'd better get in there and send Robin out," Patrick suggested.

Jason thanked Patrick again and scrubbed in.

While Jason was talking to Patrick, Sam quickly scrubbed in and entered the corridor of the NICU. She found Robin outside talking with a few of the nurses.

"You're going to be one proud Momma," one of them commented when she saw Sam.

"I hope so. How is she?" Sam asked with a questioned look on her face.

Robin and the nurses explained that some tests and scans showed that Bree's lungs had developed almost completely, so they attempted to take her off of some of the breathing machines for short periods of time. They said that during the lockdown, the neonatologist had been locked in Bree's room and had done several things to assist her in breathing on her own.

"That little girl of yours is a fast learner," Robin commented. "Sometimes babies go into shock and crash, but she was a little dare devil and stuck it out. She probably gets that from Jason,"

"Probably," Sam commented as she smiled, very proud of her little girl. "Speak of the devil," she said as she watched her husband coming down the corridor, "You're just in time,"

As he walked up, he looked at the smirks on Robin and Sam's faces and knew that whatever they were talking about, they were up to something. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Oh no, we were just talking about how much your daughter takes after you," Robin said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, just that we can already tell she's a little dare devil, danger junkie," Sam said chuckling.

'I'm pretty sure our kids get that from both gene pools," Jason retorted.

Robin laughed, "Needless to say, she's doing very well and I'm not going to keep you from her a minute longer," she said as she walked away.

"Thank you so much Robin for everything. We made Danni's weekend and we couldn't have done it without you," Sam confessed honestly.

"We enjoyed it. Get in there, we'll talk to you guys soon," she said as she left the NICU.

Jason and Sam spent a few moments talking with the nurses and then it was finally time to go see their baby.

As they walked in, they found Bree in her incubator with oxygen, but the ventilator was unhooked. Sam immediately noticed her chest rising and falling ever so slightly. "Look Jase, she's doing it," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"She is," Jason commented as he smiled and looked from Bree to Sam and back over and over for a few moments.

"Hi Breanna, your Daddy and I missed you so much. We had to go be with your sister, but we are so proud of you. Do you know that?" Sam said as she touched her baby's fingers. She was waiting for the nurse to come in and place her in her arms. Bree started kicking her feet and moving her hands. "What's that, baby? You're excited that Mommy and Daddy get to hold you, well we are too," Sam said smiling as she watched her baby.

Jason was standing next to Sam, but his eyes were glued on both of them. He had decided that being with Sam and Bree was the priority at the moment and after he had spent some time with his infant, he'd check in on his men and the possible threat. He knew nothing was getting to his baby while he was with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked as her eyes left her daughter and stared at Jason.

"How perfect this moment is," Jason answered as he reached down and kissed his wife.

"Not quite," Sam said. "Just wait until she's in our arms."

"Are you ready for this?" The nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, very much so," Sam said as she turned to face the nurse. Jason was standing behind her and squeezed her hand.

The nurse had Sam sit down in a chair as they prepared Bree unhooking her from monitors one at a time.

"She'll be fine without these for about 15 minutes or so, but if anything happens, please press the call button," the nurse explained.

"You're not going to stay here?" Jason questioned.

"Mr. Morgan, I don't want to interrupt the precious moments you and your wife have with your daughter. I'll be right outside."

Jason knelt down beside Sam and wrapped his arm around her. She gazed into his eyes and smiled at him. The nurse carefully placed Bree into Sam's arms along with a few of the wires and monitors and then she stepped out of the room. Sam was speechless at first. She gasped and then tears started falling from her eyes. Jason's blue eyes were watering too.

"Hey sweet baby girl, it's Mommy and I have waited so long to hold you in my arms," she said as she looked down at her baby who still had her eyes closed. "Daddy and I are here and we love you very much," she said. Bree was so tiny, she fit into the palm of Sam's small hand and her tiny legs hung over Sam's arm.

Jason placed a gentle kiss on his baby's temple. "Hi there Bree, it's Daddy. We are going to love you and protect you always," he said as he spoke softly to his daughter who opened her brown eyes.

"Look Jase, she knows your voice," Sam commented.

"I'm sure she knows both of us and she'd probably recognize Danni's voice too," Jason said.

"You know baby girl, you have a big sister who loves you too- And a Nanna and lots of Aunts, Uncles, and friends. Everybody wants to meet you," Sam said.

"So you keep fighting until you're big and strong and we can take you home to meet all of those crazy people," Jason finished.

Sam turned to face Jason. "All right Daddy, it's your turn, but can you grab my phone?" Sam asked.

"Why do you want your phone?" Jason asked.

"Because I don't ever want to forget the moment we both got to hold our daughter," Sam answered.

Jason smiled thinking about his wife and his two daughters. He walked over to Sam's purse and grabbed her phone. First he took a picture of Sam holding Bree.

"Uh uh…you don't get out of it that fast, get over here and get in this picture," Sam said as Jason walked over and knelt beside Sam and Bree. Sam managed to hold Bree in one arm and take a picture of the three of them with the other. "Say cheese," she said.

After taking the picture Sam stared into her beautiful baby girl's eyes. She was still so very small and fragile, Sam was scared for her, but she also missed having their entire family together and wished Danni was with them.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wish Danni were here," Sam confessed. "I know she's safer with my mom. What do you say we switch places?"

"Can we do that on our own?" Jason asked.

"Yes Jase, I think I can stand up with her and you can sit down and hold her," Sam informed him.

"Well I didn't know if we needed the nurse to help," Jason asked. The truth was that the tough Jason Morgan was scared that his daughter was so tiny and fragile. He didn't want to do anything wrong.

"Baby, we can do this," Sam said as she stood up and pointed to the chair. "Sit," she demanded.

"I love it when you order me around," Jason said sarcastically as he did as his wife instructed. When Sam kissed Bree on the cheek and handed her to him and he felt her soft skin touch his, he was speechless. His tiny daughter rested comfortably in between both of his arms and looked like a doll lying on his lap.

"Hey baby girl, you like it in Daddy's arms?" Sam asked as Bree appeared to move her feet back and forth. "I like it in Daddy's arms too. He's strong and knows how to make you feel safe. We love you so much and we're so proud of you," Sam said as she started to cry. She stood up quickly and grabbed her phone as she took a picture of Jason holding Bree.

"Well, what am I going to call you? Your big sister is my little princess, but I think you look more like a little pea. How about you be my little sweet pea?" Jason asked. "You like Sweet Pea? I'm going to tell you all about the world and your special place in it," he said as he touched her tiny fingers and then reached down and kissed them.

"Sweet Pea, I like it," Sam said.

"I'm so sorry to do this, but we're going to have to put this little one back. This has probably been enough for one day," the nurse said as she walked in.

"You hear that sweet pea? We don't want to wear you out, but Mommy and I are right here," Jason started.

"We love you," Sam said as she held onto Bree's tiny foot.

The nurse took her from Jason's arms and started to clean her up to put her back in the incubator. She hooked her back onto oxygen, but not the ventilator.

"Is she completely off of the ventilator?" Sam asked.

"The doctor thinks she will be fine, but we are prepared if she has a relapse," the nurse informed them. "We've also stopped using the feeding tube. She is starting to suck and you may be able to nurse her in a few days. Right now, the bottle will be easier for her. We're going to try feed her tomorrow morning," she told Sam and Jason.

"Is that something we can do?" Sam asked. She wanted to be able to take care of her baby as much as possible.

"Sure, we're going to try and feed her at 7AM, which is only about 5 hours away. If she doesn't take to the bottle though, we will use the feeding tube, which has not yet been removed," the nurse answered.

"Our friends are staying in our condo overnight, so we're actually going to camp out in the waiting area," Jason informed the nurse.

Jason and Sam noticed that Bree had fallen asleep. They wished her good night and went to the waiting room.

X X X X X X X X

After some struggling, Alexis had managed to get Danni to take a bath and wash her hair. Her granddaughter had a very eventful day and she was very grumpy. She finally got her to lay down with Molly. Alexis and Molly took turns reading to her until Danni finally fell asleep. When they were able, Alexis and Molly snuck out of Molly's room and left Danni sleeping.

"Mom, she was horrible tonight. She must really miss Jason and Sam," Molly commented.

"Honey, Danni's had a big day and her world has been turned upside down lately. She's just starting to feel the stress. She loves us, but she misses Jason and Sam," Alexis explained to her youngest daughter.

"Mom, I don't get it. Jason and Sam were planning on taking Danni with them tomorrow morning. Just because they could hold Bree, Danni had to stay here? I don't buy it," Molly said.

"Look Molly, your sister and Jason are making decisions that are best for Danni and Bree and we just have to support them," Alexis continued.

"But Mom, Sam can't stand to be away from Danni. She wouldn't leave her unless…. Unless something is wrong. That's it- something's wrong and that's why there are so many guards," Molly said as she pointed her finger. She was very proud of herself for figuring out that something was wrong. She knew she just needed to use her PI skills to figure out exactly what was going on.

Alexis encouraged both of her girls to support and trust Jason and Sam. It was very early in the morning, so she asked her girls to head to bed. Alexis prayed that everything was safe in Baltimore.

X X X X X X X X X X X

As Jason and Sam sat on the chairs in the waiting room, Jason made calls to his contacts trying to figure out what happened to his men. As he conducted business, he held Sam's hand tightly in his grasp. Sam wanted to call her mom and check on Danni, but hoped that Danni was fast asleep, as it was nearly 3 AM. Jason hung up the phone and leaned in to kiss Sam on the cheek.

"What a day," he remarked.

"It really has, we've had so many highs and lows today Jase. But the best parts of today were seeing Danni so excited and holding Bree,"

"Having those two and you, just makes everything worth it," Jason confessed as he put his hand behind her neck and started kissing her again.

Sam wondered if Jason had learned anything during his many phone calls, but she was distracted by the kiss. "Mmmm," she moaned softly before starting to pull away.

As she pulled away and stood up, Jason looked at her strangely. She then sat down on his lap. "Now that's better," he said as he held her in his arms.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her hair gently and held her in his arms. He wanted to keep her and their girls safe. Jason didn't think he wanted to tell Sam anything he had just discovered about his men or the gunman. "Let's get some rest, so we can get up bright and early to feed our daughter,"

"That sounds good," she said as she drifted off to sleep in Jason's arms.

Meanwhile, Jason was considering all that was going on around them. Sonny was falling apart. Michael had chosen to take over the business at a time when things were very vulnerable. Kristina had chosen to use Johnny and as a result Anthony wanted revenge. Jason was concerned about everyone else, but what really concerned him was that a gunman was headed to the NICU where his daughter was. Jason had two guards in Baltimore that he couldn't reach, Spinelli found their phones in an alley. Jason feared they had been taken. Jason needed to figure out who the gunman was, but as he held his wife, he knew that she was exhausted and even though she didn't admit it, she was scared. Jason wanted nothing more than to take away Sam's fear and pain. He pulled his sleeping wife closer to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Jason loved Sam and he'd do anything for her and their girls, not matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. I've gotten in such a hurry lately after I finish a chapter that I've been forgetting to leave some type of intro or note. THANK YOU for the reviews, they really do help me to keep writing. What would you like to see next? Just a note- even though Jason was in prison for 4 years and Danni was born, Molly and Kristina didn't grow much. In this story, Kristina is 19 and Molly is about 13. After this chapter, things will start to move a bit faster for Jason and Sam.**

Alexis had a restless night. All she could think about were her daughters and her granddaughters and the guards that now surrounded her family. She lie in bed awake and looked at the clock, it was 7:30. She'd had less than 3 hours of sleep, but decided to get up. She walked down the hall and opened the door to Molly's room where she watched her youngest daughter and her granddaughter sleep peacefully. She knew Danni was exhausted and decided it best to allow her to sleep as long as she could. Even though it was a Monday morning and Molly had school, Alexis was not concerned whether her youngest arrived there or not. She felt a need to keep Molly with her, so she knew she was safe with the uncertainty in Port Charles. Kristina, on the other hand, had already finished her spring semester of classes at PCU. Alexis had enrolled her in a summer course to make up for the time she lost when she decided to go to Italy with Ethan. She knocked on her middle daughter's door. "Kristina," she called.

"Go away," she called.

"No can do, you've got class," Alexis called as she opened her door and walked in just in time for Kristina to go running past her to the bathroom.

As Kristina emptied the contents of her stomach, Alexis continued to inform her of the plans for the day, "Honey you have to take this class, because with a baby coming we don't know if you'll be able to carry a full load in the fall,"

Kristina looked up from the toilet as she held her hair. "Do I look like I really care, mom? Something's going on with Jason and Sam, not to mention my baby's life is in danger because of who my dad is,"

"Shh! I don't want to wake Molly or Danni. Your baby is going to be just fine, but did it ever occur to you that perhaps getting pregnant wasn't the best choice?" Alexis said rolling her eyes.

Just then Alexis looked up to find Danni standing at the door of the bathroom Molly and Kristina shared. "Nanna I have to go potty," she informed her grandmother.

"Ok sweetie, use the bathroom in my room or the one in your Mommy's room, Aunt Krissy isn't feeling well," Alexis said.

"Eew," Danni said as she walked out and turned toward the extra bedroom that was 'Sam's' at the lakehouse.

"Let me know if you need any help," Alexis called.

By that time, Kristina had stood up and washed her face and her hands. She brushed by Alexis quickly without saying a word.

"Honey, where are you going? Are you feeling better?"

"I guess I better get ready for class," she huffed.

Alexis walked further down the hall as she rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. She couldn't believe what her life was becoming. She stood in Molly's doorway to find her gathering her school uniform.

"Mom, I'm going to be late for school," she said as she rushed to gather her clothes and head to a free bathroom.

"Molly, it's ok, I'll write a note," Alexis said.

"No mom, I'm going to get out the door on time," she protested.

Alexis walked out into the hallway and banged her head against the wall. As she stood there, she could hear the muffled cries coming from Sam's room. She walked into the room to find Danni curled up on Sam's bed holding a pillow and one of her favorite stuffed animals, she was crying. Alexis walked over to the bed and started rubbing her granddaughter's back. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did you have an accident?" Alexis asked thinking perhaps Danni hadn't made it to the bathroom in time.

The little girl sobbed harder and didn't move. "Sweetie, Nanna can't help fix it if she doesn't know what's wrong. Tell me about it," she said as she continued to rub her back. Danni was still lying on her side, curled up in a ball and facing the opposite direction of Alexis. Alexis continued trying to get her granddaughter to sit up or at least look at her, but she continued to sob. "You know when Mommy calls to check on you, I don't want to have to tell her you've been crying," Alexis continued. At the mention of Sam, Danni sat up and looked into Alexis' eyes.

"I miss Mommy," Danni said simply as she continued to cry.

Alexis held out her hands and Danni crawled onto her lap. "Honey I know this is hard, and your Mommy and Daddy miss you so much. They hate leaving you here, you know that?"

"They weren't supposed to leave. Mommy promised that after graduation I could go with them and Bree- all the time," Danni said emphasizing the last three words as she spoke through the tears.

Alexis held the four-year old in her arms. She slowed started rocking her as they sat on the bed and carefully considered her words. "Your Mommy doesn't make promises she can't keep. She thought you'd all get to go be with Bree together, but that changed. Your Mommy and Daddy want you with them just as soon as you can be," Alexis explained as the four-year old managed to wiggle out of her arms and hop off the bed. "They love you Danielle," Alexis added.

"I just want my Mommy!" Danni screamed as she stormed out of the bedroom and went running to the living room where she sat down on the floor in a corner by the fireplace and pulled her knees to her chest. She was a lot like Sam in that she held her anger inside until she couldn't anymore. The months during Sam's pregnancy and since Bree had been born were stressful for her.

Alexis debated what to do. She knew Jason and Sam would be calling to check on Danni soon and she didn't want them concerned. She wondered if letting Danni call them would calm her down or make her more angry. Alexis also didn't want Sam to feel guilty about her decision. Danni had been very easy going throughout the pregnancy and with Bree in the NICU, but Alexis realized her granddaughter had enough and just wanted Sam. As she was heading to the living room where she could hear the child sniffling, she heard a knock on the door. She looked over and noticed Danni was still upset, but hadn't moved. "Ugh," she said as she opened the door to find Max. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"Well Ms. Davis, young Michael Corinthos is here to see you," he informed her.

"Michael?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, Jason is not going to be happy. He does not want Michael near his family, but he wants to see you," Max said.

Alexis looked at Danni on the floor and then to Molly who had emerged needing a ride to school, then to Kristina. "Give me a few minutes and then I'll allow him to come in," she said.

Alexis hurried to get Molly and Kristina out the door with a guard and some money to stop for breakfast. She then went over and tried to console Danni, who became more frustrated and withdrawn. Alexis decided to visit quickly with Michael and then hoped that Danni would come around. She hated leaving her granddaughter like that, but knew she was a lot like Sam and once she made up her mind; there was no talking her out of it until she did it on her own. Alexis hoped Michael could explain what on earth had been going on lately. She opened the door and gestured Max in to watch Danni as she sat on the porch with Michael.

"Hi Michael, what brings you here today?" she greeted him getting straight to the point.

"Well, I'm worried about Kristina," he said.

"Please go on," she encouraged. "May I add that you don't want to say anything that would implicate yourself in any crimes."

"Well Kristina drugged Johnny, which didn't sit well with Anthony Zacchara. He decided to attack us by breaking into a warehouse. There was some uh, retaliation and now Anthony has 3 other families working with him to go after us. I see the guards here, did you already know this?"

"No, Jason put the guards here because he and Sam had to go back to the baby," Alexis explained.

"Is the baby all right?" Michael asked with concern in his voice. Everyone knew that since the young adult had become a mob boss, he had alienated himself from all of his family and friends, but Alexis could tell there was concern coming from his voice now. She knew he was in over his head.

"Yes, Bree is doing great. Michael, why don't you go to the police? I'm sure if you help them with an investigation into the other families, they can offer some sort of protection," Alexis suggested as she looked into the young boy's eyes. She no longer saw the brat that was trying to be a mob boss at everyone's expense, but rather she saw Carly's son.

"Look, I can't do that. Just keep guards on Kristina, ok?"

"Michael, I can do that. You need to keep yourself safe."

"I'll be fine," he said as he walked away. Michael was trying to prove that he could handle the business, but failing miserably. He wasn't sure how to fight back. He had a few loyal men working with him, but it wasn't the same as having Jason. He knew Jason couldn't be involved. He had two kids and a wife to think about. As Michael thought about Abby and the way she'd left him as soon as he took over the business, a wife and kids didn't seem all that bad.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jason and Sam had very little sleep in the hospital waiting room the previous night. Sam rested a little in Jason's arms, but Jason stayed awake all night thinking about what to do. They had awoken to freshen up in time to go back in the NICU and feed their daughter for the first time. Bree was learning to suck on a bottle remarkably well. Jason and Sam were amazed at how much their tiny beauty was growing and changing right before their eyes. Sam fed Bree first and then passed the little "sweet pea" off to her Daddy while she talked with the nurses. The nurses were amazed at Bree's progress and assured Sam that there didn't seem to be any complications. She smiled thinking about the day they'd finally bring their baby home and how it was getting closer. After they fed Bree and put her to sleep, they decided to head over to their condo to shower and change. It took a lot of convincing on Jason's part. He knew Sam was scared, but he also knew they needed a change of scenery even if for a few hours. Sam was also very curious about what was going on with the gunman. She and Jason hadn't been able to talk about his theories while in the hospital. Jason had successfully located his men overnight, but was unable to put them back on the job. He worked with Spinelli to locate a few trustworthy guards to watch the hospital.

It was very quiet as Jason and Sam left the NICU. The press release had stated that a gunman had entered the hospital, his intent was unknown, and that he was in police custody. Jason knew who the gunman was and Sam had a feeling that his presence had something to do with them. Several hours had passed since they first were with Bree and it was almost lunchtime.

"I want to call my mom and check on Danni," Sam said as she pulled out her phone and turned it on. She had wanted to call sooner, but had been distracted while they were in the hospital. "Oh my goodness," she said as she realized she had several missed calls from her mother.

"What?" Jason asked.

"My mom called my phone six times, Jason. Something's wrong with Danni," she said as she hit the call back button and stopped walking.

Jason put his arm around her small frame as she listened to the phone ringing. "I'm sure everything's fine, she just wants to check in," he reassured her.

"Hello," Alexis answered.

"Mom, sorry we missed your calls. We were with Bree," Sam explained.

"It's ok, I figured you were. Look honey, I know you're doing the best you can, but Danni hasn't been herself this morning,"

"What's wrong with her Mom?"

"She hasn't said much, but she is asking for you, so I'm going to let you talk to her,"

"Poor thing. Put her on," Sam said as she looked into Jason's eyes. Alexis walked over to the spot by the fireplace where her granddaughter had been crunched up for hours without saying a word except how much she wanted Sam. Alexis couldn't even get her to get dressed or eat anything, but she didn't want to share that with Sam.

"Here she is," Alexis said as she handed the phone to Danni.

"Hi baby girl," Sam said enthusiastically and expected a response from her daughter. She furrowed her brow and checked to see if something happened to their connection. "Danni, it's Mommy, are you there?"

"Yes," was all that came out of her daughter's mouth.

"I'm glad you're on the other end of the phone because I was getting worried about you," Sam said trying to cheer up her obviously upset daughter. "I love you, now why don't you pretend that I'm sitting down and you're crawling into my lap as I'm giving you a big hug and tell me what's bothering you?"

Danni sat up and closed her eyes. Alexis wasn't sure what she was doing, but trusted Sam was somehow helping Danni. "I want to be with you and Daddy and Bree," she said simply.

"Baby girl we miss you sooooo much. As soon as we can, we want you here with us, ok?"

"But you promised Mommy. You said after graduation we would all be together,"

Sam didn't know what to say. Her daughter was right and she felt her eyes welling up. Jason saw she was upset and figured Danni was too, but he just held Sam tighter in his arms. Somehow she found the strength she needed. "Danni, I am so sorry that it has to be like this. I want to hold you in my arms right now and take you to see your sister and tuck you in every single night. You have been so brave. Daddy and I just need you to be brave a little bit longer. We're going to bring you here soon, I promise baby,"

"Mommy why'd you promise before if it wasn't going to happen?" the young and inquisitive four-year old asked.

It wasn't like a child asking for dessert or a new toy. Danni was asking to be with her family after months of being separated from them, and after Sam had promised they would be together. "Baby, I know I promised and that's important, but there are things I didn't know-" she paused not knowing what else to say.

"Let me talk to her," Jason whispered.

"Daddy misses you too and he wants to talk to you for a few minutes," Sam said handing the phone to Jason as she let the tears fall freely. Danni was hurting and all she wanted to do was hold her in her arms and tell her everything would be ok, but would her young daughter believe her?

"Hey Princess," Jason said.

"Hi Daddy," Danni said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"Are you missing Mommy and I as much as we're missing you?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Do you remember when I couldn't see you, but I used to call you every day?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Well remember I told you that even though I wasn't there with you, I was somewhere inside you?"

"Right here," she said pointing to her heart. Jason couldn't see his daughter, but he knew she remembered. For the first 3 years of her life their father-daughter relationship had existed through phone calls and pictures.

"Sweetie I know it's hard to be away from the people you love. Mommy and I promised we'd all be together and we will, just not yet. But until then all you have to do is think of us and we'll be right in your heart. I love you princess," Jason said.

"I love you too Daddy," Danni said as she started to sound more like herself.

"Is that a little bit of our Danni I hear? Is she back on the phone and not sad? Now I'll bet Mommy wants to talk to hear that voice too," he said as he handed the phone back to Sam.

"Hey Danni," she said as she wiped more tears.

Danni could tell her mother had been crying. "Mommy, I love you," she said.

"I love you too and I cross my heart that we won't be away from you even a **second** longer than we have to, ok?"

"Ok Mommy," she said.

"And I want you to know that you can call us anytime you want to, ok?"

"Ok Mommy," she said.

"Now give me a big kiss over the phone," Sam said as she placed her hand up to her mouth and made a kissing sound as Danni did the same. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, here's Nanna," Danni said handing the phone to Alexis. Danni moved from her spot on the floor over to the sofa, where she laid down.

"Mom, I hate to hear her like that,"

"Well I know she misses you and I think she's tired."

"Mom, just know you can call us anytime day or night. Call the hospital and leave a message. I'll call Danni immediately. I don't want her scared or sad," Sam rambled.

"Ok honey, what's going on there?" Alexis wondered.

"Well the gunman is in custody and Jason's been working on some stuff, but I don't know details. We're heading back to the condo now, so we'll discuss it. I'll call you,"

"Ok, how's Bree?" Alexis asked, but Sam had already hung up.

After she hung up the phone, she stood on the sidewalk and looked to Jason. He held out his arms and embraced her in a hug as the tears started to fall. As he held her and gently rubbed her shoulders, he said, "She's going to be fine. It's just been hard for her,"

"I know, she's a strong little girl. I just hate that she's feeling so alone. Jason I know what that's like and that's the last thing I want for Danni," she confessed.

"I'm going to figure this out and as soon as it's safe, we'll bring her,"

"I know," Sam said pulling away.

They continued to walk until they reached their condo. As soon as they arrived, Jason made Sam and himself a sandwich and they sat down to talk about what was going on.

"Things have gotten kind of complicated," Jason began.

"It's ok Jason, we can get through anything," she said as she wrapped her hands around his.

"It appears this is related to Sonny's business. Michael tried to attack the Zacharras. Anthony has four other families as allies,"

"Five?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yes, there are the Sandabal and Lopez families in Port Charles. But they have relatives using a port here."

"And Anthony knew we were here," Sam said.

"I also think that Anthony knew I've been in contact with Michael. Anthony thinks I'm in, which makes me fair game,"

Sam rolled her eyes, "and that makes our girls fair game."

"And you," Jason said as he looked deep into her brown eyes. "I talked to Johnny and he's trying to convince his father to leave me out of it. Sam, nobody is going to hurt the people I care about. NOBODY. Johnny knows they'll pay."

"Michael's in a lot of danger," Sam said.

"Sam I care about Michael, but I'm more concerned about you, Danni, and Bree," he said as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"What happened with the guards?" Sam asked.

"They were stupid. They let them get to them and you know I can't have that," Jason said.

"Is Danni really safe away from us?" Sam asked as Jason sensed the fear in her voice.

"She's fine. We have our best guards on her," Jason said, "I'm still trying to figure out who to trust here. I have Spinelli checking and I may have to go out tonight."

Sam knew exactly what Jason meant and she was not pleased. "No Jason- you're not going alone. I'll go with you as back-up."

"Sam, thank you for offering, but we have our girls to think about and you need to go to the hospital with Bree," he said.

"Well, you need someone you can trust," she said as she put her head in her hands. "UGH! It just never ends!"

Jason pulled Sam into his arms. He turned so he was sitting against the arm of the sofa and she was resting on his lap with his arms around her. She rubbed her hands over his muscular arms. "It's going to be ok. I really think that Johnny can help us this time,"

"Well Johnny owes you Jason, but after what MY sister has done to him, it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to hurt us,"

"I want you to focus on our kids and let me take care of all 3 of you," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her hair.

"Just promise me one thing, ok?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Promise me you'll let me know what's going on and you'll let me be your back-up if you need it. Your princess and sweet pea need you." She paused for a moment, before turning her head and looking at him, "and Jason, I need you too."

"You have me," he said as he reached down and kissed her.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Johnny Zacharra had always respected Jason Morgan for his calm demeanor, unlike Sonny. Sonny reminded him a lot of his own father. They both reacted before thinking and were ruthless in hurting people. When Johnny received the call from Jason and found out that his father had rallied other families against the Corinthos organization, he was mad. He understood his father's hate toward Sonny, he felt the same way. But Michael was still a kid trying to gain his father's approval. Yes, Michael had torched their warehouse, but he was harmless. Johnny was out right pissed when he discovered that his father's actions brought a gunman within the walls of the hospital where Jason and Sam's innocent and premature baby was fighting for her life. He stormed into his penthouse to find his father tending to his precious flowers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as he knocked over a pot with orchids.

"I'm just taking care of my precious orchids. That's no way to treat them," Anthony said.

"You know damn well I'm not talking about the flowers," Johnny yelled.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," he said.

"Look, if you want to go after Sonny. Go after Sonny. That bastard can rot in hell for all I care after what he did to my sister. But Jason and his kids are innocent!" Johnny screamed.

"Jason may try and pretend he's out of Sonny's organization, but he's still got his fingers in that business. We've finally got enough people on our side to take Corinthos down and then we can find out if that slut of his is having your baby." Anthony retorted in his crazy tone. Johnny didn't know how to reason with a crazy person, so he grabbed his wrists.

"Look, I don't care if you're my father. If you or anyone you know messes with Jason or that innocent little baby, I will KILL you," Johnny said staring into his father's eyes and standing up to him in a way he had wanted to for years.

"Right," Anthony laughed. "As if you could hurt anyone Johnny. I'll leave that baby alone, but now the Lakehouse. I could get Sonny's slut and Morgan's kid."

Johnny stormed out. He didn't know what to do about his delusional father, but he knew he didn't want Jason's kids to end up like he or his sister growing up in the mob. Johnny knew that a life away from the mob was what Jason wanted for them too.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After her phone call with Sam and Jason, Danni had fallen asleep on the sofa. Alexis tended to some odd chores around the house while watching her granddaughter. She decided to make her favorite, macaroni and cheese for when she woke up. Alexis wasn't a very good cook, but she had perfected the recipe for her granddaughter, whom she loved to spoil. She figured she better learn to make something Danni liked, because Sam couldn't. As Alexis returned from making the beds in the bedrooms, she noticed Danni stirring on the sofa and feared she may roll off. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at Alexis.

"Is Mommy here?" she asked half groggily.

"No sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are still with your sister, but I made your favorite- macaroni and cheese," Alexis tried uplifting her granddaughter.

"I had a dream Mommy and Daddy came home, with Bree," Danni admitted.

"Danni, I don't know when or how soon, but that dream will come true and then your family can be together all the time," Alexis said. "Let's go eat something."

"Ok," the little girl said.

As she fed her granddaughter, she could tell that she still wasn't her usual self. Alexis was trying to think of something that would cheer her up. She thought for a minute and remembered Danni just yesterday on stage at her graduation and she had an idea.

"After you finish, why don't we start working on a Welcome Home banner for Bree. Then we can hang it up at your house when your baby sister comes home. Mommy and Daddy will love it," Alexis suggested.

"Yeah Nanna, that's a good idea," Danni said as she smiled for the first time all day.

Alexis looked at the clock. "Molly will be home from school soon and I bet she'll want to help."

"And Krissy too?"

Alexis thought for a moment. Kristina should have been home hours ago. She wondered what her daughter was up to.

"Yes, Krissy too," Alexis answered simply with a half smile.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Then it's decided," Jason said.

"Jason, I don't know about this," Sam replied.

The couple had spent most of the day trying to decide what to do. Jason wanted the other families to come to a truce. Johnny had offered to help him. Sam didn't want Jason going alone; she feared he was walking into a trap. Jason wanted Sam to be at the hospital and close to Bree. He insisted that he was going to try the truce and if need be, he'd handle things.

"I'd rather try this than sit around and be vulnerable. I can handle it," Jason insisted.

"I know you can, but shouldn't we stick together?" she pleaded.

"Sam, you need to be with Bree. I'll be fine."

"But what if Johnny's setting you up?"

"Johnny knows better than to cross me,"

"True. He knows you'll make him pay," she walked over to the window and looked out. "I just wish I knew everything would be ok."

Jason walked over and put his big arms around her. "Everything is really going to be ok."

"Jason, it's just I know what it was like raising Danni without you and now that you're here. I don't want to think about it any other way,"

"Stop talking like that, we'll be fine."

"What time is the meeting?"

"They're meeting at 8. Johnny is arriving at 9,"

"So we have a few hours?" she asked.

"Yes. We checked on both girls and now we just have to wait on Johnny. What do you want to do?"

"Well," she said as she put her finger to her lip, "I could distract you."

"I like the way that sounds," as he placed his mouth over hers and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. Sam pulled away.

"I know there's a set of dominoes here. We could play," she said walking to the closet.

"Dominoes. Only you," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, those dominoes led us to Danni," she said with a smirk.

"How could I forget?" Jason asked as he walked up behind her the same way he did on that August night.

Jason and Sam enjoyed the few hours they had together playing dominoes and making love before it was time for her to go to the hospital and for him to meet Johnny. As Sam kissed him when they left that night, she feared it may be the last.

**What do you think? Please review if you're reading. This story has gone in a different direction than I anticipated and I'm not sure whether to continue or not.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone! I've been so busy. I worked on this a couple of different ways, but in the end went with this one. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think by writing a review. **

Sam sat in the NICU unable to take her eyes off of her beautiful baby girl whom she had been able to hold a few times throughout the day and evening. Bree was starting to thrive and the doctors and nurses expected she would be released in a few short weeks. Sam felt a sense of relief that their baby was making so much progress, then her mind drifted to her big girl and how much she knew Danni had been through. She felt more relief because she knew that Bree being released meant it would be easier for Danni. Then her thoughts wandered to Jason. He had gone with Johnny to a mob meeting, something she thought Jason would never have to do again.

Sam had always loved Jason for who he was and to her it didn't matter what he did, but when Jason vowed to leave the mob, Sam felt a sense of peace. Even if for only a while, she felt as if they were safe from threats. She knew Jason would always protect her and their daughters, but having them and having Jason away from mob-life gave her a taste she loved. Sam thought about Jason's words carefully. She knew that Jason trying to save Michael was what made the other families think he was associated with the mob. That made her sick to her stomach. Anthony had twisted Jason's care and concern for Michael with mob association. Then Sam thought to herself, who was she kidding. Jason's lifestyle was something that he could never truly be completely free from. She knew one thing for sure, Jason loved her and he loved Danni and Bree. Mob or no mob, she loved him and that would never change. She smiled as she silently prayed for Jason's safety.

Sam focused her full attention back on Bree. "Hey sweetie, your Daddy and I love you so much. We'd do anything for you and your big sister. That's why Daddy's not here, he's out protecting us. I can't wait until we can take you home and love you and your big sister together," she said. She looked at her watch and noted the time. Sam gave her baby a kiss on the cheek, something she had only recently been able to do. It was a simple gesture, but one of the many things she treasured after weeks of limited contact with Bree. "I'm going to check on your big sister before her bedtime, but I'll be back soon," she said softly as she stood up and walked out of the NICU and into the hall where she could use her cell phone.

She dialed her mother's number and listened as the phone rang.

"Hey Sam," Molly answered.

"Hey Molly," Sam said.

"How's Bree doing?" Molly asked.

"She's great- actually better than great, she's fabulous. We've been able to hold her," Sam explained.

"I bet Jason is like a marshmallow with her in his arms," Molly said enthusiastically.

"Ha, yeah he's great with her," Sam said. "How's Danni doing?"

"Well she was actually talking some when I got home. We got her busy on a project. Mom finally got her to eat something. Now she's getting ready for bed," Molly explained.

Sam didn't realize her daughter hadn't been eating or talking. She knew Danni wasn't herself and that she was really hurting, but had no idea just how much. "Can you put her on, Molly?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I'll get her,"

Sam stood there for what seemed like an eternity. She could hear Molly call for Danni and tell her it was Sam.

"Hello," Danni said as Sam smiled when she heard her voice despite the fact that she could tell her little one had run for the phone. She chuckled slightly as she spoke to her.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?"

"Ok,"

"Daddy and I have been missing you and I'm pretty sure Bree is wondering when she may see you again,"

"Really?" Danni asked.

"Really sweetheart. Now I want to tuck you in," Sam explained.

"But Mommy, you can't do that. You're not here," the four year old said literally.

"Well, that's what you think. Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"In the bed in your room,"

"Well, take the phone and go climb into bed. Let me know when you get there, ok?"

Sam waited as she listened to her daughter move through the lake house and she pictured her doing so. She heard the phone drop, but heard Alexis come in and help Danni get situated in the bed.

"Mommy, I'm ready," she said.

"All right sweetie, close your eyes and pretend I'm lying next to you. I have a story to share, but you'll have to imagine the pictures in your head,"

"Really Mommy, you're going to read my bedtime story?" Danni asked. She was shocked. Sam had told Danni stories over the phone, but never read a real book.

Sam opened the book she had pulled from the condo that was one of Danni's favorites and proceeded to read Guess How Much I Love You to her daughter over the phone. When Sam was finished reading the story, she said, "And that's just how Daddy and I feel about you. We love you forever, always and no matter what- even when we can't be right there with you."

Sam waited for a response and could hear heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. Finally Alexis picked up, "Honey, she's out."

"Mom, I'm really worried about her. I miss her so much," Sam confessed.

"That was such a great idea to read her favorite story. She was really surprised. You always know what she needs,"

"Yeah, she needs Jason and I Mom, but right now that can't happen, not yet anyway."

"Honey I know that you and Jason are doing everything you can for both of your girls and that's what parenting is all about. Danni is going to be fine,"

"Thanks for taking care of her Mom. Remember, she can call us anytime,"

"All right, Sam. I love you,"

"Love you too Mom, talk later," Sam said as she hung up the phone and clutched the book she read to her daughter close to her chest. She missed her little girl more than anything and the truth was, the less she had to tell Alexis about what was going on the better. She looked at her watch again. She knew that Jason should have been at the meeting. She prayed he'd be safe and that Johnny would be trustworthy. Then she walked back into the NICU and read Guess How Much I Love You to Bree for the first time.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Meanwhile, Johnny had escorted Jason to the meeting, in hopes of asking for a truce. On the way there, Jason made it clear to Johnny that he would regret it if this was a trap. Jason had good instincts and he sensed Johnny's vulnerability like he did before. As they rode in the back of the limo, they talked.

"Jason, my father is a bastard. He hurt me and he hurt my sister for years. Now, he's trying to hurt you and your family,"

Jason glared at Johnny with his deep blue eyes. "Johnny nobody messes with my family, got it?"

"Jason, buddy I'm laying it all on the line for you, Sam and especially those little girls,"

"You better not be crossing me; because you won't like what happens," Jason threatened.

As they arrived and walked into the meeting, Jason was aware of all of the surroundings. He noted the exits, guards, and stairs. The warehouse was dark and cold. There were representatives from five families sitting around a table. Jason briefly made eye contact with each of the men. He also watched Johnny and his body language as they greeted the representatives from the other families. He and Johnny took seats at the table.

"Gentlemen, we're here to discuss an important matter with Mr. Morgan," Johnny began.

Jason sat quietly and with his blood boiling as Johnny explained to the men that a gunman had gotten close to the hospital where Bree was. It took everything Jason had to just sit there. He really wanted to take out his gun and shoot the men, but he had to leave his gun with the guard. He was angry, very angry. Jason was so angry he was unable to hear the dialogue at the table. He remembered hearing family members object because they knew Jason was in contact with Michael who started the war.

"I fully support Mr. Morgan. He was close to Michael Corinthos and attempted to stop the war," Johnny explained. Jason couldn't believe his ears; Johnny had put his life on the line, for him. Now, they had to wait for the reaction of the other families seated around the table.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Alexis sat outside the lake house and stared up at the stars. She was concerned Kristina hadn't returned from her morning class and it was late at night. Danni and Molly were tucked safely in bed and all of the guards were in place. Max was looking for Kristina. Alexis prayed her daughter and unborn grandchild were safe.

"Miss Davis," Max interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes Max,"

"It appears our guards lost Kristina after she left the Haunted Star this evening. They were behind her all day, but your daughter apparently didn't like being followed,"

"So you're telling me she's missing,"

"Yes Ma'am, but I think it's her choice. No foul play appears to be involved. We're looking for her,"

"Keep an eye here too, just know this could be a diversion to get to someone in this house," she said.

"We realize that and we're doing everything we can. I tried Jason, but couldn't get him,"

"It's possible that Jason and Sam are at the hosp—" She thought to herself. It was late, they shouldn't be at the hospital. When Sam called, only Sam talked to Danni. Alexis knew that meant Sam and Jason were not together. Alexis knew something was going on, which is why her daughter was in such a hurry to hang up the phone.

"What's the matter?" Max questioned when he saw the look on Alexis' face.

"Max, Jason's gone off to do something without Sam. I don't know what's going on, but we need to keep this family safe. Keep looking for Kristina and when we find her, I don't care if we have to drag her. She's coming home and she'll be staying here,"

"Yes Ma'am," he said as he walked to speak to the other guards about Kristina.

Alexis couldn't decide whether to call Sam. Sam was preoccupied when she called to say good night to Danni, which Alexis now realized was because of where ever Jason had gone. Alexis knew Sam cared about Kristina, but didn't need anything else on her plate. Since Danni was safe, Alexis chose to work with the guards and pray that Kristina would be found and soon.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As Sam sat and watched Bree sleeping, she prayed for Jason. It was nearly 11:00 and the nurses were probably wondering why she was still at the hospital, but Jason insisted that no matter what- she stay there. He didn't want Bree or Sam alone with whatever may happen during or after the meeting. Sam was so nervous. She pulled out her phone and began looking at pictures from the past few weeks. There were pictures of her and Jason with Bree in the hospital, pictures of Danni's graduation, and pictures of Danni on the boat. She took a deep breath and imagined what it would be like to finally bring their baby home. As she was imagining, sleep took over her.

_~Sam's Dream~_

"_Mommy, hurry up we're going to be late!" Danni called from the bottom of the steps._

_As she hurried to get Bree dressed, Sam smiled listening to the nervousness in Danni's voice. "Honey we have plenty of time, we'll make it," she called. She took Bree in her arms. "She's just like Daddy, always worried we'll be late. What are we going to do about them?" Bree laughed, almost as if she understood what her mother was talking about. She kissed her baby on the cheek as she hurried down the stairs to find Danni sitting near a pile of luggage._

"_What are you doing Danielle Emily?" Sam asked._

"_Well, I didn't think you'd leave for Hawaii without our stuff, so I thought it was a good place to wait for you," Danni answered forcing Sam to smile._

"_Danni, we would never go to Hawaii without you. Now, we need to put these bags in the car so we can pick up Daddy and then go meet our plane,"_

"_Daddy might leave, we're late," the child said._

"_Daddy won't leave without us; he had to finish up some things at work first,"_

"_Why's Daddy working?"_

"_Well you know he has to work at the office a lot, but he finally got some time off. Since your sister is finally strong enough to travel, we're going to our favorite place," Sam said as she bounced her baby on her hip._

"_Do we get to see Grandfather Edward when we pick up Daddy?" Danni asked._

"_We sure do. Now, can you do me a favor and play with your little sister while I take our stuff to the car?"_

_Sam loaded her SUV and drove with her girls to ELQ where everyone was thrilled to see Danni and Bree. Edward scooped the children right out of Sam's arms and took them around the office. Sam walked to find Jason. When she opened the door, she could see him sitting at the desk with a frustrated look on his face._

"_Hey handsome," she said._

"_Hey yourself, aren't you missing something?" he asked._

"_I'm missing two someones. One word-"_

"_Edward," they said in unison._

"_Jason, it really does make him happy to see Danni and Bree,"_

"_I know he's proud of them, but this is not what I pictured," he admitted._

"_Well, it's not how I pictured our lives either, but it doesn't really matter as long as we're together," she said._

"_I know, but this is so different than what I ever expected I'd be doing," Jason confessed. Sam walked over and sat on his lap in the desk chair. She took his head into her hands and looked him in the eyes._

"_Jason, I know you and I can tell you're frustrated. Are you happy?"_

"_Being happy comes from us. This is just a job. I'd be happy doing anything as long as I'm with you and the girls."_

"_Then I say we go to Hawaii and never come back. We could teach our girls to be hula dancers," Sam chuckled at her idea._

"_I'm ready for our first vacation with both of them, but you know we have to come back. Our family is here."_

"_I know and you're finally getting to see your son, so it would really suck if we stayed in Hawaii forever, but a girl can dream, huh?"_

Suddenly Sam was awoken from her dream, as Jason softly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Sam," he said.

"Jason, you're here," she said as she stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"It's over for us. It's all over. You, Danni, Bree, me, we're safe."

"I'm out of all the businesses. No associations anymore. Now I have to find a new job,"

"You mean no more legit coffee importer?" she questioned.

"I can't. It's too risky. I need something brand new," he said.

Sam laughed for a moment.

"What's that for?" he asked, confused by her laughter.

"Well you're not going to believe the wild fantasy I just had,"

"You were having fantasies in Bree's NICU room?"

"No silly," Sam said as she slapped him playfully. "Not that kind of fantasy. I dreamt we were taking the girls to Hawaii for the first time,"

"That's not a fantasy, it'll be our reality, just as soon as our baby is strong," Jason said.

"Wait until you hear the rest," Sam said as she hesitated. "You were working at ELQ," she waited for a response.

"Sam, I'll do anything for you and our girls and if I have to work at ELQ I'd do that too,"

"Well I don't think you'll have to," she said. "I was thinking we could expand the PI agency, what do you think?"

"I think we should think about it, but that sounds like it would work. I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you," Jason admitted.

"I love you," Sam said as she kissed him.

"I love you too," Jason said as he pulled her closer in his arms.

Jason and Sam spent a few moments staring at Bree before they left for the night. They hoped they'd soon be able to take her home.

"Now, Johnny's waiting outside. He's going to stay with us tonight. He's really turned out to be a huge help in all of this. I think he knows what the mob did to he and Claudia and now Michael and he doesn't want to see that happen to other kids,"

"Thanks for the heads up," Sam said as they walked out.

When they got to the street, they found Johnny waiting outside.

"Johnny," Sam greeted him first.

"Hey Sam," he said.

"I'm sorry about my father-"

Sam interrupted, "Look you aren't responsible for what Anthony does. We know that, we're just grateful you helped us out," she said.

"Well now he's really going to be angry," Johnny admitted.

"Look Johnny if you need anything, you let us know, ok?" Jason offered.

"Thanks," Johnny said.

They walked quietly back to the condo. The trio was definitely an unlikely group to be working together. As they were walking back, Jason's phone rang.

"Who could that be in the middle of the night?" Sam asked praying it wasn't the hospital.

"Morgan," Jason answered.

"Boss, we have a slight problem,"

"What exactly is a slight problem, Max?" Jason asked.

"Oh Jason, don't let it be Danni," Sam asked as Jason shook his head indicating their daughter was fine.

"All right, Max. Keep me posted," Jason said as he hung up the phone aware that Johnny had heard the entire conversation.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

Jason hesitated because Johnny was with them. "Max has just misplaced someone," he said casually.

"SomeONE? " Sam said forgetting Johnny was with them.

"Kristina," Jason said.

"Ugh! That girl," Sam said frustrated as hell.

Johnny was very quiet. He felt he was intruding on the couple's intimate conversation. He thought back to his father's comment and wondered if Anthony had anything to do with it. "Jason, I'm not eavesdropping, but—"

"It's ok," Jason said wondering how to approach this. "You're bound to find out. Our guards were following Kristina and they lost her earlier tonight. We don't know where she is,"

"That son of a bitch," Johnny yelled causing Jason and Sam to gasp wondering what Johnny knew.

"Johnny is there something going on? We think Kristina ran away," Jason said.

"Well with that girl, you never know, but my father is determined to be out for blood," he said.

"You think Anthony took Kristina?" Sam questioned.

"I think my father is crazy and capable of anything," Johnny said.

As they arrived back to the condo, Jason asked for Johnny's help once more that evening. He asked him to play along with Anthony to try and see if Anthony had anything to do with Kristina's disappearance. Once again, Johnny came through.

"He says he has no idea what happened to Kristina, but thinks it could work to our advantage," Johnny said as he hung up the phone.

"Do you think he knows something's up?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to say. My father will never tell the truth," Johnny answered.

"You know Anthony better than any of us, Johnny. I trust your instincts. Do you think he has her?" Jason asked.

"He was pretty shocked when I told him. I said I found out from one of the guards. I don't think so," he confessed honestly.

Sam sighed deeply. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. "Kristina needs some serious intervention here; she's putting her baby at risk. I swear, when this is over and we're home, she's definitely getting a word from her big sister," Sam said infuriated with her little sister. If she wanted to make stupid choices, that was on her. But as a mother, Sam thought about Kristina's innocent baby.

Just then, Jason's phone rang.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Jason, we found her," Max informed him.

"Where?"

"You don't want to know, but she's in the lake house now,"

"Good. Keep her there," Jason informed him.

"We don't have to worry about that. Miss Davis has tightened the reins. She's not going anywhere unless Alexis is with her,"

"Ha," Jason chuckled. "Good work Max. How's Danni?"

"She's asleep, despite all the drama around her,"

"Good Max, give her a hug for me,"

"Yes boss," Max said.

Jason hung up, relived that didn't turn into a bigger fiasco. He updated Johnny and then as they got ready for bed, he talked with Sam. Both were still a little concerned about whether they could trust Johnny, but vowed to stick together for whatever was to come.

**What do you think? Can Johnny be trusted? What will Jason do now that he is not to associate with the mob? How can this possibly work? Don't worry, Bree will be out of the hospital soon and the Morgan Family will all be together. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews! I am really excited about where this story is going, so here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

It had been two weeks since Jason and Johnny had met with the other families. Johnny had returned to Port Charles and was trying to keep Anthony on a very tight leash. Anthony hadn't yet realized that the other families were no longer his allies. If he had, he hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Johnny managed to stay in contact with Jason. Things in the Davis household had been very tense. Alexis was monitoring Kristina's every move, Danni was really missing Jason and Sam, and Molly was trying to make Danni feel better by keeping her busy.

Meanwhile, in Maryland, Jason and Sam were being very cautious and watching the hospital carefully. Their baby girl was thriving in the NICU and they didn't want anything to get in the way of her progress. All of her major organs were fully developed, she was breathing on her own most of the time, and she had finally learned to suck and swallow. Sam was finally able to nurse their baby, which was one thing she had been looking forward to since the day Bree was born. Jason and Sam called Danni as often as they could, since school was over and things were tense at Alexis' they asked Maxie to take Danni on some "girl outings" until they could get to her. Maxie had taken her for another manicure and pedicure, shopping, and even to the library where she showed her how to find fashion books. Jason couldn't believe Maxie, but appreciated that she was there for his princess while he and Sam couldn't be. Every night, Sam would call Danni, tuck her in over the phone and read her a bedtime story. It was getting very hard for Sam to be away from Danni, she wanted her with them as soon as possible.

That morning, Jason got up early. He put on a t-shirt with his boxers. Sam had been at the hospital late the night before feeding Bree and he allowed her to sleep in. He used the extra time to prepare breakfast. He made eggs, toast, and had sliced strawberries on a tray. As Sam awoke and stretched out, she could hear Jason in the kitchen. She looked at the clock and decided to pretend she was still sleeping. As Jason walked into their bedroom in the condo, he knocked on the open door. Sam pretended she was waking up and turned to face him.

"Good Morning," he greeted.

"Morning, what is this?" she asked with a smile and a yawn.

"Just a little breakfast for my lovely wife," he said as he walked over and placed the tray in front of Sam.

"You spoil me," she said as he crawled in bed beside her and she sat up and kissed him.

"Well I know you've been keeping up with all of Bree's feedings and I wanted to do something nice for you," he explained as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"I love these, they're delicious," she said as she started to eat her eggs. She took the spoon and held it up to his mouth, "try some."

Jason took a bite from Sam. "It's good, but the time with you is priceless."

"Jason, I love the time we have together, but don't you think it's time. It's been over two weeks," Sam started.

Jason knew exactly what Sam was talking about. They had waited a while to bring Danni with them until they knew it would be safe. "I was thinking the same thing. Would you be ok if I left to go to Port Charles for Danni today?" Jason asked.

"Jason, that'd be better than ok, it would be fabulous! She has been so quiet on the phone lately. Even Maxie said she's not herself. I feel like part of us is missing,"

Jason handed Sam the phone. "I know. She misses us and we have missed her so much. Why don't you call and tell her?"

"You're sure this is going to happen, Jason. We can't let her down again," Sam said.

"I'm positive. I booked a flight for this afternoon. We'll be back here in time for you to tuck her in,"

"Jason, that's the best news I've heard-"Sam thought for a moment, they had gotten lots of good news lately. "Today," she finished.

Jason took the empty tray and moved it to the bottom of the bed as he took Sam in his arms and began kissing her. Sam pulled away quickly. "As much as I'd love where this is going, I need to call Danni," she said as she got out of bed and picked up the phone she had dropped.

Jason rolled his eyes. He loved his wife, but when it came to the kids, he knew he was in second place. He didn't mind.

Sam dialed her mother's phone number and waited patiently for someone to answer. She could barely contain her excitement that her daughter would be joining them very soon.

"Hello,"

"Hi Molly,"

"Oh Sam, how are you? How's Bree?" Molly asked.

"Bree's getting stronger every day. It won't be too much longer until she gets to leave the hospital. How's Danni?"

"She's good, Sam. We've been working on a project and Maxie has helped get her out of this house,"

"Doesn't sound like it's a fun place," Sam commented.

"Well, Kristina is making us miserable, and Mom is on the war path," she said.

"I'm sorry Molly. Mom on the war path is no fun."

"It's not, but having Danni here has really helped me to stay busy. She's the best niece ever. I can't wait to do things with Danni and Bree,"

"Molly, thank you for being there for Danni. I know she loves time with you. I miss her so much and can't wait for her to come join us. Mom will come around eventually. Do you think I could talk to Danni?"

"Sure and don't worry Mom's been great with Danni- must be the grandchild thing," Molly said to help her sister feel better.

Sam waited while she heard Molly walk to where ever Danni was. As soon as she heard Molly tell Danni it was Sam, she could hear her daughter running to the phone.

"Mommy," she answered.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Good now. I miss you and Daddy. Is Bree better?"

"Your sister is doing great and she really wants to see you," Sam explained.

"I want to see you soon," Danni said.

"Well, I have a surprise for you,"

"What's the surprise?" Danni asked.

"Well, Daddy is flying to Port Charles today."

"Just Daddy?" she asked. Sam could tell her daughter didn't understand that Jason wasn't just going for a visit.

"Daddy's coming to get you and bring you here with us," Sam explained.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really, sweetie. Tonight, we'll be able to tuck you in and give you gigantic hugs and kisses,"

"Yes! I can't wait," she practically screamed into the phone.

Sam laughed. "Can I talk to Nana to let her know what's going on?"

"Sure. I'll get her." Danni said enthusiastically. The four-year old seemed happier just knowing that she would soon be with her parents.

"I love you Danni and I'll see you soon," Sam said.

"Love you too. See you VERY soon Mommy," Danni said as she handed the phone to Alexis.

"Hi Sam," Alexis answered. "Whatever you just told Danni made her very happy."

"I hope so Mom, I miss her so much,"

"I know you do honey, we miss you," Alexis offered.

"Thanks Mom, Bree is doing well- exceptionally well actually and we think we've figured things out with the Zaccharas," Sam explained.

"That's good. Your sister is on house arrest until further notice," Alexis explained referring to Kristina.

Sam thought it was funny, but knew that it was necessary since Kristina was making such horrible decisions on her own. "Mom, I don't know what's going on with Krissy. I can try to call or text her," Sam suggested.

"Don't bother, I took her phone, but are you coming to see Danni soon?" Alexis asked having misunderstood Danni and Sam's conversation.

"Well, actually Mom, Jason is coming to pick Danni up today. We're ready to have her with us,"

"Sam, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sam thought to herself for a moment. Was her mother being serious? Danni had been away from them for a while and considering all the tension in Alexis' house, she couldn't think of anything that would be better for Danni than being with her parents. "Yes Mom, I think it's a fabulous idea. Jason should be there by late afternoon."

"Ok, but if you change your mind, just let me know,"

"Just have Danni ready. Jason and I are looking forward to having her with us again. We miss her. Thanks Mom for taking such good care of her, I know she's probably been a handful lately,"

"She's definitely stubborn like you," Alexis said.

"I know she can be and that keeps life interesting. Thanks again, Mom," Sam said as she hung up the phone.

"Now where were we?" Jason asked.

Jason was still lying in bed with the look in his eyes that told Sam exactly what he wanted. "Come on, Jase. You can't miss your flight. Danni is so excited to see you," she said as she walked over and grabbed his hand to pull him out of bed. Jason pulled Sam's arm playfully trying to get her into the bed. The two playfully pulled and tugged a few times. Sam and Jason both knew that Jason could have pulled Sam into the bed, but he liked the playfulness better. He hoped she would decide to join him on her own.

"Uh Uh- not gonna work. We need to get dressed and you need to go get our daughter," she said as he finally stood up and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have I told you that you drive me crazy?" he asked as he started kissing her neck and she realized she could no longer pull away.

"Not today," she said as she successfully pulled away and went to the dresser for some clean clothes. Sam wanted nothing more than to make love to Jason that morning, but she knew that once they started, it would be difficult to stop. She needed to get to the hospital and Jason needed to get to Danni. She walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Jason just stood there watching Sam. He knew she was right and he wanted their daughter with them just as much as his wife did. Jason gathered the breakfast dishes and took them back to the kitchen. He wanted to stop by the hospital and spend a little time with Bree before he went to Port Charles. Jason was also planning on dropping in on Johnny while he was in Port Charles. He wanted to make sure that Johnny was being honest and not setting them up.

"Hey you, you're way too good to me," Sam said as she emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and ready to head to the hospital.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Well, breakfast in bed, cleaning the dishes, going to get our daughter," she said as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and reaching up for her lips to meet hers. They kissed for a while, and then she pulled away. "I'll have to be sure and thank you later," she said suggestively.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he said.

"I'm heading to the hospital, it's almost time for another feeding," Sam said grabbing her purse.

"I'm heading over there too for a few minutes and then heading to the airport,"

"Jason, are you sure you have enough time for that?"

"Yes, I have plenty of time. Don't worry I'll have her here in time for a bedtime story," Jason said as he wrapped his arm around her and they left the condo.

As they walked, Jason and Sam talked about how they could make their time with Danni special before Bree was released from the hospital. Sam's biggest fear was that by spending so much time with Bree, Danni felt left out. Sam knew it was hard for her four year old to understand that Bree required so much extra care and that they had been in danger. Jason reassured Sam that Danni would be fine as long as they made sure she felt safe and loved.

When they arrived at the hospital, they found Bree in the NICU, but with the majority of the monitors unhooked. She was still on oxygen, but otherwise doing most everything on her own. She had to wear a breathing monitor overnight and Jason and Sam had taken a class on using the monitor. Bree had gained weight rapidly once she started eating without the feeding tube and she was a little over 4 pounds now. They knew it wouldn't be long until they'd be taking her home.

"Hey sweet pea," Jason said as he walked over to her and gently bent down to kiss her cheek. Sam's heart melted every time she watched Jason with their tiny, fragile baby. "How are you? It won't be long now, you'll get to come home with your Mommy, your sister, and me," Jason paused for a moment as he watched her kick her legs.

"She's excited. She says she can't wait. And Jason neither can I," Sam chimed in as she walked over and Jason put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"We're going to have all of us under the same roof, just picture it," he said.

"I can picture you reading to both of them, telling them all about the world,"

"And you'll show them how special they are and make things with them, decorate the Christmas tree,"

"Where did that come from?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well you know, you always like decorating stubbly trees. I can imagine you doing that with Danni and Bree," he said chuckling.

"Well you'll have to teach them how to cook," she said.

"And you'll have to show them how to fix things," he added.

"Jason, I just know one thing. Our children are going to grow up knowing that we love them and THAT is all that matters. My brother and I didn't have that and I just don't want Danni or Bree to ever wonder if they matter or are special," she said honestly.

"They won't. Danni knows we love her and this little one knows it too, isn't that right?" he asked.

"Do you want to hold her before you have to go?" Sam asked as she started taking her out of the incubator.

"Shouldn't we check with Linda?" Jason asked.

"Jason, we're just a few days away from taking her home. We don't have to ask to hold her. Relax. She's not a fragile china doll," Sam said as she handed Bree to Jason. "Here sweetie, go see Daddy and then Mommy's going to feed you."

"Yeah, get her all excited about eating and then pass her to the guy who can't do anything about it. Your Mommy can be a tease," Jason said looking into his daughter's beautiful brown eyes that mirrored her mother. Jason was relaxed the moment Sam placed their little girl in his arms. Bree let out a small smile.

"Look babe, she thinks you're funny," Sam said laughing as she looked over at Jason who just stared at her. "Seriously, she's smiling."

"I don't know that it's a full smile," Jason countered.

"Well I know one thing. She's happy and safe in your arms and that's never gonna change," Sam said.

Bree started to get a little fussy. "She's also hungry and I can't do anything about that," Jason said. "All right little sweet pea, I know you're hungry, so it's Mommy's turn. I'm going to get your big sister. I love you," he said before placing a kiss on her tiny forehead and handing her to Sam. Jason closed the curtain as Sam began to pull up her shirt and feed their baby. As soon as Bree started eating, she was quiet.

"Works like a charm," Sam said jokingly. Jason loved watching Sam with Bree. He had never seen her with Danni as a baby, so it was special watching Sam and Bree bond. Sam looked at her watch and Jason noticed. He knew that she was worried he wouldn't make it back for Danni.

"Don't worry. I'm going," he said as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Jase, be careful and be nice to my mother," she said.

Jason laughed, "I'll try."

After Jason left, Sam talked to Bree privately. She started telling her all about her family. Sam was really worried about Kristina, but didn't know how to help. When she was finished feeding Bree, she burped her and put her back down for a nap. She then talked to the doctors and nurses who informed her that within a few days, they'd be able to take Bree to the condo. The hospital suggested they stay there for a few weeks, just so they could be close in case of an emergency or for frequent check-ups. Sam smiled thinking about taking Bree home and having Danni there, she loved the idea of her and Jason being a family with both of their girls and couldn't wait until it actually happened.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When Jason stepped off the plane, he thought about Danni and while he was really excited to see her, he decided to check in on Johnny first. Jason's plan was to check in on Johnny, talk with the guards who were now working for him instead of Michael and then get his little girl. Jason's plans were interrupted when he ran into Dante, literally.

"Jason,"

"Hey Dante,"

"What brings you back to town? I thought you and Sam were with your baby?" he asked.

"We were. I mean, Sam still is. Danni has been here and it's time for her to be with us," he explained. He wanted to ask about Sonny, but he knew that the news was probably not good.

"Sonny's the same," Dante said. "No change, doctors say he's having flashbacks to his childhood and that he needs some therapy. He's refusing, so he'll be at Shadybrook for a while,"

Jason felt a sense of obligation to the man that helped him so many years ago. As he looked at Dante, he tried to find the words. "Dante, I'm sorry about Sonny, I really am. I'd like to help, but I don't see how," Jason said.

"There is something you can do," Dante suggested.

"What's that?"

"You can talk some sense into Michael. He's out of control thinking he can run the mob. Jason, maybe he'll listen to you,"

"Dante, I tried that two weeks ago when I was here. Michael needs to decide for himself. I can't put my kids at risk like that,"

Dante looked confused as he looked at Jason. "I thought you cared about Michael," was all he said.

Jason was feeling guilty, but knew he couldn't let that get to him. Michael was an adult. Danni and Bree were innocent and he needed to protect them at any cost. "I do, Dante and that's why I can't pick up the pieces this time. I hope Sonny comes out of it soon," Jason said as he continued walking. Jason could feel Dante's eyes on him and he was worried that contact with Johnny would make him look suspicious in the eyes of a cop. He'd have to check on Johnny later. He walked into Kelly's for some coffee to explain why he was walking through town. As soon as he walked in the door, he could see his son sitting with Elizabeth and his brothers having milk and cookies. They were sitting at a table directly on his way to the counter.

"Jason, how are you?" he heard Elizabeth ask.

"I'm fine. How are you and these handsome boys?" he asked with his eyes on Jake.

"We're great. Just waiting on Daddy to finish up at work so we can go to the park," she said.

For just a moment, Jason felt some resentment. Lucky would be the one cleaning off Jake's milk mustache, taking him to the park, and pushing him on the swings. "That's good," he said.

"How's Breanna?" she asked. "We haven't seen Danni since her party."

"Bree's actually doing really well. She may be released from the hospital soon, but we'll need to stay close by. Danni's been staying with Alexis. I'm actually in town to pick her up and take her back there," he explained wondering why he had giving Elizabeth so much information.

"Well I hope that everything works out. Maybe when you're home and things settle down, we can have a play date," she said.

"Yeah Sam mentioned that, see you boys later," he said as he walked to the counter to order his coffee.

As Jason drove to the lake house, he was more determined than ever to see Danni. Seeing Jake made him think about how much his children meant to him. When things settled down, he knew he wanted to have some kind of relationship with his son. When Jason got to Alexis' he stopped outside to talk to Max. He had decided that the guards were necessary for Kristina because of Anthony. Max was informing him of the details and the men Jason had watching Anthony and Johnny. Jason knew that it would be foolish to walk away from surveillance and guards just yet.

As he and Max were talking, he heard the door open, "Daddy!" Danni yelled as she came running out of the house and toward Jason.

Jason bent down and picked his little girl up and started covering her face with kisses. "Princess, your Mommy and I missed you so much," he said to her before hugging her tightly in his arms.

Alexis watched Jason with Danni. She knew that her granddaughter adored her father. All in all, Alexis knew that Jason was the best husband to Sam and father to her granddaughters and for that she was thankful.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Jason asked after he was finished hugging and kissing her.

"Well Aunt Mols and I were working on a project, but when mommy said you were coming, I packed my clothes and was waiting for you to get here," she explained very articulately to her father.

"I see, well Mommy and I couldn't wait another day to see you," he said.

"She's right Jason," Alexis said as she walked up to her son-in-law. "Ever since she got off the phone with Sam, she's been waiting for you," she said.

"Mommy's been the same way ever since I told her it was time to come get you, she keeps checking her watch and she's counting the minutes," Jason explained.

"Really?" Danni asked.

"Yes, it's true. And Bree's been wondering about you too. Why don't you go get your stuff while I talk to Nana for a while," he said.

"Ok Daddy, but promise you won't change your mind, ok?" Danni said as Jason sensed the fear in her voice. He felt it when she gripped his neck tightly while he held her.

"Danni, I am not going to change my mind, we're going to be with Mommy and Bree tonight," Jason said as he put her down and looked into her blue eyes that paralleled his. "Now go say goodbye to Molly and Aunt Krissy while I talk with Nana,"

"Ok," Danni said as she reluctantly walked away from her Dad.

"Jason, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alexis asked in a whisper.

"Alexis, you saw her face. This is what's best for all of us,"

"I know Jason, but I'm going to miss having her here,"

"We'll be back soon. Bree is almost ready to be released from the hospital and then we can come back to Port Charles,"

"Just take care of them, Jason. All of them, I mean it. Sam, Danni, and Bree," she said as she looked into his eyes and nearly hugged him. Just them Danni came running out of the house with Molly carrying her bags and stuffed animals.

Jason was thankful for the save. "All right Daddy, we are ready to go," she said.

"We?" Jason asked questionably,

"Yeah Daddy. You, me, and White of course. I got him from my graduation," Danni informed him as she held up a white stuffed dog that had apparently become one of her favorites.

Alexis coughed.

"I think you need to say goodbye and thank Nanna," Jason whispered.

"Oh yeah," Danni said as she walked over and Alexis scooped her up. "Thank you Nana. I love you," Danni said kissing her grandmother. Danni walked over to Molly and gave her one more hug. She and Molly had grown very close in these last two weeks because everyone else was preoccupied with Kristina. After she was finished saying goodbye, she walked back over to Jason. "I'm ready to go see Mommy."

"Well then we better get going. I know Mommy is ready to see you. Thanks again Alexis and Molly." Jason said.

"Send Sam and Bree my love," Alexis called as Jason was loading Danni and her things into the SUV.

Jason nodded as he closed the back door and climbed into the driver's seat. He really wanted to check on Johnny, but not with Danni. He also thought about visiting Carly who had called him several times, but then he decided to focus on Danni, Bree, and Sam. He thought Carly was starting to understand despite the numerous voice mail messages she left him on a daily basis.

"All right princess, we're headed to be with Mommy and Bree," he said as he started the car.

"Daddy, can we go to Kelly's?" she asked.

"What do you want from Kelly's honey?"

"I want to get a chocolate chip cookie and maybe we could take some to Mommy," the little girl suggested.

Jason couldn't say no to his daughter. "All right Danni, we can stop and pick up some cookies. It's very thoughtful of you to think of Mommy," he said.

"She loves Kelly's cookies," Danni said smiling. She was so excited to finally be with her Dad and that she was going to see her mom.

Jason unbuckled his daughter and held her hand as they walked toward Kelly's, he prayed that the Spencer's had finished their afternoon snack. As they walked in, the restaurant looked empty in the middle of the afternoon. Jason walked with Danni to the counter.

"Jason, what brings you in here again today?" Mike asked.

"Well, we would like some cookies. One chocolate chip for now and then 6 more chocolate chip and 6 sugar cookies, please," Jason said looking down at his daughter for approval. She nodded her head and smiled.

"I know Danni loves chocolate chip cookies, but somebody else loves the sugar cookies." Mike said.

"We are going to surprise Mommy," Danni informed Mike.

Mike walked to the back to get their order ready as Jason took out his wallet. He let go of Danni's hand and saw her starting to walk away. "Danni, where are you go-" Jason didn't have to ask, he saw exactly where his daughter was headed and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Danni had spotted Michael sitting at a table in the corner. He and Abby appeared to be having a disagreement. Jason knew that his truce meant no contact with Michael, but Danni didn't know or understand such a thing. His daughter shouldn't have to. To her, Michael was the young man she grew up knowing. He had protected her when Sam was in danger and Michael and Abby had watched her many times.

"Michael and Abby," Danni said as she excitedly walked over to them and their conversation ended abruptly.

"Hey Danni," Abby said as she bent down from her seat to be close to the little girl's eye level. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. Daddy and I are going to be with my mommy and baby sister as soon as we get some cookies," she said.

"Hey princess, who did you find?" Jason asked walking up to the group. Jason still loved and cared for Michael despite the situation Michael had put him in. He also knew that if anyone was watching him, having a conversation with Michael could make Jason, Sam or their girls a target.

"Hi Jason," Abby said.

"Michael, are you ok?" the little girl asked as perceptively she could tell that Michael was not the young man she had grown up with.

"Yeah Danni, I'm fine," he said simply. Michael knew about the truce and he also knew how Jason felt about him trying to run the business. It didn't matter. Michael thought he was doing the right thing.

"Danni, I tell you what, it's going to be a long trip. Abby, would you mind taking her to the bathroom here?" Jason asked in an effort to get his little girl distracted and away.

"But Daddy I don't have to go," she protested.

"I know you may not have to go now, but Abby is here and she can take you to the girls' bathroom, so will you try?" he asked.

Abby took the hint. "Come on Danni, let's head back there and at least try,"

"All right, but Daddy please don't leave without me," she said as she looked into Jason's eyes.

Jason hated that Danni seemed to have a fear of being left anywhere. He bent down to her eye level. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Jason waited until Abby and Danni were out of sight. Then he looked into Michael's eyes. "Look I know you're an adult and I respect that you make your own choices even if I don't agree with them. But when your choices threaten my family Michael, I can't support you. And Sam and I can't let our girls be around you. Danni doesn't understand, but as long as you're living this life in the mob, leave her and Bree out of it!"

"Jason, I'm only doing what you used to do, the way you taught me to protect my family and our business. I didn't come find Danni, she saw me-"

"I know that Michael, but I'm telling you now, I can't be there for you. Think about what this is doing to your mother, Josslyn, Morgan, Dante. Is it really worth the power and the money?"

Jason was going to continue, but he noticed Abby returning with Danni. "It's a good thing we tried," Abby said.

"Thanks Abby, I think our order is probably ready and we don't want to be late," Jason said as he took Danni's hand.

"Thanks Jason," Abby whispered as she passed Jason to sit back down at the table. Abby was not happy with the lifestyle Michael had chosen and she was hoping eventually Jason would be able to get through to Michael.

Jason walked with Danni up to the counter where he paid Mike for the cookies. Mike had watched the interaction and he thanked Jason for trying to intervene too. Danni insisted on carrying the box of cookies, so Jason picked her up and carried her in his arms. He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head as tears started to fill his eyes. His family was important to him, and it hurt him to have to choose between them and the boy he practically raised. In the end, he knew he'd always choose Sam, Danni, and Bree. They walked out of Kelly's and headed to the airport.

**Next chapter: What will happen when Jason and Danni arrive back in MD? How will things be when Bree comes home? Is Jason going to feel guilty about Michael? Please take time to review and provide some feedback.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone! Merry Christmas…I have been super busy, so sorry for the lack of updates and for this one being a little short. As always, thank you for reading and for your reviews. Reviews let me know whether to keep writing.**

Thirty minutes into the flight, Danni was out as she rested in Jason's arms. He knew that even though Alexis had taken excellent care of her, her world had been turned upside down and she was incredibly exhausted. Shortly after they took off and the fasten seatbelts sign was turned off, she asked Jason to hold her. It melted his heart; he had missed his little princess so much in the last two weeks. Jason had noticed that Danni was a bit clingy, but he figured that was because she had missed him and Sam. Without hesitation, he lifted her onto his lap and she placed her head on Jason's chest. Jason bent down and gently kissed her hair and as he asked her what she wanted to do when they got to Sam he realized she was already out. Smiling, Jason thought about how much Danni was like Sam with her sleeping habits. As soon as she felt safe, she was out. He knew that Danni felt safe in his arms. Jason was happy with his life. He had a gorgeous and loving wife who was his best friend and partner in everything. He was also blessed with two lovely daughters that were just as brave and loving as their mother. Jason had waited so long for the moment they would bring Bree home from the hospital and spend time as a family. There was no way he was going to let Michael, Sonny, Carly, Kristina, or anyone else's problems get in the way of his family and their happiness.

Jason took a moment and looked around the cabin of the airplane. Even though he wasn't flying on the private jet, he was able to get first class tickets, but on this flight first class was somewhat deserted. "Sir, can I get you anything," the flight attendant asked.

"No thanks," he whispered as he looked over Danni who snuggled closer to her Dad in her sleep.

"Someone's tired," she commented.

"Yes, she's had a busy couple of weeks," Jason said hoping the conversation may end there, but this flight attendant wasn't busy and the flight wasn't very crowded.

"Oh, what has this little one been up to?" she asked.

"_Damn this woman is nosey_," Jason thought to himself. After the months Bree had spent in the hospital, Jason had become more accustomed to making small talk with strangers. "She graduated from preschool and we're heading to meet my wife who's with her little sister in the hospital," he said simply.

"No wonder she's out, I pray everything works out for you sir," she said as she realized another passenger was asking for a cocktail. "Please excuse me," she said walking away.

Jason was thankful for the save. As he sat there with Danni wrapped in his arms, he could feel her tiny breaths in the crook of his arm where her head was resting. He was thankful that she was safe and worried that the run in with Michael hadn't affected his truce with Johnny or his status with the other families. He closed his eyes in case the flight attendant returned.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After feeding Bree and getting her to fall asleep, Sam left the hospital and she spent some time shopping. She went out and got a few things to decorate the penthouse with. She wanted to make Danni's arrival special. She had missed her so much and felt so badly because in her mind her older daughter had been neglected and was feeling that way after the months of change. Sam put up a banner that said 'Welcome Back' and then got Danni some balloons and streamers to decorate the condo. She also picked up some special cupcakes. One for her, Jason, and Danni and decided they'd have those with their dessert after dinner. Sam had ordered Danni's favorite, chicken tenders and mac and cheese from a local restaurant, picked up some special bubbles for a bubble bath, and she had even stopped in the book store to pick up a new bedtime story collection. Sam checked her watch and had about 5 minutes until she needed to be at the hospital to feed Bree, so she quickly and carefully placed everything where she wanted and headed out the door. Sam knew Bree was safe and hoped that after this feeding; she could pick up their dinner and go back to the condo for the evening and night with Danni. She hoped Jason would go back to check on Bree, leaving her and Danni for some Mommy-daughter time. Sam smiled as she thought about what a great team she and Jason were and how no matter what they'd always be partners and best friends doing whatever they could to love and protect their daughters and one another.

Sam was taken from her thoughts as her phone rang. She looked down hoping it was Jason, but noticed it was her mother. "Hello," she answered.

"Sam, how is everything?" Alexis asked.

"Great mom. I'm just waiting on Jason and Danni and heading over to feed Bree,"

"That sounds lovely sweetheart. I've been thinking since Jason left,"

"Thinking?" Sam asked questionably, "Is something wrong, mom?"

"Well honey I know you and Jason are doing everything you can and it's been stressful here too. Maybe the girls and I could come to Maryland too, just to help you out when Bree is released."

"_Oh fuck no_," Sam thought to herself. While her mother had their best interest at heart, the last thing she wanted was Kristina's drama and her mother's two cents. She was really looking forward to time with Jason, Danni, and Bree. She thought for a moment about how to best respond to her mother. "Mom, you've done so much for us already. Jason and I can't ask for more. We are so thankful for all you've done for Danni, but we will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked in her demeaning tone.

Sam laughed into the phone. "Mom, we're going to be fine. Bree should be out of the hospital soon and we'll be back to Port Charles before you know it. Besides, you have your hands full with Krissy right now,"

"Just know that we are here if you need us. The girls are almost out of school and we could come down there,"

"Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind. I have to go. I'm almost to the hospital and I need to feed Bree. Thanks for everything," Sam responded trying not to sound too harsh, but even though she loved her mother and her sisters, she and Jason didn't need her family joining them.

"I love you honey," Alexis said as Sam hung up the phone.

"Well that didn't work. Kristina, looks like we're going on a family trip elsewhere," Alexis said looking at her daughter.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jason hated to wake Danni, but as they started to make their final descend into Baltimore, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Princess," he said in a soft voice as he realized she and Sam also had another thing in common. They both hated to be woken up from sleep. "Danielle," he said in a sterner voice, "we're almost there. Soon you'll be able to see Mommy." With the mention of Sam, Danni seemed to perk up as she crawled into her seat on the plane. Jason started to fasten her seatbelt, but she assured him that she could do it herself.

"Where's White?" she asked as Jason remembered her stuffed Tiger she had recently become very attached to.

"He's right here," Jason said as he handed her the stuffed animal. "Did he have a nice nap?"

"Yes Daddy, we both did," she said smiling as she moved White to brush Jason's arm. She held out her hand for Jason and he grabbed it holding on to her as they circled the runway to land. She took a deep breath as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Danni. Thanks for being so brave while Mommy and I were with Bree," he said.

"You're welcome. I love you too," the little girl said politely as she smiled at her father and he looked deep into her sparkling blue eyes that mirrored his.

"We're almost there. When we land, we'll call and check to see where Mommy is and then we'll go see her, ok?" Jason asked.

"Yes Daddy, I want to see Mommy," she said as she smiled. The little girl had missed Sam so much while she was staying with Alexis. She treasured their phone calls, but was looking forward to when she'd be able to actually see Sam.

"It's almost dinner time, are you hungry?" Jason asked.

"Not really," she answered. She really just wanted to see Sam. "Aunt Mols taught me to read some new books," she said.

"She did," Jason said grinning. He knew Danni was very intelligent for her age.

"Yeah. She said I could read them to Bree," Danni said excitedly. Just then the plane touched down. "We made it," she added.

"We sure did. We'll get our bags and then call Mommy," Jason explained.

"All right!" Danni cheered.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sam sat in a chair holding her tiny baby as she sucked on Sam's breast. She was amazed at how far their little one had come in a few weeks. "Hey little one. It's been a crazy couple of weeks, but your Daddy and I can't wait to take you home," she said. As Bree finished eating and Sam burped her and put her back to sleep, she told Bree how much she and Jason loved her and how she couldn't wait for Bree and Danni to grow up together. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when the neonatologist came in.

"This little one is remarkable," he noted.

"She sure is. We can't wait to take her home," Sam said.

"It won't be long now. We have removed almost everything, but she is still on some oxygen and the breathing machine at night. Mrs. Morgan, you and your husband may want to consider a night nurse to help with the machine. If the hospital knew you were going to have a nurse, Breanna may be released a bit sooner," he explained as Sam looked at him.

"How much sooner?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but the oxygen tank and nighttime machine are the two things that concern us the most," he said.

"I'll talk it over with Jason and we'll let you know," Sam said.

"Thanks Mrs. Morgan," he said.

Sam gently placed Bree, who had fallen asleep down and she delivered some breast milk to the desk. "I probably won't be back tonight," she explained, "but please let us know if there are any changes."

"Enjoy your evening, Mrs. Morgan," the head nurse said.

"I plan to. Jason went and picked Danni up today," Sam said as she said goodbye to the nursing staff who had become like family. Jason and Sam had trusted them with one of the two most precious possessions they had.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Alexis sat in the living room of the lake house with Kristina. Kristina had been feeling very sick due to the pregnancy and had also been very edgy because Alexis had been strict. That hadn't stopped Kristina from trying to contact and see Ethan. Alexis was determined to take her daughter somewhere far away from Port Charles to have this baby. When Sam had declined their offer, she considered Greece. She didn't want to travel too far away in case Sam needed her, but at the same time it was summer vacation and she thought Molly would enjoy it.

"Kristina, how would you like to go to Greece for your pregnancy? It would be safer than being here near that wack job Anthony and the Cassadine property in Greece is extremely safe."

"What about Ethan?" the teen asked.

"What about him?" Alexis retorted.

"Mom, I could be carrying his child. I know if he is the father, he'd like to be part of the baby's life. That starts now," she explained.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Kristina, I think we need to keep this baby safe until he or she is born and we can determine who the father is."

"Mom, you are being so unfair. I know you don't like Ethan, but you don't really like Jason either and you didn't take Sam away," she said.

"First of all, your sister was a lot older than you when she became pregnant. Sam and Jason have built a life and a marriage. All you and Ethan have is lust and a teenage crush," she said.

"I'll think about Greece," Kristina said as she walked off. The truth was that Ethan wasn't interested in Kristina and she knew that, but she hoped this baby would change his mind. "If Ethan can go too," she added.

Alexis sighed. She wanted her daughter and the baby she was carrying to be safe and she wasn't sure exactly how to make that happen.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Their condo was a 20 minute drive from the airport. Once Jason got Danni buckled into the SUV, he decided to call Sam to see where she was. "Princess, do you want to call Mommy?" he asked as he looked into the rearview mirror.

In a moment, Danni's entire face lit up. "Yes, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Jason found Sam's number in his call list noticing that he had a missed call from Johnny and wondered what it was about. He dialed Sam's number and immediately handed the phone to Danni who waited patiently while the phone rang. She counted the rings out loud, "one, two, three, four—" she had learned that after six rings it would go to voicemail, so when she got to four she wrinkled her nose, disappointed Sam didn't answer.

"Jason," Sam answered after 5 rings. She was just walking out of the hospital and struggling to find her phone in her purse.

"No mommy, it's me!" Danni said with as much excitement as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Danni, what a nice surprise to hear your voice, where are you and Daddy?" Sam asked.

"In the car," her daughter answered literally.

Sam chuckled. "Well, did you just leave the airport or have you been driving a while?" Sam asked trying to figure out where they were.

"We just left and Mommy we have a surprise for you," Danni said.

"Sounds like I will probably beat you back to the condo and I have a surprise for you too," Sam said.

"A surprise?" Danni asked very confused.

"Yes. I have missed my big girl so much that I decided to surprise you," Sam explained.

"Really?" Danni asked.

"Really. You know your Daddy and I love you so much and we missed you lots and lots,"

"I missed you more," Danni said.

"Danni we love you," Sam said.

"I know. I love you too," Danni answered.

"I can't wait to see you. Can I talk to your Daddy for a minute?" Sam asked.

Without another word to Sam, Danni passed the phone to Jason, "Here Daddy. Mommy has a surprise," she said.

Jason reached back for his phone. "Hey beautiful," he said as he answered.

"Hello yourself handsome," Sam said with sexy voice. Jason didn't know what it was, but Sam seemed almost as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Jason asked in a husky voice.

"You'll have to wait and see, but I'll warn you. It's for Danni," she said.

"I know, I'll probably be sleeping alone tonight," Jason said sarcastically.

"Stop Jase, I just missed her," she said.

"I know you did. We should be there in 10 minutes," he said.

"Me too. I hope I get there first," she said in a giddy tone. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Jason answered as they hung up. He was so confused. He had no idea what Sam had done, but he liked hearing her so excited.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Danni asked as she noted Jason's facial expression.

"Your mommy is up to something," he answered simply.

"She has a surprise," Danni said with a grin.

Jason chuckled to himself as he watched Danni looking out the window. He couldn't wait for Danni and Sam to be together. He knew they both needed each other.

Sam practically ran the rest of the way to the restaurant and then back to the condo. When she opened the door, she realized she had beat Jason with Danni and breathed a sigh of relief. She was looking forward to seeing her little girl's face when Danni saw all the special things she had done for her. Sam couldn't wait to bring Bree home, but prayed they would have some time with Danni by herself for a few days.

Sam took dinner to the kitchen and put it in the oven to keep it warm. She heard voices in the hallway and walked out to the living room, just as the door opened. Jason walked in carrying their bags and two boxes. Danni was holding his hand, but as soon as she saw Sam, she let go and ran towards her. "Mommy!" she exclaimed as she was running toward her.

Sam knelt down to meet her and pulled her daughter into a big hug. Sam had tears streaming down her face as she covered her daughter with kisses all over. "Danni, I've missed you so much," she said hugging her.

"I missed you too. Those are happy tears, right?" Danni asked.

"Yes, baby girl. These are VERY happy tears," Sam said smiling. "Look at you. I think you've gotten taller," she said as she moved back to look at her daughter.

"I think so too," Jason piped in as he was feeling ignored. The moment between Sam and Danni was very precious and intimate.

Sam realized that Danni was so excited to see her; she hadn't noticed any of the balloons or decorations. She could tell Jason had noticed when she caught him smiling as he looked around the room.

Danni didn't want to leave Sam's arms, so Sam picked her up and started to carry her toward the couch to sit down. "Are we having a party?" the little girl asked.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked.

"Balloons, decorations, and all the stuff," she said.

Sam walked over to the couch and sat down with Danni on her lap and motioned for Jason to join them. "Danni," she spoke as she put her hair behind her shoulders, "Your Daddy and I love you so much. You are our first little girl and you have been so brave. We just want you to know that even though Bree needs us a lot right now, you are so special. We have an evening of all your favorites planned," Sam explained.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, we have your favorite dinner: chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese. Followed by a special dessert."

"Daddy and I brought dessert," Danni interjected.

"You did," Sam smiled. "Well then we have some brand new special bath time bubbles and some new bedtime stories. How does that sound?" Sam asked.

"Wow," was Danni's response as Jason watched his wife explain all the special things she had planned, he admired Sam even more for all she had endured. Things had been stressful for several months, but they were finally calming down and they would be able to enjoy each other and their girls. Jason grinned and Sam winked in response. Jason knew he had to be the luckiest man alive.

Danni couldn't seem to get close enough to Sam. She had climbed onto her lap and was playing with her mother's hair the whole time they were talking. Sam pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her cheek. "So, are you hungry?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Danni said shaking her head up and down.

"Wait a minute," Jason interjected, "You weren't hungry before," he said.

"No, but I'm hungry now," Danni said.

"Why don't you take your bag back to your room and get washed up for dinner?" Sam suggested.

"Come with me Mommy," Danni pleaded. Sam looked at Jason with an odd expression. Danni was typically independent and it was very odd to have her so clingy.

"Ok, let's go," Sam said as she picked her up and headed down the hallway with Danni's bag.

Jason decided he'd step out and return Johnny's call. It had been a while since he touched base with him and he wanted to make sure that everything was still ok.

Sam helped Danni to unpack her things and wash her hands. Danni asked her to put her hair up and Sam happily indulged. After months of being on bedrest and trips to the NICU, it felt great to be able to do normal things with Danni. "Let's get Daddy and eat dinner," Sam suggested as Danni clutched her mother's hand tightly. When they got to the kitchen, Danni still held Sam's hand tightly. Sam was starting to become concerned. She used her free hand to take the plates out of the cabinet. "Here Danni, why don't you set the table," Sam suggested.

"Come help me," she said to her mother.

"Danni, you can do this. I'm going to get the hot food out of the oven. I'll be right here," she said. Danni reluctantly took the plates from Sam and set them on the table. She came back and Sam handed her the silverware. Again she reluctantly took it to the table.

Jason entered the kitchen and smiled as he watched Sam and Danni. "Hey, were'd you disappear to?" Sam asked.

"I had to make a phone call. Sounds like we could have our hands full," he said.

"Hands full with what?" Sam asked.

"Anthony," Jason said. "But don't worry. Johnny is on our side."

"That's good, because Jason I think we've got our hands full here too," Sam said nodding over to Danni.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I practically had to pry her hands from mine to set the table. I love having her here, but she doesn't want to leave my side," she explained.

"I've noticed that too. She'll be ok, just give her time," Jason said.

"All finished," Danni announced proudly as she walked over to her parents.

"You did a great job Danni. Let's get ready to eat dinner," Sam said as she started carrying the food to the table. Jason picked Danni up and took her to her spot. Together they enjoyed a nice dinner. Danni talked nonstop about what she had been doing the last two weeks.

After dinner Jason went out to check on things with Johnny and to visit Bree. Sam gave Danni a special bubble bath and read her stories from her new storybook collection. Danni fell asleep in Sam's arms on the couch. Sam decided to keep her there. She wondered if her little girl had just missed her or if there was more to it. She prayed that with a little bit of love and attention from them, Danni would bounce back to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! Happy New Year! This story is coming to an end but not without a little bit of a twist. I also had to change the rating this chapter. As always, thank you for reading and thanks for your reviews. I wish you nothing but the best in the New Year. Hopefully it won't take me long to finish this story up.**

As Jason walked back to the condo from the hospital and after returning calls to Johnny in a more secluded location, he was distracted. The news Johnny shared with him scared him. Anthony had discovered the alliance Johnny made with Jason and was not happy. Although Anthony had not directly threatened Jason or his family, in his eyes Jason would always work for Sonny. Aside from going after Michael, Jason and his family was the next best thing than Sonny according to Anthony. Johnny really felt for Sam and Jason's kids. In a way, he saw them as himself and his sister, innocently born into a world of violence. Johnny respected Jason immensely because he had the courage to do something Anthony had not. Jason had decided to walk away from the business and go completely legitimate and unlike Anthony or Sonny, Jason's decision was all about Danni and Bree. Johnny vowed to do whatever was necessary to protect the innocence of Jason and Sam's daughters.

Jason felt certain that he could trust Johnny. He had talked to several guards and asked them to continue to monitor the hospital, the condo, and to keep a safe distance on Sam and Danni when they weren't with Jason. Jason considered going after Anthony himself, but that wasn't his life anymore and he could risk possible retaliation. However, if Anthony tried to do anything to harm his family, he was fair game whether Jason was in the business or not.

When Jason opened the door to the condo, he forgot about everything else when he saw the sight in front of him. Sam was lying on the couch with Danni on her stomach. Danni had her rear end in the air and was curled into a ball that fit between Sam's chest and her stomach. Danni had her fingers intertwined in Sam's. The storybook was open and on the coffee table and the TV was still on. Jason watched them in their sleep, so peaceful. He walked over and used the remote to turn off the TV. Then he closed the storybook and picked up White, Danni's stuffed animal who had fallen on the floor. He placed White beside his daughter. Jason covered them up and carefully swept the hair out of Danni's face and then Sam's. He gently placed a kiss on Danni's forehead and then on Sam's forehead. Sam turned her head and woke up, still very groggy. "What time is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's after midnight. Go back to sleep," Jason answered.

"I can't," Sam said nodding to her breasts. Jason knew exactly what that meant. It had been a while and it was time for her to pump some milk. Jason had made plenty of jokes about Sam breast feeding and the need to pump. It was fun to tease her, but the truth was he really thought it was the most incredibly beautiful thing in the world.

"Here let me take her," Jason said as he knelt down and he and Sam both started to remove Danni's fingers from hers. Careful not to wake her, Jason picked her up. Danni's head fell right on top of Jason's shoulder. She awoke for a brief moment, only to fall back asleep. Jason stood with a sleeping Danni in his arms while Sam walked to the closet and gathered what she needed.

"Jason, what's going on?" Sam asked in a whisper as she began to pump milk. She was afraid the pump was too loud and tried to muffle it with a pillow.

Jason looked down at Danni. "Don't worry, she's out," he whispered. "And I've taken care of everything else. All you need to do is worry about our girls," he added.

"Jason, come on. We're in this together. We're a team, no matter what. You have to tell me what's going on," Sam pleaded.

"All you need to know is not to worry. I'm going to try and put her to sleep," he said walking down the hall.

"You just want me to yourself," Sam said humorously as he walked.

Jason nodded, "That's right." He carefully carried Danni into her bedroom and tucked her into her bed. She never awoke. He plugged in her nightlight and kissed her cheek. "Good Night Princess," he said as he walked out. Before returning to the living room where Sam was, Jason went into their bedroom and changed into his sweats. As he walked out into the living room, he noticed Sam was finished. He took the pump and the milk from her. "I've got this," he said taking care of cleaning everything and labeling and storing the milk while Sam changed into pajamas. She stopped to look in on Danni who was fast asleep. Sam smiled, her life was good. Almost as if they were in sync, Jason and Sam met one another back in the living room at the same time.

"What a day," she said stepping into his embrace. He rubbed her back.

"Tell me about it. I flew to and from Port Charles," he said.

"Well I am very glad you did," she said as she stood on her tippy toes until he bent down, taking his mouth in hers for a long and sensual kiss. When Sam pulled away, she grabbed Jason's hand and led him over to the couch.

"I'm glad I did too," he said as they both sat down beside one another and Sam moved closer, so she was in his arms. She rested her head on his hard chest and felt at ease. She could sense that Jason was feeling a little overwhelmed and distracted. He always felt as if he had to carry the weight of the world around on his shoulders. She wanted to distract him and make him feel better, but she also wanted to understand.

"Tell me about your day. The adult version," she said looking into his eyes and knowing that after the call from her mother and the way Jason was acting, there was more to his mood than the trip.

"I'm just happy to be here with you now," he said simply.

As she rubbed his arm, she looked into his eyes and saw pain in them. She wasn't sure what was going on and she knew Jason would tell her when he was ready, but she really wanted to be there for her husband. "Then why does it feel like you're a million miles away," she mumbled unsure if Jason could even hear her.

Jason was lost in his own thoughts thinking about running into Michael and Abby and then his conversation with Johnny. He heard Sam's voice but wasn't quite sure what she had said.

"Jason?" he heard and he looked over into Sam's chocolately brown eyes and saw so much love reflected in them. "Where were you just now," she asked.

"I was thinking," he said simply as he moved his hand from around her waist and started stroking her thigh. She was wearing some sexy silk pajamas and despite the thoughts going through his mind, he really wanted to get her out of them.

As Sam lay there with her head resting on Jason's bare chest, all she could think about was taking his pain away and making him feel good, even if just for the night. After all, they did have a lot to celebrate. Danni was with them and sleeping soundly and Bree would be coming home soon. All at once, Sam lifted her head from his chest and sat on her knees facing Jason. She covered his mouth with hers and began kissing him forcefully. He moaned as her tongue circled his lips begging for entrance. As their tongues danced with one another, all they wanted to do was feel. They needed to feel one another, to know that no matter what happened they'd get through it together. Sam pulled away from the kiss too soon for Jason and he growled in frustration, only to become satisfied as her lips moved down to the sensitive spot on his neck that he loved for her to kiss.

"Talk about making me feel better," he smirked as she continued to suck on the sensitive spot and he was sure there'd be a mark there. He ran his fingers through her hair which cascaded around her shoulders. She was perfect and the way she was making him feel made him rock hard and he wanted her.

"I've got plenty more where that came from," she said as she moved her lips to his shoulders and then to his chest. Her tongue found his nipple and began to lick and suck on it.

"Damn it Sam. That feels so good," he said as he stopped thinking about everything else except for the way his wife was making him feel.

As she straddled him and kissed his chest, she could see how much he wanted her. She could see it in his eyes and she could see his erection through his sweats. She reached her hand down and touched him over the fabric of the sweats and he let out a groan. "Oh baby," he called out. Suddenly she thought about Danni and while she was typically a heavy sleeper, she decided they'd be better safe than sorry. Sam lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and as she stood up, he could see the cleavage from her pajamas and he smiled in appreciation. "Let's continue this in the bedroom," she whispered as she tugged on his arm.

Jason stood up and took her by surprise as he scooped her up in his arms and she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and carried her down the hall. "Jase- Danni," she said between kisses, "make sure she's out." Jason pushed open the door and they looked in to see their little girls sleeping soundly.

"I think we're good to go," he said as he walked out with Sam in his arms and she went back to placing kisses all over his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Good, because I don't want any interruptions," she said as she felt him stop and lock their bedroom door once they were inside. Jason and Sam had perfected their love making so as not to wake Danni, but he still didn't want to take any chances of having to explain to her what they were doing. "I want to take your mind off of everything and make you feel good," she said as he laid her sideways down on the bed carefully. He stood and smiled in appreciation as he looked at the sight before him. She was gorgeous. Her olive skin was silky and perfect, her hair was long and soft, and her breasts were plump and full. They looked great all the time, but since breast feeding, they were even more incredible. "I want that too Sam," he said simply, "I want to make you feel good too."

Sam looked up at Jason. He had a gorgeous body. He was rock hard and perfectly toned. His skin had begun to tan and she devoured every inch of him. She could see his erection jutting out in his sweats and she didn't know how he would last. "Let's not waste any time," she said as she slowly crawled up onto her knees and he stood beside the bed. She began trailing kisses over his chest as her hands rubbed over and stroked his back.

He reached behind her and grabbed her ass and started massaging. He gave her a tight squeeze and she moaned. As her hands moved the waistband of his sweats, he expected her to pull them down, but instead she stuck her hand inside his boxers and stroked his shaft. He could barely think because of the way she was making him feel and then when she began touching him, he thought he could come right then and there. Quickly she removed her hand and he growled in frustration. "Patience," she simply whispered.

"I need to see these off of you," he said as he started unbuttoning the top of her pajamas and her luscious breasts popped out. He immediately began cupping them with his hands and she groaned softly hoping he hadn't noticed. They were still sore from the breast pump, but she'd never tell Jason. She knew he loved them. Normally she loved the feeling of his mouth on her, but lately it had been a little painful. Tonight she wanted him to feel good and if that meant her breasts were a little sore, she didn't care.

As he licked and sucked her breasts, her nipples became rock hard and he tried to be gentle. Sam hadn't said anything, but he knew they were probably sore. He heard her moan and as he had his mouth all over each breast, she began to loosen the waist band on his sweats. In one swift motion, she pulled his sweats and boxers down and moving his mouth away from her breast, he stepped out of them. She felt the cool air hit her nipple for a few seconds and then felt his hot breath return to sucking and licking them. He'd spend some time on the right and then move to the left and back and forth. She put her hands on his rock hard cock and began massaging his balls gently. He called out, "Oh Sam," as she continued. "Do you like that?" she asked in a husky voice. "Hell yes," he said as she continued and he removed his mouth from her breast and stared into her dark eyes. She smiled suggestively and he had an idea what she was thinking. "Jason, sit," she commanded as she patted the bed beside her. "Against the pillows baby," she said in a husky voice. Jason climbed up on the bed and scooted back to the pillows. Sam crawled up toward the headboard and their gaze met one another as she straddled him and began kissing his shoulders and his chest. Jason leaned up and started to kiss her shoulder. Even though it felt amazing, she really wanted him to relax. She leaned up and pushed him back toward the headboard. "Baby, relax. I want you to sit back and enjoy," she said in a suggestive tone. "I can't help it," he replied as he eagerly started kissing her shoulders and her earlobe again. "Then I'll just have to go lower," she said as she started kissing his stomach, abdomen and belly button. His throbbing cock made him hope that she was going much lower. "Jason I want you in my mouth, do you want that?" she asked as she looked up with a smile. "Yes," he said. "Tell me baby, tell me what you want," she said as her fingertips lightly danced on his hipbones. "You know," he said. "I want to hear you say it," she pleaded. "Sam, I want your mouth on me," he said as she moved lower and used her tongue to tease his cock. She swirled her tongue around the tip as he breathed heavy. He thought he was going to explode. As she took him into her mouth, she used her hand to massage his balls and he couldn't even begin to describe how amazing it felt. Every time Sam took him into her mouth she tried something different and whatever she was doing by flicking her tongue was fabulous. He knew he was getting close, but he wanted this to last. He began thrusting in and out of her mouth and all she could think about was how it would feel later as he moved in and out of another part of her body. The sounds of pleasure he made articulated to her that there was nothing on his mind other than the way she was making him feel. As he pushed his cock deep inside her, she felt him come and she took him fully in her mouth and as he released, she felt completely satisfied at how she had made him feel. She removed her mouth and swallowed then she looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you relaxed?" she asked as she crawled up into his arms and he kissed her.

"Sam that was incredible," he said kissing her forehead.

"Jason, I'm so wet right now," she confessed.

"I'd love to see that," he said looking down at her pajama bottoms. He rolled over and braced above her as he removed the pajama bottoms and realized Sam wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Jason I need you inside of me," she said in a husky voice. "Now," she added.

"Patience," he said mimicking something she had told him earlier. "You're beautiful," he said looking at her naked body lying there wet and ready for him. He didn't think his body could react again so quickly, but he was hard.

"Thank you," she replied. "You're pretty handsome yourself," she said as her eyes roamed over his body and to his throbbing cock.

He bent down and began kissing her lips overpoweringly as his erection pressed against her stomach and she could feel how much he wanted her. She dug her nails into his back and then massaged his back and his ass as their tongues continued to devour one another. "Jason," she called out.

"Sam, tell me what you want," he said as he removed his lips and looked into her eyes.

"I want you, baby. I want your rock hard cock inside of me and I want you to fuck me right now," she said as she spread her legs wider. "I'm wet and ready for you," she added as he put his finger in between her slick folds and began moving it in and out. He hips bucked against him as he swiftly removed his finger and positioned his penis. In one deep thrust, he sank into her; filling her and making her feel complete. "Yes, baby," she screamed as he covered her mouth in kisses. He continued to thrust inside of her powerfully as her hips met him thrust for thrust and their bodies moved in unison until finally they reached their climax together and he spilled inside of her. Jason collapsed on top of her and they were both breathing heavy. He lay on top of her as she stroked his back and he stroked her arms and shoulders. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he said as he pulled out of her and adjusted the bedspread so it was covering them.

Sam crawled into his arms. "I love you too," she said. They lay in silence for a while just cuddling with one another. "We needed that," Sam finally said.

"We did. I'm not complaining, but we made love last night," he said.

"I know, Jason. I just love making love to you," she said as she lay with her husband. She felt the most intense connection to him when they cuddled in the afterglow. She knew that Jason was the man who made her feel and the first man to love her unconditionally no matter what.

"Well I can never get enough of you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Jason, I'm worried. Did something happen in Port Charles?" she asked and she hoped her gut feeling was wrong, but she knew Jason's mind had been elsewhere before they made love.

"Why would you think that?" he asked trying to avoid the question as he lovingly stroked her arm. He didn't want to lie to Sam, but he also didn't want to alarm her or distract her with potential problems that may or may not exist.

"Because I know you," she said as she listened to his heart, which she noticed was beating a little faster. "Come on, now tell me what's going on so that I can help."

He looked down and their eyes met for a moment. He knew that he needed to tell Sam what he was thinking about. "Well a few things happened today," he started. "First, I was trying to watch Johnny and make sure he was on our side."

"Do you think Johnny is not being honest?" she asked as concern filled her dark eyes knowing that she and Jason had basically trusted Johnny with their lies.

"No Sam, I honestly think that Johnny sees helping us as a way for our girls to have the life he dreamed of for he and Claudia, so no I think Johnny is being loyal," he confessed as he continued looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm glad he's loyal," Sam said as she remembered when Jason had pleaded with Sonny not to kill Johnny. "But why would Johnny ever begin to compare you as a parent to Anthony. Jason, you're nothing like him and you've never done a thing that hasn't been in your kids' best interest," she said as her hands gently stroked his chest and she looked into his eyes. She wanted him to believe everything she was telling him.

"Maybe not intentionally," Jason answered, but in his heart he knew that he had let Danni down. For the first 3 years of her life he had been in Pentonville to protect Michael and ironically enough Michael was the one who was putting Jason's family in danger. His thoughts drifted to Jake. He may not have let Jake down, but he certainly didn't want Jake, or Danni and Bree for that matter, to grow up and discover they had been lied to. He really hoped that when they returned to Port Charles, he could be in his son's life.

"Stop Jason, you are a loving man and we all make mistakes. I wish I could have carried Bree longer, but it was out of my control, so we make the best choices we can for her now," she said.

"Bree's going to be fine," he said.

"I know. Can you believe that we'll be bringing her home soon?" Sam asked as excitement filled her voice and she smiled just thinking about it.

"I guess with 3 girls in the house I'll be stocking up on bubble bath," he said with a sly smile.

Sam could tell he seemed to feel better, but knew there was still something he wasn't telling her. She decided to dismiss it and knew that he'd tell her when the time was right. "Now that is something I could never get enough of," Sam said suggestively.

"Neither can Danni. You know she is so much like you it's amazing," Jason said thinking about the love and compassion Danni showed for Michael and how adaptable she was in situations.

"Thanks. I think," Sam said. "How about a bubble bath?" she asked.

"Now?" he questioned, knowing that it was getting very late.

"Or you could pay up later," she said.

"I think I'll wait until later," he said.

"Don't worry Jason, I won't let you off the hook," she said.

"Somehow I believe you," he said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

She settled in his arms as he started to get up. "Jase, where are you going?" she asked.

"Well I want to check on Danni and unlock the door. She should be fine, but if she needs us I want her to be able to come in," he said getting up and putting his sweats on. He tossed her pajamas to her.

When he returned, he reported to Sam that Danni was sleeping soundly. They lay in one another's arms and drifted off to sleep.

X X X X X X X X X

A week later, Sam sat in Bree's room as she watched her daughter sleep. Since Danni had been back with them, she and Jason tried to balance their time between Danni and Bree. They hadn't heard from Anthony, which was a very good sign. Jason had even spoken to Carly who was trying to remain calm about Michael, but doing a lousy job of it. There had been no changes on Sonny. Alexis had announced that she and the girls were taking a summer trip to Greece. Sam thought it was odd, but assumed it had something to do with Kristina and her pregnancy. While she missed her mom and her sisters, she was very thankful for the uninterrupted time with Jason and her daughters.

Today Jason had offered to spend the day with Danni. It was a hot July day and he was taking her to the aquarium where it was cool while Sam was at the hospital. Sam wished she could be in both places, but she knew that wasn't possible. She hoped that Jason and Danni had a wonderful day. Both she and Jason were trying to make their time with Danni special, because they knew that once Bree came home, she would need lots of their attention. Sam didn't know when that would be. She felt like they were playing tug of war with the hospital as to when their baby would be released. While the doctors had been optimistic, they were cautiously optimistic and keeping a close eye on Bree. Sam had spoken to Jason about the possibility of hiring a night nurse to take care of Bree overnight. While he had reservations about having someone in their condo overnight, he told Sam they'd do whatever necessary for their tiny infant. Sam had gotten a list of possible nurses and she and Jason intended to conduct interviews. The doctors said they were hopeful that within a week they'd be taking their daughter home. "Hey little one," Sam spoke softly as she watched her sleep. "You're going to be coming home soon. You'll be coming home with your Daddy, your sister, and I. We love you so much," she said as she placed a kiss on Bree's cheek.

"I'm so sorry to see this little one leave," Linda announced as she walked in. "But I know that all good things must come to an end," she added.

Sam looked into the nurse's eyes. "We're excited to be taking her home. We'll be staying here for a while and we'll be in for check-ups," she explained.

"That's good," she said as she began making notes on the baby's chart.

"How are her vitals?" Sam asked. She had learned how to read her daughter's charts and asked several questions out of concerns for Breanna's well-being. Jason was the same. He asked questions and was still very cautious when holding his daughter.

"Excellent," the nurse responded. She really was amazed at how far the Morgans baby had come in such a short period of time.

"That's what we like to hear," Sam said with a smile of pride for how far her baby had come.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Daddy, it's sticky," Danni squealed as she touched the jellyfish in the tank. Jason smiled watching his daughter. She was having a lot of fun at the aquarium and he wished that Sam could be there too sharing in this experience. They had spent the day learning all about the different kinds of fish and sea life at the aquarium.

"Sweetie we have one more place we can go see," Jason explained. The last stop was a room that was on the top floor that was just like the rainforest.

"What's that?" the little girl asked inquisitively. She was having so much fun with her dad. Even though she was only 4, she hadn't had a lot of time alone with Jason and she loved when he took her somewhere just the two of them. He spent the first 3 years of her life in prison and then once Sam became pregnant and put on bed rest, their life had become crazy. She had been smiling from ear to ear since they arrived at the aquarium.

"You'll have to wait and see," Jason answered and Danni started to pout because Jason wouldn't tell her. He knew she was frustrated but also assumed she was pretty tired from their full day. As they rode up the escalator to the rainforest level, Jason held Danni's hand and his phone started to ring. Noticing it was Sam, he answered. "Hello,"

"Hey Jase, how's your day going?"

"So far so good, I think someone is having lots of fun," he said as he looked down at Danni who nodded her head up and down. "How's Bree?" he asked.

"She's great Jase. It's hard to believe that she's been in the NICU almost 3 months and that next week is her original due date. We're going to take her home soon, I just know it," she rambled.

"I can't wait," Jason answered as he and Danni stepped off the escalator and he pulled her aside to finish the conversation with Sam. "What's up?" Jason asked concerned that she was calling.

"I was just checking in. Would you mind if I set up these nurse interviews for tomorrow?" She asked, eager to start interviewing nurses so everything would be in place for Bree's release.

"Sure, do whatever you have to. Danni and I won't be much longer. We love you," he said.

"I love you too. Give Danni a kiss and a hug from her mom Jase," Sam said.

"I will. Bye," he said ending with call.

"What did Mommy want?" Danni asked.

"How'd you know that was your Mommy?" Jason asked his perceptive daughter.

"Because you said we love you and that has to be Mommy," Danni said matter of factly.

"You're so smart," he said picking her up and hugging and kissing her as she laughed. "Those are from Mommy," he said as he continued kissing her, "and these re from me," he added.

As they walked into the rain forest room, Danni's eyes were huge. "Daddy it's just like the books from Africa!" she exclaimed as what she saw in front of her amazed her. Jason smiled as he watched his little girl take in the room around her. He loved watching her explore the rainforest room with curiosity and innocence. She was pointing out at animals and plant life that she recognized and telling Jason when his phone rang again. He prayed everything was ok with Sam and Bree, but when he looked at the caller ID, he noticed the number had been blocked.

"Morgan," he answered as he kept a close eye on Danni.

"That pretty little girl sure is enjoying the monkeys, Mr. Morgan. Perhaps she can help me with some of my plants," the familiar voice said as he laughed into the phone. "You'd better keep your eye on her," he said.

"Damn it Zacchara, leave my family alone!" Jason said into the phone with clenched fists only to realize the line was dead.

"That wasn't Mommy," Danni said as she walked over to find her father apparently upset.  
>"No princess that wasn't Mommy," he said simply as he looked around the room to see if they were being followed. He silently cursed Anthony because he knew how to get to them. He vowed that no matter what he'd keep Sam and the girls safe.<p>

**Please review. What happened to Alexis and the girls? Can Jason keep Danni and Bree safe? Can Johnny really be trusted? Should Jason have told Sam about seeing Michael or his thoughts about Jake.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know it has been forever and you've probably forgotten this whole story, but I'm back. I am going to try and finish this one up and then hopefully work on my others. It may take me a while, but I am going to try. Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

"That wasn't Mommy," Danni said as she walked over to find her father apparently upset.

"No princess that wasn't Mommy," he said simply as he looked around the room to see if they were being followed. He silently cursed Anthony because he knew how to get to them. He vowed that no matter what he'd keep Sam and the girls safe.

Jason knew that Danni was perceptive but as he bent down and picked her up, he felt genuinely guilty because the choices he had made in the past were affecting his little girl. He never really thought that leaving the business would be such a challenge, but he also never dreamed that he would have to turn his back on Michael for his family. Jason knew that Anthony was watching them and he looked around the aquarium.

"What do you say we head home and try to beat Mommy?" he asked Danni.

"Ok Daddy, but you promised we'd stop at the gift shop," Danni reminded him.

As badly as Jason wanted to get out of there, he knew he had promised Danni a trip to the gift shop. After about 30 minutes, he walked out of the gift shop with two books, and two new stuffed animals. Danni even selected one she wanted to give to Bree.

"Daddy that was the best day!" Danni said as they walked out onto the sidewalk and Jason continued glancing around. He hadn't let Danni out of his sight much less his arms since he'd received the call from Anthony. He wanted to call Johnny, but he needed to get home so he didn't have to do it in front of his daughter.

"I'm glad you had fun," he said as he kissed his daughter on her cheek and smiled. "You know, pretty soon your baby sister is going to be coming home and she's going to take up a lot of Mommy and my time, but that doesn't mean we love you any less, he explained.

"I know," she said simply. "Bree's a baby and babies can't do anything."

Jason laughed as he thought about Michael when Carly and Sonny brought Morgan home for the first time. It was very tough for Michael and so Jason tried to spend time with him. The laugh suddenly turned to sadness as he thought about the young man Michael had turned into.

"They can't, but Danni you can help Mommy and I take care of Bree, would you like that?" he asked.

Danni shook her head up and down. She was really excited for her baby sister to be coming home and even more excited for when they'd finally be able to go back to their house in Port Charles. Jason continued walking as he held his little girl in his arms. Just as he turned the corner to head into their condo building, he felt Danni pull to get down. She quickly wiggled out of his arms and took off down the sidewalk. "Danielle Emily, where are you going?" he asked in a panicked voice thinking only about Anthony and the danger that may be ahead. He looked up just in time to realize what had happened. Danni had spotted Sam coming in the opposite direction and went running to her. He needed to get himself under control. He was worried about Anthony's call, but he couldn't keep Danni in his arms 24/7.

"Hey baby girl," Sam said reaching down to pick up her daughter. "Did you have fun with Daddy?" Sam asked as she heard Jason yell. She noticed Jason seemed agitated which was not normal.

"Yes, it was so cool," Danni said.

"Is everything ok with your Daddy?" Sam asked noticing that Jason had spotted her and then stopped walking. Something was off with Jason and Sam knew it just by looking at him. He had his guard up and he was panicked. Sam didn't like trying to get information out of her 4-year old but sometimes that was the best way.

"Daddy's fine," she said simply.

"Well that's good to know," Sam said covering her daughter with kisses while Danni laughed and giggled. "Hey babe," Sam said as they met Jason and she kissed him on the cheek. "I think somebody had a pretty exciting day," she said.

"It was pretty cool," Jason said smiling.

"Let's get inside," Sam said as Jason opened the door to the building. Sam noticed Jason looking around and checking things out as they walked up to the condo. He even opened the door to the stairwell as they stepped off the elevator. She knew something was up and she also knew they couldn't talk about it in front of their daughter.

When they got up to their condo, Sam took Danni back in her bedroom and helped change her clothes. Jason checked every room, closet, window and door to be sure the condo was safe. Danni showed Sam the new books Jason bought and then fell asleep for a nap.

Sam walked out to the living room, but couldn't find Jason. She knew something was off. He didn't tell her he was going anywhere and didn't leave a note. She thought that possibly he had gone to the hospital, but then realized Jason would have mentioned it to her. She felt helpless because not only did she not know what was going on, it seemed like every time things were going well something terrible had to happen. Was it too much to ask to just have time with her husband and her girls?

X

Jason walked outside of the building and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He wondered how Anthony knew he was at the aquarium and that Danni was looking at the monkeys. He dialed Johnny.

"Hello," Johnny answered.

"Johnny, it's Jason,"

"Hey man, how are you?"

"I was a lot better before that son of a bitch your father called and threatened my family," Jason said.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Anthony knows you're working with me, doesn't he?" Jason demanded. "Johnny I swear if you are playing me, you will be sorry."

"Woah Jason, man slow down. I haven't said a thing to that piece of shit that calls himself my father and I won't,"

"Look I believe you, but Anthony knew exactly where Danni and I were and what we were doing," Jason said.

"Jason I don't know what's going on, but I will check it out."

"Look, we're getting ready to bring our baby home and I can't do that if I know Anthony is watching us,"

"I know Jason. I'll be in touch," he said as they disconnected the call.

Jason knew he had to get it together. Anthony was watching him and he had to keep his family safe. He had to check all of the guards. He actually felt better that Bree was still in the hospital, because the NICU was so secure and they had come to know the staff pretty well so they would recognize anyone new or different.

When Jason walked back into the condo, he found Sam straightening up things. "Jason, what the hell is going on? I can tell you're panicking and you never panic," she said as she immediately stopped what she was doing and walked over to her husband.

"Come here," Jason said knowing that he needed to be honest with his wife, but he also knew that Sam couldn't take much more. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the couch. As they sat down, Sam became agitated.

"And don't tell me the version you think I want to hear. I want to know why you've been on edge and why you're checking this building out like someone is following us," she said.

"Look Sam, I know we love our kids and we want what's best for them. So I'm going to be honest here. While I was in the rainforest room with Danni today, I got a call from Anthony," he said waiting for her response.

"And…" she said waiting for Jason to keep up his end of the bargain and share the rest of the story.

"Sam he was watching us. He knew Danni was looking at the monkeys. I just had this instinctive feeling to keep her safe. I wanted to put her in my arms and never let her go," Jason explained.

"Oh Jase. How? How did that bastard know where you were?" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Jason held his wife in his arms as he comforted her. He knew Sam and he knew that behind the fear and the hurt was a protective mama bear that would do anything to keep her babies safe. "Sam, I don't know. I talked to Johnny. The building is safe. We're going to figure this out," he said.

"Damn right we're going to figure this out. I've waited my whole life to have my husband and girls under the same roof and I'll be damned if anyone is going to mess with that," she said.

Jason held Sam in his arms. "I don't want you to worry about this at all. I'm going to protect my family. I promise," he said kissing her.

"I know. We are going to have it all," she said kissing him. "Very soon," she added in between more kisses. "We are interviewing some night nurses tomorrow afternoon. I scheduled them while Bree is napping, but we're going to have to take Danni. Jase I don't want anyone in our condo until we screen them, so I was thinking that café down the street," she said.

"You thought of everything," Jason said.

"Except Danni. Jase we just have to take her along but maybe she'll sleep," she said.

"She should be fine, we'll just have to take something for her to do," he said. "You really do think of everything. I love you," he said kissing her hair.

"I love you too," Sam said returning the kiss.

After a few moments, Sam started to get up out of Jason's arms. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I just need to check on her," Sam said as she walked toward their daughter's room. Jason hated that as soon as he had told Sam about the phone call she became edgy and worried. He could feel it. He stood up and walked to the closet for his jacket.

"Where are you going," Sam asked as she returned.

"I figured I'd take the evening shift with Bree if you're ok to pump and stay here with Danni," he said.

"Is take out ok?" she asked. "I'll order Chinese."

"Whatever you and Danni want is fine. You call me if you need ANYTHING. Call the hospital desk if you need to, ok?" he asked her as he kissed her goodbye.

"I will. You be safe, ok?" she asked.

"Always," he said as he walked out the door.

"Ok Danni, it's just you and me tonight, what should we do?" Sam asked herself as she looked around the quiet condo knowing her 4 year old was still sound asleep from the aquarium. She decided to call the nursing candidates and confirm their interviews since she had agreed with Jason.

** X**

A few hours later, Sam found herself passed out on the couch with Danni tapping her. "Mommy, mommy where is he? He's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Hey sweetie, don't worry, Daddy went to check on Bree. He'll be right back," she said assuming Danni was asking about Jason.

"I know Daddy is a big guy and he can take care of himself and us. I'm talking about White," she said as tears started to stream down her face.

Sam sat up and put Danni on her lap. She pushed her long hair behind her back. "Oh sweetheart, we'll find White. I'm sure if we just think about it, we'll know where to start looking," she said to comfort her daughter. Sam didn't remember seeing White when she tucked Danni in after the aquarium but she was also busy looking at all the new goodies.

"He fell asleep in my bed with me Mommy, but when I woke up he was gone," Danni said.

Sam stood up and held Danni's hand as they walked back to her bedroom. The looked under the covers, between the sheets, on the floor, under the bed, and in all their bags from the day, White didn't seem to be anywhere. "All right Danni, let's think. Are you sure White was in here when you went to sleep? You don't think he could have gotten misplaced from the aquarium here?" she asked. Sam really tried to avoid using the word lost because she knew that right now with all the craziness, that Tiger had been Danni's lifeline when they couldn't be there with her.

"Mommy I can't sleep without him anymore, so I know he was with me," she pleaded.

Sam thought for a moment. She had an idea, "Ok sweetie, well maybe White woke up before you and he didn't want to wake you, so he went somewhere else inside the condo. Why don't you go look for him while I order dinner and then I'll help you."

"All right," Danni said as she set off down the hallway.

For Sam, this was strange. She didn't remember Danni having White, but she was trying to figure out what had Jason worked up that she couldn't remember if he was there or not. But she knew that Danni had an excellent memory and trusted that if she thought she had White, she probably did. This was getting strange. She checked the security system. It was on. The doors were locked and there weren't any strange calls. She ordered dinner and sent Jason a text_. "Hey Babe, not an emergency, but we miss you, come home soon."_

Sam walked out to find Danni looking everywhere for White. She had moved the couch cushions. "Mommy, look what I found," she said as she held up one of Sam's camis. Sam laughed to herself remembering that night all too well. "How did that get there?" she asked taking it to the laundry.

Meanwhile, over at the hospital Jason was holding Bree when he felt his phone vibrate. He had deliberately kept it on just in case Sam needed him. He knew she'd never call the hospital and have him paged. He read her text. "Yeah, knowing Mommy, something's up," he said to Bree. "She loves me, but she'd never say come home just because. She also doesn't tell me what's wrong. Please tell me you won't have all those woman traits," he said as he softly kissed her and attached her small oxygen mask. He said good night to the nurses and let them know that they wouldn't be in anymore tonight. Jason also made a point to review the list of authorized visitors. Since he and Sam were the only ones in town, they were the only ones allowed in for any reason.

When Jason walked into the condo, he saw the couch cushions upside down and the place was a mess. "Sam? Danni?" he called getting slightly concerned as he walked farther in and saw the place was a mess.

"We're in here," Sam called from Danni's room. They had spent the last 45 minutes going through her dresser drawers and her closet looking for White. "Well kiddo, I hate to say it, but White is missing," Sam said after having finished the thorough search.

"But Mommy, I know he was here," Danni pleaded.

"Honey I know that but maybe White liked the aquarium so much he decided to go back," Sam offered to a 4 year old who was not buying it.

"Hey there," Jason said having heard a bit of the conversation. "So White decided it's not fun here anymore, huh?" he asked.

"Daddy that's not funny. He was with me when I fell asleep and now he's gone," she said.

Jason knelt down to her level. "Danni I know you love White and I know you miss him, but right now he's not here. Maybe that's because he knows you're with your Mommy and I. We'll find him, but right now we need to eat dinner. Why don't you go wash your hands?"

"Ok Daddy," she said as the tears went away and she walked out of the bedroom.

"If I had known it was that easy, I'd have given up a long time ago," Sam said as she held out a hand for Jason to pull her up from the floor. "Thanks babe," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"It's not that easy. Sam, she's telling the truth. I know when I checked on her, she had White in her arms. I don't want to worry, but I'm checking the windows and doors. What if somebody is trying to let us know they can get in?" Jason wondered aloud.

"Jase, I knew Danni was probably right, but we checked everything. I did fall asleep on the couch. God Jase, if someone got in, what if?" she wondered as Jason pulled her in for a hug.

"Um, I thought we were going to eat dinner," Danni said from the doorway.

"Come on Munchkin, we are," Sam said walking out with Danni to the kitchen. Jason checked the windows and doors. Everything looked secure. He was puzzled but he intended to get to the bottom of this.

After their dinner and straightening things back up, Sam sat on the couch with Danni in her pajamas as they watched TV. Jason had spent most of the evening checking the surveillance cameras in the building and on the phone with Johnny. Neither had any idea if someone had gotten in, but Jason had a gut feeling they had. That person took a stuffed animal to show how simple it would have been to get to Danni and it terrified him. It was getting close to bedtime, Sam had been telling Danni she could stay up until Jason came back, but the truth was she didn't want to let her out of her sight. "Hey baby girl, I have an idea," Sam said finally.

"What Mommy?" she asked.

"Why don't we have a sleepover tonight in my room?"

"You mean sleep with you and Daddy?" Danni asked. "I never get to do that!"

"I know, I just think it would be fun, what do you think?" she asked hoping Danni would buy in to her idea.

"I think that'll be so much fun!" she exclaimed as Jason walked in the door.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping with you and Mommy tonight. Sleepover time!" she said excitedly.

Once again Jason was amazed at how Sam had spun not wanted to let Danni out of their sight. "That sounds really cool, but you know Mommy likes to take the covers," he said.

"What, I do not," Sam said throwing a pillow at Jason.

Jason chuckled. "I think that's a perfect idea for tonight," he said indicating to Sam he had no leads or idea what happened or didn't happen earlier.

So for that night, Jason and Sam kept Danni as close as they could, but they knew they couldn't do this forever.

**Again, I am sorry it has been forever. I am going to try and finish this one. Then maybe update some other stories. Happy reading.**


End file.
